Boruto's Time Adventure
by Bieber's wife
Summary: Sesaat setelah ia jatuh dari tebing Hokage, Boruto mendapati dirinya berada di masa lalu. Masa dimana ayah dan ibunya masih seorang Genin. Tepatnya dimana Hokage ketiga masih memimpin Konoha. Banyak hal yg baru diketahuinya. Akankah ia kembali ke masa dimana seharusnya ia berada?/"Kenapa kau bernama Boruto?" Neji bertanya/"Mungkin karena orang tuaku menyukaimu."/Ch 17 UP/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Boruto's Time Adventure**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

~This story is Mine~

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

* * *

~Don't like Don't read~

Happy Reading, _Minna-san_

* * *

.

.

Inilah desa Konohagakure. Desa ninja tersembunyi yang berada dalam naungan Negara Api. Desa yang dimana setiap golongan manusia dapat hidup berdampingan satu sama lain. Tak perduli kau adalah pedagang, _Shinobi_ , ataupun orang biasa yang bermigrasi untuk sekedar mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik. Konohagakure adalah desa besar dengan berbagai macam klan yang tinggal didalamnya. Semuanya hidup berdampingan tanpa masalah. Setiap klan mampu berbaur dengan alami. Seolah tak ada batasan. Tentu saja karena semua klan dianggap sama dimata petinggi desa. Tak ada perlakuan khusus bagi klan tertentu.

Namun, Konohagakure bukan lagi desa-desa pada umumnya. Konoha secara perlahan mulai berubah menjadi perkotaan. Seiring berjalannya waktu, gedung-gedung tinggi dibangun disetiap sudut desa. Bahkan majunya teknologi kian membuat perubahan yang pesat di Konoha.

Kau bahkan bisa mendapatkan, _Burger, Handphone,_ dan alat-alat modern lainnya.

.

Siapa sangka Konoha bisa berkembang sepesat ini? _Well,_ Ini semua berkat kedamaian yang sudah susah payah diperjuangkan Uzumaki Naruto. Sang Hokage ketujuh. Terima kasih, _Nanadaime-sama!_

.

Hokage ketujuh. Anak dari Hokage keempat dan murid dari Hokage keenam, Hatake Kakashi. Pemuda gagah yang awalnya adalah bocah berisik yang selalu berkoar akan menjadi Hokage suatu saat nanti. Bocah yang dahulu disebut anak setan pembawa sial karena keberadaan _Kyuubi_ didalam tubuhnya.

Kepedihan dan kesendiriannya dimasa lalu berhasil membuat dirinya semakin kuat. Tak hanya fisik, bahkan juga mentalnya.

Uzumaki Naruto kemudian berubah menjadi pahlawan ketika pemuda dengan iris bak _Ocean_ itu berhadapan dengan ketua _Akatsuki_ yang mengincar _Kyuubi_ dalam dirinya, Pain.

.

Kemenangannya atas Pain tak lantas membuatnya bernafas lega. Ia masih diincar oleh anggota _Akatsuki_ lainnya yang disinyalir memiliki kekuatan setara Uchiha Madara.

Dengan gagah berani, Uzumaki Naruto dan kedua rekan seperjuangannya di Tim 7, Serta para Aliansi _shinobi_ \- berdiri digaris depan tanpa rasa takut. Pertarungan panjang yang memakan waktu selama empat hari empat malam yang diakhiri dengan kemenangan Naruto dan Sasuke atas Kaguya Ootsutsuki sang Dewi iblis.

.

Pasca perang usai, Desa-desa kelima negara besar saling bahu-membahu membangun kerusakan yang terjadi akibat perang dunia shinobi keempat. Hubungan antar desa semakin terjalin dengan baik, Baik dari segi politik ataupun dalam urusan yang lebih pribadi.

.

Semua yang Uzumaki Naruto perjuangkan telah menjadikan dirinya pahlawan dunia shinobi. Popularitas dan pengakuan kini telah ia dapatkan. Gadis-gadis muda yang kini bertekuk lutut didepanya. Apa lagi yang kurang? Ah, benar. Ia melupakan satu hal-

-Cinta.

Naruto kembali dihadapkan dengan pertempuran terbesar yang pernah ia alami dalam hidupnya. Titisan Ootsutsuki Kaguya yang mengaku bernama Toneri berusaha menghancurkan bumi dengan membuat bulan jatuh dan menabrak bumi tempat ia tinggal. Namun tanpa Naruto sadari, ketika suasana peperangan semakin memanas, Toneri memboyong kekasihnya Hinata yang berasal dari klan Hyuuga dan mengumumkan bahwa pemuda Ootsutsuki itu akan menikahi kekasihnya.

Hal itu tak urung membuat sang pahlawan dunia amat terpukul. Terlebih kekasihnya tak menolak _lamaran_ Toneri. Ia seolah kehilangan hidupnya, jiwanya. Kekosongan dihatinya bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada kesendiriaannya yang dialaminya dulu. Saat itulah sahabatnya –Sakura mengulurkan bantuannya dan menyadarkan Naruto bahwa cinta Naruto dan Hinata adalah cinta yang berbalas. Karena gadis _pink_ itu jelas mengetahui bahwa Hinata tak akan pernah menyerah jika itu soal Naruto. Sakura tahu itu, karena ia juga mengalami hal yang tak jauh berbeda.

.

Seorang pahlawan membutuhkan seseorang untuk dijadikan alasan untuk ia hidup. Seorang pahlawan membutuhkan seseorang untuk ia jadikan alasannya untuk mati. Seorang pahlawan membutuhkan cinta.

.

Pertempuran tingkat atas itupun dimenangkan oleh Naruto. Sekali lagi, Anak Hokage keempat itu telah berhasil menyelamatkan dunia –kali ini tentu saja berhasil merebut kembali kekasihnya.

Mulai dari sanalah, Semua hal terasa jauh lebih baik setelahnya. Musim berganti musim. Tahun berlalu. Kehidupan yang sempurna telah Naruto peroleh. Istri yang cantik, kelahiran anak pertama, Menjadi Shinobi terkuat yang diakui banyak orang, Kelahiran anak keduanya, dan tentu saja, Jabatan Hokage yang selalu Naruto inginkan.

.

* * *

.

" _Nanadaime-sama_!"

Hokage ketujuh menghela napasnya. Ia berhenti mengetik dan melempar pandang kearah pintu masuk. Pandangan Hokage pirang itu terlihat lelah.

"Kali ini ada apa, Udon?" Tanya Naruto seraya memijit pelipisnya. Udon mendekati meja sang Hokage dengan napas terengah. Ia masih belum bersuara, mengatur irama napasnnya yang berantakan.

"Boruto... Hah, Putramu.. Hah" Jawab Udon dengan napas yang masih belum stabil.

.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia mengacak surai pirannya, "Lagi-lagi anak itu. Padahal ia baru saja sehari menjadi _Genin_."

Uzumaki Boruto. Putra Naruto yang pertama. segala hal yang ada pada dirinya adalah hasil keajaiban genetika. Boruto adalah cetak biru dari ayahnya. Mirip –ah tidak. Sangat mirip ayahnya saat ia masih anak-anak. Rambut pirang, iris biru, kulit tan, dan goresan dipipinya yang mirip kucing. Sekali tatap saja, kalian pasti akan langsung bisa menebak bahwa Boruto adalah putra Uzumaki Naruto. Tak hanya rupanya, sifatnya pun mirip. Berisik, tidak bisa diam, mudah terbawa emosi dan sedikit ceroboh. Benar-benar mirip.

.

* * *

.

 **Drap! Drap! Drap!**

Bocah pirang bermarga Uzumaki itu menoleh kesamping kanan dan kirinya cepat. Ia memegang seember cat berwarna _pink_ dan kuas ditangan kanannya.

Raut wajah yang nakal khas anak kecil terlcetak diwajahnya dingan sangat jelas, "Hey! Dimana kau manis?"

"Untuk apa kita lakukan ini?"

Boruto menatap kawannya –Mitsuki bosan. Ia menyipikan sebelah matanya, "Tentu saja untuk menangkap kucing itu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kenapa harus membawa cat dan kuas, Boruto?" Tanya Mitsuki lagi dengan pandangan heran.

Boruto menyeringai. Ia membenarkan letak _Headband_ yang baru ia dapatkan kemarin. "Yah, kau lihat saja nanti."

.

"Demi Tuhan, Boruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Daripada menatapku dengan pandangan tak bergunamu itu, lebih baik kau bantu aku memegang kucing in –Aw! Dia mencakarku! Sialan."

Bocah berambut biru itupun berjongkok dan memegangi kaki depan kucing yang sedari tadi dipeluk Boruto. "Kau gila, Boruto. Kau membuat cat yang kau bawa berceceran disepanjang jalan, bahkan ada juga yang mengenai penduduk, Dan kau berhasil _mewarnai_ kucing ini?!"

Mitsuki meringis, "Jangan bawa aku kalau kau mendapatkan masalah."

Boruto berdecak senang. Ia tertawa keras ketika berhasil mewarnai keseluruhan tubuh kucing itu dengan warna kesukaannya. "Dengan begini aku yakin _Tou-chan_ akan segera ke-"

– _ **nyut~**_

"Beraninya kau melakukan ini, Uzumaki Boruto"

Boruto mengaduh ketika lengan besar itu menjewer telingannya. Ia bergidik ngeri mendengar suara berat milik seseorang yang ia sangat kenali.

" _To-Tou-chan_."

Perempatan muncul dipelipis sang ayah. Boruto tersenyum canggung. "Ehehehe"

Naruto memicingkan matanya. Asap sudah mengepul dari kepalanya yang dipenuhi surai pirang. "Apanya yang 'Ehehehe'?"

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menatap pimpinannya dengan pandangan terganggu. Yang benar saja. Kenapa Hokage tidak bisa mendidik anaknya dengan benar?

"Boruto."

Boruto masih menyunggingkan senyum kikuknya. Ia menggaruk belakng kepalanya kaku.

"CEPAT BERESKAN SEMUA INI- _TTEBAYO_!"

 **Pletak!** Naruto menjitak kepala anaknya dengan tak tanggung-tanggung. Ia sudah kesal. Ada baiknya kalau putra sulungnya ini diberi sedikit pelajaran. Namun-

 **Bofffhh~**

" _Bunshin_?" Ujar Mitsuki tak percaya.

Naruto menggeram, "Anak itu. Beraninya dia mempermainkan ayahnya."

Dan dengan sekejap mata, sosok dengan jubah Hokage itupun lenyap dengan _Shunshin no Jutsu_ miliknya.

.

* * *

.

Boruto melompat dari gedung ke gedung. Ia harus berhasil menghindari ayahnya. Sepertinya ayahnya marah sekali degan kelakuannya kali ini. Jadi mustahil orang tua itu mau main-main dengannya saat ini. Boruto memfokuskan cakra dikakinya, kemudian memanjat keatas bukit Hokage. Berdiri tepat dipatung kakeknya, Hokage keempat.

Terpaan angin diatas sini membuat jaket hitam Boruto berkibar dan rabutnya berantakan. Namun ia tak peduli, Boruto lebih memilih merendahkan dirinya dan berjaga-jaga siapa tahu ayahnya datang mendekat.

.

"Kau mencari seseorang, Boruto?"

Boruto terperanjat. Ia berbalik dengan iris melebar mendapati sosok ayahnya berada tepat dibelakangnya. Kekagetan yang membuat putra Hokage ketujuh itu reflek mundurkebelakang tanpa mengetahui tak ada pijakan yang mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi.

-Dan,

 **Set~**

"Boruto!"

-Terjatuh tanpa sempat menggapai lengan ayahnya.

"GGYYYAAAAA! _TOU-CHANNNN_!"

.

* * *

.

Pening. Kepalanya seolah berputar, Dan tentu saja sakit seperti membentur sesuatu yang keras. Boruto mencoba membuka matanya. Yang pertama muncul dipandangannya dalah sesuatu berwarna putih. Apa itu? Apakah ia sudah mati dan kini ia berada di syurga?

"Ugh,"

Tepukan dipipinya membuat kesadarannya pulih. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Hoy!"

Uzumaki Boruto membuka matanya lebar. Lalu bergumam, "Aku belum mati?"

"Mati? Hey. Kau tak apa-apa?"

Boruto mendudukan tubuhnya. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. "Ya Tuhan, Apa yang terjadi?" Serunya tak jelas.

" _Sensei_. Kupikir dia hilang ingatan dan mulai gila."

Boruto memasang wajah tersinggungnya. Siapa yang gila, katanya? Bocah dengan kulit tan itu menegadah dan sedikit tersontak mendapati tiga orang asing didepannya. Siapa mereka? Sepertinya dirinya pernah melihat ketiga orang didepannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya laki-laki dewasa bersurai putih. Boruto mengalihkan wajah kesekelilingnya. Tempat ini tidak pernah ia datangi. Bingung. Sepertinya dirinya berada di tempat asing. "Dimana ini?"

"Sensei. Dia benar-benar hilang ingatan!"

Boruto menoleh kearah gadis sembrono yang mengatainnya dengan tampang kesal, "Siapa yang kau sebut hilang ingatan? Dasar jidat lebar!"

"Hee?! Apa kau bilang!?" Gadis itu menggulung lengan bajunya. ia berjalan mendekati Boruto dengan langkah lebar. "Tenanglah, Sakura." Hadang temannya dingin.

Sakura? Boruto mengernyit heran. Rasanya tak asing dengan nama itu.

Pandangan Boruto kembali beralih kearah pemuda dewasa berambut putih.

"Kau tak ingat dengan desa dimana kau dilahirkan, anak muda? Tentu saja kita di Konoha."

"APA?!" Teriak Boruto tanpa sadar. Irisnya melebar tak percaya. Tak mungkin, Konoha bukanlah tempat seperti ini.

Kakak dari Uzumaki Himawari itupun berdiri dan menatap tiga orang didepannya curiga. Jangan-jangan, ia terjerat _genjutsu_?

"Tidak hanya pakaian yang kau kenakan, sikapmu juga aneh, Naruto."

.

Boruto hampir terjungkal kebelakang saking terkejutnya. "Apa?" Tanyanya meyakinkan.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu memutar bola matanya jengah, "Kau aneh, Naruto."

Alis Boruto bertaut kesal. Ia menunjuk gadis itu emosi, "Jangan seenaknya memanggilku begitu! Namaku Uzumaki Boruto- _Dattebasa_!"

Gadis itu beradu pandang dengan teman laki-lakinya, "Boruto?"

" _Dattebasa_?"

"OYYYY! MAAF AKU TELATTT-TTEBAYOO!"

.

Boruto menoleh cepat. _Ttebayo_? Satu-satunya yang menggunakan kata itu hanya...

"Hai Sakura-chan! Hallo Kakashi-sensei! Cih, Sasuke-Teme, Dan –eh! Siapa anak aneh ini?

Ekspresi tak percaya tidak hanya dipasang Boruto sendiri. Namun juga tiga orang yang sedari tadi bersama dengannya.

"Tidak mungkin.." Bisik Boruto tak jelas.

Bocah dengan pakaia yang serba orange itu begitu mirip dengannya. Jangan bilang anak itu adalah...

" _Tou-chan_?"

"Heh?"

Tidak sulit bagi Boruto untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya kini berada di masa lalu.

* * *

 **=To be Contineud=**

 **A/N:** Ini fic buat ngisi waktu bulan Ramadhan aja ( '-')/ Maaf kalau banyak cacat sana sini. Gak mood buat tapi pengen ngisi waktu buat nungguin magrib(?) fic ini bakal selesai kira-kira sampai chapter 5. Pokoknya setelah lebaran pasti beres. Terus lanjut fic My Silky Love XD

kalau ada kegajean harap maklum. Ini fic Canon pertama Bieber XD

Akhir kata,

 **Mind to Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Boruto's Time Adventure

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

~This story is Mine~

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

* * *

~Don't like Don't read~

Happy Reading Chapter 3, _Minna-san_

* * *

.

.

" _Tou-chan?_ "

"Heh?"

Jemari Boruto bergetar. Otaknya masih menyangkal fakta tentang hal yang kini menimpanya. Anak dari wanita Hyuuga itu tak mampu bersuara. Denyutan dikepalamya semakin terasa sakit.

"Ugh,"

Boruto memegangi kepalanya. Meremas surai kepirangannya, berharap nyeri dikepalanya mereda.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Pemuda dewasa dengan surai putih itu mendekati Boruto. Namun si Uzumaki sulung itu menolak. Ia mengambil jarak, selangkah menjauhi pemuda dewasa yang dipanggil _sensei_ itu.

.

"Kakashi-sensei! Ada apa dengan anak ini? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi disini." Kini Ayahnya-lah yang bicara.

Kakashi-sensei? Apa maksudnya pemuda dewasa ini adalah _Rokudaime_ Hokage? Hatake Kakashi?

"Kau.. Hatake Kakashi?" Timpal Boruto. Ia menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan syok. Hatake Kakashi balas menatap bocah _Dattebasa_ itu heran. Meski tertutupi masker, Boruto cukup yakin wajah _Rokudaime_ masa depan itu tengah menampakan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

.

Boruto tak menjawab. Ia memilih Untuk pergi memastikan bahwa dirinya benar-benar berada di masa lalu. Ia berlari menjauhi Tim ayahnya. "Tunggu! Kemana kau akan pergi?!"

Boruto berdecak. Tak ia kira Kakek Hokage keenam cukup suka mencampuri urusan orang lain dimasa mudanya. Boruto mempercepat kecepatan larinya saat _cakra_ keempat orang itu terasa mengikutinya.

'Ck, Apa aku terlihat sebegitu mencurigakan?

'"Hoy! Tunggu!" Teriak Uzumaki Naruto. Boruto menoleh kebelakang tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya. Benar dugaannya. Ayahnya serta rekan timnya mengejar Boruto. Dan dimana Hatake Kakashi? Orang tua itu harusnya bersama dengan murid-muridnya.

.

 **Duak!** Boruto terjungkal kebelakang saat tubuhnya membentur tubuh seseorang. Ia menegadah dan mendapati Hatake Kakashi tengah didepan tepatnya. Sial. Seharusnya ia tidak usah menoleh kebelakang tadi.

"Kau cukup cepat juga. Aku yakin kau bukanlah _shinobi_ biasa." Seru Kakashi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Boruto.

 **Drap!** Boruto menelengkan kepalanya kebelakang. Sial, Dirinya terkepung oleh kelompok ayahnya sendiri. Ayahnya, gadis bernama Sakura, dan rekan timnya yang lain memasang posisi siaga.

.

"Hoy! Siapa kau? Jangan bilang kau mata-mata dari desa lain?!" Tanya Uzumaki Naruto sembari memasang wajah kesal. Cih, Mata-mata katanya? Untuk apa Boruto memata-matai desanya sendiri? Lagipula, Apa mereka buta? Tidakkah mereka melihat _headband_ berlambang Konoha didahinya?

.

Boruto mengedarkan pandang. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya. Memasang kuda-kuda. Dan meraih sesuatu dari balik jaket hitamnya. "Minggir kalian! Jangan halangi aku!"

Kakashi menutup buku misterius yang sedaritadi dibacanya. Ia menatap Boruto curiga. Meletakan bukunya di kantong belakang, Hatake Kakashi mulai membuat segel ditangannya. Hal ini tentu saja disadari Boruto. Dan secepat kilat-

.

 **Bom!**

"Kyyyaaa~"-Melemparkan bom asap tepat sebelum Kakashi menyelesaikan segelnya.

"Gah! Kemana dia?" Naruto berusaha menghilangkan asap disekelilingnya. Menajamkan tatapannya. Berusaha mencari orang yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya. "Sial, Dia melarikan diri."

Hatake Kakashi menatap asap yang mengepul disekelilingnya dengan pandangan datar. "Cepat. Anak itu... Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

.

* * *

.

Boruto tersenyum sombong. Hah! Kecepatannya adalah nilai tertinggi yang ada dalam grafik kekuatannya. Yang benar saja. Ia adalah putra Hokage ketujuh dan cucu pertama Hokage keempat. Memalukan kalau dirinya memiliki kecepatan layaknya _genin_ biasa.

Boruto kini telah sampai ditempat yang ia tuju.

Bukit Hokage.

.

Boruto berdiri dipahatan wajah Hokage ketiga. Sepoy angin menerbangkan helai Pirangnya. Ia berdiri tanpa bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Ini, Konoha?" Tanya Boruto ambigu. Pertanyaan tersebut juga dimaksudkan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya memang berada di Konoha. Namun, Bukanlah Desa Konoha tempatnya dilahirkan. Langitnyapun jauh lebih biru. Udaranya bahkan terasa sangat berbeda dengan udara yang selama ini ia hirup.

Pahatan wajah Hokage keempat menutup barisan pahatan Hokage disana. Pahatan wajah _Gondaime, Rokudaime_ apalagi _Nanadaime_ masih belum dibuat.

Ini seperti mimpi. Ah, Benar juga.

.

"Pasti ini mimpi. Ya benar. Kalau aku menutup mataku, semuanya akan kembali seperti sem-" **-Bletak!**

" _Itteeeeee_!"

"Kau ini sedang apa disini?! Kami capek mencarimu, dasar bodoh!" Cerosos Naruto emosi. Tangan bocah itu masih terkepal. Kekesalannya sedikit berkurang setelah menjitak kepala kuning milik Boruto. Boruto menggeram kesal. Ia menatap nyalang Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa kelakuan burukmu ini sudah kau dapatkan sejak kau masih kecil?! Cih, Keparat. Selalu saja begini. Kau lah penyebab segala kesialanku. _Idiot_."

.

Merasa tersinggung, Naruto meraung tak terima, "Apa kau bilang?! Seenaknya saja kau mengatakan aku ini pembawa sial! Justru kaulah penyebab kesialanku hari ini! Dan jaga bicaramu! Kau tidak tahu siapa aku, Hah?! Akulah Uzumaki Naruto! Hokage masa depan-ttebayo!"

Boruto berdecih sombong, Ia maju seolah menantang. "Hokage katamu? Hah, Menjijikan. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau jadi Hokage!"Naruto semakin memicingkan matanya tajam. Ia menggerang. Dengan cepat menyambar kerah jaket hitam milik Boruto kasar. "Apa kau bilang?! Jangan meremehkan seorang Hokage! Kau menantangku bertarung, Hah?"

.

Boruto tak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih diam dan melepaskan cengkraman Naruto dibajunya. "Pergi. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Apa?!" Naruto mulai jengkel. Siapa anak yang menyebalkan ini? Tiba-tiba muncul dan memakinya tak jelas. Sebagai Seorang Uzumaki Naruto, Tentu ia tidak terima.

 **Syut!**

Boruto menoleh cepat. Seseorang dibelakangnya, Reflek ia melompat tepat kepatung Hokage keempat. Uzumaki Boruto memusatkan cakra dikakinya. Membuat Anak _Nanadaime_ Hokage itu bergantungan di pahatan wajah Kakeknya.

.

"Kau cepat.".

Gah! Itu dia pemuda dingin yang sedari tadi bersama dengan gadis yang bernama Sakura. Boruto menatap pemuda dengan rambut emo itu lama. Ia yakin pernah melihat pemuda ini. Selain itu, cakra anak itu terasa familiar.

Belum sempat Boruto menyelesaikan asumsinya, Tiba-tiba-

- **Duk!**

-Seseorang memukul tengkuknya. Membuat kesadarannya kembali hilang.

.

* * *

.

 **Krieett~**

 **.**

" _Sandaime-sama_ "

Kakek tua bergelar Hokage ketiga itupun berbalik. Mengalihkan atensinya dari pemandangan Konoha ke arah pintu masuk ruangannya. "Ada apa, Kakashi?"

Kakashi masuk diikuti anggota Tim tujuh lainnya. _Sandaime_ sempat mengerjap bingung ketika Naruto masuk dengan menggendong seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri dipunggungnya.

Hokage ketiga melangkah mendekati Kakashi dan timnya, "Kakashi, Siapa yang kalian bawa?"

Naruto mendumal. Ia membenarkan gendongannya, "Tidak tahu. Anak ini tiba-tiba datang dan memakiku tidak jelas. Setelah itu dia malah kabur dan membuatku kesulitan mencarinya karena ia lumayan cepat ju-" "-Biar aku saja yang menjelaskannya, Naruto. Misi hari ini selesai. Kalian pulanglah dan beristirahat untuk misi besok." Sela Kakashi sembari tersenyum, Meski senyum itu tertutupi maskernya-tentu saja.

.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Cih, Curang." Protesnya setengah mendengus.

Kakashi mengambil Boruto dari gendongan Naruto. Meletakan tubuh bocah itu dikursi terdekat. Hokage ketiga terbebelalak saat visualnya menangkap personifikasi sang bocah.

"Anak ini..." Gumamnya tak percaya.

.

"Ada apa dengan anak ini, _Jii-chan_?" Cerocos Naruto.

Hokage ketiga menatap Naruto dengan pandangan heran. Bingung. Tentu saja. Tidakkah Naruto menyadari kemiripannya dengan anak yang tak sadarkan diri itu?

Hatake Kakashi mendorong tubuh Naruto mendekati rekan timnya. "Sudah kubilang pulanglah."

Naruto sempat protes, Namun tidak digumbrisnya. Ia harus cepat-cepat mengeluarkan Naruto dan kawan-kawan dari sini. Ada suatu hal penting yang harus ia diskusikan dengan sang Hokage.

.

Setelah yakin anak didiknya telah pergi, Kakashi berbalik dan kembali menghampiri _Sandaime._ Sang Hokage sendiri masih sibuk mengamati rupa bocah yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri. "Jadi Kakashi, Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Kakashi menghela napasnya. Bingung memulai ceritanya dari mana.

"Anak ini tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit saat Tim-ku berkumpul dibawah tebing Hokage." Jelas Kakashi ragu. Hokage ketiga mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Jatuh dari langit seperti malaikat?" Tanya sang Hokage tak yakin. Kakashi tidak menjawab. Ia memilih diam.

Hokage tua itu beranjak mendekati kursi Hokagenya. Ia mendudukan tubuh ringkihnya dan mulai menganalisa hal yang kini terjadi.

"Tidak masuk akal. Aku yakin Minato dan Kushina hanya memiliki satu putra. Dan itu adalah Naruto." Ujar sang Hokage. Kakashi diam mengiyakan. Ia juga mengetahui fakta soal Naruto dan keluarganya. Seolah ingat sesuatu, Kakashi lantas berseru, "Boruto. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri sebagai Uzumaki Boruto." Kakashi melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Selain itu, Dia berkata _Dattebasa_ layaknya Naruto serta Kushina-san." Tambahnya.

.

"Begitu rupanya."Sarutobi Hiruzen menangkupkan tangannya dibawah dagu. "Apakah kau yakin dia tidak menyamar? Atau barang kali ia menggunakan semacam _Jutsu_ terlarang?"

Pria bermasker dengan _Sharingan_ dimata kirinya itu menggeleng, lantas menjawab, "Aku sudah memeriksanya. Dia tidak menggunakan _jutsu_ apapun."

Hokage ketiga memijat pelipisnya. Masalah ini sulit dicerna otak jeniusnya. Bagaimana mungkin ada anak yang sangat mirip dengan putra Hogake keempat jatuh dari langit? Mustahil.

Kakashi menelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengamati Boruto yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Dan lagi, Kecepatan anak ini jauh diatas rata-rata anak-anak seumurannya. Kutaksir ia masih _genin_ , Anda bisa melihat dari _headband_ nya yang masih baru. Namun dengan kecepatan sehebat itu, Anak ini mungkin saja sudah setara dengan seorang _Chunnin._ " Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

.

 _Sandaime_ menautkan alisnya heran. "Darimana ia mendapatkan _headband_ Konoha?"

Kakashi balik menatap sang petinggi desa. Ia menggeleng. Tanda bahwa ia juga tidak mengerti.

"Bawa _headband_ nya kemari." Perintah Hokage ketiga. Kakashi mengangguk, dan dengan cekatan melepas _headband_ yang melingkar didahi Boruto. Ia melangkah kembali dan meletakan benda itu dimeja sang Hokage.

Pria tua yang menyandang nama Profesor itupun memperhatikan _headband_ milik Boruto dengan teliti.

"Ini bukan _Headband_ yang biasa digunakan _Shinobi_ Konoha. _Metal protectornya_ -pun berbeda." Jelas _Sandaime_ dengan ekspresi bingung.

Hokage ketiga menghela napasnya. Ia menutup matanya seraya berpikir. "Hatake Kakashi. Aku menugaskanmu untuk mengawasi anak ini. Keberadaan anak ini adalah tanggung jawabmu."

Hatake Kakashi menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk sopan. "Aku mengerti."

.

* * *

.

Boruto mengerjapkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Uzumaki dengan kalung berbandul baut itupun menatap sekitarnya dengan linglung.

"Akhirnya kau bangun."

Kaget. Boruto reflek mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantung senjatanya. Ia mundur demi menjaga jarak antara dirinya dan orang yang ia angap musuh.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Anak muda."

Suara itu membuat kesadaran Boruto pulih sepenuhnya. "Hatake... Kakashi?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Ya, Ini aku. Kau bisa menyimpan kembali _Kunai_ mu, Uzumaki Boruto." Balas Kakashi. Boruto mengusap kepalanya yang bersenyut nyeri. Ia meringis. Sampai ia menyadari-

"- _headband_ ku? Dimana _headband_ milikku?" Tanya Boruto panik. Ia baru mendapatkannya kemarin. Itu adalah bukti kerja kerasnya. Bukti bahwa Ayahnya mengakui dirinya sebagai _Shinobi_ Desa Konohagakure.

.

" _Headband_ mu ada padaku, Anak muda.".

Boruto menoleh cepat keasal suara yang menimpali pertanyaannya. Iris birunya menangkap sosok pria tua dengan jubah Hokage tengah menggenggam _headband_ miliknya.

"Siapa kau, Orang tua?! Kemarikan _headband_ ku!" Teriak Boruto kesal. Tidak terima _headband_ berharga miliknya dirampas tanpa seiizinnya. Kakashi menyentuh pundak Boruto, "Jaga bicaramu didepan _Sandaime_ , Boruto."

Boruto kembali menatap pria tua didepannya. Namun kali ini, Ekspresi kekagetanlah yang mendominasi wajahnya. "J-Jadi kau Hokage ketiga?"

Sang Hokage terkekeh. Tidak hanya rupanya, Caranya berteriak, Ekspresinya yang cepat berubah-ubah sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Bocah yang mengaku bernama Boruto itu makin membuatnya penasaran.

"Kau akan mendapatkan kembali _headband_ mu ini setelah kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya siapa kau, darimana asalmu, dan kenapa kau ada disini." Ujar _Sandaime_ tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun wibawanya. Boruto menunduk. Kenapa sekarang ia merasa posisinya semakin sulit?

.

Boruto membuang muka. Berdecih, "Jika aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya-pun, Kalian pasti tidak akan percaya."

Hatake Kakashi berjongkok. Menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Boruto. Ia tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

"Kami percaya. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

Boruto tidak menjawab. Ia masih memasang wajah masamnya yang khas. Tak mau menatap pria bersurai putih didepannya.

.

 _Sandaime_ menghela napas. Sudah ia duga. Sifat keras kepalanya bahkan sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Hokage dari klan Sarutobi itupun kembali angkat suara, "Sebenarnya ini hanya asumsiku saja. Tapi, apakah kau..." Hokage ketiga menggantungkan perkataannya. Ia menatap Hatake Kakashi sejenak.

.

"...Dari masa depan?" Lanjut _Sandaime_ tidak yakin.

.

"..."

Dengan tenang, Kakashi ikut bertanya, "Benarkah itu?"

Boruto tak menjawab. Ia memilih diam sambil mempertahankan wajah masamnya. Hokage ketiga tersenyum puas, "Sepertinya dugaanku tepat."

Uzumaki Boruto mengepalkan tangannya, Ia balas menatap Hokage ketiga tanpa ragu. "Kau sudah mengetahui apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku. Jadi, Kembalikan _headband_ ku!"

.

Hokage ketiga bangkit, Ia berjalan kearah Boruto dan menyerahkan _headband_ itu ketangan Boruto. "Aku senang bertemu dengan generasi penerus Konoha sehebat dirimu, Uzumaki Boruto." Seru _Sandaime_ sembari mengusap puncak kepala kuning si Uzumaki. Boruto diam, Pipinya memerah. Ia tersipu kala Hokage ketiga memujinya.

Kakashi menegakan tubuhnya. Ia berdiri disamping _Sandaime_ , menatap Boruto yang kini tengah memasangkan kembali _headband_ dikepalamya dengan riang.

 _Sandaime_ dan Kakashi sempat terpaku ditempat saat menatap senyuman cerah milik Boruto. Ini adalah senyuman pertama Boruto semenjak ia menginjakan kakinya dimasa lalu. Begitu lebar, cerah dan tentu saja, Sangat mirip dengan milik Naruto.

Boruto berkacak pinggang. Ia masih tersenyum, Kemudian menatap dua orang didepannya, "Baiklah, Kupikir aku bisa mempercayai kalian berdua."

.

Boruto membenarkan letak _headband_ nya. Ia memegangi _Metal protector_ dengan simbol Konoha miliknya. "Namaku Uzumaki Boruto! _Genin_ Konohagakure dari masa depan! Putra _Nanadaime_! Impianku adalah, melampaui gelar Hokage milik _Tou-chan_ - _dattebasa!_ " Seru Boruto ceria.

.

" _Nanadaime_? Maksudmu-" Lidah Kakashi kelu. Ia bahkan tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Boruto mengangguk antusias. "Ya! _Nanadaime_ Hokage adalah Ayahku. Uzumaki Naruto- _dattebasa_!"

Hokage Ketiga tersenyum sumringah. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Ia bangga -tentu saja- mengetahui Naruto di Masa depan nanti telah mewujudkan impiannya. Kalau bisa, Ia ingin sekali melihat Naruto dengan jubah Hokagenya berdiri di pahatan wajahnya sendiri. Andai ia bisa.

"Sudah kuduga, Naruto.." Respon Kakashi sambil tersenyum bangga. Boruto memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kakashi. Boruto tersenyum miring, "Dan lagi, Suatu keberuntungan bisa bertemu dengan calon _Rokudaime._ "

Hokage tercengang. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan Boruto, "Anak muda, Maksudmu Kakashi-lah _Rokudaime_ Hokage?" Kali ini ia bertanya.

Sekali lagi, Boruto mengangguk, "Ya!"

.

Kakashi bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Ia menggaruk pipinya kikuk, "Baiklah, Kupikir sudah cukup kau memberitahu kami soal Masa depan. Jangan bicarakan hal tentang Masa depan pada siapapun lagi, Boruto. Sedikit banyak, Hal itu memengaruhi duniamu di Masa depan."

Boruto mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kakashi memasukan lengannya kebalik saku celana, "Dan asal kau tahu. Mulai sekarang, Kau berada dibawah pengawasanku, Boruto."

Anak dari Hyuuga Hinata itu menoleh cepat. Ia mendengus, "Keh, Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan. Tapi jangan sesekali campuri urusan pribadiku, Kau mengerti?"

.

Hatake Kakashi tersenyum simpul, "Tidak masalah."

.

* * *

.

Boruto berjalan santai dijalanan Konoha. Ia meletakan tangannya dibelakang kepala. Memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan pandangan heran. Konoha pada zaman ayahnya terlihat Kuno sekali. Pikirnya.

Tidak ada gedung pencakar langit. Semua orang bahkan masih menggunakan _Kimono_ sederhana dengan sandal yang menghiasi kakinya. Fuh, Yang benar saja. Jika mereka berada di Konoha- _nya,_ sudah pasti mereka akan ditertawakan. Batinnya. Boruto memutar bola matanya, "Dan... Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Kakashi-sensei yang memintaku menemanimu." Ah, Naruto ternyata. Ayah Boruto di masa depan itu merengut kesal.

Boruto mendengus. Ia memilih kembali berjalan selangkah didepan Naruto. Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Sifat bocah didepannya membuat dirinya panas bukan main. Sikapnya bisa jadi semenyebalkan Sasuke.

"Jadi," Naruto angkat suara. "..Siapa namamu?" Boruto menghentikan langkahnya, Ia berikan Naruto ekspresi menyebalkannya, "Apa itu penting bagimu?"

 **Twich!** Perempatan dipelipis Naruto muncul. Ia mengepalkan tangannya gemas. "Awas kau ya."

.

Boruto meniup poninya sekilas, menyeringai sinis kearah Ayahnya, "Namaku Boruto."

Naruto memiringkan wajahnya polos, " _Dattebayo_?"

Boruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Kubilang Boruto- _ttebasa_!"

Naruto tersentak. Ia menyipitkan sebelah matanya. " _ttebasa_?" Tanya Naruto heran.

.

Naruto mengusap dagunya. Mencoba berpikir. Ada hal yang terasa aneh diantara Nama Boruto dan Frase _ttebasa_ miliknya. Tapi apa? Dengan otak yang pas-pasan, Naruto tetap berusaha memahami hal aneh yang dirasakannya.

"Hmm..."

Boruto mengangkat alisnya. Baiklah, Naruto pasti heran mendengar namanya, dan _Dattebasa_ -nya, tentu saja. Jika Naruto tak sebodoh penampilannya, Boruto tetap mengharapkan Naruto mengenali dirinya sebagai anaknya dari masa depan. Meski dengan cara tidak langsung seperti ini.

.

"Aku yakin ada yang aneh dengan Namamu itu. Tapi aku tidak yakin itu apa."

 **Bruak!** Boruto jatuh terjungkal kebelakang.

Uzumaki muda itu menepuk jidatnya keras. Sayangnya Ayahnya di masa lalu memang bodoh. Batinnya menangis.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kau benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu pada otakmu." Balas Boruto. Bangkit berdiri, ia menepuk-nepuk celanannya.

.

Pandangan Naruto seketika terfokus pada _headband_ milik Boruto. mengamati _headband_ itu lama. Boruto yang menyadarinya balas menatap sang ayah dengan wajah jengkel, "Apa?"

"Kau _shinobi_ Konoha?" Tanya Naruto agak ragu. Boruto menautkan alisnya, "Tentu saja. Dimana kau taruh matamu? Tidak lihat _headband_ ku?"

Naruto menatap Boruto curiga. Ia melipatkan tangannya, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Boruto. "Tapi aku belum pernah mendengar tentang dirimu selama ini. Kalau kau _shinobi_ , seharusnya kita seangkatan, bukan?"

.

Boruto tak bergeming. Air muka Naruto berubah serius. Boruto berbalik, menghadap langsung kearah Naruto. Bocah dengan bentuk rambut serupa daun itu menjejalkan tangannya kedalam saku celana. "Begitukah?"

.

"Tapi wajahmu sepertinya sering sekali kulihat. Dimana aku melihatmu kira-kira?" Tambah Naruto.

Sebutir keringat jatuh dipelipis Boruto. Ya Tuhan, Ayahnya ini benar-benar..

Sungguh, Apa ia tidak pernah mengenali wajahnya sendiri? Rupa Boruto dan Naruto itu ibarat ping dibelah dua. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari keajaiban genetika diantara Boruto dan Naruto. Dan tentu saja. Uzumaki Boruto adalah salah satu dari orang bodoh tersebut.

.

"Hoy! Naruto!"

Ayah dan anak itu menoleh bersamaan. Namun Boruto-lah yang paling menampakan kekagetannya. "Kau..."

.

.

"Shikadai!?"

.

"Shikadai- _tee_... Eh?"

 **=To be Contineud=**

* * *

 **A/N:** Heloooo! Bieber balik lagi XD Wah, Bieber gak nyangka fic ini responnya membom-banjir(?) XD Bieber seneng bangett! Padahal Bieber kira ini fic amburadul banget -_- Tapi _Hontoni Arigatouuuu_ #Ojigi

Soal chapter ini, Maaf wordnya dikit XD Dan maaf seenaknya bikin Boruto jadi tipe sensor -_- maksud Bieber Cuma mau ngebuat karakter Boruto ngerti soal begituan(?) dikit-dikit.

Banyak yang nanya soal Hinata sama Himawari, Kalau Hinata pasti muncul (Mengingat si Boruto kan Anak mamih) Mungkin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Tapi Himawari... Bieber pertimbangkan dulu deh ya ^ ^

Soalnya Bieber mau fokus sama petualangan Boruto dan familynya hubungan Boruto-Naruto XD Dan untuk tamatnya, Memang terlalu sedikit sih genre Adventure kalau 5 chapter -_- Mungkin akan ditambah, pokoknya sampai ujian Chunin! XD #labilwoy#

Oh, sekedar info. Bieber kalau bulan puasa updatenya perminggu sekitar Hari Senin/Kamis. Bisa update kilat kalau gak badmood :D #ditampol

Oke, saatnya balas pertanyaan:

 **Q : apa nanti boruto membocorkan tentang kejadian masa depan?**

 **A :** Boruto Cuma bilang ke orang-orang tertentu aja kok ^ ^ Tapi Bieber pastiin dia gak akan bocorin soal masa depan ke NaruHina! ^ ^

 **Q :** **Kalau boleh ralat, bukannya pas Hinata dibawa sm Toneri ke bulan itu Hinata belum jadi pacarnya Naruto ya? Tapi disini seolah Hinata udah jd pacarnya Naruto pas dia dibawa Toneri.**

 **A :** Emang iya XD #Plak# Maksud Bieber dibikin 'Kekasih' itu biar gak repot jelasin sekarang NaruHina udah jadian XD _Arigatou_ ralatnya ^ ^ _Sorry_ Bieber potong _Review_ nya ^ ^

 **Q :** **Kira kira entar naruto bakal tanya gk ya siapa istri masa depannya ama boruto :v?**

 **A :** Nggak ^ ^ Si Naruto sadar sendiri :p #janganspoiler/?

 **Q :** **ah itu boruto terjebak dimasa lalu ya?**

 **A :** Iya ^ ^

 **Q :** **Seruuuu,, apa boruto bisa kembali?.**

 **A :** Nah, loh. Bisa gak ya? Bisa mungkin. Atau nggak aja sekalian? XD #Plak

 **Q :** **Thor apakah nanti boruto bisa menggunakan byakugan?**

 **A :** Nggak XD

Oke, Segitu yang bisa Bieber jawab XD Sekali lagi, Arigatou sudah mau _Review/Follw/Fav_ X''D

Gomen chapter ini makin gaje -_- Yosh! Yosh!

Akhir kata,

 **Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Boruto's TimeAdventure**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

~This story is Mine~

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

* * *

~Don't like Don't read~

Happy Reading, Minna-san

* * *

.

"Shikadai- _tte..._ Eh?"

Boruto mendorong tubuh Naruto. Ia berlari dengan tergesa kearah bocah yang ia panggil Shikadai. Ekspresi senang ketara sekali terlihat diwajah Boruto. Apa mungkin yang terjebak disini tidak hanya dirinya seorang? Itu berarti, Ia tidak sendirian.

"Shikadai!"

Bocah yang dipanggil Shikadai itu membuka sebelah matanya. Ia memandang Boruto dengan tatapan malas. "Apa?"

Boruto senang bukan main, Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Membuat kedua orang disamping bocah Nara beringsut mundur. "Shikadai! Kau benar Shikadai 'kan?!" Tanya Boruto menggebu-gebu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto?! Berhentilah menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan yang menjijikan seperti itu!" Serobot gadis _ponytail_ disamping sang bocah Nara.

Boruto menunjuk gadis itu cepat. Ia memasang wajah emosinya, "Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, Perempuan! Enyahlah kau! Mengganggu saja. Dasar pirang!"

Gadis itu dan kedua temannya terperanjat. Tak mau kalah, Gadis itu balas meraung, "Hey! Apa masalahmu? Tidak sopan! Kau mengusirku? Beraninya kau, Naruto!" Kepalan gadis itu mengarah pada si sulung Uzumaki.

.

"T-Tunggu, Ino-" **-Duak!**

 **.**

 **"** Uaarrggg!"

Tinju Ino dengan sukses mengenai Boru-Ah Bukan, Tinjuan Ino dengan mulus mendarat dipipi kanan Naruto. Membuat bocah pirang dengan jaket _Orange_ itu tersungkur ke tanah dengan tidak nyaman.

"Ah! _Tou-_ Maksudku, Naruto!"

Nara Shikamaru menautkan alisnya. Ia memang tidak peduli, Namun ada hal ganjil yang menganggunya. Kini didepannya, Ada dua Naruto. Awalnya ia tak ambil pusing karena ia berpikir hal itu sudah wajar bagi seorang Ninja. Namun Shikamaru yakin ini bukanlah _Bunshin no jutsu._ Karena normalnya, _Bunshin_ akan menghilang begitu tubuh aslinya terluka. Namun hingga detik ini, Tak ada satupun dari kedua Naruto itu yang menghilang bersama asap.

.

"Naruto." Panggil Shikamaru. Sang empunya nama menoleh dengan tangan yang mengusap-usap pipinya yang membiru. "Hng?"

"Kau sedang berlatih _Bunshin no Jutsu_?" Tanya Shikamaru. Naruto bangkit, Boruto membantunya berdiri. "Tidak." Jawab Naruto sambil meringis.

Ino menyikut pria gendut disamping kirinya. "Choji, Apa kau dengar? Kalau salah satu dari mereka bukanlah _Bunshin,_ Lalu apa?"

Pria besar yang sedaritadi memakan _snack_ kentangnya itu mengedikan bahunya. "Kalau begitu. Jelaskan pada kami kenapa bisa ada dua Naruto?"

.

Naruto mengerjap polos, "Apa maksud kalian? Naruto 'kan hanya aku seorang."

Shikamaru mengorek telinganya malas. Terlalu, Naruto memang payah.

"Daritadi kau terus bersama dengan orang ini dan kau bahkan belum menyadari bahwa wajah kalian begitu mirip?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Boruto. Bocah _Jinchuriki_ itu menyipitkan matanya seraya berpikir, "Apa iya dia mirip denganku?"

Boruto mendelik, "Sama sekali tidak mirip."

.

"Kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri di kaca toko itu. Bukti bahwa kalian ini seperti saudara kembar." Ino ikut bersuara. Naruto nenoleh menatap pantulan wajahnya dan wajah Boruto di kaca etalase toko. Tak yakin, Naruto menirukan ekspresi sombong Boruto beberapa kali.

"Ck, Kalaupun mirip, Aku lebih tampan darimu." Imbuh Boruto malas. Naruto mengangkat bibir bawahnya keatas, "Keterlaluan."

Shikamaru mendesah bingung. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. " _Mendokusei,_ Jadi siapa dia, Naruto? Dia _shinobi_ Konoha seperti kita?"

Boruto menghela napasnya. Kenapa semua orang di masa ini penasaran sekali terhadapnya? Boruto beringsut maju, dengan tangan yang ia jejalkan ke saku celananya, Boruto kembali memperkenalkan diri, "Namaku Boruto. Aku _Shinobi_ baru disini _-dattebasa_! Dan soal mirip, Jangan ambil pusing, Mungkin saja ketika Ibuku mengandung, Ia membenci orang ini dan secara tidak langsung Tuhan malah membuat wajahku mirip dengannya." Seru Boruto setengah bercanda.

Naruto terperangah, Bocah _Kyuubi_ itu hendak protes, Namun, Injakan Boruto dikakinya membuat Naruto bungkam menahan sakit.

.

Alis Shikamaru berkedut, Memang ada hal seperti itu? Ah, Masa bodoh. Lagipula ini bukan masalahnya. Untuk apa ia ikut campur tangan?

Ino maju selangkah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Boruto. Boruto menatap tangan Ino yang terulur padanya heran. "Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Aku suka gayamu, Boruto. Cukup keren, Kupikir. Semoga saja kau tak sebodoh Naruto." "Apa?!" Sahut Naruto pura-pura tersinggung.

Yamanaka? Boruto mencoba menggali ingatannya. Ia pernah sekali mendengar nama Yamanaka Ino. Ino.. Ino-jin! _Gotcha_! Gadis ini adalah Ibu Inojin! Ah, ya benar. Ia sempat lupa soal Ibu Inojin. Ya, maklum saja. Ia hanya pernah sekali bertemu dengan Ibu Inojin ketika ia mengantar Ibu dan Adiknya membeli bunga di toko Yamanaka.

Boruto menyambut tangan Ino. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Salam kenal. Kutebak keluargamu memiliki toko bunga?"

Ino tersentak. Ia melepaskan tautan tangannya, "B-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!" Tanya Ino kaget. Boruto tersenyum miring, ia mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa ada niat menjawab Ino.

.

"Boruto, Perkenalkan, Namaku Akimichi Choji. Dan temanku ini Nara Shikamaru dari klan Nara. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Kini si Gempal yang memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa diminta. Boruto memperhatikan Choji lama. Nah, Kenapa ia jadi merasa main tebak-tebakan?

Tubuhnya yang berisi sekilas mengingatkannya pada seorang gadis berkulit gelap di tim Shikadai. Baiklah. Kali ini Boruto Cukup yakin bahwa Choji ini adalah ayah Chou chou. Dan tak usah berpikir panjang, Borutopun yakin Shikamaru didepannya ini adalah kaki tangan ayahnya dimasa depan. Ayah Shikadai.

'Choji-jiichan terlihat lebih lebar saat ia masih genin- _ttebasa_.' Batin Boruto meringis.

.

"Baiklah- _ttebayo_! Aku benar-benar tidak dianggap disini. Aku pergi saja. Sampai jumpa!" Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya. Boruto mengerling sekilas kearah Ino-Shika-Cho sebelum dirinya mengikuti Naruto dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"Sampai jumpa nanti- _ttebasa_!" Teriak Boruto sembari melambaikan tangannya. Naruto dan Boruto menghilang dipertigaan. Tim 10 masih diam ditempat.

"Oh, Tuhan. Kupikir aku jatuh cinta." Ujar Ino tiba-tiba. Shikamaru dan Choji saling pandang.

" _Mendokusei._ "

* * *

.

"Cih, Lihat siapa yang mengikutiku sekarang."

Boruto melirik sinis ayahnya. Ia mendengus, "Kakashi-sensei menyuruhmu menemaniku, Bukan? Jangan seenaknya meninggalkan tugasmu, Bodoh."

Naruto membuang mukanya, Ia menyilangkan tangannya kesal, "Terlalu. Kau memiliki kebiasaan bicara yang buruk, Boruto."

Boruto tidak menjawab. Perkataan Naruto barusan sama seperti perkataan ayahnya dimasa depan. Ayahnya sering sekali menegur kebiasaan jelek Boruto dalam berbicara. Ibunya bahkan sudah beberapa kali menceramahinya untuk lebih baik lagi dalam menjaga perkataan. Namun Boruto tidak lantas menurut. Sekalipun _Kaa-san_ nya yang meminta, Ia terlanjur gengsi untuk memperbaiki cara bicaranya yang sembrono.

.

"Omong-omong, Dimana kau tinggal, Boruto?" Naruto memecah keheningan. Boruto melirik ayah masa depannya datar. Bukannya menjawab, Boruto malah membuang muka -lagi. Membuat Naruto memberengut dan ikut memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

Boruto melempar pandangannya ke langit Konoha. Menyipitkan matanya guna meminimalisir sinar mentari yang menyapa iris _Ocean_ nya.

"Aku ingin ke suatu tempat. Kau tidak perlu menemaniku lagi." Seru Boruto mendadak. Alis Naruto bertaut, "Jangan seenaknya memutuskan ini itu semaumu." Protes Naruto tidak terima.

Boruto mengedikan bahunya. Ia berbalik memunggungi Naruto, "Terserahmu. Yang terpenting jangan ikuti aku." Balas Boruto tanpa menoleh kearah Bocah _Jinchuriki_ itu.

Baru saja Naruto membuka mulut untuk melancarkan umpatannya, Boruto langsung melesat naik dari atap ke atap dalam sekali kedip.

.

"Orang itu cepat." Gumam Naruto tak sadar.

.

* * *

.

Boruto berlari cepat. Ia melompati atap demi atap dengan mudah. Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu. Meski tidak tahu jalan, Namun Boruto cukup yakin dirinya berada di jalan yang benar kearah tempat tujuannya.

Boruto mendarat ditanah dengan mulus. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan berlari menerobos kerumunan warga. Tanpa memperdulikan hardikan warga yang memintanya agar jangan berlarian ditempat ramai.

"Cih, Apa aku salah jalan?" Ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Iris Boruto menangkap personifikasi seseorang yang sekilas pernah ditemuinya. Ia tersenyum senang dan mendekati orang itu.

 **Tep~**

Boruto menepuk pundak orang itu. "Hey! Kau teman _Tou-c_ , Err.. Maksudku, Naruto 'kan?" Sapanya sok kenal. Orang itu menoleh. Ia memandang Boruto dengan wajah yang merasa terganggu.

"Kau ya." Seru orang itu tak tertarik.

Boruto menyunggingkan seringainya. Orang itu berjalan, diikuti Boruto disampingnya. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Kata Boruto tidak yakin. Orang itu menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah datar.

"Ah, sebelum itu. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Boruto basa-basi. Orang disebelahnya mendengus, "Heh. Aku hanya tertarik pada orang yang kuat."

Boruto meniup poninya singkat, Ia tersenyum miring, "Yah. Kurasa begitu." Orang disebelahnya tersenyum kecil. Iris _Onyx_ nya bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

 **Deg!**

Boruto terhenyak. Ia menoleh kearah Sasuke tanpa berkedip. "Sasuke?"

Ya tuhan. Orang ini adalah _Shishou_ nya di masa depan. Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya? Demi apapun itu, Uchiha Sasuke dimasa lalu ada didepannya. Sasuke pada masa ini terlihat berbeda dengan rupanya dimasa depan. Harus Boruto akui, Wajah Sasuke memang tampan. Dan juga terlihat sangat kuat. Argh! Ia ingin berfoto dengan Sasuke sekarang andai saja pada Zaman ini kamera digital sudah ditemukan.

.

Sebersit perkataan ayahnya di masa depan terlintas di ingatannya. Ia ingat, Sewaktu ia mengajak teman-temannya kerumah dulu, Naruto berkata bahwa Sarada begitu mirip dengan Sasuke dimasa lalu.

Dan benar saja. Kali ini, Boruto mengiyakan perkataan ayahnya. Sasuke saat _Genin_ bagaikan Sarada versi Laki-laki. Inilah keajaiban genetika yang paling diakui Boruto.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke setelah sekian lama Boruto terpaku ditempat.

Boruto mengerjap. Ia berusaha kembali menjaga sikapnya didepan Sasuke. "Baiklah, Umm. Begini, Apa kau tahu dimana kediaman Hyuuga?" Tanya Boruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya gugup. Sasuke mengernyit, "Untuk apa kau kesana?" Sasuke balik bertanya, heran -tentu saja.

Boruto mendengus, "Bukan urusanmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke diam. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Uchiha itu berdecih, "Cih, Ikut aku."

Boruto tersenyum simpul. Ia berlari mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

.

"Disini."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Boruto berpaling menatap kompleksHyuuga yang ada didepannya. "Hebat. Bangunannya masih terlihat Kuno sekali." Seru Boruto tak sadar. Sasuke mengernyit, Boruto yang sadar akan tatapan Sasukepun lantas memamerkan senyum lebarnya. Kemudian Boruto mengintip kedalam, Orang-orang Hyuuga berlalu lalang disana. Sial, Ini akan menyulitkannya.

Boruto menyiapkan ancang-ancangnya, "Aku akan masuk. Sasuke, Kau ikut?" Tawar Boruto tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Tidak." Balas Sasuke dingin. Boruto tersenyum meremehkan, "Pengecut."

Sepersekian detik, Boruto melompat cepat. Meninggalkan Sasuke disana seorang diri. Uchiha Sasuke menggeram, "Sialan."

-Dan detik selanjutnya, Sasuke melompat, mengikuti Boruto -tentu saja.

.

* * *

Boruto dan si Uchiha bungsu bersembunyi dibalik semak. Boruto menyamarkan chakranya. Jaga-jaga seorang Hyuuga menyadari keberadaan dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Dimana rumah Hyuuga Hinata?" Tanya Boruto dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Sasuke menatapnya heran. Uchiha itu lantas balik bertanya, "Urusan dengan gadis Hyuuga, eh?"

Sang Uzumaki sulung itu mengangguk singkat. Sasuke yang tak berminat mencampuri urusan bocah yang mirip sahabatnya itu kemudian memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya. Boruto mengerti, Manik _Shappire_ nya bergerak liar. Mengawasi keadaan.

Uzumaki Boruto mengangguk, "Aman. Ayo bergerak."

 **Syut! Syut!**

Keduanya melompat cepat. Sesekali kembali bersembunyi. Bagaimanapun Boruto tahu, Hyuuga tak akan semudah itu membiarkan orang lain masuk kedalam kawasannya. Karena hingga pada masanya pun peraturan itu tidak berubah.

.

"Apa gadis yang kau maksud itu adalah putri Hyuuga Hiashi?" Tanya Sasuke. Boruto mengangguk mengiyakan. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia memerhatikan sekelilingnya, "Lewat sini."

Sasuke berlari, Diikuti Boruto dibelakangnya. Kedua bocah itu mendarat disalah satu pohon. Merendahkan tubuhnya agar terhalangi daun. Boruto menajamkan matanya. Mencari sosok yang ingin ia temui.

"Apa dia orangnya?" Sasuke menujuk seseorang. Dengan cepat, Boruto otomatis memfokuskan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjuk Uchiha Sasuke. Iris Boruto melebar tak percaya. Uzumaki pirang itu menganga lebar. Sosok itu adalah-

.

"Hanabi-baachan?!" Sasuke terkesiap. Dengan cepat ia menyumpal mulut Boruto dengan tangannya. Sasuke berbisik kesal, "Pelankan suaramu, _Idiot._ "

Gadis kecil yang tengah berlatih itu menoleh. Ia mendengar suara asing yang menyebut namanya. Alisnya berkerut. Tak buang waktu, Hanabi mengaktifkan _Byakugan_ nya.

"Sial." Sasuke berusaha pergi. Menarik Boruto bersamanya. Namun-

"Jangan kabur. Keluarlah!" Suara Hanabi menghalanginya. Sasuke menoleh kearah Boruto. Boruto tersenyum kikuk, kemudian mengangguk. Sasuke mendengus.

Kedua _Shinobi_ itu akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Mendarat tepat didepan Hanabi. Hanabi menon-aktifkan _Byakugan_ miliknya dan mengibaskan rambutnya kebelakang.

"Kalian..."

Boruto tak mampu melepaskan pandangannya dari Hanabi. Bibinya di masa depan itu begitu imut. Ah, tidak. Sangat imut! Tidak heran bibinya dimasa depan nanti tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik.

"Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Ada apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Hyuuga Hanabi bingung. Gadis itu menyeka keringatnya.

Sasuke menatap gadis kecil itu datar. Ia enggan menjawab. Toh, ia disini untuk menemani Boruto. Boruto menggaruk pipinya yang memerah, "Err... Kau Hanabi?" Tanya Boruto agak kaku.

Hanabi mengeryit, "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Boruto tidak menjawab, Ia memilih untuk menjongkokkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Hyuuga bungsu itu. "Boleh kutahu dimana Kakakmu?" Tanya Boruto sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Hanabi mundur selangkah. Aneh baginya seorang Uzumaki Naruto menanyakan kakaknya. Hanabi menatap Boruto dan Sasuke bergantian. Memandang keduanya curiga. "Dia sedang menjalankan misi. Kenapa kalian mencarinya?" Jawab Hanabi tanpa melepaskan pandangan curiganya.

Boruto tidak menjawab, Ia bangkit dan mendengus sebal. Gagal sudah. Padahal ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan ibunya di masa lalu.

Boruto kembali menatap gadis kecil didepannya, "Tidak apa-apa. Kami pergi dulu. Ayo, Sasuke!" Kedua _Shinobi_ dengan klan yang berbeda itu tanpa basa-basi menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Meninggalkan Hanabi yang tengah keheranan.

* * *

Boruto mendudukan tubuhnya di ayunan. Ia menghela napas. Uchiha Sasuke yang sedaritadi bersamanya hanya diam didepannya dengan tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku celana. Hari sudah mulai dilelapkan senja.

Langit yang awalnya berwarna biru berubah menjadi jingga.

Sasuke berbalik, Ia melirik Boruto dengan ekor matanya, "Aku pulang." Boruto tak menjawab. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, " _Arigatou_ sudah menolongku." Ujar Boruto menyerupai bisikan.

"Hn."Dan dalam sekejap. Sosok Uchiha itupun menghilang.

.

.

Hening. Boruto hanya diam dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ketali ayunan. Tubuhnya sudah lelah. Dan ia lapar. Ah, benar. Seharian ini ia hanya memakan roti panggang yang ibunya buat untuk sarapan. Selain itu, hari ini sudah banyak hal buruk yang terjadi padanya, Mana mungkin ia sempat memikirkan waktu makan?

Boruto menyentuh perutnya yang meronta-ronta untuk diisi. Kemana ia harus pulang untuk saat ini? Dirinya hanya sendiri sekarang. Ia harus bisa melalui ini seorang diri. Tak ada siapapun. Ia meremas perutnya. Ayolah, Boruto adalah putra Hokage ketujuh, Mana mungkin hal seperti ini membuatnya menyerah.

Uzumaki Boruto menegadahkan wajahnya kelangit. Senja telah ditelan malam. Pantas udara dingin mulai menusuk tulang. Pikiran bocah itu melayang.

Pada saat seperti ini, Biasanya ibunya tengah menyiapkan makan malam. Dan dirinya bersama sang adik tengah menonton TV diruang tamu.

Boruto terkekeh bergitu wajah sang ibu melintas diotaknya. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Ibunya selalu mewanti-wanti dirinya untuk tidak menyisakan makanan di piring. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan ibunya saat itu. Jadi beginikah yang namanya kelaparan?

.

" _Kaa-san_ pasti mengkhawatirkanku karena belum pulang." Gumam Boruto. Angin malam membelai wajahnya mesra.

 _'Aku lebih baik sebatang kara daripada mempunyai ayah sepertimu!'_

Baiklah, ia yang mengatakan hal itu pada ayahnya tempo hari, Namun sekarang ia tarik kata-katanya saat itu. Sendirian bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Ini kali pertama Boruto merasakannya.

Uzumaki Boruto menggeram. Tempat ini bukanlah tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada. Seharusnya sekarang ia berada dirumah bersama dengan Ibu dan adiknya.

Menikmati makan malam bertiga dengan tenang. Ya, Bertiga. Karena sang kepala keluarga terlalu sibuk bahkan untuk meluangkan waktu makan malamnya bersama keluarganya.

.

Boruto berdecih. Kalau saja saat itu ia tidak kabur dari ayahnya, kejadian seperti ini pasti tidak akan menimpanya. Andai saja ia tidak nakal. Andai saja ia tidak mengganggu pekerjaan ayahnya.

Andai saja... Ayahnya tidak menjadi seorang Hokage.

.

Ia ingin pulang. Ia ingin berkumpul dengan keluarganya.

" _Kaa-san.._ "

 **Tes~**

.

Boruto menegadahkan wajahnya. Hujan?

Ah, tidak. Dirinya menangis. Boruto menyentuh pipinya yang basah. Boruto meringis.

" _Kaa-san.._ Aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin pulang." Gumamnya lirih. Ia mengusap air matanya kasar.

Namun ternyata tidak berhasil. Hal itu malah membuat air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

Boruto menangis dalam diam. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika melihat ibunya terbaring disofa menunggu ayahnya pulang atau ketika ayahnya tidak datang ke perayaan ulang tahun dirinya atau bahkan Himawari.

Boruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali ayunan. Berusaha sekeras tenaga agar isakan tidak keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku ingin melihatmu, _Kaa-san._ Aku akan melakukan apapun asal aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak akan mengganggu _Tou-chan_ lagi. Aku akan mendengarkanmu. Aku akan jadi anak baik. Dan aku tidak akan lagi menyisakan makanan dipiringku. Apapun itu asal aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

Boruto menundukan wajahnya. Membiarkan lelehan air mata mengalir dipipinya.

.

 **Set~**

.

Boruto mengangkat wajahnya sedikit. _Takoyaki_?

Bocah itu mengerjap. Bagaimana bisa ada _Takoyaki_ didepannya?

"Makanlah. Aku tahu kau lapar."

Suara itu. Boruto mengangkat wajahnya. Irisnya membulat. Orang itu-

" _Tou-chan_?" Gumam Boruto tak sadar. Uzumaki Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, "Siapa?"

Boruto mengerjap. Ah, Apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Sang Uzumaki sulung itupun menegakan tubuhnya. Balik menatap Uzumaki Naruto dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto membuang wajahnya, Masih menyodorkan _Takoyaki_ kepada Boruto. Bibir _Jinchuriki Kyuubi_ itu berkerucut, "Jangan menangis. Seorang _Shinobi_ tidak boleh menampakan emosinya disaat apapun." Seru Naruto tanpa menatap wajah Boruto.

Boruto terhenyak. Ia menghapus air matanya kasar. "Kenapa kau disini?"

Uzumaki Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia malah mendudukan tubuhnya pada ayunan lain disebelah Boruto. Tangan Tan milik Naruto memindahkan _Takoyaki_ ditangannya ke pangkuan bocah yang mengaku bernama Boruto itu. Boruto masih tetap menatapnya datar.

.

Padahal di masa depan, Ketika ia membutuhkan ayahnya, Naruto tak pernah datang. Tapi kenapa sekarang ayahnya datang ketika Boruto tak menginginkannya? Hey, Padahal tadi ia mengharapkan ibunyalah yang datang.

Naruto menunduk. Ia mengayunkan ayunanya dengan kakinya pelan. Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Tak ada satupun dari kedua Uzumaki itu yang berbicara.

Boruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah _Takoyaki_ yang dibawa Ayahnya. "Memangnya.."

Uzumaki Boruto memalingkan wajahnya cepat, Menatap ayahnya yang masih menunduk.

.

Masih menunduk, Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali ayunan. "..Memangnya.. Ibumu seperti apa?"

Boruto mengatupkan bibirnya. Sesaat wajahnya berubah sendu. Pandangan Boruto beralih kearah _Takoyaki_ nya lagi.

" _Kaa-san,_ Orang yang lembut dan penyayang" Jawab Boruto lirih. Naruto menoleh kearah bocah disampingnya. Ini kali pertama Boruto mau bercerita mengenai dirinya. Naruto masih menunggu Boruto melanjutkan perkataannya. " _Kaa-san_ adalah orang yang paling sabar yang pernah kutemui. Ah, bahkan sangat sabar kalau itu bersangkutan dengan _Tou-chan._ " Lanjut Boruto.

.

Boruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya geli, "Ya, Meski dia tidak secerewet _Tou-chan_ , Tapi ia juga sering menceramahiku ini itu. Aku yakin ia melakukannya karena ia sangat menyayangiku dan Himawari."

"Himawari?" Tukas Naruto. Boruto menoleh kearah ayahnya sembari tersenyum lebar, "Ya. Dia adik perempuanku."

Naruto mengangguk, ia berseru senang, "Aku juga ingin memiliki adik perempuan kalau aku bisa meminta." Boruto meringis. Ah, Pembahasan yang salah. Rasanya tidak menyenangkan melihat ayahnya sekarang ini berusaha menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya.

Boruto mencomot satu _Takoyaki_ dipangkuannya. Pura-pura tak mendengar perkataan sang ayah. Hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya, sedang Boruto sibuk dengan _Takoyaki_ yang kini tengah ia lahap.

"Kemana kau akan pulang sekarang?" Naruto kembali bertanya. Boruto menghentikan kunyahannya. Ia balas menatap sang ayah. Boruto mengedikan bahunya, "Entahlah. Lagipula aku juga tidak punya uang untuk menyewa apartemen."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Perasaan senang mengerubungi tubuhnya. Entah kenapa ia agak senang mengetahui ada anak yang sama kesepiannya dengannya.

Naruto bangkit, melangkah tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Boruto menatap lekat pergerakan ayahnya. Heran.

"Kau bisa tinggal diapartemenku kalau kau mau."

.

Uzumaki muda itu nyaris tersedak. Ia cepat-cepat menelan sisa _Takoyaki_ dimulutnya. "Apa?" Tanya Boruto tak percaya. Naruto membalikan tubuhnya, Menatap Boruto dengan senyuman yang terkembang dibibirnya, "Kau bisa ikut aku, Boruto."

.

Boruto melebarkan matamya. Ia terpaku sesaat. Ia ingin menangis, tapi gengsi melarangnya. Hingga, Boruto mewakilkan seluruh ucapan syukur dan perasaan bahagianya dengan seulas senyum lebar.

"Yo!"

.

.

 **=To Be Contineud=**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hai, Hai! Kembali lagi dengan Bieber! Udah liat SasuSaku –ah, Naruto Gaiden? Uwaahhhh! Keren bangettt XD Bieber sebelum update ini fic wajibb baca Naruto gaiden dulu XD #Apaan

Mohon maaf untuk kesalahan penulisan di chapter kemarin X'''D Itu emang Bieber yang salah nulis. Harusnya Uzumaki Naruto malah ditulis Uzumaki Boruto. Ah Maaf banget -_- Salah Bieber juga sih yg gak edit dulu sebelum di publish X'''D Arigatou untuk perhatian kalian semua! Kalian jeli sekali X''D

Bagaimana chapter kali ini? Semakin gaje? Whuahaha(?) Apa Sasuke nya OOC? Aih, Karakter Sasuke memang paling susah Gomen, kalau banyak yang OOC. Bieber usahakan IC ^ ^

Nah! Di Chapter ini, Boruto sudah bertemu Ino-Shika-Cho, lalu mulai deket sama Sasuke, dan udah ketemu Hanabi ^ ^

Kalau untuk bertemu Hinata, Umm... Chapter depan kayanya Hinata muncul :D

Oke, Bieber bakal bales pertanyaan kalian nih ^ ^

 **Q:** **Apa nanti boruto akan di cari ma ke dua orgtuanya ke masa lalu**

 **A:** Sepertinya nggak ^ ^

 **Q:** **Boruto kok kasar ya?**

 **A:** Dia memang kasar sama songong kok XD/heh

 **Q:** **kira" seperti apa reaksi dari Naruto saat mengetahui Boruto adalah anaknya?**

 **A:** Hmm, Bieber belum kepikiran reaksi Naruto gimana X''D

 **Q:** **Meskipun masih anak kecil, itu tetep bapaknya. Napa bilang keparat?**

 **A:** Sifat Boruto menurut Bieber memang songong :') Maafkan anakku ya :'3 #dijuuken#

 **Q:** **Apa nanti danzo akan mengawasi boruto.?**

 **A:** Rahasia XD/hoy

 **Q:** **Apa nanti Boruto akan bertemu Hinata muda?**

 **A:** Pasti ketemu ^ ^

 **Q:** **Apa akan ada naru dari masa depan untuk menjemput baruto?**

 **A:** Nggak :D

 **Q: Apa Naruhina tau kalau boruto anaknya di masa depan?**

 **A:** Untuk sekarang masih belum tuh ^ ^

 **Q: apakah Boruto mengalami petualangannya sendirian?**

 **A:** Boruto sendirian kok *ketawa jahat*/heh

 **Q:** **apa tujuan boru kembali ke masa lalu?**

 **A:** Nanti di chapter terakhir dikasih tau deh XD

 **Q:** **Apa boruto nanti masuk juga ke tim 7?**

 **A:** Nggak. Dia Cuma ngekor doang sama tim 7 ^ ^

 **Q:** **kapan naruto nya bisa tau kalau boruto anaknya?**

 **A:** Di chapter-chapter terakhir mungkin ^ ^

 **Q: Kalau hinata nnti bisa peka ga kalau boruto itu anaknya?**

 **A:** Nggak. Pokoknya tunggu saatnya XD

Segitu yang bisa Bieber jawab ^ ^ Arigatou untuk review/fav/follow-nya ^ ^

Oh, hanya mengingatkan. Bieber Update setiap hari Senin/Kamis ^ ^ Antara dua hari itu, tapi bisa juga update kilat XD

Mohon maaf jika banyak cacat sana sini ( TwT)7 Yosh,

Akhir kata,

 **Mind To Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Boruto's Time Adventure

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

~This story is Mine~

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

* * *

~Don't like Don't read~

Happy Reading, Minna-san

* * *

.

"Hoaaammmm~~~"

"Akhirnya kau bangun. Kau tidur seperti Babi- _ttebasa_."

.

Masih dengan memeluk gulingnya, Naruto mengedipkan matanya yang masih setengah mengantuk. Air liur yang merembes dari mulutnya meninggalkan jejak di guling yang kini tengah ia peluk. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya malas, "Sakura-chan?"

 **-DUAK!** "Jangan mengigau! Cepat bangun dan bantu aku- _ttebasa_!"

.

Naruto mengaduh histeris. Bocah itu bahkan sampai terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Ya, Jelas saja. Karena Uzumaki Boruto memukul kepala kuning bocah itu dengan katel yang tengah ia cuci. Naruto masih mengaduh dilantai sana, air mata menggantung lucu di sudut matanya. Menahan sakit.

"Aa.. Sakitt! Kau ini kasar sekali! Tahan tenagamu ketika kau memukul teman sebayamu! Ugh! Aku akan menuntutmu kalau-kalau kepintaran otakku jadi dangkal dan membuatku bodoh." Cerocos Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto bangkit, ia mengusap kepalanya yang benjol. Boruto mendengus, "Kau memang sudah bodoh. Berterima kasihlah. Siapa tahu pukulanku tadi bisa sedikit mempercerdas otakmu!"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dramatis. _Jinchuriki Kyuubi_ itupun menatap Boruto dengan pandangan sebal. "Lagipula apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Boruto berdecak sebal. Uzumaki sulung itu berkacak pinggang, alisnya menukik tajam, "'Sedang apa' kau bilang? Tentu saja membersihkan apartemenmu yang seperti lubang tikus ini. Astaga. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur semalam karena semua sampah yang menumpuk ini." Boruto menunjuk-nunjuk sampah yang berserakan dilantai emosi. Naruto mengusap air liurnya yang merembes disudut bibirnya. Masih diam sembari sesekali memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Boruto yang mondar-mandir membersihkan apartemennya.

.

 _'Benar-benar mirip Himawari. Astaga. Tepat seperti apa yang dibilang Kaa-san, Dasar pemalas.'_

Uzumaki Boruto meruntuk didalam hatinya. Yang benar saja, bagaimana bisa ayahnya tinggal ditempat yang mirip tempat sampah ini? Sampah dimana-mana, Pakaian kotor yang menumpuk disudut ruangan, susu basi yang belum dibuang, dan cup ramen yang berserakan dimeja makan. Kali pertama Boruto menginjakan kakinya disini, Ia tentu saja kehilangan katanya. Pada awalnya ia enggan masuk, Namun ketika melihat ekspresi bahagia yang ditunjukan ayahnya membuat Boruto tidak tega. Dan dengan terpaksa, Boruto bersedia untuk tinggal dan melewati malamnya disana.

.

Berterima kasihlah kepada ibunya yang selalu mendidik Uzumaki Boruto menjadi anak baik yang cinta akan kebersihan. Jelas saja, Dulu ketika ibunya mengandung Himawari, Boruto-lah yang membantu pekerjaan rumah ibunya -meskipun sedikit banyak Ia dibantu Hanabi. Dan disaat seperti itupun sang ayah tidak ada. Ia masih disibukkan dengan urusan misi sebagai seorang _shinobi._

Naruto selalu mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa Boruto adalah putranya. Namun, Boruto tak merasa demikian. Uzumaki muda itu tumbuh tanpa figur seorang ayah meski secara teknis ayahnya ada. Yak! Boruto sendiri bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali keluarga kecilnya berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama. Dan tentu saja, lagi-lagi ini disebabkan oleh Jabatan Hokage yang merebut paksa Ayahnya. Mengharuskan dirinya berbagi kasih sayang sang ayah dengan warga desa.

.

Boruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Baiklah, Ia melamun lagi. Boruto melirik ayahnya kesal, "Heh kau! Sampai kapan kau mau terus-terusan memeluk guling sambil menatapku dengan pandangan tidak bergunamu itu? Kalau memang kau punya hati dan otak, kuharap kau keluar dari futonmu dan bantu aku membereskan semua sampah ini."

Naruto memberengut, "Berhentilah merecokiku, Boruto."

Tak peduli, Uzumaki Boruto kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada pekerjaan yang tengah digeluti saat ini. Menyapu lantai.

Naruto menguap lebar, mengucek-ucek matanya sebentar, "Tidak kusangka kau berbakat dalam pekerjaan perempuan seperti ini."

Boruto merasa itu adalah sebuah sindiran yang menohoknya. Kakak dari Uzumaki Himawari itu menggemeretukan giginya. Bayangan Uzumaki Naruto yang tengah ia hajar begitu menggiurkan dipikirannya, Namun bocah itu masih berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, "Kau pikir pekerjaan seperti ini gampang? Ibuku bilang pekerjaan rumah tangga itu sama saja dengan sebuah pertarungan- _ttebasa_."

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya, "Oh ya?" jawabnya tak tertarik.

Boruto kembali menyapu lantai, kali ini lebih cepat, membuat debu-debu dilantai sedikit berterbangan.

"Hah. Untung saja ibuku mengajariku untuk tahu diri dan membuat diriku berguna. Tidak hanya malas-malasan ditempat tidur dengan wajah memuakan." Kata Boruto tanpa menghentikan gerakannya. Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, Bocah itu menyindirnya?

.

"Dan lagi, Ibuku juga-" "-Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" sela Naruto. Boruto menatap ayahnya dengan alis yang saling bertaut heran. "Hah?"

Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya diranjang. Topi kataknya sedikit miring ketika pemuda itu meregangkan tubuhnya. "Yah, Mengaitkan segala hal kepada ibumu. Ibu. Ibu. Ibu. Hanya itu yang sedari kemarin kudengar dari mulutmu. Tsk, Aku bahkan sempat mendengar kau mengigau soal ibumu semalam. _Shinobi_ macam apa kau ini? _Mommy's boy._ "

Pipi Boruto memanas dengan Iris yang melebar. Sedetik kemudian, ekspresi marah bercampur malu ditampilkannya. "Apa katamu?" desis Boruto. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, Memasang wajah yang ketara menjengkelkan bagi Boruto.

"Ha? Kau tersinggung? Ingin menangis lagi seperti kemarin? Menangis dan mengadulah pada ibumu- _ttebayo_." Ejek Naruto semakin antusias melancarkan serangannya. Kemudian tawanya meledak.

.

 _'Cukup!'_

Dengan langkah berat, Boruto mendekati ayahnya. Aura hitam pekat menguar dari tubuh Boruto. Genggaman Boruto di sapunya semakin mengerat.

Mata sebiru batu _Shappire_ milik Boruto berkilat marah. Naruto yang masih tertawa sembari memeluk perutnya yang terasa sakit masih juga belum menyadari aura membunuh Boruto yang ditujukan padanya.

"Matilah." Naruto menghentikan tawanya, ia mengusap air mata yang menggantung disudut matanya. Naruto mengangkat wajah, "Eh?"

Boruto mengacungkan sapunya, Manik birunya menggelap kesal, "Mati kau, Uzumaki Narutooo!"

.

"H-Ha, Uuwwwwaaaaaaa!"

.

* * *

.

"Selamat Pagi, Naruto." Sapa Kakashi dengan senyum biasanya. Kakashi memiringkan tubuhnya. "..Dan tentu saja, kau juga Boruto." Sambung Kakashi.

Naruto mendengus, Ia berjalan mendekati rekan timnya dengan langkah lebar. Boruto sendiri lebih memilih untuk tak peduli dan masih melangkah santai dengan dagu yang sedikit dinaikannya.

Kakashi tersenyum heran dibalik maskernya. Sepertinya Naruto dan Boruto masih belum bisa akrab. Padahal Kakashi sengaja menugaskan Naruto untuk menemani anak masa depannya agar hubungan antara kedua Uzumaki itu membaik. Yah, Seingatnya, Dengan Naruto-lah Boruto selalu memberontak dan sulit dikendalikan.

Jangan berpikir Hatake Kakashi tidak tahu apapun. Boruto kini berada dibawah pengawasannya. Tentu saja ia tahu hal-hal apa saja yang dilakukan Boruto kemarin. Dari mulai bertemu Tim 10, Bertemu Sasuke, Menyelinap ke kediaman Hyuuga, hingga saat dimana Naruto menghampiri anak masa depannya ditaman Konoha semalam.

.

Awalnya ia sulit mempercayai ketika Boruto dengan mudahnya menarik minat Sasuke -Mengingat Uchiha itu hanya tertarik pada orang kuat- dan mulai berteman dengannya. Tapi sepertinya, Dengan orang seperti Sasuke-lah Boruto merasa cocok. Apa benar begitu?

Kakashi mengusap surai _silver_ nya pelan. Sepertinya zaman semakin berubah.

"Naruto. Kau terlambat melebihi Kakashi-sensei. Kau tidak tahu kami menunggumu lebih dari dua jam? Astaga. Apa yang kau lakukan, Uzumaki Naruto?!" Omel Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah sang _Jinchuriki._ Boruto mengernyit, Menunjuk orang itu tidak sopan, Tapi sepertinya Sang ayah sendiri merasa tidak keberatan.

Naruto menyilangkan tangannya kebelakang kepala. " _Gomen_ Sakura-chan. Tadi pagi orang menyebalkan itu menggangguku." Jawab Naruto sedikit melirik Boruto. Sakura menoleh kearah Boruto, Mengamatinya dengan pandangan yang membuat Boruto terganggu.

Menatap orang seperti itu juga tidak sopan. Batin Boruto malas. "Apa?" Kata Boruto sembari menatap Gadis _pink_ itu risih. "Kau ini tidak hanya mirip dari segi wajah, Namun juga dari segi sifat, kau sangat mirip dengan Naruto."

.

"Kami tidak mirip."

"Kami tidak mirip."

Jawab kedua Uzumaki bersamaan. Keduanya saling pandang, kemudian membuang wajahnya kesal. Sakura mengerjap, gadis itu mundur selangkah, "O-Okay."

"Baiklah, Sudah cukup. Kita akan berlatih bersama hari ini. Dan meskipun sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal, Aku minta kau memperkenalkan dirimu sekali lagi, Boruto." Lerai Kakashi seraya mengacak-acak rambut Boruto. Bocah bermarga campuran Uzumaki dan Hyuuga itupun melipat tangannya, menatap Tim 7 –dalam kasus ini sepertinya hanya pada Naruto- dengan tatapan malas. "Namaku Uzumaki Boruto-" "HAAA!" Potong Naruto histeris. Boruto berdecak, Tidak bisakah Naruto menahan protesnya sampai Boruto menyelesaikan perkataannya?

Naruto berdiri, "Kau bahkan meniru margaku!" Todong Naruto emosi. Boruto mendelik kearah ayahnya jengkel, "Apa kau bilang?! Kalau aku bisa memilih, Aku juga tidak mau memiliki marga yang sama sepertimu!"

Kakashi menggeleng pasrah. Akhirnya mengerti, Hubungan antara ayah dan anak itu sangat buruk. Bahkan sepertinya lebih buruk daripada hubungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Naruto. Biarkan Boruto menyelesaikan perkataannya."

Naruto kembali mengambil posisi duduk. Namun, gerutuan dari bibirnya masih belum berhenti. Boruto memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia memilih tidak peduli.

"Aku Uzumaki Boruto. Dua hari lalu aku menjadi _genin._ Impianku adalah menjadi _shinobi_ yang mampu melampaui gelar kehormatan ayahku. Dan aku... Benci Hokage." "Heii!" Naruto kembali berdiri. Menggeram kesal dengan kepalan yang terangkat. Uzumaki Boruto mengangkat alisnya seolah menantang. "Apa?"

.

"Jangan seenaknya kau membenci Hokage! Secara tidak langsung kau menyindirku yang akan menjadi Hokage di masa depan! Boruto _baka. Baaaka._ " balas Naruto tak terima. Bocah _Kyuubi_ itu maju menghadap kearah Boruto. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepala kuning milik _Genin_ pirang itu.

Boruto berdecih, Ia berencana balik menghardik ayahnya. Namun, Tangan Hatake Kakashi menahan bahunya.

"Hentikan Boruto. Naruto. Aku tidak menyuruh kalian untuk bertengkar. Tolong hargai keberadaanku, Sakura, Maupun Sasuke disini." Seru Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Kakashi mendorong Naruto kembali ketempat dimana seharusnya ia duduk. Sedang Boruto ia persilahkan untuk duduk disamping Uchiha Sasuke.

"Wah, Wah. Masih pagi kalian sudah bersemangat saja." Kakashi tertawa garing, Ia menjejalkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya. "Baiklah, Akan kujelaskan latihan kali ini. Kita akan berlatih berjalan dipohon dengan menggunakan _Chakra_."

Kakashi masih tersenyum, Ia menoleh kearah Boruto, "Boruto. Kau sudah menguasai bagaimana caranya bukan?"

Anggota Tim 7 lainnya ikut menatap Boruto dengan ekspresi tertarik. Boruto meniup poninya santai. Menyelonjorkan kakinya, "Hanya itu?" Balas Boruto. Kakashi mengangguk.

"Kuyakin kau sudah bisa. Bisa tolong kau perlihatkan caranya pada Tim 7?" Pinta Kakashi. Boruto mengusap dagunya, memberengut. Berjalan di pohon itu sangat mudah. Bisa dibilang seorang _Shinobi_ wajib menguasai tekhnik ini.

Boruto mengangguk, "Baiklah." Uzumaki Muda itu bangkit dari posisinya. Menyunggingkan senyum miringnya dan mengambil ancang-ancang berlari. "Baiklah, Ini dia- _ttebasa_!"

.

 **Drap! Drap! Drap!**

.

Boruto melesat cepat menaiki pohon didepannya. Surai kepirangan miliknya berkibar bersama angin. Jaket Hitamnya samar-samar mengeluarkan aroma khas dirinya. Putra _Nanadaime_ itupun nenghentikan larinya kala dirinya sudah bergelantungan di batang pohon paling tinggi layaknya kelelawar.

Boruto tertawa senang, "Haha, Ini mudah- _ttebasa_!" Akunya.

Yah, Wajar saja. Selama ini Boruto selalu berusaha keras berlatih menjadi seorang ninja demi mengalahkan Ayahnya. _Well,_ Dulu sekali ayahnya memang pernah melatihnya sedikit soal _jutsu_ - _jutsu_ mudah semisal melempar _shuriken_ , bertarung dengan _kunai, Bunshin no Jutsu_ , dan mengendalikan _chakra_. Oh, dan tentu saja berlari dipohon sangat mudah baginya. Darah Hyuuga dan Uzumaki mengalir di tubuhnya. Jangan sesekali remehkan dia!

"Ya, kurang lebih begitulah caranya." Kata Kakashi kalem. _Anak dari muridku ternyata adalah Shinobi yang berbakat. Rasanya seperti melihat cucu._ Batin Kakashi Bangga. Sakura berdecak kagum. Manik _Emerald_ nya bersinar-sinar kagum. "Hebat sekali." Boruto melompat turun. Dengan mulus berpijak ditanah dengan kedua kakinya. Uzumaki Boruto tersenyum lebar, "Yah. Kunci utamanya adalah pengendalian _chakra._ Pusatkan _chakra_ kalian di telapak kaki dan berlarilah secepat angin." Jelas Boruto antusias.

Naruto mendengus, "Tukang pamer." Boruto menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri. Tersenyum tipis -Ah, Sangat tipis, sembari menatap Boruto. "Begitu rupanya." Gumam Sasuke.

Hatake Kakashi mengambil buku misterius berwarna _orange_ dari kantung senjatanya. Membuka buku itu, namun pandangan sang _sensei_ masih mengarah kepada anak didiknya.

"Kalian bisa menggunakan _Kunai_ untuk menandai pada pijakan mana kalian jatuh. Setelahnya, Kuharap kalian bisa melampaui tanda batas yang kalian buat"

Naruto mengambil _Kunai_ nya cepat. Ia tersenyum semangat, "Yosh! Aku tidak akan kalah- _ttebayo_!" Kemudian menoleh kearah Sasuke. Kilatan listrik muncul ketika iris _Shappire_ milik Naruto bertemu tatap dengan _Onyx_ Sasuke. Aliran listrik persaingan menghubungkan manik keduanya.

Naruto membentuk segel dengan tangannya. memusatkan _chakra_ dikakinya.

"Hhhyyaaaaaaaa"

Naruto berlari dengan cepat. Dan sedetik kemudian anggota tim 7 lainnya menyusul.

.

* * *

.

"U-Uwaaaaa!"

 **-Srek! BRUAK!**

Naruto mengusap sudut bibirnya. Ternyata ini lebih sulit dari apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia memicingkan matanya, melihat goresan dipohon yang baru saja dibuatnya. Ia bahkan belum sampai setengahnya.

Uzumaki Naruto menoleh kesamping, Sasuke sudah berhasil mencapai setengah dari pohonnya. Sedangkah Sakura...

Naruto mengernyit, Dimana gadis merah jambu itu? Mengedarkan pandang, Naruto menoleh kesana kemari demi mencari sosok rekan setimnya. Dan-

" _Su-Sugoi_." Gumam Naruto tak percaya, Ia melebarkan maniknya. Ah, Haruno Sakura telah duduk-duduk santai diatas pohon sana bersama Boruto. Memandanginya dan Sasuke geli. Ah, Gadis Haruno itu memang memiliki kemampuan mengontrol _Chakra_ yang hebat. Melebihi Sasuke dan dirinya. Jadi sudah wajar jika Haruno Sakura dapat secepat itu menguasai tehnik ini.

Naruto mendesah singkat. Ia kembali bangkit. Menyeka keringat, Senyuman secerah matahari bulan Juli kembali muncul diwajah sang _Jinchuriki Kyuubi._ "Yosh! Aku tidak akan menyerah- _ttebayo_!"

.

* * *

Boruto menyenderkan punggungnya. Menatap Ayahnya yang tengah berusaha naik keatas pohon dengan _chakra._ Padahal hal seperti ini mudah. Tapi kenapa ayahnya terlihat payah begitu? Benarkah dia adalah ayahnya? sang Hokage Ketujuh? Sama sekali tidak terlihat kuat.

"Hey, Boruto." Panggil Sakura. Boruto menoleh, Menatap gadis dengan jidat luar biasa lebarnya dengan wajah tertekuk. "Apa?" Sahutnya malas.

Sakura memberengut, Ia beringsut mendekati Boruto. Boruto yang menyadarinya perlahan menjauhi gadis _pink_ itu risih. "Apa, kubilang?" Ulangnya sekali lagi.

Sakura menunjuk hidung Boruto, Bibir gadis itu mengulas senyuman aneh, "Kau ini saudara jauh Naruto 'kan?" Tanya Sakura akhirnya. Boruto mendelik sebal. Kenapa setiap orang menanyainya begitu?

"Tidak. Yang benar saja." Balas Boruto setengah mendengus. Boruto menepis telunjuk Sakura didepannya. Kembali mengamati Naruto yang tengah bersusah payah naik keatas. "Kau tidak bohong, bukan?" Selidik sang Gadis. Boruto memutar _shappire_ nya, "Apa untungnya aku bohong padamu -Umm.. Siapa namamu tadi?"

Haruno Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, Menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. "Keterlaluan. Namaku, Sakura."

Boruto mengusap keningnya. Benar, sedari kemarin ia merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu. Dan lagi surai _pink_ nya yang begitu mencolok. Boruto menggaruk kepalanya, Menatap Sakura penasaran. "Apa jidat lebarmu itu sudah merupakan ciri khas keluargamu?"

 **Twich~** Pertanyaan salah, Boruto.

.

" _Shannaroo!_ " **-DUESH!**

Boruto terlempar sebelum bocah itu menyadari keadaannya. Anak dengan surai mirip daun itu jatuh dari atas pohon yang lumayan tinggi dengan tidak nyaman. Mencium tanah dengan kerasnya.

Bunyi bedebum keras mengambil atensi Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi sekaligus. Ketiganya kaget, dan dengan cepat berlari mendekati asal bunyi bedebam itu. "Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kakashi begitu dirinya menatap Boruto yang terkapar mengenaskan ditanah dengan ekspresi heran. Naruto yang panik cepat-cepat menolong Bocah Uzumaki yang mirip dengannya untuk bangkit. "K-Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto cemas.

Boruto meringis sakit. Memicingkan matanya keatas, kearah Sakura kesal. "Wanita kasar itu memukulku tiba-tiba. Dasar monster." Umpat Boruto agak keras. Sakura melompat turun. Urat-urat didahi lebarnya terlihat menegang. Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat kepalan sang Gadis.

"Dia seenaknya meledekku! Sebagai seorang perempuan, tentu saja aku tidak terima! _Shannaro_!" Bentak Sakura emosi.

Boruto mengerjap. Ah, tunggu sebentar. Apa katanya? _Shannaro_?

Mirip dengan si Kacamata Uchiha.

 **Ting!**

Boruto membelalakan matanya. "HA! Benar dugaanku! Kau... Kau Uchiha Sakura!"

.

 **Kyun~**

Ekspresi di wajah Sakura langsung berubah. Pipinya mendadak merona. Tersipu malu khas anak perempuan.

Bagai ditimpa batu karang, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung membatu. Dan, Hey! Uchiha Sasuke-pun ikut merona.

Seolah tersadar, Sasuke maju dan mencengkram kerah jaket milik Boruto kasar. "Jangan seenaknya menyebut nama Uchiha!" Hardik Sasuke tak terima. Namun sepertinya rona merah dipipi sang Uchiha muda itu enggan hilang. Tak mau kalah, Naruto ikut mencengkram kerah Boruto, "Jangan main-main kau ya! Sakura-chan bukan Uchiha! Bukan! Bukaaann!" Tambah Naruto dramatis.

.

Kakashi menggeleng pasrah. _Mirip seperti Naruto, Bicara tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu._ Manik gelap Kakashi menatap rekan timnya lesu. Sepertinya hari inipun Kakashi tidak bisa menyelesaikan bacaan _Icha-icha paradise_ miliknya.

.

* * *

.

Matahari mulai bersembunyi dibumi bagian barat. Dengan anggunnya jingga mendominasi langit. Burung-burung terbang pulang kesarangnya. Membuat suasana sore di Konohagakure ini terasa semakin damai.

Boruto berjalan lunglai disamping Hatake Kakashi. Didepannya, Uzumaki Naruto masih sibuk berkutat dengan perlengkapan ninjanya yang berantakan. Kejadian tadi siang benar-benar menguras seluruh tenaganya. Awalnya ia hanya keceplosan dan tidak menyangka reaksi Sasuke dan Naruto akan seperti itu. Dan berakhirlah dengan pertempuran kecil yang sudah tidak bisa lagi disebut pertengkaran antar _genin._ Ck, Sasuke dan Naruto menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Saling melempar _Kunai_ dan _shuriken_ sampai-sampai Boruto sendiri harus kehilangan banyak _Shuriken_ andai saja Hatake Kakashi dan Haruno Sakura tidak memisahkan ketiganya.

.

Boruto menghela napasnya. Sepertinya kehadirannya disini tidak disukai banyak orang, termasuk Ayahnya. Sekarang ia benar-benar ingin pulang.

Kakashi menepuk pundak Boruto pelan. Boruto menegadahkan kepalanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Uzumaki Boruto menggeleng. Ia memasukan tangannya kebalik saku celana. Berjalan lesu dengan wajah tertekuk. Didengarnya tawa ringan Kakashi, Boruto semakin memberengut.

"Jangan pikirkan soal hal tadi. Aku yakin Sasuke menyerangmu karena ia ingin menutupi rasa malunya, dan Naruto.." Kakashi tidak melanjutkan. Boruto mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Boruto penasaran.

Kakashi mengusap dagunya. Menimbang-nimbang benar atau tidak perkataannya nanti. Salah-salah, Boruto bisa kembali memberontak. Kakashi berdehem, "Sebelum kukatakan, Boleh kutahu siapa nama ibumu?"

Sebelah alis Boruto terangkat, Tanda ia semakin tidak mengerti. "Sebelumnya kau berkata aku tidak boleh membahas soal Masa depan lagi." Timpal Boruto penuh selidik. Mata _Shappire_ nya menyipit lucu. Kakashi tersenyum simpul, Kemudian membalas, "Yah, Aku tidak mau kau tersakiti kalau aku mengatakannya. Kau bisa saja mengamuk jika ternyata ibumu itu orang lain." Uzumaki Boruto menampakan wajah curiganya. Kenapa ia harus mengamuk? Dan lagi-

"Apa maksudmu 'Orang lain'?"

.

 _"Woff! Woff!_ "

Anjing kecil yang tiba-tiba melintas didepannya membuat Boruto terlonjak kaget. Darimana datangnya anjing sialan ini?

"Ah, Akamaru." Naruto ikut berbalik, Berjongkok demi menatap Akamaru lebih dekat. "Akamaru?" Gumam Boruto tanpa sadar. Apanya yang _Aka_? Apa pemiliknya bodoh? Seharusnya si pemilik menamai anjingnya dengan _Shiro._ Menggelikan.

.

Naruto menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Berdiri kembali dan memasang wajah heran. "Dimana Kiba? Bukankah seharusnya dia bersama denganmu, Akamaru?"

Anjing bernama Akamaru itu mendekatkan dirinya kearah Boruto. Mengusap-usapkan kepalanya kesandal _Shinobi_ milik Boruto. Uzumaki sulung itu mengernyit. Ada apa dengan anjing ini?

"Hei, Dia menyukaimu, Boruto." Timbrung Kakashi. "Hah?"

.

* * *

" _Kemana perginya?"_

 _"Seharusnya kau menjaganya, Kiba."_

 _"Ah, Dia pergi begitu saja tadi."_

 _"Majikan yang buruk."_

 _"Oy."_

Boruto menoleh kearah pertigaan. Didengarnya suara dua anak laki-laki yang saling berseteru. Boruto menebak salah satu dari merekalah majikan anjing bernama Akamaru ini.

Selang beberapa detik, Akhirnya dua anak laki-laki muncul dari sisi kanan pertigaan. Dua pemuda yang terlihat aneh.

 **Deg!**

Uzumaki Boruto terperangah. Dengan cepat ia meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba bergemuruh. Apa yang terjadi?

.

 _"K-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. Tunggu aku."_

 **Deg!**

Manik milik Boruto terbelalak lebar. Tubuhnya kaku. Seolah mati rasa.

Helaian indigo menyapa penglihatannya. Sosok bertubuh mungil dengan jaket berwarna putih gading itu seakan menghancurkan kinerja otaknya. Kesadaran miliknya sudah tak berfungsi. Napas Uzumaki pirang itu tercekat. Bibirnya bergetar, sama hebatnya dengan getaran ditangannya. Bergetar tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Hatake Kakashi menoleh kearah Boruto. Alismya bertaut kala bocah itu kembali bersikap tidak wajar. Ada apa dengan bocah itu? Kakashi bertanya-tanya.

"Boruto." Panggil Kakashi pelan. Tak ada reaksi. Gurat keheranan makin jelas terlihat diwajah pemuda Hatake itu. Naruto yang menyadari tingkah _sensei_ nya lantas menatapnya dengan pandangan 'ada apa?'.

Hatake Kakashi mengikuti arah pandang Boruto. Melonjak kecil, kembali menatap Boruto.

"Jangan bilang.."

Naruto melangkah mendekati Uzumaki Boruto, "Boruto?"

Boruto berjuang menyembunyikan air matanya. Tidak mau sang ayah mengatainya _Mommy's boy_ lagi.

.

"C-Cantik."

Naruto mengernyit, Ditolehkan kepala pirangnya. Mendapati Tim 8 yang tengah berbincang di ujung pertigaan sana. "Siapa? Kiba? Shino? Atau Hinata?" Tanya Naruto bego.

Kakashi menyikut pundak muridnya pelan, "'Cantik' itu digunakan untuk memuji perempuan, Naruto." Kakashi membenarkan.

Mulut _Jinchuriki Kyuubi_ itu membentuk huruf 'O'. Kembali mengalihkan pandangnya kearah Boruto, "Hinata, ya? Dia putri keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga dan -Hey!" Boruto mendorong Ayahnya kasar. Perlahan, Dirinya melangkah.

" _K-Kaa-san.._ " Ucapnya lirih.

.

Boruto mempercepat irama langkahnya. Mengabaikan Akamaru yang menggonggong kepadanya. Langkahnya berubah makin cepat, Boruto berlari.

Tubuh Kakashi tersentak sekejap. "G-Gawat. Naruto! Tahan dia!" Tanpa menunggu perintah, Naruto mengejar Boruto. Merentangkan tangan. Mencegat bocah Uzumaki dengan baut dikalungnya. "Boruto. Berhenti!"

Boruto berdecih, "Cih, Jangan halangi aku."

 **Syut!**

Boruto bersalto. Melewati Naruto dengan mudahnya. Kakashi berusaha menghadang, Ia terpaksa melancarkan tinjunya ke perut Boruto. Namun-

 **Boffhh!**

Hatake Kakashi berujar Kaget, " _Kagebunshin_?!"

.

Tak ada yang bisa menahannya. Ah, Dia benar-benar sudah gila. Boruto tahu itu. Tapi masa bodoh, Ia bahkan tak peduli fakta pada bahwa saat ini tim 8 menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan takut bercampur kaget.

"Kaa-san.." Suara Boruto bergetar. Ia rasakan air matanya mengalir, dan ia tak peduli.

Boruto mempercepat larinya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu.

"KAA-SANNN!" "E-Eh?"

Boruto menarik sang gadis kedalam rengkuhannya-

 **BRUK!**

-Dan berakhir dengan ketidak siapan Hinata. Tubuhnya limbung dan membuat kedua tubuh itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya ditanah yang kasar.

.

 **=To be Continued=**

 **A/N:** Makin gaje ya tuhan X'''D Aduh, Bieber sok tahu banget soal pengendalian chakra X'D Padahal gak tau bener gak tau salah penjelasannya X''D Kalau ada koreksi atau ralat, Bieber terima X''D Oh, Oh, penulisan yang benar itu _Cakra_ atau _Chakra_? Di Komik Naruto ditulis _Cakra_. Tapi Bieber rasa penulisannya _Chakra_ X''D Au ah gelap (/.\\) #Ditimpuk#

Nah, Gimana chapter kali ini? Hinata udah muncul tuh walau seuprit :D #Dichidori# Maaf php soal Hinata, Soalnya kalau dilanjut malah kebanyakan :') Terus Bieber juga mulai sekolah, jadi sibuk lagi. Selain itu Bieber udah kelas 12, jadinya mulai sibuk :'D #janganCurhat#

Dan, Ini bukan fic _Time Travel_ kah? #lah#

Jadi gini loh. Boruto memang jatuh, Nah begitu sadar dirinya benar-benar ada di masa lalu. Masih jamannya Hokage ketiga :'D Jadi bukan jatuh sembarangan dong ya? XD Tapi memang ini fic gaje banget. Harap maklum kalau ada bagian yang gak masuk akal :')

Typo banyak? Pasti :'3 Bieber gak pernah ngedit sebelum publish sih :'D #whut

Arigatou buat **Azu-nyan** dan **Dura-chan** (Bieber panggil begitu aja boleh?) yang koreksi kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya :'D

Oke, Sesi tanya jawab Mulai! ^^

 **Q:** **Kira kira sampe chap brp kak?**

 **A:** Nggak tahu :'D Masih bingung(?)

 **Q:** **Sikap boru terlihat sangat cool. Apa itu akibat tertular senseinya?**

 **A:** Boruto nge-Tsun Hahaha Bisa jadi XD

 **Q:** **Bagaimana cara baruto pulang?** **apa ga akan merubah keadaan dimasa depan kalau baruto terlalu lama ?**

 **A:** Jawabannya, Rahasia *ketawa jahat*/?

 **Q: Eh eh nanti bakal ada SS moment nggak?**

 **A:** Di Chapter ini ada gak? '-')a #malah balik nanya#/?

 **Q:** **Um, apakah Sasuke akan berteman baik sama Boruto?.**

 **A:** Iya :)

 **Q:** **apakah boruto tau masa lalu ayahnya?**

 **A:** Untuk saat ini belum ^^

 **Q:** **kira2 ntar Naruto bakal akrab gk sma Boruto?**

 **A:** pasti akrab kok ^^

 **Q:** **ntar boruto gmna baliknya? Trus ntar waktu di msa dpan brubah ga?**

 **A:** Jawabannya rahasia XD #dibuang#

 **Q:** **Tp yg membingunkan saya kenapa Boruto bisa kembali ke masa ayahnya?**

 **A:** Ohohoho. Nanti dijawab di chapter-chapter terakhir XD

Segitu yang bisa Bieber jawab :'D Arigatou buat semua _Review/Fav/Follow_ -nya! Dukungan kalian membuat Bieber semangat buat nulis :'D Arigatou~ #sungkem#

Oh, hari kamis Bieber gak jamin bisa update. Soalnya sekolah nguber-nguber :'D #udeh

Akhir kata,

 **Mind to Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Boruto's Time Adventure

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

~This story is Mine~

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

* * *

~Don't like Don't read~

Happy Reading, Minna-san

* * *

"KAA-SANNN!"

"E-Eh?"

Boruto menarik sang gadis kedalam rengkuhannya-

 **BRUK!**

-Dan berakhir dengan ketidak siapan Hinata. Tubuhnya limbung dan membuat kedua tubuh itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya ditanah yang kasar.

"Oy! Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukann?!"

Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino langsung menarik tubuh Boruto yang menimpa tubuh mungil rekan timnya. Memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan Boruto untuk menghalangi serangan-serangan Boruto lainnya.

Hatake Kakashi bergegas membantu Hyuuga Hinata berdiri. Sebagai seorang _Jounin_ elit sekaligus orang yang bertanggung jawab atas Boruto, Tentu Kakashi tak bisa diam saja. "Lepaskan aku! Urusi masalahmu sendiri- _ttebasa_!" Ronta Boruto nyaring. Kiba mempererat pegangamnya di tangan kanan Boruto. "Apa yamg mau kau lakukan pada Hinata, Naruto?!" Balas Kiba tak kalah nyaring.

Boruto berdecih. Lagi-lagi orang-orang menganggapnya Naruto. Boruto semakin memberontak. Tubuhnya menggelinjang bagai orang kesetanan. Uzumaki pirang ini tak terima diperlakukan seperti ini, tentu saja. Apa yang salah? Ia hanya ingin merealisasikan niatannya untuk memeluk sang ibu. Sekali lagi, katakan apa yang salah dengan itu?

"Kau ini suka sekali mencari masalah, Boruto. Kalau klan Hyuuga tahu kau menyentuh _hairess_ nya, bisa-bisa kepalamu dipenggal dan membuangnya ke perbatasan Konoha- _ttebayo._ "

"..."

"..."

"Apa? Kenapa kalian melihatku begitu- _ttebayo_?"

Kiba dan Shino saling berbagi pandangan. Kemudian beralih menatap Uzumaki Naruto dan Boruto bergantian. Hyuuga Hinata yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kakashi-pun ikut menatap kedua bocah pirang didepannya.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Gumam Hinata tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Boruto. Naruto memberengut, "Hinataaa! Naruto itu aku! Aku- _ttebayo_!" Bantah Naruto sembari menunjuk-nunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

Gadis Hyuuga itu melonjak kecil. Kemudian lebih merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Kakashi-sensei. Pegangan tangan gadis itupun semakin mengerat di lengan baju sang _sensei._

Kiba menggeser pupilnya kearah Naruto. Gurat heran bercampur kaget tergambar jelas dirupa tampannya. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?! Kenapa bisa ada dua Naruto?" Tanya Kiba kecang. Uzumaki Boruto meringis, Bocah yang baunya seperti anjing itu berteriak di dekat telingannya. Ya, Tuhan.

Kakashi menghela napasnya. Akan sulit menjelaskan ini kepada _Genin-genin_ didepannya. _Well,_ Kakashi tidak bisa segamblang itu mengatakan bahwa Uzumaki Boruto adalah putra dari Uzumaki Naruto yang datang dari masa depan. Tidak! Tidak! Asal usul Boruto yang sebenarnya harus tetap menjadi rahasia antara dirinya, Boruto dan _Sandaime._

"Kiba, Shino, Hinata. Kuperkenalkan pada kalian, dia adalah Uzumaki Boruto. Dia _shinobi_ baru desa Konoha." Jelas Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Shino dan Kiba lantas melempar pandangannya kearah Boruto. Menatap bocah _blonde_ Uzumaki itu curiga. Boruto memutar bola matanya gusar, " _Gezz,_ Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu- _dattebasa._ "

Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk beringsut maju, tidak lagi bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Kakashi. Gadis itu menunduk dengan jemari yang saling bertaut gugup. Poni ratanya sedikit menutupi mata besarnya. "D-Dia begitu mi-mirip dengan N-Naruto-kun."

"Yah, Entah kenapa dia selalu meniruku! Mulai dari Marga, wajah, Ah! Dia bahkan merebut apartemenku, Hinata!" Naruto mengadu dengan mimik wajah yang sengaja ia buat-buat. "Apa katamu?! Kau sendiri yang mengajakku untuk bermalam di apartemenmu, _Idiot_!" Sangkal Boruto cepat.

"Bermalam?!"

"Bukan 'bermalam' seperti yang ada di otak kotor kalian- _ttebasa_!" Tambah Boruto histeris.

Boruto mengumpat dalam hati. Untuk memeluk ibunya saja ia tak bisa. Kedua bocah rekan tim ibunya masih belum melepaskan Boruto. Dirinya bukan kriminal. Ia adalah putra Hokage ketujuh. Seharusnya ia dihormati. Bukan diperlakukan seperti ini. Boruto melirik Hinata, sepertinya ibunya-pun tak kunjung menyadari bahwa Boruto adalah anaknya. Baiklah, Boruto mulai meragukan 'ikatan batin antara ibu dan anak'.

"Sialan! Sudah berapa kali kubilang lepaskan aku! Kalian ingin kuhajar, hah?!" Raung Boruto. Putra sulung _Nanadaime_ Hokage itu menggerakan tubuhnya kuat. Kakinya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. Kepalan tangannya pun bergerak kesegala arah dengan membabi buta.

"Kami tidak akan melepaskanmu. Salah-salah kau bisa menyerang Hinata lagi," Balas Kiba. Boruto berdecak, "Hei! Aku tidak akan melukainya!"

Uzumaki Naruto memicingkan matanya. Kedua manik biru itu bersirobok. "Aku tidak yakin- _ttebayo._ "

Baiklah, Ayahnya mulai menyebalkan. Boruto menegadah, menatap Kakashi dengan wajah memelas. Meyakinkan pria bermasker itu bahwa dirinya tidak akan macam-macam pada ibunya sendiri. Sang _Rokudaime_ masa depan itu memandang Boruto datar. Berpikir keputusan apa yang seharusnya ia ambil. Sesungguhnya ia tidak tega kepada Uzumaki sulung itu, mengingat dirinya juga mengetahui seberapa rindunya Boruto itu pada ibunya.

Menghela napas, Kakashi mengangguk, "Boruto tidak akan macam-macam. Kalian boleh melepaskannya, Shino, Kiba."

Boruto menatap Kiba nyalang, Sebuah senyuman tersungging dibibir Boruto, "Kau dengar dia? Cepat lepaskan aku- _ttebasa._ "

"Cih."

Kiba melepaskan cengkramannya dilengan Boruto, yang kemudian disusul Shino. Boruto memijat pergelangan tangannya yang agak kaku. Memukul-mukulnya pelan, kemudian memutar-mutar persendiannya hati-hati. "Cih, tanganku jadi pegal."

Boruto menegakan tubuhnya. Manik samudra bocah itu bersinar tatkala mendapati sosok Hyuuga Hinata berdiri didepannya. Ibunya, Orang yang paling ia sayangi. Senyumannya makin merekah, Pipi sang Uzumaki merona hebat. Bisa ia rasakan sendiri debaran jantungnya yang kian bertalu-talu.

Kali ini Boruto tak akan bertindak sembrono -terlebih kini Kakashi masih belum melepaskan pandangan dari dirinya, Mengawasinya. Boruto melangkah yakin, Membuat sang gadis Hyuuga tersentak kecil. Uzumaki Naruto bersiaga, Takut-takut Bocah yang mirip dengannya itu kembali menyerang _Hairess_ Hyuuga yang terhormat.

 **Grep~**

"E-Eh?!"

Boruto menggenggam tangan ibu masa depannya. Telapak tangan yang berbeda warna itu bertaut dengan tangan Boruto yang meremas telapak sang gadis.

Boruto memandang ibunya serius. Pandangan yang seolah mampu menembus hati Hyuuga Hinata. Manik biru yang serupa dengan milik Naruto itu memancarkan keseriusannya, "Hinata. Jangan banyak bicara dan ikutlah denganku!"

Tiga...

Dua...

Satu...

 **BLUSH~**

 **BRUK!**

"H-Hinataaaa!" " _Teme!_ Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?!"

.

* * *

.

Semilir angin membelai kulit _Tan_ miliknya. Surai kepirangan itu menari seirama hembusan angin. Angin sore yang menusuk tak ia pedulikan, Matanya masih betah menatap lama gadis yang kini tengah terbaring disampingnya. Mengacuhkan orang-orang yang sedari tadi bersamanya.

Manik biru itu mengamati setiap garis wajah sang gadis, dalam hati ia terkagum-kagum akan rupa gadis _indigo_ itu. Gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu cantik -Ah, Menurutnya sangat cantik, bentuk wajahnya bulat dilapisi kulit seputih porselen. Tangan _tan_ bocah itu terulur, merapihkan poni si gadis yang sedikit berantakan. Surai _indigo_ nya bahkan begitu halus ditangannya.

"Lihat itu. Kubilang tingkahnya sangat aneh."

"Apa yang tengah dilakukannya pada Hinata?"

"Kakashi-sensei, Tidak apa kita biarkan dia?"

Kakashi diam, tak menjawab. Pandangannya masih lurus menatap tindak tanduk bocah dengan bentuk rambut menyerupai daun. Kakashi menyenderkan punggungnya di pohon, tangannya ia silangkan, "Biarkan saja."

Uzumaki Naruto kembali memfokuskan pandangannya. Manik _shappire_ miliknya menajam. Dadanya bergemuruh tak nyaman kala ia menatap pemandangan didepannya. Ada sesuatu diantara dirinya, Bocah pirang itu, dan si Gadis _Indigo._ Benar, Tapi ia sendiri tidak mengerti itu apa. Perasaan rumit yang sulit ia mengerti. Ah, bahkan terlalu sulit untuknya.

"Boruto.."

Uzumaki Boruto menoleh, Irisnya tak menangkap seorangpun disekelilingnya. Alis Uzumaki sulung itupun terangkat, _Dimana Ayahnya dan yang lain_?

Suara erangan menarik atensinya. Dengan cepat, kepala _Blonde_ itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyum lebar tatkala tubuh gadis yang sedari tadi tak sadarkan itu bergerak sedikit. Boruto merendahkan tubuhnya, Menumpukan berat badannya ditelapak tangan.

Kelopak terbuka, Menampilkan Iris _Lavender_ yang memesona. Boruto dibuat takjub karenanya. Ia bahkan sampai tak bisa bergerak barang sesentipun saking gugupnya. Boruto mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa bisa ibunya secantik ini saat ia _genin_? Ah, Demi semesta, Uzumaki Naruto adalah bajingan yang beruntung.

"Akhirnya kau sadar."

Mata sang gadis melebar. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah orang yang disukainya begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Sepersekian detik pipi tembem itupun dinodai warna merah seindah senja. Dan-

"Kkkyyyaaaaaaaa! P-pergii N-Naruto-kunn!"

 **DUAK!**

-Hinata mendorong tubuh Boruto dengan _Chakra_ yang terkumpul dikedua tangannya. Hal ini membuat Uzumaki Boruto tersungkur sejauh dua meter. Punggung bocah itu membentur pohon dibelakangnya. "Argghh!"

Hyuuga Hinata menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik pohon. Berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Boruto. Wajahnya pun sudah merona hebat, tubuh si gadis pun bergetar kecil.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Boruto menggeram pelan. Ini murni kesalahan ayahnya, Andai saja wajahnya tidak mirip dengan _Kuso Oyaji_ itu, Boruto tentu tidak akan dilempar se-tidak sopan ini oleh ibunya sendiri. _Keparat. Dia memang dewa kesialanku._

Hey, Kau terlalu sering menyalahkan Ayahmu, Boruto.

Boruto mencoba tersenyum, Sambil mengusap punggungnya yang terasa nyeri, "Aku bukan Naruto. Aku Boruto."

Hinata mengerjap polos, "B-Boruto?" Alis Hinata berkerut, ia menilik personifikasi bocah didepannya. Dilihat dari manapun, Bocah ini terlihat seperti Uzumaki Naruto.

"K-Kau tidak b-berbohong, b-bukan?"

Boruto beringsut mendekati si gadis, langkahnya ia buat sesantai mungkin. Ia tentu tidak mau ibunya kembali pingsan. Oh, ia tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan sang ibu. "Untuk apa aku berbohong kepadamu?" Tanya Boruto balik. Tak lupa ia mengulas senyuman lebarnya diakhir.

Hinata merona, ia kembali bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Gadis itu mencoba menetralkan irama jantungnya. Senyuman yang diberikan Boruto padanya ternyata berefek sama dengan senyuman yang selalu Naruto pamerkan. Boruto menyentuh sisi lain dari pohon yang Hinata gunakan untuk bersembunyi, "Karena aku bukan Naruto, kau tidak usah bersembunyi."

"Bu-bukan i-itu maksudku." Hinata mencoba mengelak. Ia tidak mau Boruto beranggapan dirinya membenci Naruto. Sikapnya ini justru diakibatkan karena ia.. pada Naruto.. Ah, sudahlah.

Dengan langkah malu-malu, Hinata keluar dari balik pohon. Berjalan dengan –sangat- pelan mendekati Uzumaki Boruto. Melihatnya, Boruto tersenyum senang, ia tertawa kecil dan menggaruk pipinya yang memerah. Telunjuk gadis Hyuuga itu bertaut gugup, manik seindah bulan miliknya tak kunjung berani menatap iris si sulung Uzumaki,

"Ayo kita berkenalan." Ujar Boruto sedikit kikuk. Kakak dari Uzumaki Himawari itupun mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Uzumaki Boruto. Siapa namamu?"

Hinata meremas jaketnya pelan. Perasaan aneh tiba-tiba muncul begitu ia berhadapan dengan Boruto. Ini berbeda dengan perasaanya pada Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Perasaan asing yang membuat tubuh si gadis menghangat. Perasaan yang sama dengan saat dimana Hinata memeluk ibunya.

Hyuuga Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menyambut uluran tangan Boruto, "H-Hyuuga H-Hinata." Balas Hinata gugup.

 **DEG!**

Ketika tangan keduanya bertemu, sensasi aneh itu kembali mengerubungi seluruh tubuh Boruto. Pipinya semakin merona, namun ia menyukainya. Ia menyukai sensasi yang timbul diantara dirinya dan Hinata. Boruto mengulas senyumnya, Hinata membalas senyuman itu tak kalah manis.

Hanya ini yang bisa Boruto lakukan untuk menyalurkan kerinduannya pada sang ibu. Meski tidak seperti di masa depan, ia tetap merasakan kehangatan yang sama dari Hinata didepannya. Tidak apa-apa, asal ada ibunya, Boruto akan berusaha untuk kuat. Asal ada ibunya, Boruto sudah bersyukur, setidaknya ibunya tidak membencinya seperti sang ayah.

Meskipun sang ibu sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa ia adalah putranya.

.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Naruto. Kau telat lagi hari ini."

Naruto terengah, tangannya bertumpu di lutut, keringatnya bercucuran, tanda bahwa ia sudah berlari sekencang mungkin untuk tiba kesini. " _Gomen-dattebayo._ Hah, hah." Sesalnya.

Sakura menunduk, menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, maniknya menajam seolah mengintimidasi, "Akhir-akhir ini kau sering terlambat. Bahkan lebih dari Kakashi-sensei. Kami lelah membuang waktu percuma untukmu, _Baka_!"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, masih terengah, Naruto menjawab, "Salahkan Boruto –hah," "–Dimana Boruto, Naruto?" potong Kakahi. Benar juga, sedari tadi ia belum melihat si Uzumaki masa depan itu. Biasanya bocah itu selalu mengekori Naruto kemanapun.

"Dia menolak ikut kemari dan malah memberontak ditengah jalan. Dia terus-terusan merancau hal aneh yang tidak masuk akal," Jelas Naruto emosi. Ia bahkan sampai mengayun-ayunkan tangannya kesana-kemari.

Uchiha Sasuke menatap heran sahabatnya, "Hal aneh?"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, menginjak-injak tanah dengan keras. Perempatan muncul dipelipisnya, "Benar, tahu! Dia terus-terusan merancau ingin menemui ibunya! Kemudian berteriak kearahku ia ingin berada disamping Hinata! Ah, ketika aku menyeretnya paksa, dia malah berbalik dan mencakar wajahku- _dattebayo_!" Cerocoh Naruto bertubi-tubi. Ia bahkan menunjukan luka cakaran karya Boruto di dekat matanya.

Kakashi melongo. Astaga, Boruto semakin menjadi saja. Apa mungkin ia harus membiarkan bocah itu berada disekitar Hinata agar lebih mudah dikendalikan?

"Dan kau menyerah mengejarnya lalu datang kemari?" Tanya Sakura antusias. Naruto menggeleng, ia mendudukan dirinya ditanah. "Tentu tidak. Aku mengerjarnya tapi ia menghilang begitu saja di dekat sini. Begitu sadar, aku baru sadar kalau kalian berada tak jauh dari posisiku saat itu."

Sasuke mendengus, "Bukankah itu sama saja dengan menyerah?" Naruto menoleh cepat, dipasangnya wajah tersinggung andalannya, "Cih! Aku baru akan mencarinya lagi sekarang."

Hatake Kakashi mengusap surai _silver_ nya. Ia menyimpan buku bacaannya ke kantung senjata. Boruto selalu membuat dirinya gagal menyelesaikan bacaan _icha-icha_ nya.

"Baiklah, Ayo cari Boruto!"

.

* * *

.

Menurut informasi yang didapatnya, Tim delapan saat ini tengah berlatih di hutan bagian timur Konoha. Kakashi lantas mengarahkan timnya kesana. Ia tidak boleh melepaskan pengawasannya pada Boruto. Karena itu, ia tidak akan membiarkan Boruto begitu saja.

Dahan demi dahan dilompati anggota Tim tujuh. Perbatasan hutan bagian timur sudah terlihat. Ia bahkan bisa melihat anggota tim delapan yang tengah berlatih tanding. Hatake Kakashi memberikan anggota lainnya isyarat agar bersembunyi dibalik semak yang tak jauh dari lokasi Tim delapan berlatih.

" _Garougaaaa!_ "

 **Zrakkkk!**

Naruto menyikut _sensei_ nya. Ia lantas berbisik, "Yang kulihat hanyalah Kiba dan Shino yang tengah sparing. Aku tidak melihat dimana bocah sialan itu berada."

Kakashi tidak menjawab. Ia kembali memasang matanya untuk mencari sosok Boruto. Uchiha Sasuke mencolek pundak Naruto. Naruto menelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bertanya. Sasuke lantas menunjuk ke suatu arah, "Itu dia."

Kakashi cepat-cepat menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Ia memicingkan matanya agar lebih jelas.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukannya dengan Hinata?"

"Mereka terlihat sedang mengobrol. Kupikir mereka baru selesai berlatih." Timbrung Sakura. Insting wanitanya mulai bangkit. Gadis Haruno itu jadi penasaran apa yang terjadi diantara Boruto dan sang _Hairees_ Hyuuga.

"Seseorang ingin tahu apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan?"

.

* * *

.

"Hee, Jadi Hinata suka suka _Cinnamon roll_. Haha, aku baru tahu."

Hinata tertawa kecil. Ia meletakan tangannya dibibir guna meredam tawanya, "uh-hm. L-Lalu makanan apa y-yang Boruto sukai?" Tanya Hinata lembut.

Boruto meletakan telunjuknya di dagu. Menyipitkan matanya seraya berpikir, "Hmm.. Aku suka Burger- _ttebasa_."

"Burger?"

Boruto tersentak kecil. Ah, ia baru ingat. Mana ada Burger dijaman ini. Ia tersenyum kikuk, kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Yah, bisa dibilang itu masakan khas tempatku lahir. Hehe." Jawabnya agak ragu.

Hinata mengangguk, ia kembali memakan _Cinnamon roll_ yang dibelinya sebelum latihan tadi. Boruto terkekeh, Hinata yang mendengarnya lantas menoleh kearah bocah disebelahnya, "A-Ada apa?"

Boruto menggeleng. Mencoba menjaga sikapnya, Boruto menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku menyukai senyummu saat kau memakan _Cinnamon roll_ itu. Kau selalu tersenyum ketika memakannya. Apa rasanya seenak itu? Haha."

 **Blush~**

Sepersekian detik, pipi itu kembali merona setelah kata _suka_ meluncur mulus dari bibir Boruto. Hinata membuang mukanya malu. Ia lebih memilih melarikan matanya dari manik _Shappire_ milik Boruto.

Senyuman Uzumaki Boruto mengembang. Ia senang ketika menyadari fakta bahwa Hyuuga Hinata sudah tidak lagi segugup saat pertama mereka bertemu –setidaknya gadis itu tidak pingsan. Hey! Boruto sendiri tidak menyangka Hinata akan secepat itu terbiasa dengannya, padahal mereka baru berkenalan sore kemarin. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan ikatan batin antara ibu dan putranya.

Tangan Boruto terulur, "Hinata."

Reflek si gadis menoleh. Tangan _tan_ itu menyentuh sudut bibir Hinata, membuat si empunya membatu dengan mata melebar. Jemari milik Boruto mengusap sudut bibirnya pelan –Sangat pelan.

"Ada sisa gula dibibirmu. Kau ini ceroboh juga sampai belepotan begini," Ujar Boruto sambil menampilkan gigi putihnya. Wajah Hinata semakin merona, rona itu menjalar bahkan hingga ke kupingnya.

"A-Aaa.."

.

* * *

.

"Ya Tuhannn~~~ Tidak kusangka Boruto bisa se-keren itu!"

Sakura memekik tertahan. Gadis itu melempar pandangnya kearah Uchiha Sasuke. "Aku juga mau diperlakukan begitu~" Rancau Sakura manja. Ia melirik Sasuke dengan tingkah yang sengaja ia buat manis. Si Uchiha tidak merespon, namun rona tipis dipipinya sudah menjelaskan semuanya dengan sangat jelas.

Kakashi tertawa pelan. Benar dugaannya. Ternyata memang Boruto lebih cocok dengan tipe orang pendiam seperti Sasuke atau Hinata.

"Yah, kupikir tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ayo pergi dari sini." Pemuda dewasa Hatake itu melangkah munduh, ia melirik Uzumaki Naruto sekilas, "Jangan melamun Naruto!"

Naruto melonjak, ia menatap Kakashi jengkel, "Aku tidak melamun- _dattebayo_."

Kakashi mengedikan bahunya, "Terserah saja. Yang penting, ayo pergi."

Naruto melirik sosok Boruto dan Hinata sebentar, menutup matanya, kemudian mengikuti langkah Tim tujuh menjauh dari sana.

.

* * *

.

" _Tadaima~_ "

" _Okaeri._ "

Naruto tersentak kebelakang. Jelas saja ia kaget, Seumur-umur, baru kali ini ada yag menjawab salamnya ketika ia pulang. Derap langkah kian terdengar, tak lama sosok seorang anak kecil seumuran dengannya mucul dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Boruto?"

" _Okaeri_ , Naruto." Ulang Boruto dengan senyum lebar. Naruto melepaskan sandal _shinobi_ nya. Meletakannya asal, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Boruto mendengus, ia berjalan melewati Naruto dan dengan cekatan meletakan sandal _shinobi_ milik Naruto ketempatnya. "Kau pikir apa?" Boruto balik bertanya. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan aku memiliki pembantu." **–Bletak!**

" _Itteee_!"

"Jangan seenaknya bicara. Aku melakukan ini hanya karena _mood_ ku sedang bagus. Jadi, jangan berani menghancurkan _mood_ ku, Naruto."

Bocah _Kyuubi_ itu mengernyit, "Bagus apa yang kau maksud?"

Boruto tidak menjawab, ia memilih melangkah kearah kamar dengan langkah lebar. Naruto yang heranpun mau tak mau mengikuti langkah bocah itu ke kamarnya.

Uzumaki Boruto mengambil sebuah kotak kecil. Naruto berasumsi ini adalah kotak bento. Tapi, darimana Boruto mendapatkan kontak bento semewah ini?

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto langsung. Boruto cengengesan, ia lantas membuka kotak itu, dan–

"Lihatlah!" "Wooahhhhh!"

Didalamnya ada beberapa _onigiri_ lucu yang bentuknya mirip dengan wajah Naruto. Naruto kagum bercampur heran. _Onigiri_ seperti ini memangnya ada?

"Ini pemberian Hinata." Jelas Boruto. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, "Benarkah?"

Uzumaki Boruto mengangguk, "Hinata memberikannya ketika aku mengantarkan ia pulang tadi. Hehe." "Apa?"

Boruto menutup kotak bento itu dan meletakannya di meja makan, "Kubilang Hinata mem–" " –Tidak, maksudku, kau mengantar Hinata pulang?" Sela Naruto. Putra _Yondaime_ itu memutari tubuh Boruto dengan pandangan khawatir. Ia bahkan memeriksa tubuh Boruto, sesekali berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. Boruto menatap ayahnya bosan, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri, ia berteriak frustasi, "Astaga Boruto. Kau mengantar Hinata pulang?! Kau bisa dibunuh ratusan Hyuuga disana karena telah berdekatan dengan putri Hyuuga- _dattebayo_!"

Boruto berdecak. Ia menanggalkan jaketnya, dan melepaskan headband yang melingkari kepalanya, "Tapi nyatanya aku baik-baik saja. Para Hyuuga itu memang menatapku tajam awalnya, tapi tentu saja aku tidak sepengecut itu dengan kabur begitu saja."

"Kau ini, menyebalkan. Aku saja tidak berani membuat onar di kawasan Hyuuga, dan kau berani-beraninya-" "–Aku tidak sepengecut dirimu, Naruto."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

–Dan pertengkaran antara ayah dan anak itupun kembali dimulai.

.

* * *

Boruto membolak balikan tubuhnya diatas _Futon_ , berusa mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Namun seberapa kalipun ia mencoba, kenyataannya ia tetap tidak bisa menutup matanya barang sedetik saja.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, Boruto. Biarkan aku tidur, Besok ada misi pengawalan pertamaku. Bantulah aku sedikit."

Boruto menegadah. Ia menyikap selimutnya kesal, "Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak tidur diranjang."

Uzumaki Naruto berdecak, "Kau ini manja sekali. Dari kemarin aku sudah dapat giliran tidur di _futon_. Sekarang giliranmu."

Boruto tidak menjawab. Putra _Nanadaime_ Hokage itu menghela napasnya berat. Pandangannya lurus menaatap atap apartemen milik ayahnya. Hening sesaat.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Hm?"

Boruto memiringkan tubuhnya. Bocah itu agak sedikit ragu menanyakan ini pada ayahnya.

"..."

Dahi Naruto mengerut, "Boruto?"

"Naruto, Apa kau... Menyukai Hinata?" Tanya Boruto akhirnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Naruto terdiam, dirinya heran. "Apa jawaban itu penting bagimu?"

Boruto membisu. Ia enggan menjawab, ia lebih memilih berbalik memunggungi ayahnya. Perlahan, Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Hinata adalah teman yang baik."

Boruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Teman?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Dia temanku- _ttebayo_!" Jawab Naruto semangat.

"Teman seperti apa? Ada banyak sekali definisi teman di dunia ini- _ttebasa_!"

Naruto meniup poni rambut yang menjutai didahinya, "Teman seperti ketika kami berada di akademi yang sama, atau teman seperti sesama _shinobi_ Konoha, Dan teman seperti aku menganggapnya teman."

Boruto mengangguk ragu, Ia tidak bisa memungkiri fakta bahwa rasa sesak dalam dadanya muncul begitu saja.

Apa itu berarti ayah dan ibunya tidak saling mencintai? Padahal ayahnya selalu bilang bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta pada sang ibu dari semenjak mereka masih seorang _genin_. Apa itu artinya ayahnya berbohong?

Dan anehnya, pertanyaan itu membuat dada Boruto semakin sesak.

" _Kuso Oyaji_.."

 **=To Be Contineud=**

* * *

 **A/N:** Eits! Jangan hakimi Bieber X'D _Gomenne_ , telat banget updatenya. _Handphone_ Biber ke reset dan akhirnya fic yang lagi dikerjain ludes seketika. Nah, dari situ Bieber putus asa tingkat dewa! ( T0T) Bieber juga gak bisa terus pake lepi :''3/udeh

Nah loh, ceritanya jadi kaya gini XD makin ngaco? Gaje? Au ahhh :'D/heh

Oh, Bieber ganti genrenya jadi _Fantasi/Family_ soalnya ya, kembali ke masa lalu lebih cocok kalau fantasi :'D/no

Chapter ini bikin kecewa? Maaf ya :''D seenggaknya ada Hinata X'D #Dibunuh# Oh, Bieber juga gak bisa sering update sekarang :') _Gomen._ Gak janji update kamis nanti :'D

Ini dia balasan Review!

 **Q: ini sampai ujian chunnin kalo iya berarti ketemu Neji dan ngelihat pertempuran gara vs Naruto dong**

 **A:** Tepat sekali! :D

 **Q: trus naruto cemburu gak sma boruto klo dia deket2 hinata terus?**

 **A:** Nggak :D Si Naruto masih terobsesi sama Sakura soalnya :3

 **Q: Hinata ntar akrab nggak sma Boruto?**

 **A:** Pastinya ^^

 **Q: Nanti Boruto bakalan ngebongkar rahasianya gak sih?**

 **A:** Nanti sih iya :D

 **Q: gk ganggu. kelas 12?!**

 **A:** ya, ganggu gak ganggu sih :'D #Ditimpuk#

 **Q: Apa nanti Hinata yang duluan tau tentang Boruto dari Naruto?**

 **A:** Kayanya sih... Nggak :D

 **Q: berapa lama boruto disana author-san?**

 **A:** Sampai Ujian Chunnin :D

 **Q: 'Benar-benar mirip Himawari. Astaga. Tepat seperti apa yang dibilang Kaa-san, Dasar pemalas.' Thor kok ak ga ngerti ya sm kalimat(?) itu?.-. Apanya yg mirip himawari?**

 **A:** Bieber baca headcanon sih XD katanya waktu masih balita Himawari suka bikin rumah berantakan (mirip Naruto) Nah, dari situ Boruto belajar beres-beres bantuin Hinata :D #soktahu#

Yosh! Segitu yang Bieber bisa jawab! Maaf gak bisa jawab semuanya! Sebagian nantinya jadi spoiler kalau Bieber kasih tau X'D #no#

 _Arigatou Review/Fav/Follow_ nya! Terima kasih koreksinya XD *ketjup basah*/heh

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!

Akhir kata,

 **Mind to Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Boruto's Time Adventure

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

~This story is Mine~

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

~Don't like Don't read~

Happy Reading, Minna-san

* * *

.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Ya."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama aku pergi."

"Hm."

"Kau mendengarku Boruto?! Aku ini mengkhawatirkanmu- _ttebayo_!"

Uzumaki Boruto melemparkan pandangan malasnya kearah sang lawan bicara, "Daripada mencemaskanku, sebaiknya kau mencemaskan dirimu sendiri agar tidak membebani _Roku_ –ah, Hatake Kakashi dan para Uchiha itu, Naruto."

Uzumaki Naruto memberengut sebal. Giginya saling bergemeretuk. Bocah didepannya ini membuatnya geregetan bukan main. Sifatnya yang acuh tak acuh mengingatkannya pada Sasuke, _Rival_ nya.

"Aku tak akan merepotkan mereka. Berhentilah meremehkanku, bocah tengik!" Balas Naruto sambil memutar-mutarkan telunjuknya didepan Boruto dengan wajah seolah tersinggung.

Boruto tak membalas perkataan ayahnya. Ia lebih memilih membuang muka sambil sesekali meniup poni yang menjuntai didahinya. "Tidakkah kau mengkhwatirkanku?"

Boruto dengan cepat mengangkat wajahnya. "Yang benar saja? Kau mengharapkanku untuk mengkhawatirkanmu?" Tanyanya balik. Uzumaki Naruto terkekeh pelan, menyenangkan melihat pipi bocah didepannya memerah. Apa itu artinya ia berhasih menghilangkan kekakuan yag sempat melanda keduanya?

"Ah!"

Seolah mengingat sesuatu, Putra _Yondaime_ Hokage itu cepat-cepat merogo saku celananya. Boruto mengernyit, apa yang tengah dicari ayahnya?

Dengan senyum lebar, Naruto kembali menarik tangannya dan mengulurkannya kearah Boruto. "Ambilah."

Si sulung Uzumaki menatap ayahnya curiga, "Apa ini?" Tanya Boruto tak yakin. Naruto tidak membalas, ia memilih untuk membuka tangannya dan memperlihatkan benda yang disuguhkannya pada Boruto. "Kunci?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku tetap khawatir meski kau bilang kau akan baik-baik saja. Dengan ini, kau bisa tinggal di apartemenku meski aku sedang tidak ada, Ya, hanya berjaga-jaga agar kau tidak tidur dijalanan seperti gelandangan." Jelas Uzumaki Naruto dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah bulatnya.

"..."

Boruto tetap diam ditempat. Berpikir apakah ia berhak diberikan kunci apartemen ayahnya. Melirik ayahnya, "Kau tidak merencanakan sesuatu 'kan?"

Uzumaki Naruto memasang wajah jengkelnya, "Begitukah caramu berbicara kepada orang yang sudah mau berbaik hati membagi apartemennya dengamu, Boruto?" sindir Naruto sambil melipatkan tangannya didepan dada.

Kakak dari Uzumaki Himawari itu mendengus, namun seulas senyum jelas tercipta di wajahnya, _Dia adalah ayahku. Miliknya adalah milikku juga._ Begitulah pikirnya.

Boruto mengulurkan tangan, mengambil kunci ditelapak tangan Uzumaki Naruto. Tersenyum senang sembari memutar-mutar kunci ditangannya, "Baiklah, kuterima tawaranmu." Serunya dengan senyuman mengejek seperti biasa.

"Setidaknya berikan aku ucapan terima kasih yang biasa saja- _ttebayo_." Gerutu Naruto. Boruto terkekeh senang, "Terserahmu."

Naruto berbalik, menatap gerbang masuk desa Konoha dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. "Yosh! Ayo berangkattt!" Teriaknya kencang sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Haruno Sakura dan anggota Tim 7 lainnya –serta Tazuna, menatap kedua bocah pirang disana dengan pandangan bingung. Sifat kedua Uzumaki disana begitu timpang tindih. Namun begitu mirip jika kalian pandang dari sudut lain. Sakura memijat dahi lebarnya, "Kenapa kau bisa sesenang itu, Naruto?"

Naruto melangkah riang mendekati rekan timnya –diikuti Boruto. Telapak tangan diletakannya didahi seolah memberi hormat, "Habis aku tidak pernah keluar desa- _ttebayo_!"

Tazuna –klien misi ini- menyikut lengan Hatake Kakashi pelan, "Mereka kembar?"

Hatake Kakashi tertawa kecil, ia menepuk pundak pria setengah baya kemudia menjawab, "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja bukan."

Kakek tua itu mengerjap heran, "Begitu?"

"Ayo Kakashi-senseii! Ayo kita berangkat- _ttebayooo_!" Teriak Naruto lagi. Tazuna menghela napasnya, beralih menatap _Jounin_ bersurai putih itu ragu, "Oi, Benar tak apa-apa, kalau dengan bocah seperti ini?" Tazuna menunjuk bocah pirang didepannya. Naruto menoleh cepat, matanya menyipit sebal, _Dasar orang tua ini.. Benar-benar klien menyebalkan!_

"Haha.. Selama ada aku yang _Jounin_ , tak perlu khawatir."

Naruto menunjuk kakek tua dari _Nami No Kuni_ itu berapi-api, "Hei, orang tua! Jangan seenaknya meremehkan ninja! Aku juga hebat- _ttebayo_!"

"Suatu hari nanti aku akan meraih gelar Hokage dan menjadi ninja super elit! ..Namaku adalah, Uzumaki Naruto- _dattebayo_!" Ujar Naruto lantang. Boruto menatap sosok ayah masa depannya dengan wajah datar. Enggan berkomentar dan lebih memilih membuang mukanya kearah lain.

Tazuna melirik bocah orange itu seolah mengejek, Ia menyentuh ujung botol ditangannya dengan mulutnya, "Yang disebut Hokage itu, ninja super hebat nomor satu di desa, bukan?" membenarkan topinya yang sedikit bengkok, Tazuna kembali melanjutkan, "Orang sepertimu mana bisa jadi seperti itu."

Naruto menggeram kesal. Pergelangan tangannya mengepal kuat, bersiap menyembur orang tua sialan itu dengan makiannya, namun, Uzumaki Boruto menyelanya, "Oy, pak tua."

Tazuna menoleh, menatap bocah yang sangat mirip dengan Uzumaki Naruto itu dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat naik.

"Ada apa?"

Boruto menjejalkan telapak tangannya kedalam saku celana, ia melangkah dengan dagu yang sedikit terangkat, seolah menantang. Tatapan manik biru milik Boruto begitu tajam menghujami Tazuna. Andai tatapan itu bisa membunuh, mungkin saat ini Tazuna sudah tergolek tak berdaya di tanah.

"Dia akan jadi Hokage dan kau akan mengakuinya." Desis Boruto sinis. Naruto tertegun, "Boruto.."

"..."

kakashi diam. Sepertinya anak Naruto tidak terima ayahnya direndahkan seperti itu, yeah, meskipun nampaknya Boruto tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya jika ia bertanya perihal itu.

Meneguk minumannya, Tazuna balas menatap Boruto datar, "Aku tak akan mengakuinya, Bocah..." Ia melenggang pergi, "..walau ia jadi hokage sekalipun."

"!"

Uzumaki Naruto berlari menerjang Tazuna, "Kubunuh kauuuu!"

.

* * *

Boruto menatap kepergian tim Naruto yang semakin mengecil dipandangannya dengan senyum lebar yang belum menghilang diwajahnya. Sesekali ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk membalas lambaian tangan Naruto.

' _Tidakkah kau mengkhwatirkanku?'_

Boruto berbalik ketika sosok tim tujuh sudah tak terlihat lagi. Ia berjalan menjauhi gerbang masuk Konoha dengan kedua tangan yang ia jadikan bantalan kepala.

Pandangan bocah pirang itu menerawang. Menatap langit luas tanpa awan. "Tidak khawatir, katanya?"

Omong kosong. Bagaimana bisa Boruto tidak khawatir kepada ayahnya? Meski nanti dialah _Nanadaime_ masa depan Konohagakure, pada masa ini, ayahnya tetaplah seorang genin biasa dengan kemampuan yang jauh dari kata kuat. Terlebih saat ini ayahnya sangat ceroboh, gegabah dan bodoh. Dan lagi ini misi pengawalan pertamanya.

Langkahnya membawanya masuk kearah pasar Konohagakure. Banyak orang disana, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ia kenali. Sekarang ini apa sebaiknya yang harus ia lakukan?

 **-Buk!**

Langkah Uzumaki Boruto terhenti. Ia tidak sengaja menyenggol seorang wanita paruh baya dengan banyak belanjaan yang dipeluknya didepan dada. Boruto adalah seorang _gentleman_ , mana mungkin ia membiarkan wanita didepannya kewalahan dengan tumpukan belanjaan seperti itu?

Dengan cekatan, Boruto mengambil alih beberapa kantong yang menggunung dipelukan sang wanita, "Ah, Mari biar kubantu."

Wanita dengan surai gelap itu tersenyum, ia membiarkan Boruto mengambil beberapa kantong belanjaannya hingga kantong-kantong tersebut tidak menghalangi pandangannya. "Ah, kau baik sekali, Arig-"

Mata sang wanita melebar ketika maniknya bertubrukan dengan manik _ocean_ milik Uzumaki Boruto. Boruto menghentikan pergerakannya, membalas pandangan wanita dengan tatapan heran. "Kau kenapa- _dattebasa_?"

"GYAH! MENYINGKIRLAH!"

Boruto melonjak mundur. Ia kaget bukan main, pegangannya pada belanjaan dipelukannya nyaris terlepas. Pandangan orang-orang mau tak mau langsung tertarik kearah Boruto. Ada apa dengan wanita tua itu? Kenapa ia mendadak berteriak?

"O-oi. K-kau tidak apa-apa?" Boruto mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, berniat menyentuh wanita itu guna menenangkannya. "JANGAN SENTUH AKU, DASAR KAU ANAK IBLIS!"

 **-Bruk!**

Seseorang datang dan mendorong Boruto keras. Bocah dengan jaket hitam itu tersungkur dengan kantong belanjaan yang berserakan kemana-mana. Meringis, Boruto mengangkat wajahnya dengan wajah memerah menahan emosi, "Apa yang kau lakukan- _ttebasa_?!" bentaknya keras.

Pria dewasa yang tadi mendorongnya berdiri kokoh didepan Boruto, "Jangan berani kau mengganggu wanita ini!" Hardik sang pria marah. Boruto bangkit, matanya berkilat emosi, "Apa kau bilang?! Aku tak mengganggunya, sialan! Dia kerepotan dan aku hanya berniat membantunya!" Balasnya tak terima.

Wanita paruh baya yang dibantunya lantas balik berteriak, "Aku tak butuh bantuanmu! Dasar pembawa sial! Iblis!"

Boruto tersentak, apa katanya? Pembawa sial? Iblis? Seumur-umur bahkan belum pernah ada yang berani mengatainya seperti itu! Tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah boleh! Ia adalah putra _Nanadaime Hokage_ , sang pahlawan desa. Perlakuan macam ini jelaslah sebuah penghinaan.

Geram, Boruto meraih kerah kimono wanita itu kasar, "Kau.. Jaga mulutmu, orang tua." Desisnya marah.

"Lepaskan dia!" penduduk desa lainnya ikut memojokannya. Tunggu, apa-apaan ini? Semua orang jelas tau ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, lantas kenapa dirinya diperlakukan begini?

Boruto meringis begitu seseorang melempari kepala kuningnya dengan sayur dan buah-buahan. "Pergi kau, anak setan!"

Boruto tak lagi bisa menahan emosinya, matanya memicing galak, "Brengsek! Kalian akan tahu akibatnya!" Uzumaki Boruto memasang kuda-kudanya, bersiap menyerang. Sebelah tangannya ia ulurkan kedepan, yang lain lagi ia letakan disebelah pinggangnya. Kuda-kuda khas klan Hyuuga.

"Rasakan ini, Heeaahh!"

Boruto maju, orang-orang ini sudah masuk kedalam jarak serangannya. Mereka tak mungkin bisa menghindar atau melarikan diri dari serangannya ini. Menyeringai penuh arti, Boruto nyaris saja mengenai sasarannya sebelum–

 **-Grep!**

-Seseorang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya kuat.

"Uzumaki Boruto. Hentikan semua ini."

Bocah dengan dua goresan tipis di masing-masing pipinya itu menoleh geram kesampingnya, " _Sandaime-sama._ " Gumamnya lirih, menahan emosi.

Sarutobi Hiruzen–Sandaime, memandang bocah yang mirip Naruto dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia sudah melihat semuanya –Oh, tentu saja. Ini bukanlah murni ulah Boruto. Ia tahu, penduduk desa pasti mengira Uzumaki Boruto adalah Naruto. dan parahnya anak ini gampang sekali terbawa emosi. _Bocah ini lebih agresif dan ketimbang ayahnya._

Sandaime Hokage melemparkan pandangannya kearah penduduknya, "kalian pergilah. Jangan ganggu anak ini." Katanya tegas.

Boruto yang tak terima lantas menoleh cepat, tangannya yang dicengkram Hokage ketiga ia gerakan kesana kemari, meronta untuk dilepaskan. "Tunggu! Aku bahkan belum sempat menghajar salah satu dari mereka!"

"Hentikan, Boruto. Kau adalah Shinobi Konoha, Kau tidak boleh melukai penduduk desa yang tinggal didalamnya." Seru Sandaime dengan nada seolah tidak mau dibantah. Boruto berdecih sebal. Menunduk, dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, "Aku-"

Hokage ketiga melirik Uzumaki Boruto dengan ekor matanya, "Aku benci.. aku benci diperlakukan setidak hormat itu.. Aku bahkan tidak tahu... apa salahku."

Buku-buku jari bocah itu memutih. Rahanya mengeras, "Sebagai anak dari seorang Hokage, Aku menolak dipelakukan seperti sampah!"

Setelahnya, Boruto menarik kuat lengannya dan berlari meninggalkan Hokage ketiga yang terus menatap kepergiannya.

.

* * *

Boruto berlari sekencang mungkin. Ia muak berada disini. Tak ada seorangpun yang menerima keberadaannya. Pulang. Bagaiamanapun caranya, ia ingin pulang, sekarang juga.

" _Kaa-san_.." Boruto menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Ia mencengkram kalung dengan bandul baut yang menggantung dilehernya kuat-kuat. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Ayahnya sedang sibuk dengan misi pertamanya. Dan mustahil ia mendatangi ibunya dengan keadaan seperti ini. Cengeng. Bisa-bisa Hyuuga Hinata mengatainya begitu.

Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian surai Boruto yang rontok. Biasanya disaat seperti ini ia selalu mengekori Naruto, atau ibunya. Siapa sangka perginya Naruto kali ini membuatnya kesepian.

Ah tunggu, Terkutuklah dirinya. Mana mungkin ia kesepian gara-gara ia ditinggal ayahnya pergi menjalankan misi? Sejak kapan ia secengeng ini?

"B-Boruto?"

Mengangkat wajahnya cepat, Boruto reflek mundur satu langkah kebelakang. Matanya melebar kaget begitu mendapati sosok yang menyapanya adalah-

" _K-Kaa_ –maksudku, Hinata?"

Hyuuga Hinata memiringkan wajahnya bingung, "Kau menangis?" Tanyanya polos. Boruto mengerjap, Disunggingkannya sebuah senyum kaku, "Tentu saja tidak. Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis- _ttebasa_!"

"Kau t-terlihat seperti sedang menangis kalau kau menunduk s-seperti tadi." Jelas Hinata sambil menautkan telunjuknya gugup. Uzumaki Boruto menggaruk tengkuknya, sebelah tangannya mengosok-gosok bagian bawah hidungnya. "Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan, "Apa yang sedang Boruto lakukan?"

"Aku sedang bosan saja. Naruto dan timnya pergi menjalankan misi, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yan mesti kulakukan sekarang." Terang Boruto. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut dengan alis yang menukik turun.

"Kau sendiri apa yang sedang kau lakukan Hinata? Mana Kiba dan yang lainnya?"Kali ini Boruto yang bertanya. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kiri. Tidak biasanya bocah anjing dan bocah penyuka serangga itu tidak berada di sekitar Hinata.

"K-Kami baru saja selesai berlatih bersama. K-Kurenai-sensei mengijinkan kami pulang setelahnya."

Si sulung Uzumaki mengangguk, tanda mengerti. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Pipi gadis Hyuuga itu tiba-tiba merona. Putri Hyuuga itu menunduk, membuat poni tebalnya menutupi mata sang gadis yang memabukan. "A-Aku.. a-akan b-berlatih dirumah setelah aku pulang nanti."

Senyuman lebar terbit di wajah bulat milik Uzumaki Naruto, "Bolehkah aku ikut berlatih bersamamu?"

"E-Eh?"

"Umm, Apa tidak boleh?" Tanya Boruto lagi.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya, mengayunkannya didepan wajahnya sendiri, "T-Tidak, T-tentu saja boleh. M-maksudku-"

Boruto tersenyum semakin lebar –kalau memang masih bisa, ia menggenggam lengan Hinata dan menariknya, "Kalau begitu, jangan buang waktu lagi! Ayo- _ttebasa_!"

.

* * *

Boruto duduk santai di gazebo halaman kediaman Hyuuga. Ia bersiul kecil, moodnya yang awalnya berada dibawah kini perlahan-lahan mulai naik.

Boruto memandang sekeliling, Para Hyuuga yang berlalu lalang menatapnya tajam seolah ia adalah ancaman. Gah, andai saja mereka tahu bahwa ia juga merupakan bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga. Yang berbeda dari anggota keluarga yang lainnya hanya karena ia tidak memiliki _Byakugan_. Dan mungkin saja dengan warna rambut yang paling mencolok diantara Hyuuga lainnya. Baiklah, ini semua karena ia lebih mirip dengan ayahnya, mata birunya, surai pirangnya, bahkan kulitnya.

Tapi jangan salah, Boruto tidak akan pernah mengakui kalau dirinya lebih lemah daripada Hyuuga lainnya hanya karena ia tidak memiliki _Byakugan_. Meski tidak ada _Byakugan_ yang tertanam diceruk matanya, Boruto bisa mengalahkan satu atau bahkan dua Hyuuga sekaligus.

Huh, _mereka_ tidak akan memanggilnya Genius tanpa alasan.

"Boruto."

Panggilan lebut itu membuatnya menoleh, ia mendapati ibunya –Hinata dan Hyuuga Hiashi datang mendekatinya.

Boruto bangkit, berdiri dengan senyum yang semakin merekah dibibirnya, "Selamat siang, _Ojii-sama_!"

Hyuuga Hiashi menyipitkan sebelah matanya, nampaknya ia tersinggung, "Aku tidak setua itu, anak muda."

Boruto menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, ' _Celaka_ ' batin sang Uzumaki.

"M-Maksudku, Hiashi-sama." Koreksinya cepat. Hinata maju selangkah, tersenyum gugup lalu berujar, " _O-otou-sama_ ingin m-melihat kekuatanmu, B-Boruto."

"Boruto? Bukankah dia Uzumaki Naruto?" Sela Hiashi bingung. Alisnya tertaut heran.

Boruto terhenyak kecil, Namun, ia tetap mencoba menjaga sikapnya didepan sang kakek, "Eh? Bukan! Aku ini Uzumaki Boruto- _dattebasa_!"

Hiashi semakin mengernyitkan alisnya, _Aku tidak ingat Uzumaki Naruto mempunyai saudara._

Manik Lavender milik Hiashi mengamati personifikasi Boruto lekat, dilihat darimanapun dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Namun, ada yang berbeda darinya, entah itu apa.

Menolak untuk memikirkannya lebih jauh, Hyuuga Hiashi menutup matanya sejenak, kemudian berdehem, "Seperti seharusnya seorang pemimpin klan, aku ini adalah orang yang sibuk. Namun, berbanggalah karena aku bersedia melihat sekuat apa orang yang berani menyelinap kedalam kediaman Hyuuga tempo hari."

Boruto meringis. Astaga, itu berarti Kakeknya saat itu sadar benar bahwa dirinya menyelinap ke kediaman Hyuuga bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Demi Tuhan. Ini memalukan. "A-Ahahaha."

Hyuuga Hiashi tersenyum tipis, Lalu berbalik memunggungi Boruto dan putrinya, "Ikut aku."

.

* * *

Disinilah ia berada. Dipekarangan tengah kediaman Hyuuga yang luas. Di masa depan, Boruto selalu berlatih disini. Hah, tempat ini membangkitkan kenangan.

Uzumaki Boruto menoleh kearah kakeknya di masa depan. Wajah datar itu masih juga belum berubah sedari tadi, apa kakeknya tidak pernah merasa kaku disekitar bagian wajahnya?

Hinata memasuki pekarangan, ia memakai sandal shinobinya kemudian berlari mendekati Boruto. "K-Kau tidak apa-apa kalau _Otou-sama_ menonton?"

Menggeleng cepat, Boruto tersenyum menenangkan, "Tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah."

"Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai- _ttebasa_!"

Hinata mengangguk, ia memasang kuda-kuda dan mengaktifkan _Byakugan_ nya. Senyuman si gadis masih juga belum lutur diwajah cantiknya, Oh, melihatnya membuat Boruto tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

Hyuuga Hiashi masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari Boruto. Bocah dengan _Ahoge_ itu membuat perutnya bergolak. Aneh memang, perasaan aneh ini belum pernah sekalipun dirasakannya. Namun kini, menatap bocah itu.. Ah sudahlah.

Boruto menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Melihatnya, manik Hiashi melebar. Kuda-kuda itu..

"Ayo maju, Hinata!"

 **-Syut!**

Boruto melesat maju, melancarkan serangannya kearah Hinata, Hinata menangkisnya dengan mulus, Gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum dan segera melancarkan pukulannya dengan cepat. Boruto berhasil menghindar, si bocah pirang melesatkan telapak tangannya kesamping kanan wajah si gadis, Hinata mundur demi menjaga jarak antara dirinya dan Boruto.

Detik selanjutnya, Hinata maju dengan _Juuken_ yang sudah disiapkannya.

"haaa!"

 **Dak!**

Lengan keduanya beradu, dengan gerakan yang sama, dan irama langkah yang sama pula.

Hinata melancarkan pukulannya cepat, menepis lengan Boruto dengan telapak tangannya yang lain, Pukulan selanjutnya siap gadis itu lancarkan. Boruto yang menyadari hal itu lantas berputar, bersalto hingga dirinya kini berada dibelakang sang gadis. Telapak tangannya berhenti begitu menghadap tengkuk si gadis.

"Cukup disini dulu."

Boruto tertawa, ia menarik Hinata ke teras untuk berteduh dan berlindung dari sengatan matahari. Nafas si gadis tersenggal, namun masih bisa tertawa.

Hyuuga Hiashi mendekati kedua bocah tersebut dengan irama langkah pelan. "Kau."

Boruto dan Hinata menoleh kearahnya. Saling pandang sejenak kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Hiashi. "Aku?" tanya Boruto sembari menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

Hiashi tidak menjawab, ia malah berbalik dan melangkah pelan. Hinata mengangkat bahunya begitu Boruto menatap sang gadis dengan pandangan 'ada apa dengannya'. Tak mau ambil pusing, Boruto bergegas mengikuti langkah kakek masa depannya setelah ia meminta Hinata untuk menunggunya disini sampai ia kembali.

Hyuuga Hiashi membawa Boruto kedalam sebuah ruangan. Dilihat dari dekorasinya sepertinya ini adalah ruang keluarga. Entahlah, Boruto sendiri juga tidak yakin. Mengingat dimasa depan ruangan ini dialih fungsikan sebagai kamar tamu –tempat dimana dirinya dan keluarga tidur jika mereka menginap di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Duduklah."

Uzumaki Boruto mengikuti perintah kakeknya, berusaha bersikap sesantai mungkin. Hening melanda hingga beberapa menit dirinya memasuki ruangan ini. Boruto memutar otak untuk mencari bahan obrolan yang setidaknya bisa mencairkan suasana beku disini.

"katakan padaku.." Hyuuga Hiashi angkat suara. "Eh?"

Manik Lavender Hiashi menatap tajam Uzumaki Boruto. "Uzumaki Boruto, katakan padaku, siapa kau sebenarnya."

Boruto mengerjap. Ia dapat merasakan aura mencekam menguar dari tubuh kakeknya. "A-Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Boruto dengan senyum kikuk.

"Kau... Bukan berasal dari klan Hyuuga. Namun kau bisa menggunakan teknik bertarung yang –persis- sama dengan seorang Hyuuga." Suara berat Hiashi terdengar seperti menyudutkannya. Boruto menelan ludahnya gugup.

Petinggi klan Hyuuga itu mengaktifkan _Byakugan_ nya untuk berjaga-jaga, "Katakan, Siapa kau sebenarnya!" Ulang Hiashi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Kau bahkan tidak memiliki _Byakugan_. Bagaimana bisa kau menguasai _Juuken_? Kau tahu adalah sebuah penghinaan terbesar bagi klan Hyuuga, jika orang luar menguasai jutsu andalan kami."

Tangan bocah kuning itu bergetar hebat. Kakinya lemas. Lidahnya pun kelu, "A-Aku.. bukan s-siapa-siapa."

Hiashi mendecih, "Kuaharap kau tahu _Byakugan_ ku bisa mengetahui kebohonganmu."

Boruto menunduk, keringat sudah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, "A-Akan kukatakan. Tapi, matikan _Byakugan_ mu itu terlebih dahulu."

"Katakan!"

"A-Aku.."

Memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya, Boruto balas menatap sang kakek, "Aku putra dari Hyuuga Hinata, putrimu."

Terlonjak kaget, Hyuuga Hiashi nyaris bisa merasakan jatungnya copot saat itu juga, "Apa?"

"Aku.. Putra Hyuuga Hinata dan Uzumaki Naruto yang datang dari masa depan."

 **~À Suivre~**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hallo~! Bieber datang lagi X'''D Aduh maaf telat banget ini updatenya. Bener-bener maaf deh X''D mulai disibukan sama kegiatan sekolah soalnya X''D terus, terus terus, Novel favorite Bieber (SBY karya IT/?) katanya mau dijadiin film, eh, cast nya gak bener banget :') bikin kecewa. Harusnya pemeran utama cewenya jangan si *sensor* #Udeh#

Wow, wow, banyak banget yang gak suka Boruto mesra sama Hinata? Banyak juga yang bilang sifat Boruto kurang ajar sama Naruto X''D Aih, padahal itu belum seberapa, rencananya Bieber mau buat si Boruto lebih kejam lagi *ketawa setan*/heh

Gimana chapter kali ini? Uhum, uhum. Udah ketemu kakek Hiashi dong XD Bieber gak sabar si Boruto ketemu sama Nejiiii(?) Ah, Covernya Bieber gambar sendiri X'''D/?

Eh, app Fanfiction di play store gak ada lagi ya? :') yang ada Cuma Fanfiction reader :') Ah, Sayang ya, coba aja Bieber backup sebelumnya#udah curcolnya#

Nah, mari kita mulai sesi Tanya jawab! ^.^)/

 **Q:** **Sasusaku termasuk yg dikasih tau gak?**

 **A:** Hmmmmm, Rahasia XD

 **Q:** **Itu kakashi udh tau ya klo hinata ibu boruto?**

 **A:** Tepat sekali ^^

 **Q: ntar pas ujian chunin boruto ikut...?**

 **A:** Ikut X3

 **Q: Ujian chuuninnya masih lama ni?**

 **A:** Bentar lagi kok X''D

 **Q:** **Thor, disini boruto emang kuat banget ya?**

 **A:** Yup! Dia itu Prodigy! XD

 **Q:** **cuma sampe ujian chunin? jd setelah itu boruto bakal kembali ya?**

 **A:** Itu pasti :3

Oke, segitu yang bisa Bieber jawab XD maafyang gak di jawab, soalnya Bieber gak suka kasih spoiler XD dan ada pertanyaan yang menjurus nanyain spoiler yang mungkin terjadi XD/heh

Yosh, _Arigatou_ sudah _review/fav/follow_ fic ini ^^ mulai sekarang Bieber bakalan hiatus, mengingat sekarang sibuk-sibuknya di kelas 12 :') Tapi Bieber bakalan update kalau sempet kok ^^

Akhir kata,

 **Mind to Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Boruto's Time Adventure**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

~This story is Mine~

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

~Don't like Don't read~

Happy Reading, _Minna-san_

* * *

"Makanlah yang ini."

"Iya."

"Habiskan juga yang ini."

"Un."

"Jangan menyisakan sayurannya."

"Tentu saja- _ttebasa_!"

Hyuuga Hinata menatap kedua orang didepannya dengan pandangan heran. Alisnya menukik turun. Gadis itu mencoba menjaga sikap dengan berpura-pura tak perduli dan menyibukan diri meneguk _ocha_ nya yang nyaris habis.

Namun pikirannya tak mampu berkhianat. Aneh. Ya, aneh adalah pemilihan kata yang tepat.

Sikap kedua orang didepannya cenderung aneh –apalagi ayahnya, otaknya sama sekali tak memercayai pemandangan didepannya. Oh, ayolah, sejak kapan seorang Hyuuga Hiashi –ayahnya, seperhatian itu kepada orang asing? Tidak pernah.

Baru kali inilah Hinata melihatnya. Ayahnya secara terus menerus menyodorkan berbagai jenis makanan di meja makan kepada Uzumaki Boruto –bocah bersurai pirang- tanpa henti. Boruto sendiri terlihat senang dan dengan senang hati melahap semua makanan yang disodorkan Hyuuga Hiashi dengan lahapnya.

Padahal ketika awal pertemuan Boruto dan _Otou-sama_ nya beberapa jam lalu, Ayahnya masih bersikap dingin seperti biasa, Boruto-pun terlihat sungkan dan gugup. Dan lihatlah sekarang, tak sampai setengah hari, kalian mendapati sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga begitu akrab dengan Uzumaki Boruto yang notabenenya adalah orang asing yang baru saja ditemuinya. Bagaimana bisa Hinata tidak berpikir tidak ada yang aneh disini?

"Hinata."

Hinata tersentak kecil, gadis itu menoleh kearah sang ayah yang tengan menatapnya, "Y-Ya, _Tou-sama_?"

Hyuuga Hiashi menghela nafasnya singkat, ia lantas berujar, "Bisa kau bawakan segelas _ocha_ lagi? Kulihat gelas milik Boruto sudah setengah kosong."

Hinata mengerjap dua kali. Berusaha mencerna perkataan ayahnya, takut-takut gadis itu salah dengar. "M-Maaf?"

"Gelas Boruto sudah kosong. Bawakan ia segelas _ocha_ lagi." Jelas Hyuuga Hiashi sekali lagi. Hinata mengangguk tak mengerti. Benar dugaannya, ada yang tidak beres.

Tak mau memikirkannya lebih lanjut, Hinata lebih memilih untuk berdiri dan melenggang kearah dapur sambil berlari kecil.

Memastikan putrinya benar-benar telah pergi, Hiashi kembali memfokuskan atensinya kepada Boruto. Manik lavendernya menatap lekat personifikasi sang Uzumaki. Dari rambutnya, Wajahnya, nada kulitnya, potongan bajunya yang rapi dan iris biru yang menentramkan siapa saja yang menatapnya.

Siapa dan darimana bocah ini berasal baru saja diketahuinya beberapa saat lalu. Menyesap ocha hangatnya pelan, Pikiran Hiashi kembali melayang kesaat dimana dirinya mengetahui kebenaran yang dikatakan Uzumaki Boruto..

.

"Aku.. Putra Hyuuga Hinata dan Uzumaki Naruto yang datang dari masa depan."

Uzumaki Boruto berseru lantang. Meski terlihat sedikit gemetaran, Hiashi sendiri tak bisa memungkiri bahwa tampak keseriusan yang terpancar dari manik biru milik sang bocah. Namun, ia tetaplah seorang Hyuuga Hiashi. Ia tak mungkin setolol itu dengan langsung memercayai omongan bocah asing yang baru ditemuinya beberapa menit lalu. Tentu tidak. Ia adalah pemimpin klan Hyuuga –klan tertua sekaligus klan yang paling disegani seantero Konoha- mana mungkin ia percaya pada remaja tanggung didepannya tanpa adanya bukti yang jelas.

Hiashi menggeram, "Jangan lancang kau bicara! Kau pikir aku akan begitu saja memercayai omong kosongmu?!"

"Kau bilang _Byakugan_ mu bisa membaca kebohonganku. Apa _Byakugan_ mu tidak bisa membaca kejujuran yang baru saja ku katakan?" Balas Boruto tak terima. Hiashi tersentak, ia masih mengaktifkan _Byakugan_ nya. Dan memang benar, _Byakugan_ nya tidak mendeteksi kebohongan dari perkataan Uzumaki Boruto sebelumnya.

Tapi mustahil. Masa depan? Yang benar saja.

Mencoba menjaga sikapnya agar tetap terkendali, Hiashi membalas, "Hanya dengan Byakugan saja tidak cukup untuk memastikan omong kosongmu, Bocah."

Boruto berdecih kesal, "Kau meragukan _Byakugan_? Seorang Hyuuga tak seharusnya meragukan kekuatan _Byakugan_."

Ayah Hyuuga Hinata itu nyaris terjungkal kebelakang. _Sialan, Anak ini benar-benar membalikan perkataannya.._

Hyuuga Hiashi menunjuk Boruto geram, "Kau.."

"Aku cucumu!" Potong Boruto keras.

"Kau bukan!"

Si sulung Uzumaki melemparkan pandangan terlukanya. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan kakek yang selalu membanggakannya malah berbalik tidak mengakuinya. Ini mimpi buruk. Ah, tidak. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Boruto menunduk. Membiarkan poninya menjuntai kebawah mengikuti arah gravitasi bumi. Memejamkan mata sembari mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kakeknya justru tak memercayainya meski ia berkata jujur. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia tak ingin kakek yang selalu mencintainya malah berbalik membencinya seperti yang penduduk desa lakukan tempo hari. Bagaimanapun, Hyuuga Hiashi adalah kakek satu-satunya yang ia miliki saat ini.

" _Ojii-sama_.."

Hiashi terdiam. Ada sensasi aneh yang menggelinjang ditubuhnya kala Boruto menyebutnya dengan sebutan tersebut. Hati dinginnya mengakui Boruto sebagai cucunya, tapi akalnya mengkhinati. Tidak masuk akal. Putrinya.. Putri kecilnya memiliki putra. Dan kini, putra Hinata dari masa depan berdiri didepannya.

Haruskah ia percaya? Atas dasar apa ia harus percaya pada bocah ini?

Boruto mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga tajam, "Aku cucumu.." jeda sejenak, "..Percayalah, Darah Hyuuga mengalir ditubuhku. Aku adalah bagian dari klan. Aku keluargamu."

Hyuuga Hiashi menon-aktifkan _Byakugan_ nya. Kakinya seolah dipaku dilantai. Bibirnya kelu. Ia hendak membalas perkataan Boruto, namun usahanya gagal, tak satupun kata yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya.

Manik milik Boruto terpejam sedetik. Bocah itu mendesah pasrah, "Apakah _Ojii-sama_ perlu bukti? Haruskan aku melakukan pengorbanan?"

Hiashi masih diam membisu. Bahkan ketika Uzumaki Boruto melepaskan _Headband_ nya, Hyuuga Hiashi masih diam seribu bahasa. Boruto menyisihkan poni yang menghalangi jidatnya dengan telapak tangan, ia menatap sang kakek mantap. Lantas berseru lantang. "Kau boleh menanamkan _Juinjutsu_ didahiku sekarang juga asal dengan begini kau percaya padaku."

Pria dewasa itu sedikit memundurkan langkahnya. Bocah ini.. Bagaimana bisa bocah ini mengetahui _Juinjutsu_ sedini ini? Terlebih ia meyakini anak didepannya ini bukanlah seorang Hyuuga.

Hanya seorang Hyuuga –Itupun yang telah dewasa dan keluarga _Bunke_ -lah yang mengetahui detail soal _Juinjutsu souke_. Kalaupun anak ini mengetahuinya, itu berarti anak ini memang...

"Uzumaki Boruto.." Akhirnya Hiashi mendapati dirinya bisa bersuara lagi.

Bocah yang bersangkutan meneguk salivanya ketika sang kakek menyebut namanya, "Y-Ya?"

"Satu pertanyaan.." Hening sejenak, Kakak Hyuuga Hizashi itu berharap bocah dengan _ahoge_ didepannya dapat mengerti maksud dari ucapannya yang ambigu.

"Kau tahu arti _Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu_?"

Boruto mengerjap pelan, berusaha memahami pertanyaan Hyuga Hiashi lamat-lamat. Berterima kasihlah kepada ke _prodigy_ -annya tak selang detik berikutnya, Dirinya sudah bisa mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga. Ia tersenyum tipis, "...Burung dalam sangkar, bukan?"

Lengkungan itu terbit. Kurva tipis yang sangat dirindukan Boruto. Saat itulah bocah bernama Uzumaki Boruto itu mengerti, _Ojii-sama_ nya.. mempercayainya.

.

Hyuuga Hiashi mengakhiri lamunannya. Ia menggeleng lantas kembali menyesap _ocha_ hangatnya.

Menyamankan posisi duduknya, Hiashi kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah sang cucu –Uzumaki Boruto. Menilik lekat rupa si sulung Uzumaki.

Boruto tampak sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Teramat mirip malah. Ah, bahkan dengan rendah hati ia mengakui, segala hal yang ada pada Uzumaki muda ini adalah warisan Uzumaki Naruto. Warisan Hinata –putrinya- mungkin hanya dari bentuk wajah dan bentuk matanya. Ya, itupun tidak akan bisa kau lihat jika kau tidak memperhatikannya dengan jelas. Astaga, ia jadi teringat sebuah kata-kata yang pernah ia dengar dari mendiang istrinya.

 _Jika seorang anak mewarisi kemiripan dari pihak ayah, berarti cinta sang ibu lebih besar melebihi cinta sang ayah kepada sang ibu. Ini juga berlaku untuk sebaliknya._

Tertawa samar, Hiashi menggeleng pelan, _Apa ini berarti putrinya juga teramat mencintai si Jinchuriki Kyuubi?_

Ppfftt, yang benar saja.

Kembali kepada cucunya. Boruto.

Bocah ini punya kemampuan menarik. Ia memiliki bakat alami sebagai seorang _Shinobi_. Uzumaki Boruto pasti akan menjadi _shinobi_ hebat yang bisa dibanggakan. Hiashi tersenyum, ia menyukai gagasan tersebut.

Tentu saja. Boruto adalah cucunya.

Hiashi mengernyitkan alisnya. Hey! Sejak kapan dirinya mulai terbiasa menyebut-nyebut Boruto sebagai 'cucunya'? Entahlah, Menyebut Boruto seperti itu membuatnya nyaman sekaligus geli.

Bagaimana tidak? Cucunya itu adalah putra dari putri sulungnya. Gadisnya. Hinata-nya.

Hiashi merasakan perasaannya bergetar entah karena apa. Sejatinya sebagai ayah, Hiashi tahu jelas Hinata suatu saat nanti akan memiliki seorang anak. Tapi tidak disangka, ia akan bertemu putra Hinata secepat ini. Hinata kecilnya telah menjadi seorang ibu. Menjadi seorang istri. Istri Uzumaki Naruto pula. Sulit dipercaya.

Berbagai pertanyaan mulai bergerilya diotak Hiashi. Apakah Hinata tubuh menjadi wanita yang cantik? Apakah Hinata berhenti menjadi seorang Kunoichi setelah menjadi seorang ibu? Apakah suaminya bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhan Hinata? Tapi yang lebih penting dari itu..

"Apakah Hinata bahagia?"

"Apa?"

Hyuuga Hiashi mengerjap. Mendapati bahwa dirinya baru saja mengucapkan hal yang tengah dipikirkannya secara tidak sadar. Kini sang cucu menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Hiashi menghela napas pendek, terlanjur sudah. Sepertinya percuma saja bersikap sok tidak peduli disaat seperti ini.

Hiashi menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Apakah –di Masa depan nanti- Hinata bahagia?" Tanya Hiashi akhirnya.

Boruto tak langsung menjawab. Ia diam lantas menatap kakeknya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Ada apa ini? Kenapa kakeknya malah menanyakan kebahagiaan ibunya? Bukankah sedaritadi _Ojii-sama_ nya justru selalu terlihat tidak peduli terhadap _Kaa-san_ nya?

Boruto memilih untuk tak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Toh, ia memang mengenal tabiat kakeknya. Kakeknya memang tidak pandai menunjukan ekspresi kepada banyak orang. Cenderung kaku dan suka memasang wajah datar bak tembok, bahkan kepada putri-putrinya.

Si sulung Uzumaki mengusap alisnya. Tersenyum tipis dengan rona merah yang tiba-tiba menjalar dipipinya. Lima detik berikutnya, Boruto mengangkat wajah dengan senyum yang belum urung dari wajah bulat yang ia warisi dari sang ibu.

"Tentu saja. Aku dan keluargaku adalah segala hal yang paling _Kaa-san_ inginkan dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia merasa tidak bahagia?"

.

* * *

.

Siang ini begitu terik. Awan-awan yang biasa bergelantungan dilangit nyaris tak tampak siang ini. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang melakoni kegiatan masing-masing seolah tak terpengaruh panasnya siang hari ini.

Uzumaki Boruto mendesah tertahan sambil sesekali mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya dileher. Guna meminimalisir hawa panas yang semakin membuatnya semakin kegerahan. Kakak dari Uzumaki Himawari itu berjalan santai dipinggiran sungai. Berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan yang jelas.

Ya, Awalnya ia berencana menemui Hokage ketiga di kantor hokage, namun beberapa penjaga berkata bahwa beliau tidak ada ditempat. Ada urusaan desa yang mesti ia tangani sendiri. Boruto bertanya-tanya, kenapa _Sandaime_ tidak menggunakan _Kagebunshin_ seperti yang selalu ayahnya lakukan untuk lebih mempermudah urusan diplomatiknya? Lebih praktis bukan? Kau bisa melakukan segala hal kapan saja, dimana saja dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Mendengus, Boruto lantas memiringkan bibirnya. Yang benar saja. Hokage ketiga adalah sosok Hokage sesungguhnya. _Sandaime_ mana mungkin mau menggunakan tipuan seperti itu, Beliau adalah orang terhormat yang melakukan segala hal dengan cara terhormat pula. _Sandaime_ Hokage tidak akan membuat orang lain bahagia hanya dengan ilusi _kagebunshin_ seperti yang ayahnya selalu lakukan.

"Boruto!"

Sang empunya nama terlonjak kecil. Aneh mendengar seseorang menyapa dirinya tepat dengan namanya. Biasanya semua orang selalu keliru dan malah menyangka dirinya sang ayah –Uzumaki Naruto.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Boruto membalikan tubuhnya. Ia mendapati seorang gadis yang berlari dan dua orang teman yang mengekor dibelakannya.

"Kau benar Boruto kan?" Tanya si gadis langsung ketika berdiri didepan si Uzumaki muda. Boruto memamerkan gigi putihnya, "Bagaimana kau tahu ini aku?"

"Oh, Astaga tentu saja itu kau. Bagaimana aku tahu? Ummm... Mungkin karena... Cinta?"

"Oi, Ino. Berhentilah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang selalu kau pakai saat melihat Sasuke. _Mendokusei_."

Gadis yang bernama Ino itupun memberengut sebal kearah teman satu timnya, "Ugh, Karena inilah kau tidak populer dikalangan para gadis, Shikamaru."

"Untuk apa populer diantara para gadis?" Timpal Chouji sambil memasukan beberapa kripik kentang kemulutnya. Ino memutar matanya jengah, ia memilih untuk kembali berbalik menatap Boruto. Tersenyum sambil menyisipkan rambut pirangnya yang mengganggu kebelakang telinga, "Jadi apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Boruto mengangkat bahunya singkat, "Entahlah. Jalan-jalan mungkin? Naruto sedang menjalankan misi diluar desa, dan sebenarnya aku sedang ada keperluan dengan _Sandaime_ , tapi sepertinya beliau tidak ada di tempat."

Ino mengembangkan senyumannya, ia mendekat kearah Boruto seraya mencuil ujung bahu Boruto pelan, "Oh sempurna. Kau senggang, aku-pun begitu, jadi kupikir kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, bukan?"

"O-Oi!"

Sang Uzumaki dengan rambut menyerupai daun itu mengangkat jempolnya mantap, "Tentu saja- _ttebasa_!"

"Hegh? Boruto! yang benar sa-" "-Kyyyyyaaaaaaa~"

Pekikan Ino memotong perkataan Shikamaru dengan sempurna. Gadis itu memang bisa jadi merepotkan kalau sedang menggilai seseorang.

Ino menggandeng pergelangan tangan Boruto sambil berseru lantang, "Kalau begitu, Ayo kita pergiii!"

-dan tanpa tendeng alih, gadis Yamanaka itu menyeret Boruto pergi menjauhi Nara Shikamaru dan Akimichi Couji.

Choji menatap sahabatnya heran, "Apakah Boruto mengerti bahwa tadi Ino mengajaknya kencan?" Shikamaru membalasnya dengan gelengan tak peduli. Lantas bergumam, " _Mendokusei_."

.

* * *

"Jadi begitulah! Kau bisa mampir ke Toko Bunga Yamanaka kapan saja. Asal kau bisa tahan dengan sifat Ayahku yang suka ikut campur. Ah, benar juga, Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah bunga gratis kalau kau datang dengan.."

Boruto memutar matanya bosan, meski senyuman canggung masih belum luntur diwajah manisnya. Daritadi, Ino bahkan tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk menyela ataupun menjawab. Oh, tidak heran Ayah Shikadai begitu takut kepada bibi Ino.

Wanita memang menyusahkan dan kadang sulit sekali untuk dimengerti. Ia yakin tak akan pernah bisa menebak perasaan wanita dengan benar, terlalu sulit dipahami, rumit bagai labirin yang entah dimana ujungnya, atau bagai samudra yang tak pernah ia ketahui seberapa dalamnya. Ayahnya pernah menyetujui gagasannya ini. Karena itulah Boruto tak pernah merasa cocok dengan salah satu diantara mereka. Kecuali ibunya dan Himawari –tentu saja.

"Kau bendengarku Boruto? Hey!" Tegur Ino lalu mengayun-ayunkan tangannya didepan Boruto. "Aku mendengarmu, Ino."

Ino terkekeh lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya dilengan Boruto. Semilir angin menerbangkan surai kedua bocah pirang itu mesra, "Kau.. lebih hangat ketimbang Sasuke.." Seru Ino dengan suara yang menyerupai bisikan.

Boruto mengangkat alisnya, "Apa?"

Gadis Yamanaka itu memamerkan senyum lebarnya, ia mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya kearah Boruto, "Kau lebih hangat ketimbang Sasuke.." Ulang Ino dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya. Boruto tak mengerti, baru saja ia berniat menanggapi, Ino melanjutkan perkataannya, "..Terlebih kau bukan Naruto. Aku bersyukur."

Kening Boruto semakin mengkerut. Ia balik bertanya, "Kenapa dengan Naruto?"

Ino melirik Boruto dari ekor matanya, "Kau tidak tahu? Atau jangan-jangan kau belum sadar?" Tanya Ino. Air muka gadis itu sedikit menegang. Boruto dapat menyadari perubahan wajahnya dengan baik sekali.

"Hal apa yang tidak kuketahui?"

Hah~ Yamanaka Ino melepaskan cengkramannya dilengan Uzumaki muda. Ino melempar pandangannya kesekeliling. Menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan wajah datar.

"Apakah kau pernah ditatap dengan cara tidak menyenangkan oleh warga desa?" Ino kembali menatap Boruto, "Ataukah kau pernah mendapat serangan fisik dari mereka?"

Uzumaki Boruto menimbang-nimbang. Otaknya memutar kembali ke saat dirinya mendapat perlakuan yang tidak menyenangkan dari warga desa Konohagakure beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia dihakimi atas hal yang tidak dilakukannya. Berawal dari serangan verbal yang terus berlanjut menjadi serangan fisik secara langsung. Saat itu ia berpikir, Apa salahnya? Ia adalah orang baru disini, kenapa justru semua warga desa malah menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah dia adalah pembawa sial yang sudah sedari dulu mengancam keselamatan mereka? Kenapa dirinya dibenci banyak orang tanpa alasan yang jelas?

Boruto tersentak. Tunggu! Kali ini ia menyadari, tatapan itu bukan hanya ditunjukan padanya. Tapi juga pada sang ayah. Tatapan yang tidak mengenakan itu juga mereka berikan pada Uzumaki Naruto. _Shinobi_ sempurna itu. Hokage ketujuh masa depan. Orang yang kelak akan mereka hormati. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Anak dari Nanandaime-sama itupun membalas tatapan Ino yang sedari tadi mengarah padanya. "Ya..." Jawab Boruto lirih, nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

Ino menunduk. Gadis itu masih berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Salahkah ia jika menceritakan ini kepada Boruto?

"uzumaki Naruto.. Dia adalah jelmaan iblis."

Iris Boruto melebar. A-apa?

Gadis dengan surai _blonde_ mengalihkan pandangannya dari Boruto, "Dia dibenci oleh semua warga desa. Dia adalah pembawa sial semenjak dirinya dilahirkan. Dia adalah alasan mengapa ratusan orang mati dua belas tahun lalu. Dia bahkan tidak punya ayah dan ibu. Orang seperti itu seharusnya dibiarkan mati saja sedari dulu. Tapi Sandaime malah menjaganya, menjadikannya seorang _Shinobi_ malah. Meskipun ia adalah bagian dari Konoha, itu tidak akan merubah fakta bahwa Uzumaki Naruto adalah simbol dari kutukan yang ada di Konoha. Karena itulah.. menjauhlah darinya, Boruto."

Boruto mematung ditempat. Apa katanya? Jadi alasan dibalik tindakan warga desa terhadapnya adalah karena Uzumaki Naruto? Ayahnya sendiri?

Uzumaki Naruto-lah yang dimaksud 'Anak Iblis' oleh warga desa hari itu. Saat itu mereka keliru dengan menganggapnya Naruto.

' _Aku tak butuh bantuanmu! Dasar pembawa sial! Iblis!'_

Boruto menatap Ino dengan pandangan yang ketara sekali tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin? Shinobi sehebat Naruto adalah jelmaan iblis? Bagaimana mungkin? Ayahnya..

Apa ini berarti Naruto sudah sering mendapatkan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari warga desa semenjak ia kecil? Tapi kenapa ia tidak melawan? Kenapa Ayahnya diam saja diperlakukan bagai sampah? Padahal ia yakin Naruto bisa melawan. Ia yakin. Tapi kenapa? kenapa Ayahnya malah menjadi pecundang yang hanya bisa diam?

Bibir Boruto bergetar. Bagaimana mungkin Boruto –sebagai anaknya- baru mengetahui hal ini? Masa lalu ayahnya yang begitu kelam? Masa lalu yang begitu tidak dihargai oleh semua orang?

Kenapa? Kenapa Ayahnya tidak balas dedam?! Kenapa justru ia memilih untuk menjadi _Hokage_ dan malah melindungi desa yang telah membuatnya menderita?!

Omong kosong macam apa ini?!

"Boruto?"

Boruto tidak menjawab, Ia menundukan kepalanya. Membuat wajah bulat miliknya tertutupi oleh poninya yang menjuntai turun. Ia muak dengan semuanya. Ia muak. Cukup sudah.

 **Syat!**

"Boruto!" Boruto meloncat pergi. Menaiki atap demi atap. Mejauhi Ino yang masih diam ditempat sembari meneriaki namanya.

.

* * *

 **Duk! Duk!**

Dua orang yang ditubruknya berbalik sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya. "Hey! Kau taruh dimana matamu?!"

Namun siapa peduli? Boruto tetap berlari. Tanpa mengindahkan makian banyak orang, _Shinobi_ muda Uzumaki itu terus melesat dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

Hari ini Uzumaki Naruto serta timnya pulang dari misi pertamanya. Karena itulah, ia tidak akan membuang waktu dan lansung melesat kegerbang utama Konohagakure yang megah.

Cih, jangan berharap Boruto berniat menyambut kedatangan ayahnya. Tidak. Jangan berharap hal itu terjadi. Boruto akan langsung menodong Ayahnya dan memaksa _Nanandaime Hokage_ masa depan itu bicara.

" _Tsk! Kenapa kau pulang dengan selamat? Kenapa kau tidak mati saja disana?"_

Boruto menangkap suara seorang pemuda dewasa. Langkahnya berhenti. Menatap kerumunan orang disana dengan alis yang tertekuk sempurna. Jangan-jangan..

.

Uzumaki Naruto melangkah ceria memasuki gerbang Konohagakure. Akhirnya ia pulang. Ah, betapa ia merindukan desanya ini. Misinya di _Nami no Kuni_ berjalan lancar. Meski nyaris kehilangan nyawa, Naruto berhasil melewati semua itu dengan baik. Pak tua bernama Tazuna yang menjadi Klien Tim tujuh itu berhasil kembali kedesanya dengan selamat. Yosh! Misi Ranking A pertamanya sukses besar!

"Yo! Sampai jumpa nanti, _Minna_!" teriaknya lantang sembari melambaikan tangannya kepada rekan timnya yang hendak pulang.

"Aa.. Beristirahatlah Naruto." Jawa Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

Naruto mengangguk riang. Ia berbalik dan melangkah pulang menuju apartemen tua-nya sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia ingin segera melepas penat dan beristirahat dengan tenang. Ah, soal apartemen dan istirahat, Kenapa ia baru sadar? Boruto kan ada di Apartemennya. Bagaimana keadaan bocah yang mirip dengannya itu setelah ia tinggal beberapa hari? apakah Boruto merindukannya?

Irama langkah Naruto dipercepat. Ia semaki bersemangat pulang ketika menyadari fakta bahwa ada seseorang yang menunggunya dirumah. Akan ada seseorang yang menjawab _Okaeri_ ketika Naruto membuka pitu dan berseru _Tadaima_.

 **-Buk!**

Langkah Uzumaki Naruto terhenti. Ia tidak sengaja menyenggol wanita paruh baya dengan banyak belanjaan ditangannya. Naruto berbalik dan dengan cepat memunguti belanjaan yang berceceran tanah. "Biar kubantu, _Ba-chan_."

Wanita itu tersenyum. Ia mengikat surai gelapnya sesaat dan ikut memunguti belanjaannya, "Ah, kau baik sekali, _Arig-_ "

 _Deja vu._

Wanita paruh baya dengan surai gelap itupun mengangkat wajahnya. Merasa _Deja Vu_.

Ketika maniknya beertemu pandang dengan manik biru milik Naruto. Seketika wanita itu tercekat.

"KYAA! LAGI-LAGI KAU! BOCAH IBLIS!"

Naruto terlonjak kebelakang. Tangannya reflek menjatuhkan belanjan yang sudah susah payah dikumpulkannya dari tadi. Lagi dan lagi. Astaga, Naruto baru aja pulang dari misi, kenapa hal seperti ini malah tejadi sekarang?

"Ma-Maaf."

Berniat melarikan diri, Naruro berbalik dan mengambil langkah untuk berlari, namun tarikan kasar dikerah belakangnya membuat Bocah Jichuriki Kyuubi itu tersandung kakinya sendiri.

" _Itte_." "Kau mau melarikan diri?! Kau pikir kau bisa lari begitu saja?! Jangan harap, iblis!" Seorang Pria berperawakan tinggi itu menjatuhkannya kasar ditanah. Membuat pipi Naruto lecet karena bergesekan dengan tanah kasar dengan tidak nyaman.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, Blas berteriak, "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku hanya ingin–" "Lagi-lagi kau mengatakan itu! Kau pikir pembelaanmu itu akan didengar semua orang?" Potong si Pria tinggi emosi.

"Lagi-lagi?" Gumam Naruto tak mengerti.

Pria Tinggi itu tersenyum sinis, Ia mempertemukan kepalan tangan kanannya ketelapak tangan kiri. Bersiap memukul Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tsk! Kenapa kau pulang dengan selamat? Kenapa kau tidak mati saja disana?" Bentak si Pria. Naruto tak menjawab. Ia memilih diam. Perkataan itu menohok hatinya. Sebegitu inginyakah dirinya mati?

Semakin mendekat, Pria itu melancarkan tinjunya kearah Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh, "Kalau begitu, Biar aku saja yang membunuhmu!"

Naruto menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Bersiap mendapatkan sebuah pukulan di pipinya–

 **DUAK!**

Mata Naruto otomatis terbuka. Bukan karena dirinya mendapatkan pukulan. Tidak. Pipinya masih selamat. Pria itu tidak berhasil melukainya. Yang membuatnya tak percaya adalah sosok seorang Shinobi dengan surai pirang sepertinya yang tiba-tiba meloncat dan menendang pria tinggi itu keras. Membuat pria dengan tubuh tinggi itu tersungkur beberapa meter dengan suara bedebum yang tidak menyenangkan.

"...Boruto.."

Mata milik Uzumaki Boruto menajam. Pandangannya seolah bisa membunuh siapa saja yang berani melawannya.

"Sekali lagi kau menyakitinya, Akan kubunuh kalian semua.."

 **~À Suivre~**

 **A/N:** Setelah diancam banyak orang akhirnya Bieber update! Maaf, bukannya Bieber kejam, tapi kesibukan sebagai kelas 12 merenggut paksa Bieber dari dunia per-fanfictionan :') _Gomenne_ ~

Oh ya, Chapter kali ini special untuk Ulang Tahun **Dera Shinka** ke 17^^ Happy Late Birthday ya~!

Bieber agak ragu sebenernya lanjutin fic ini. Kenapa? Karena banyak yang sekali hal yang tidak sesuai dengan plot asli _Boruto The Movie_. Semacam, Di fic ini Boruto yang baru 2 hari jadi genin sudah menjadi murid Sasuke, sementara di _Movie_ nya sendiri tidak seperti itu. Ah, pokoknya banyak sekali hal yang tidak sesuai. Kenapa bisa demikian? Karena ff ini sendiri Bieber buat sebelum plot Boruto keluar. Jadi wajar saja ya jika ada hal yang tidak sesuai dengan movienya ^^

Sesi tanya jawab dimulai ^^

 **Q:** **boruto jurusnya nanti apaan yah waktu ujian chunin kan gak seru kalo cuman taijutsu apa udah punya rasenggan khusus** **?**

 **A:** Ada, _Kieru Rasengan_ ^^

 **Q:** **apa?boruto bawah alat katasuke..utk mempermudah jurusnya.**

 **A:** Nggak. Dia gak bawa alat itu ko ^^

 **Q: skali up 2 chap dong thor**

 **A:** Impossibruuu :')

 **Q:** **Author suka karya I T ya?**

 **A:** Ho'oh XD Sukaaaa banngeeeettttt XD

 **Q: knpa boru ga ikut misi tazuna?**

 **A:** Dia bukan bagian Tim Tujuh ^^ jadi gak ikut. Sebenernya gak ada alasan juga buat dia ikut.

 **Q: Ini cerita habis Naruto pergi ame Jiraya apa blom y?**

 **A:** Belum XD Ini jauh sebelum itu ^^

 **Q: apa nanti boruto tau tentang naruto yg di benci penduduk desa?**

 **A:** Udah tau tuh XD

 **Q: Semangat & sehat selalu :)**

 **A:** Aduh, Entah kenapa baru kali ini Bieber didoain biar sehat selalu :'D Terhura deh, Terima kasih ya~

 **Q:** **Karena boruto dan Hinata dekat, apakah Hinata akan jadi suka boruto?**

 **A:** Hmmmm... #Ditampol#

 **Q: Author sampah**

 **A:** Makasih ya:)

Mungkin cukup sekian yang bisa Bieber jawab. Arigatou untuk kalian yang selalu menunggu fic Bieber. _Arigatou_ untuk _Review/Follow/Fav_ fic ini :')

Bieber akan berjuan untuk kelas 12 ^^ Terima kasih dukungannya Maaf Bieber gak bisa update cepet lagi. Bieber gak mau PHP soalnya :D Oh ya, Ada yang mau Nonton Boruto The Movie? Bieber PASTI bakalan bolos sekolah buat nonton Boruto :''''D Pokoknya Bieber pasti datang ke CGV Blizt di Grand Indonesia Jakarta tanggal 18 November 2015! Kalian semua juga nonton ya ^^ Ayo kita nonton bareng! :D

Akhir kata,

 **Mind to review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Boruto's Time Adventure**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

~This story is Mine~

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

~Don't like Don't read~

Happy Reading, _Minna-san_

* * *

 _._

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuhnya, Akan kubunuh kalian semua.."

Naruto tak bergeming. Bocah dengan jaket orange itu masih takjub akan kedatangan Uzumaki Boruto. Lidah Naruto kelu, nyaris kehilangan suara malah.

"K-Kau! Bagaimana bisa ada dua-"

Naruto menoleh kesekitar. Orang-orang menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan kaget bercampur takut. Manik Uzumaki Naruto kini terfokus kembali kearah Boruto yang tengah membelakanginya. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia harus segera membawa Boruto pergi dari sini.

"Sudahlah Boruto, Aku-" Naruto bangkit. Lengan kanannya menyentuh pergelangan tangan Uzumaki Boruto. Namun sedetik kemudian, Naruto merasakan tangannya ditepis kasar. "Diamlah Naruto! Jangan ikut campur!" Bentak Boruto keras. Bocah itu bahkan tidak berbalik demi menatap Naruto. Uzumaki Boruto benar-benar marah. Gawat.

Seorang pria dengan kimono biru muncul diantara kerumunan warga desa. Boruto meliriknya sinis. Pria itu menunjuk Uzumaki Boruto dengan ekspresi kesal, "Kalian berdua! Pergilah dari sini! Tidak tahukah kalian, Satu bocah iblis saja sudah membuat kami sangat kesulitan! Bayangkan jika ada dua! Kalian pembawa sial hanya menjadi bencana untuk desa ini!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Teriak Boruto emosi.

"Boruto!"

Satu detik kemudian tinju milik Boruto dengan mulus mendarat ke pipi pria berkimono biru. Membuat pria itu tersungkur dengan lebam keunguuan dia pipinya. Manik biru Boruto berkilat kala sekerumunan orang mengepungnya. Menggertakan gigi, Boruto memasang kuda-kuda dan menyerang beberapa orang yang hendak memukulnya.

 _Jangan pikir dirinya akan diam saja._

Boruto menangkis setiap serangan yang datang kepadanya. Membalas dengan kekuatan dua kali lipat. Menendang wajah orang-orang yang hendak melawannya tak tanggung-tanggung. Uzumaki Boruto kalap. Sosoknya kali ini nampak seperti seorang pembunuh bayaran.

"Boruto! Hentikan!" Naruto berteriak. Namun Boruto tak peduli. Persetan dengan teriakan ayahnya. Orang-orang ini sudah keterlaluan.

Kerumunan orang disana menatap kedua bocah pirang itu ngeri. Beberapa wanita paruh baya ikut melempari kedua Uzumaki itu dengan sayuran. Boruto menekuk alisnya semakin turun. Keterlaluan.

Boruto membuat segel ditangannya. " _Kagebunshin no jutsu_!"

 **Bofh! Bofh!**

Uzumaki Boruto menyeringai sinis. Jangan kira ia akan tinggal diam. _Bunshin-bunshin_ milik Boruto menyerang beberapa orang yang mencoba melukai dirinya dan Naruto. Sekuat tenaga Boruto meyakinkan hatinya bahwa ia tidak bersalah. Ia melakukan ini untuk membela dirinya dan Naruto. Ia tidak akan dipecundangi ketakutannya sendiri. Tidak.

Uzumaki muda dengan jaket hitam itu menendang perut salah seorang warga disana. Bersalto kemudian meninju pipi orang yang dianggapnya musuh. Boruto berusaha mengelak dari setiap pukulan yang coba dilancarkan padanya. Uzumaki Boruto mengayunkan kakinya, tendangan itu berhasil mengenai rahang seorang pemuda dengan suara keras.

Pupil milik Uzumaki Naruto bergetar. Ia tak bisa membiarkan ini. Ia ingin menghentikan bocah yang bersurai sama dengannya itu. Tapi tidak bisa. Boruto didepannya benar-benar mengerikan. Pemandangan didepannya membuat kaki Naruto lumpuh seketika.

"Boruto! Hentikannn!"

Boruto tidak mengindahkan teriakan ayahnya. Teriakan _Tou-chan_ nya malah membuat emosi Boruto semakin tersulut. _Yang benar saja, Pak tua! Daripada diam sambil memasang tampang bodohmu itu lebih baik kau bantu aku!_ Maki Boruto dalam hati.

Tangan Boruto menarik kasar tangan orang yang berusaha memukulnya. Lututnya menghantam keras perut orang itu. Orang itu terhuyung mundur dan jatuh ketanah.

Wanita-wanita yang menonton perkelahian itu berteriak histeris. Bahkan beberapa anakpun ikut menangis. Naruto memandang nanar ke sekelilingnya. Jika begini, Boruto benar-benar akan dianggap sebagai monster.

Uzumaki Boruto menangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi. Naruto terkesiap, Tidak.. Tidak! Kaki milik bocah itu akan menghantam kepala bagian belakang seseorang.

Setelah itu, semuanya seolah-olah terjadi dalam gerakan lambat. Sekelebat bayangan seorang _Shinobi_ datang dan mendorong tubuh Boruto. membuat bocah Uzumaki itu tersungkur dan jatuh ditanah.

Naruto mengerjap. Butuh waktu sepersekian detik untuk menyadari siapa gerangan _Shinobi_ yang berhasil menghentikan amukan Boruto.

"K-Kakashi-sensei..."

* * *

"K-Kakashi-sensei..."

Hatake Kakashi memandang Uzumaki Naruto sejenak, kemudian disunggingkannya senyum tipis seperti biasanya, " _yare, yare,_ Apa yang kulewatkan disini?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. ia memilih menelengkan wajahnya kearah Boruto. Dilihatnya Uzumaki Boruto yang tengah meringis sembari menyeka keringatnya. Naruto juga bisa melihat bocah itu tengah melancarkan umpatan, sumpah-serapah pada orang yang dengan lancang mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjungkir ditanah.

Naruto menoleh kembali kearah Kakashi, " _Sensei_ , Boruto.. Kumohon.."

Pemimpin Tim Tujuh itupun menatap Boruto dengan wajah pasrah, Baru saja ia tiba di desa, Boruto sudah kembali berulah.

Menghela napas, Kakashi membalas, "Serahkan masalah Boruto padaku.. Kau, tenanglah, Naruto."

.

* * *

.

"Lihatlah apa yang kau perbuat sekarang. Aku yakin ayahmu pernah mengajarkanmu bahwa seorang Shinobi tidak boleh melukai warga desa tempat ia tinggal. Oh, kau keterlaluan, Boruto."

Boruto memutar bola matanya acuh tak acuh. Omelan Hatake Kakashi ia anggap angin lalu. Masa bodoh. Kenapa harus ia dengarkan kalau isi omelan itu hanya menyudutkannya? Kini, Dirinya berada di kantor Hokage. Hatake Kakashi-lah yang menyeretnya kemari untuk melaporkan perbuatannya kepada _Sandaime_.

Hokage ketiga menghela napasnya, "Bukankah aku sudah pernah melarangmu melukai warga desa Boruto?"

"..."

Jemari _Sandaime_ terangkat, menyentuh keningnya dan memijatnya pelan. Anak Uzumaki Naruto ini jadi lebih sulit di kendalikan. Dan dirinya tidak bisa melakukan tindakan apapun untuk menekan tingkah Boruto yang kadang sering meledak-ledak. Terlebih memikirkan ulah Boruto selama berada di jaman ini membuat kepala sang Hokage semakin pening.

"..Kenapa.."

Atensi _Sandaime_ kembali terfokus kearah Boruto. setelah sekian lama bungkam, Bocah bermarga Uzumaki itu akhirnya angkat suara. _Sandaime Hokage_ mengangkat alisnya, "Hm?"

Boruto semakin menundukan kepalanya, jemarinya terkepal kuat, "Kenapa? Kenapa semua orang menyebutku dan _Tou-chan_ sebagai anak iblis..? Kenapa?" Tanya Boruto dengan suara rendah nan dingin.

"Apa itu 'Anak Iblis'?" Boruto melanjutkan, kali ini dengan suara bergetar. "Apa itu 'pembawa sial'? Kenapa kehadiranku dan _Tou-chan_ begitu tidak diinginkan disini?!" Tanya Boruto dengan suara tertahan.

Kakashi dan _Sandaime_ bertukar pandang. Tak mampu menjawab. Tak segampang itu menceritakan rahasia desa kepada orang asing yang mengaku datang dari masa depan. Dan lagi, Orang asing itu tak lebih dari seorang anak kecil.

"APA SALAHNYA? APA SALAH _TOU-CHAN_?!" Boruto tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Ia berteriak, tak peduli lagi pada kenyataan bahwa orang yang diteriakinya adalah seorang Hokage.

Boruto menggeram, Alisnya semakin menukik turun, wajahnya memerah menahan emosi, "APA DOSA YANG TELAH DIPERBUAT _TOU-CHAN_ KU HINGGA BEGITU BANYAK ORANG MEMBENCINYA?!"

Uzumaki pirang itu mencengkram kalung berbandul baut yang melingkar dilehernya kuat-kuat. "Katakan padaku semua kebenarannya!"

 _Sandaime_ menunduk, Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Boruto menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan berantai yang menyakitkan. Bagaimana bisa ia menjawab? Mana mungkin segamblang itu ia mengatakan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto adalah jelmaan _Kyuubi_? Monster rubah ekor sembilan yang menyerang Konoha dua belas tahun lalu? Mana tega ia mengatakannya kepada putra Naruto sendiri. Mana mungkin. Kalaupun Boruto harus tahu, anak ini harus mengetahuinya langsung dari mulut Naruto sendiri, Bukan dari orang lain.

"Boruto, Dengarkan aku. Semua orang memiliki alasan. Dan mengenai alasan itu, kami tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu." Kakakshi angkat suara.

"OMONG KOSONG!" Hardik Boruto.

Uzumaki Boruto terengah. Ia menatap kedua orang dewasa di depannya dengan pandangan terluka. "Kalian sama saja. Kalian juga tidak menginginkan _Tou-chan_ ku, bukan?! Kalian berpura-pura bersikap baik padanya hanya karena dia adalah anak _Yondaime_ 'kan?!"

Kakashi dan Hokage ketiga terbelalak. Anak ini... Ia tahu soal siapa ayah Biologis Naruto. Apa mungkin Naruto di masa depan telah mengetahui siapa Ayah dan Ibunya? Sandaime tahu cepat atau lambat Naruto pasti akan mengetahui siapa orang tua yang telah melahirkannya kedunia. Dan Naruto bahkan menceritakannya pada anak-anaknya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Naruto tidak memberitahukan putranya sendiri soal masa lalunya dan juga soal _Kyuubi_ yang besemayam didalam tubhnya? _Apa alasanmu Naruto?_

"AKU BENAR BUKAN?!"

Mata Boruto berkaca-kaca. Ia sudah tidak tahan berlama-lama ditempat ini. Ia muak. Ia muak terhadap segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan zaman ini. Karena itu, Uzumaki Boruto berbalik, kemudian membanting pintu masuk ruangan Hokage dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

Ini mengerikan. Kenapa ia baru mengetahui perihnya masa lalu sang ayah sekarang?! Seandainya Ayahnya lebih terbuka dan menceritakan soal masa lalunya lebih awal, ia pasti...

Seandainya... Seandainya...

 **Bruk!**

Boruto terhuyung kebelakang ketika dirinya menabrak seseorang. Bocah dengan _headband_ hitam itu tidak lantas membungkuk dan minta maaf seperti yang selalu ibunya selalu ajarkan, Ah.. peduli apa? Kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk melakukan itu semua!

"Boruto?"

Boruto terperanjat. Suara ini..

Mengangkat wajah. Berbagai macam emosi bercampur dihatinya kala Boruto menatap wajah itu. Boruto bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya sekarang.

Dengan susah payah bibirnya menyebutkan nama orang itu, "Naruto.."

Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum canggung. Ia menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang kepala, "Kau sudah selesai mendapatkan omelan _Sandaime_?"

"..."

"Kau tahu, Aku sering lolos dari omelannya kalau aku menggunakan _Oiroke no Jutsu_ secara mendadak. Haha. Itu menyenangkan- _ttebayo_." Canda Naruto. Boruto tak merespon, ia masih diam sambil menatap Ayahnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Naruto memiringkan wajahnya polos, "Boruto? Kau mendengarku?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"O-Oy. Apa kau sakit?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Naruto meraih tangan Boruto lantas berseru khawatir, "Ayo kita periksakan dirimu di rumah sakit. Aku takut-" **–Set.**

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Boruto menepis tangan Naruto ditangannya. Membuat Uzumaki Naruto terpaku ditempat. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Jangan sentuh aku." Ujar Boruto dingin. Naruto memberengut sebal, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Boruto menampakan wajah tidak sukanya. Pandangannya menajam, air mukanya menggelap. "A-Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Berhentilah bersikap sok baik. Itu memuakan." Seru Boruto sarkatis. Naruto mundur selangkah. Boruto didepannya ini bukan seperti Boruto yang ia kenal. "Kau ini bicara apa?" Lagi, Naruto bertanya.

Uzumaki Boruto berdecih, "Berhentilah bertingkah seolah semuanya baik-baik saja! Dan berhentilah bertingkah seperti kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Naruto memutar otaknya. Sebenarnya kemana arah pembicaraan Boruto? Apa maksudnya perkataan Boruto tadi?

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas...?" Tanya Boruto akhirnya. Bocah itu menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan yang semakin menajam. "Membalas apa maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya balik.

"MEREKA!" Bentak Boruto langsung. "Warga desa.. Kenapa kau diam saja? Diperlakukan seperti itu.."

Mata Naruto melebar.

"KENAPA KAU MAU MELINDUNGI DESA YANG TELAH MEMBUATMU MENDERITA SEPERTI SEKARANG?!" Boruto tahu, seharusnya pada Naruto di masa depanlah pertanyaan ini ditujukan. Tapi apa pedulinya? Saat ini yang berdiri didepannya adalah orang yang sama. Orang didepannya tetaplah seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Ayahnya.

"..."

"KENAPA KAU TERIMA DIPERLAKUKAN SEPERTI SAMPAH?! KENAPA KAU MEMILIH MENJADI PECUNDANG?! KENAPA!?"

 _Kau mungkin bisa menerimanya, Tapi aku tidak! Sebagai anakmu, mana bisa aku terima kau direndahkan!_

Ledakan emosinya sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi. Kali ini Boruto menumpahkan seluruh emosinya. Masa bodoh dengan semesta. Boruto mencengkram kasar kerah jaket Orange milik Naruto, "JAWAB AKU PECUNDANG! KAU TAHU AKU MEMBENCI DIRIMU YANG LEMAH SEPERTI INI! AKU BENCI UZUMAKI NARUTO YANG PENGECUT SEPERTI INI!"

Mata Naruto berkilat emosi. Cukup!

Naruto melepaskan cengkraman Boruto dikerah bajunya tak kalah kasar. Tertunduk sesaat, "...Apa yang kau tahu soal diriku?" Gumam Naruto menyerupai bisikan.

"!"

Manik Naruto berkilat marah, balik menatap anak _blonde_ yang mirip dengannya dengan wajah geram.

"Apa kau berpikir aku tidak ingin membalas?!" Tanya Naruto setengah menggeram. "Apa kau berpikir semudah itu aku menerima semua perlakuan buruk yang kerap kali menghujamiku?!"

Boruto mundur selangkah, Apa katanya? "Kau pikir aku akan diam saja selamanya?! TIDAK!"

Uzumaki Naruto tidak tahu apa yang telah merasuki dirinya. Dalam hati ia berusaha menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berteriak kepada Boruto. Entah kenapa hati kecilnya tidak terima.

"KAU SALAH MENILAI DIRIKU!" Lagi-lagi Naruto menundukan wajahnya. Memejamkan matanya erat-erat,

Uzumaki Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menggertukan giginya kesal, "ORANG ASING SEPERTIMU TAHU APA SOAL AKU!?"

Mata Boruto melebar. Perkataan ayahnya barusan tepat menikam hatinya. Bagai _katana_ yang langsung ditembuskan dari dada hingga punggungnya. Sakit.

Boruto mencengkram kaos bagian dadanya, seolah menahan nyeri. Tak pernah terlintas dipikirannya sang ayah akan mengatakan hal yang sedemikan menyakitkan. Baginya, Tidak masalah semua orang di zaman ini menganggapnya orang asing, siapa saja asal bukan orang tuanya, Bukan _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ nya.

Tapi tak selamanya semesta mengabulkan apa yang kita harapkan, Kenyataan menamparnya dengan begitu menyakitkan. Ayahnya malah menganggapnya orang asing sama seperti yang lain. Ayah yang coba ia lindungi tadi siang malah balik menyerangnya.

Ini menyakitkan. Inikah balasan Naruto setelah Boruto mati-matian membelanya siang tadi?

Uzumaki Boruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ayahnya memang benar. Boruto tak tahu apapun soal Naruto. Ia tidak mengerti, dan tidak akan pernah mau mengerti.

"PECUNDANG!" Teriak Boruto.

Uzumaki Boruto menubruk pundak Naruto dan berlari sekencang mungkin dengan wajah tertunduk. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari siapapun. Naruto tidak mengejarnya. Kh! Tenang saja, Borutopun tak mengharapkan ayahnya mengejarnya.

Boruto terus berlari tak tentu arah. Ia tidak peduli jika ia tersesat, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah pergi sejauh mungkin dari ayahnya.

Bocah pirang dengan jaket hitam itu mencengkram kaosnya lebih kuat. Berandai bahwa yang ia cengkram adalah hatinya sendiri. Berandai dengan tangannya sendiri ia bisa menghancurkan hatinya, agar ia tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Agar ia tak bisa merasakan sakit lagi.

.

* * *

Boruto melangkah gontai. Ia lelah berlari seharian tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Pandangannya kosong, begitu pula pikirannya. Ia muak memikirkan hal yang semakin memberatkan otaknya.

Bocah itu memandangi sekitar. Ia mendapati dirinya ada di tempat yang tidak asing. Bangunan didepannya mengingatkannya pada suatu bangunan yang ada di masa depan, tempat seharusnya ia berada.

Gerombolan anak-anak disana berlomba-lomba keluar sambil menggendong tas. Beberapa anak menghampiri orang tuanya yang sudah menunggu didepan pintu gedung masuk.

Tak perlu berpikir dua kali, Boruto dapat langsung menangkap gedung apa didepannya ini. Akademi Konohagakure.

Langkah kakinya membawa bocah dari masa depan itu ke sebuah ayunan sederhana yang diikat kuat didahan sebuah pohon besar. Boruto mendudukan dirinya di ayunan itu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari akademi.

Gedung itu membuatnya bernostagia. Otaknya kembali memutar saat-saat dimana dirinya masih seorang murid akademi.

Saat itu, Akademi mengadakan pertemuan Ayah dengan murid –Acara ini didedikasikan untuk hari ayah yang baru pertama kali diadakan di akademi. Disana, Murid-murid calon _genin_ diminta untuk unjuk kebolehan didepan para Ayah yang hadir hari itu. Semuanya tampak gembira dan berlatih demi mempersembahkan pertunjukan terbaiknya. Ya, semua orang. kecuali Boruto.

Percuma saja, Saat itu Boruto tahu ayahnya tak akan datang, karena itu Boruto memilih duduk dibangku paling belakang. Boruto duduk diam ketika pagelaran berlangsung, sambil menahan kecewa karena hanya ia satu-satunya yang duduk tanpa seorang ayah disampingnya. Silih berganti, teman-temannya mempersembahkan kehebatan mereka dengan wajah bangga. Boruto berdecih, Seharusnya ia ikut saran Sarada untuk tidak datang. Yeah benar, Kalau ibunya tidak memaksanya datang kemari, ia tidak akan sudi datang dan malah berakhir dengan terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini.

Rasa sakit yang Boruto rasakan memuncak kala melihat teman-teman sebayanya turun dan memeluk ayah mereka dengan perasaan senang. Boruto mendengar tepuk tangan yang meriah mengiringi teman-temannya. Saat itu, dimata Boruto, kehidupan teman-temannya terlalu sempurna. Terlalu bahagia.

Dan Uzumaki Boruto menuntut keadilan.

Entah dorongan apa yang Boruto rasakan waktu itu, tapi bocah dengan marga Uzumaki itu merasa iri pada teman-temannya. Iri karena mereka memiliki ayah yang selalu ada disampingnya. Kesal kerena kebahagian yang mereka rasakan saat itu adalah hasil jerih payah ayahnya menjaga kedamaian Konoha hingga mengorbankan waktu bersama anak-anaknya. Ayahnya selalu menjaga kehangatan keluarga-keluarga lainnya tanpa menyadari bahwa keluarganya sendiri hampir membeku.

Memang benar kata pepatah, jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, pasti akan ada pengorbanan yang menyertainya. Dan benar, Ayahnya telah mengorbankan dirinya, ibunya, serta Adik kecilnya demi Konoha. Keluarga seorang Hokage tak ubahnya seekor tumbal. Menyedihkan.

Suara perut membuyarkan lamunan Boruto. Merogoh sakunya, kemudian mendecih kesal, "Sialan. Aku lupa aku tidak punya uang sepeserpun."

Boruto mengusap pelan perutnya. Dirinya berandai, haruskah ia kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga dan meminta makanan kepada Hinata juga kakeknya? Oh, Ayolah, Ia punya cukup malu untuk datang kesana bagai peminta-minta.

Boruto meringis. Kenapa ia jadi merasa kasihan kepada dirinya sendiri?

 **Tuk!**

Boruto menoleh cepat kala kepala belakangnya disentuh pelan oleh sesuatu. Bocah itu memajukan bibir bawahnya sebagai tanda ia tidak menyenangi kedatangan orang dibelakangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Sandaime_?"

Hokage dengan tubuh ringkih itu terkekeh pelan, ia melemparkan sebuah _onigiri_ kearah Boruto, yang dengan cepat bocah itu tangkap dengan kedua tangannya.

"Makanlah."

"Ini tidak akan membuatku kenyang- _ttebasa_." Tukas Boruto.

Sandaime tak lantas menjawab. Pria itu malah berjalan ke belakang tubuh Boruto, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengayunkan ayunan yang tengah diduduki Bocah itu perlahan. Boruto tidak menolak –atau tidak peduli- dan memilih untuk melahap onigiri sedang ditangannya.

Sekejap, keadaan benar-benar hening. Hanya suara angin yang sesekali membelai kulit wajah. Boruto membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya, menerbangkan poninya bergerak kesana-kemari seiring gerak ayunan.

Manik sebiru lautan itu memandang kosong pemandangan didepannya. Menatap anak-anak calon _genin_ yang nampaknya berniat pulang dari Akademi. Boruto Mendengus, "Lihat mereka. Mereka tertawa tanpa mengetahui beban yang tengah ditanggung ayahku saat ini."

 _Sandaime_ melirik Boruto dari ekor matanya. Ia sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan pada anak tanggung dari masa depan ini. Benar, Boruto bukan tipe anak yang semudah itu mendengar perkataan orang lain. Sarutobi Hiruzen membutuhkan kalimat ampuh untuk membuat Uzumaki muda ini takluk dan tidak mampu lagi menyangkal argumennya. "Bagiku, Tawa mereka tak ubahnya sebuah cemoohan. Tsk, Menjemukan."

Boruto menggeram tertahan, "Hidup ini kadang ganjil sekali. Ada miliyaran orang, tapi kenapa hanya ayahku yang dianggap monster?"

Boruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya murung. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang tidak bisa di jawab otaknya sendiri. Begitu banyak hingga membuat Boruto muak.

"Apa dia tidak memiliki penyesalan? Tidakkah ia membenci orang-orang yang menyakitinya? Apa tidak ingin ia balas dendam?" Tanya Boruto entah pada siapa.

Boruto dapat mendengar helaan pelan dari Hokage ketiga. Kemudian suara berat nan berwibawa itu akhirnya terdengar juga. "Salah jika kau berpikir Naruto tidak membenci warga desa.."

"Salah jika kau mengira Naruto tidak ingin balas dendam."

Boruto tersentak kecil. Namun ia coba menjaga sikap. Bocah itu ingin lebih mengetahui, bagaimana perasaan ayahnya. Seperti apa seorang Uzumaki Naruto dimata _Sandaime_ Hokage.

"Dia bermaksud membalas dendamnya dengan menjadi Hokage.." Jeda sejenak, ".. dengan begitu, semua orang yang memandang rendah dirinya akan mengakui keberadaan ayahmu." Sebuah senyum tulus terukir diwajah Sandaime.

"Itulah yang dipikirkannya. Kecintaan Naruto pada Konoha lebih besar dari pada kebencian yang dimiliki penduduk desa. Kerna itulah, menjadi Hokage adalah impiannya.. dia sudah berjuang gigih."

Boruto mengangkat wajahnya. Senyuman Himawari dan ibunya melintas begitu saja dipikirannya, "Tapi dengan menjadi Hokage.. Dia membuat diriku serta keluarga yang kucintai terjerumus kedalam kesepian yang berbeda.. Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkannya. Tak ada cara agar aku bisa memaafkannya. _Tou-chan_ tidak pernah mencintai keluarganya.. Sekalipun kami adalah keluarga, Aku, Himawari dan Kaa-san tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya.."

Sandaime termenung sesaat. Untuk seusianya, Boruto tampak lebih kritis menanggapi masalah seperti ini ketimbang anak-anak sebayanya. Bocah ini bisa jadi memiliki kejeniusan yang mengerikan.

"Kau tahu Boruto, kasih sayang tak hanya dibisikan lewat kata-kata. Karena setelah kata itu hilang, tidak akan ada lagi yang tersisa." Desau angin menerbangkan jubah Hokage milik Sandaime, Menutup mata sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ada banyak sekali jenis cinta di dunia ini, Boruto. yang jika kita cinta, bukan lantas harus memiliki. Ada banyak sekali jenis cinta, yang jika kita cinta, tidak harus dibawa pulang."

Boruto merasa hatinya diremas oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Perkataan Hokage ketiga benar-benar menohok hatinya. Bocah dengan darah Hyuuga itu mencoba menyela, namun, Kata-kata itu seolah tersendat di tenggorokannya dan malah ia telan.

Sarutobi Hiruzen menatap Boruto dengan sebuah senyuman hangat, "Egois sekali, jika tetap kau lakukan, bukan?"

Kakek tua itu dapat melihat Boruto kini balik menatapnya. Tangannya terulur, mendarat tepat dipuncak kepala pirang sang Uzumaki. "Kalaupun Ayahmu tidak tahu kau dan keluargamu merindukannya, Walaupun ia tidak mengetahui kau dan keluargamu memikirkannya, Aku yakin Naruto tetap mencintai kalian." Ujarnya lembut.

"Kau tahu, Boruto? justru dengan bersikeras memaksa ayahmu pulang, perasaan yang ada didalam hatimu justru akan bermetamorfosis menjadi egoisme dan sebatas keinginan yang tidak terkendali saja."

"..."

"Maka setidaknya kau harus bersyukur. Aku tidak tahu persis seperti apa masa depan. Tapi, jangan berkaca dari Naruto di masa depan, belajarlah tentang bagaimana Naruto bisa mencapai titik itu. Kau paham?"

Kakek dari Sarutobi Konohamaru itu tidak bisa melihat seperti apa reaksi yang kini terpampang di wajah Boruto, karena anak itu menunduk dan poninya yang menjuntai menghalangi wajahnya. Tapi dengan jelas, ia dapat menangkap gerakan kepala si bocah pirang, Mengangguk. Meski pelan, Dengan jelas, anak keras kepala itu mengangguk.

 _Sandaime_ tersenyum senang.

Ia melangkah maju, memutari tubuh Boruto dan memunggunginya. "Yah, sebenarnya aku datang kesini bukan hanya untuk menceramahimu saja, anak muda."

 _Sandaime_ cukup yakin kali ini Uzumaki Boruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menautkan alisnya heran. Tak mau bertele-tele, Hokage dengan jubah bertuliskan 'Sandaime' itu menoleh kearah Boruto.

"Ujian _Chunnin_ akan diselenggarakan seminggu lagi." Ujarnya dengan wajah serius. Boruto bangkit dari ayunan yang sedari tadi didudukinya, "Ujian _Chunnin_ kau bilang?" Ulang Boruto tak mengerti.

Hokage ketiga mengangguk mantap membenarkan. "Uzumaki Boruto. Kau. Berpartisipasilah dalam Ujian Chunnin kali ini."

 **~À Suivre~**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Arigatou_ sudah sabar menunggu ff ini :') Bieber berjuang keras demi melanjutkan ff ini, sungguh! Terima kasih telah bersedia menunggu ya :3 Ah, chapter kali ini cukup complicatid buat Bieber sendiri. Bieber tanya sana-sini demi kelancaran chapter ini :') Terlebih, Ada sedikit emosi pribadi di bagian-bagian tertentu, Habis, ceramahannya Sandaime ngingetin Bieber sama Papa Bieber :') #MalahCurhat# Dan Voila! Beginilah hasilnya. Maaf jika tidak sesuai seperti apa yang kalian ekspetasikan TwT)/

Tak lupa ungkapan Terima kasih Bieber kepada **Ajeng Ratna Dewi (Dera Shinka)** yang sudah banyak membantu –Uhuk (sebenernya dia –sedikit- maksa Bieber buat tulis namanya di **A/N** kali ini '3' #digaplok) Terima Kasih untuk idenya ya :3

Yuk, langsung ke sesi tanya jawab ^ ^

Q: Btw kok Ino tau Boruto?

A: Seperti yang Ino bilang sebelumnya, Mungkin karena cinta? #digaplok#

Q: Bieber-san.. kemana aja?

A: Ada :'D Tapi lagi sibuk sekolah. Yah, Begitulah(?)

Q: boleh saya request? chap depan bisakah naruto memukul boruto di awal adegan?

A: Bieber hargain masukannya X'D Rencana awal juga mau Bieber bikin kaya gitu. Tapi Bieber urungkan. Karena ada saatnya Boruto memukul Naruto di saat yang tepat :3 *liat plot cerita*/?

Q: Selain masa kelam naruto, apa masaa kelam keluargaa hyuuga juga akan dibahas?

A: Bieber masih pikir-pikir dulu buat yang satu ini. Hm, Bisa dipertimbangkan sih :D

Q: hinata ada potensi bangkitin tenseigan gak y?

A: Hinata masih belia disini. Rasanya gak mungkin bisa membangkitkan Tenseigan X'D

Q: Btw gimana kabarnya?

A: Baik :'D Terima kasih sudah bertanya :'D

Q: Pokoknya senpai gak boleh bolos cuma buat ke bioskop, TO udah mulai kan? UN udah dekat, harus sabar dong, download aja kan bisa:(  
Nanti kalau udah selesai UN senpai up nya sehari sekali ya?:'3

A: *sungkem* Maafkan anakmu yang lalai ini, Mah. Sudah kepalang nonton dan anakmu ini sama sekali gak menyesal udah bolos sekolah Cuma buat nonton Boruto :'D #digiles# Sehari sekali? Ya... Diusahakan lah X'D/?

Q: Udah kls XII kan? Jngan lupa blajar ya,,...!

A: Iya :'D Ini Bieber sedikit baper diperhatiin kaya gini *blushu*/no

Q: ini brp chapter lagi mau tamat kak ?

A: Hmm... Kurang tahu :'3

Q: Adakah Boruto-Neji?

A: pasti adaaa! Harus adaaaa! XD

*peres keringat* Cukup dulu ya sesi tanya jawabnya X'D Bieber seneng banget sama tanggapan-tanggapan kalian yang luar biasa XD Terima kasih sudah setia menunggu ff ini ya! Bieber janji ff ini tidak akan discontineud :D

Akhir kata,

 **Mind to Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Boruto's Time Adventure**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

~This story is Mine~

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

* * *

~Don't like Don't read~

Happy Reading, _Minna-san_

* * *

 _._

"Uzumaki Boruto, kau bilang?"

"Ya."

Sarutobi Hiruzen kini berada di ruangannya bersama dua orang yang sangat berpengaruh di desa Konoha. Kedua orang yang kurang lebih sebaya dengannya. Mendesah pelan, "Aku yakin kalian sudah mendengar kabar mengenai dirinya, bukan?" Tanya sang _Sandaime_ Hokage sambil menghisap cerutunya tenang.

Mitokado Homura membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang merosot turun. Ia balas menatap Hokage ketiga bingung, "Tentu kami sudah mendengarnya. Dengan segala kehebohan yang dibuatnya, mustahil kami tidak mengetahui keberadaan bocah itu." Balas si orang tua sembari menutup matanya, seolah berpikir.

"Apa kau yakin soal ini, Hiruzen? Maksudku, Kita bahkan tidak tahu asal-usul yang jelas soal anak itu. Bisa jadi dia adalah musuh yang menyamar. Kau tahu, _jutsu_ semacam _Kage Kagami Shinten no Hō_ " Timpal Utatane Koharu –Patner Homura.

Hokage ketiga menyamankan duduknya. Ia menopang wajahnya ditangan kemudian berseru, "Dia bukan musuh. Aku dan Hatake Kakashi bisa menjaminnya."

Kedua tertua desa itu bersitatap. Mereka jelas bingung. Kenapa bisa sang Sandaime Hokage bisa segampang itu menaruh kepercayaannya kepada orang asing yang mirip dengan _Jinchuriki Kyuubi_ itu?

Kedua tertua Konoha itu memang belum bertemu si bocah asing itu secara langsung, namun dari kabar yang beredar, Bocah itu sangat mirip dengan Uzumaki Naruto, baik dari segi rupa maupun segi sifat. Keduanya terus saja dihantui pertanyaan 'siapa sosok Uzumaki Boruto sebenarnya? Dari mana ia berasal?'

Sekali-dua kali, Homura dan Koharu mendatangi Hokage Ketiga dan bertanya padanya identitas asli dari Uzumaki Boruto -Bagaimanapun, Sarutobi Hiruzen adalah seorang Profesor jenius, Sang Hokage ketiga pasti tahu kebenarnya lebih dulu dari siapapun–itu pikir mereka.

"Lebih dari itu, Apa kau yakin kau akan mengikutsertakannya kedalam ujian _Chunnin_ kali ini, Hiruzen?" Tanya Homura

Hokage dengan tubuh ringkih itu mengangguk mantap. Sebuah kurva terbit diwajahnya yang semakin menua. "Anak itu.. memiliki kejeniusan seorang Shinobi dari semenjak ia lahir. Aku tertarik dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya." Ujar Hokage ketiga dengan nada melamun. Kedua tertua desa itu kengangkat sebelah alisnya. Si kakek dengan kacamata –Homura- itu berdehem sekali, "Dia hanya seorang _Genin_. Jangan melebih-lebihkan begitu, Hiruzen."

 _Sandaime_ memfokuskan pandangannya kearah sebuah bola kristal –yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengawasi setiap inchi penjuru desa. Nampak personifikasi seorang anak muda dengan jaket hitam dengan _Headband_ yang senada. Anak muda dengan surai keemasan serta mata sebiru lautan yang ia warisi dari ayahnya. Anak dari Uzumaki Naruto di masa depan. Uzumaki Boruto.

"Bukan melebih-lebihkan. Aku hanya merasa Boruto memiliki kemampuan yang menarik.." menggantung kalimatnya sejenak, Sandaime memutar kursinya kearah jendela besar dibelakangnya, kemudian melanjutkan, "..sama seperti Naruto. Aku merasa Boruto memiliki kekuatan yang bisa merubah masa depan.. menjadi lebih baik lagi."

.

* * *

.

"E-Eh?! K-kau bercanda 'kan?"

Menghisap cerutunya tenang, Sembari menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya Sandaime Hokage menjawab, "Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda, Uzumaki Boruto?"

Bocah dengan nama Uzumaki Boruto itu maju menghadang sang Hokage, untuk _genin_ seusianya, menghadang seorang Hokage adalah tindakan yang luar biasa tidak sopan, tapi siapa peduli? Faktanya Uzumaki Boruto bukan _Genin_ biasa.

"Aku baru saja menjadi seorang _Genin_ dan aku yakin aku sudah mengatakannya padamu! Kalau kau tidak lupa, Tujuanku disini adalah untuk mencari jalan pulang kembali ke tempat asalku. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengikuti Ujian _Chunnin_ atau semacamnya!" Tolak Boruto mentah-mentah.

Sarutobi Hiruzen menghembuskan napasnya. Sudah ia duga yang keluar dari mulut anak keras kepala ini adalah penolakan. "Ujian _Chunnin_ bukan ujian sembarangan. kau seharusnya bangga, aku sendiri yang mempromosikanmu untuk turut serta dalam ujian _Chunnin_ kali ini."

Boruto melipatkan tangannya didepan dada, "Aku tidak merasa harus berbangga diri karena itu- _ttebasa_." Cibirnya kesal.

Sebutir keringat seukuran biji jagung muncul di pelipis Sandaime. Yah, apa boleh buat, Ia terpaksa harus mengeluarkan _kartu As_ nya.

"Ujian _Chunnin_ adalah ujian yang harus dilakukan seorang _Genin_ agar dipromosikan sebagai _Chunnin_. Asal kau tahu, pada Zaman ini seleksi ujian _Chunnin_ sangat ketat, dan bahkan kemungkinan adanya korban jiwa tak terbantahkan." Jelas _Sandaime_ tanpa menatap langsung manik kebiruan Boruto.

Boruto mengeryitkan alisnya. Lantas apa hubungannya dengannya? Tidak ada gunanya jika dirimu menjadi seorang _Chunnin_ di dunia yang seharusnya bukan tempat dimana kau harus berada.

".. Dan.. Hinata juga akan ikut serta."

Bocah dengan surai keemasan itu mengangkat wajahnya cepat. Ekspresi wajahnya dengan jelas menampilkan gurat keterkejutannya. Berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan muncul di kepala Boruto, Tapi dari pada memikirkan itu, yang lebih mengambil alih pikirannya saat ini adalah, Hinata, Ibunya akan ikut serta dalam ujian _Chunnin_.

Mengeratkan kepalannya, Gurat kekhawatiran tercipta jelas diwajah Boruto yang bulat, "Apa Hinata akan baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah senyuman kembali mengembang diwajah Sarutobi Hiruzen. Dugaannya tepat. "Aku tidak bisa menjaminnya."

Pikiran Boruto kembali berkecamuk. Kekhawatiran pada ibunya tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Ia tidak ingin ibunya terluka. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan ibunya terkena masalah. Ia tidak akan membiarkan ibunya terperangkap dalam bahaya. Tidak. Selagi dirinya masih hidup, ia tak akan membiarkan seorangpun melukai _Kaa-san_ yang teramat ia sayangi. _Kaa-san_ nya serta Himawari adalah orang-orang paling berharga yang dimilikinya, Boruto tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa kehidupannya tanpa dua malaikat bersurai indigo itu.

Tapi kini, apa yang mesti ia lakukan? Ia tidak yakin ibunya bisa melewati Ujian yang bisa memakan korban jiwa seorang diri. Harus ada seseorang yang melindunginya. Dan sosok sang ayah yang masih bocah sama sekali tak bisa ia andalkan.

Boruto mengacak poninya kasar. Sial. Ia harus memilih. Ia tidak bisa fokus mencari jalan pulang untuk kembali kemasa depan sedangkan Hinata dalam bahaya. Sialan, tak ada pilihan lain.

Boruto mengangkat wajahnya mantap. Sandaime sempat takjub begitu maniknya menangkap sorot keyakinan yang terpancar dari iris Boruto. "Biarkan aku ikut Ujian _Chunnin-ttebasa_!"

 _Sandaime_ mengusap dagunya, pura-pura bersikap heran, "Hoo.. Semudah itu kau berubah pikiran, Eh, Boruto?"

Sekelebat bayangan Hinata muncul dibenaknya. Sosok Hinata dewasa hingga menyusut menjadi sosok _Genin._ Sosok ibunya yang selalu tersenyum. Ibunya yang selalu menatapnya lembut. Pandangan dari manik seindah bulan itu tak pernah berubah ketika menatapnya. Tetap hangat dan menenangkan, baik di zaman ini ataupun di masa depan.

Boruto mengepalkan tangannya. Mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya hingga sebatas dada, menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. "Aku ingin melindunginya. Apapun yang terjadi, Akan kupastikan dia tidak akan mendapat masalah.."

Tangan kiri milik Boruto ikut naik. Mata secerah langit milik Boruto menatap lurus kearah kedua tangannya yang terkepal kuat. "..Aku akan menjaganya dari jauh dengan kedua tanganku!"

Sandaime Hokage tertawa pelan. Semilir angin menbelai wajahnya yang menua, "Aku suka gagasan itu. Berjuanglah, Boruto."

Boruto menoleh menatap sang Hokage tua itu dengan pandangan heran. Bocah itu memicingkan mata seolah tersinggung, bersidekap lantas berkata, "Hentikan tawamu. Lagipula, Kalau tidak salah, Syarat utama mengikuti Ujian _Chuunin_ adalah dengan kelompok tiga orang. Dimana aku mencari anggota Timku lainnya dalam keadaan mendesak seperti ini- _ttebasa_?"

Hokage ketiga menghentikan tawanya. Ia cukup kagum dengan cara berpikir bocah Uzumaki didepannya. Pemikiran yang rasanya sangat timpang dengan Naruto.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku sudah menyiapkan _Teammate_ mu." Jawab si Hokage tua. Boruto memiringkan wajahnya polos, "Sungguh?"

Sebuah anggukan _Sandaime_ berikan demi menjawab pertanyaan Boruto. Lengkungan penuh keyakinan diwajahnya belum juga hilang. Boruto memamerkan senyuman secerah Mentari bulan Juni miliknya. Tekad dan semangat tercermin dengan jelas dimanik lazuardi si sulung Uzumaki. Ya, Boruto telah memantapkan hatinya. Ia akan melindungi Hinata –ibunya- di Ujian _Chuunin_ nanti. Hanya itu tujuannya.

.

* * *

"Haahhhhhhh."

Boruto melirik kesal kebelakang, "Berhentilah mengikutiku." Serunya jengkel. Orang dewasa yang sedari tadi mengekor dibelakangnya hanya mengulas senyum tipis dibalik topengnya.

"Apa kau akan berkencan dengan seseorang, Boruto?"

Kekehan menggoda terdengar. Boruto memutar bola matanya jengah, "Terserah apa katamu, Hatake Kakashi-san!"

Hatake Kakashi menjajarkan langkahnya dengan si pirang yang tengah menggerutu tidak jelas. Pria dewasa dengan surai silver itu menjejalkan tangannya kebalik saku celana, "Jadi, Sampai kapan kau akan menghindar dari Naruto, huh?"

Langkah Boruto terhenti. Dengan enggan ia menolehkan kepalanya, "Siapa yang menghindari siapa?" Tanya sang Uzumaki ogah-ogahan. Kakashi mendelikan bahunya, "Kau tahu maksudku."

Uzumaki Boruto menghela napasnya gusar, kemudian berseru, "Aku tidak menjauhinya, Aku hanya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian _Chunnin_ nanti."

"Kau? Mengikuti ujian _Chunnin_? Hah –maksudku, sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku di promosikan oleh _Sandaime_. Haha, Sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik mengikuti Ujian _Chunnin_. Tapi, Ada hal yang harus awasi selama ujian berlangsung." Jelas Boruto sembari menjadikan kedua tangannya bantalan kepala. Kakashi memasang tampang bingungnya. Sepertinya ia melewatkan banyak hal. Padahal ia bertugas mengawasi tindak tanduk Boruto di zaman ini, Kenapa hal sepenting ini tidak diketahuinya? seingatnya ia tidak pernah melepaskan pengawasannya terhadap Boruto.

"Apa maksudmu 'hal yang harus awasi'?" Tanya Kakashi sambil mengelus dagunya heran. Boruto menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "Kenapa aku harus memberitahukannya padamu?"

Kakashi mendengus pelan. Ia tidak menjawab. lebih tepannya ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalas perkataan bocah Uzumaki disampingnya. Boruto benar, siapa dirinya berani mendesak anak itu?

"Tidak masalah kau tidak ingin menjelaskannya, Lebih dari itu, kau harus menjelaskanku soal keikutsertaanmu dalam Ujian _Chunnin_ kali ini. Bagaimana bisa _Sandaime_ semudah itu mempromosikanmu?"

Uzumaki Boruto mengangkat bahunya sekilas. Ia memandang Kakashi-sensei dengan senyuman sombongnya. "Karena aku ini _Shinobi_ jenius?"

Tawa kecil meluncur mulus dari bibir Kakashi, "Berhenti mengada-ada."

Boruto mengembungkan pipinya. Baru saja ia berniat membalas perkataan Kakashi, Suara sehangat mentari menyapa indra pendengarannya di waktu yang tepat. Teramat tepat malah. "B-Boruto!"

Uzumaki sulung itu meloleh cepat. Senyuman lebar otomatis terukir diwajah bulatnya tanpa bisa ia kontrol. Ah, bagaimana bisa dengan melihat sosok itu saja bisa membuat Boruto tersenyum sebahagia ini?

Lantas, Bibirnya mengucapakan sebuah nama dengan cerianya, "Hinata!"

Hatake Kakashi diam ditempat. Memerhatikan si bocah pirang yang kini berjalan cepat kearah gadis mungil yang bernama Hinata. Menimbang-nimbang, haruskah ia bergabung dengan Boruto dan Hinata? Tapi dilihat dari sisi manapun, Kakashi terlihat seperti sedang berusaha mengganggu acara kencan anak muridnya. Oh, menggelikan. Kakashi-sensei menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian helaan napasnya menyusul. Bagai manapun tugasnya adalah mengawasi tindak-tanduk Boruto, Lagipula ia tidak bermaksud mengganggu kegiatan Boruto dan ibunya.

Kakashi berjalan santai kearah dua _genin_ yang tengah berbincang hangat itu, "Wah, Apa kalian akan berkencan, Boruto? Hinata?"

Kakashi dapat merasakan lirikan tajam Boruto mengarah padanya, namun ia mencoba bersikap tak acuh dengan mengabaikan tatapan mematikan milik si Uzumaki. "B-Bukan. K-Kami tidak.. A-Ano.." Hinata dengan wajah memerahnya mencoba menyangkal. Gadis manis dengan surai indigo itu nampak kesulitan menjelaskan hingga terbata saking malunya.

Boruto menatap Hyuuga Hinata sejenak, hingga kemudian berinisiatif mengambil alih pembicaraan, "Kami akan berlatih bersama untuk menghadapi ujian _Chunnin_. Hiashi-ojiisama memintaku melatih Hinata sampai batas waktu yang ia tentukan." Jeda sejenak, Uzumaki Boruto memasang wajah jengkelnya yang khas, "Tunggu, kenapa aku menjelaskannya padamu?"

"Karena kau mencoba membantu Hinata menjelaskan?" Kakashi mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Ah, ya. Benar."

Menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang gadis Hyuuga, "Jadi, Hinata. Kau juga akan mengikuti Ujian _Chunnin_ , eh?" Tanya Kakashi sembari tersenyum. Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. Sepersekian detik kemudian, pipi sang _Hairess_ Hyuuga merona, mempermanis wajahnya, "A-Ano.. N-Naruto-kun..?"

Hatake Kakashi tertawa, kemudian menjawab ramah, "Ya, dia juga ikut."

Manik biru Boruto dapat menangkap ekspresi Hinata yang ketara senang. Bocah dengan marga Uzumaki itu mendengus senang. Boruto mengusap keningnya pelan, senyuman Hinata mengundangnya untuk tersenyum juga. Astaga, Sudah ia duga, Ayahnya adalah bajingan yang beruntung.

"Jadi.. Kita akan berlatih dimana?" Boruto kembali bersuara. Hatake Kakashi mengangkat alisnya ketika ia merasa suara bocah Uzumaki itu melembut. Hinata tersenyum, lantas menjawab, "B-Bagaimana kalau d-di tempat latihan tim delapan yang biasa?"

Boruto mengusap dagunya, "Baiklah. Dimanapun tidak masalah." Jawabnya menyetujui. Lalu, manik sebiru laut milik putra _Nanadaime_ itupun menatap satu-satunya _Jounin_ disana dengan tatapan malas. "Kau boleh berhenti mengikutiku- _ttebasa_."

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, Sungguh." Kakashi mengibaskan sebelah tangannya didepan wajah, kemudian menambahkan, "Aku hanya mengawasimu karena aku peduli dengan semua masalah yang tengah kau hadapi sekarang ini."

Boruto berdecih kesal. Si sulung Uzumaki itu mendesah kesal sebelum berkacak pinggang. "Dengar, Kau tahu hanya ada garis tipis yang membedakan antara _orang yang peduli_ dan _orang yang suka ikut campur._ "

Alis Kakashi berkerut tidak nyaman. Siapa sangka bocah Uzumaki di depannya ini ternyata lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan ayahnya? Hey, Kalau dipikir, Borutolah yang menyulitkannya akhir-akhir ini, Ia tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikan bacaan _Icha-icha_ nya hanya demi mengurusi setiap masalah yang bocah itu timbulkan. Seharusnya anak itu lebih bisa menjaga sikapnya –beserta ucapannya, tentu saja-.

" _Kebiasaan bicaramu memang buruk, Boruto_."

Kedua alis milik si pirang bertaut. Itu bukan suara Hatake Kakashi. Boruto menggeser sedikit tubuhnya lalu visualnya menangkap personifikasi teman satu tim Hinata yang suram dan misterius. Aburame Shino.

Kakashi membalikan tubuhnya. Berusaha mengembangkan senyuman ramah seperti yang biasa ia tampilkan dibalik topengnya kepada sang bocah serangga. "Ah, Shino. Kupikir siapa."

"..."

Penerus klan Aburame itu tidak menjawab. Bocah dengan _high collar_ itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya kemudian berseru, "Apa kalian akan berlatih?"

Merasa diabaikan, Kakashi tersenyum kikuk kepada dirinya sendiri. Berada disekitar anak-anak memang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Apa sebaiknya ia pergi saja? Tidak apa 'kan kalau ia melepaskan Boruto satu hari saja? Kakashi tersenyum ketika gagasan itu terbersit dipikirannya. Ah, benar. Lagipula beberapa minggu terakhir ini ia belum mengunjungi pusara kawan lama.

"Baiklah, Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian. Hinata, pastikan kalau hari ini Boruto tidak berulah lagi. Aku mengandalkanmu."

Sekonyong-konyong, sosok Hatake Kakashi menghilang bersama asap, meninggalkan bunyi 'bofh' yang familiar.

Boruto menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana kemudian berdecak kesal. "Akhirnya ia pergi. Ugh, Kehadirannya membuat pergerakanku tidak nyaman."

Bocah dengan dua garis yang berada di kedua belah pipinya itupun menoleh kearah Hinata dan Shino, "Jadi kita pergi latihan sekarang? Ah, Shino, kau juga mau ikut?" Boruto mengangkat dagunya seolah menunjuk kearah depan.

Boruto tak tahu ekspresi apa yang kini dipasang Aburame Shino di wajahnya. Tentu ia tak bisa. Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa membaca ekspresi wajah Shino yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata dan kerah tingginya. Boruto hanya mampu menatap balik pandangan Shino yang ditujukan padanya. "Baiklah."

Hinata Hyuuga berjalan bersisian dengan putra masa depannya, Sedang Shino mengekor dibelakang, memilih tidak bergabung kedalam obrolan-obrolan kecil yang Boruto buat selama perrjalanan. Baiklah, perlu kau catat Boruto, Selain perasaan wanita, hal yang tak pernah bisa kau mengerti lainnya adalah segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan Aburame Shino.

 _Yang benar saja, Kalau ia mengasingkan diri seperti itu, kenapa memilih ikut berlatih bersama kami?_ Batin Boruto heran.

" _Akhirnya misi hari ini selesai juga. Kakashi-sensei payah! Meninggalkan kita seenaknya disaat kita sedang butuh bantuannya. Cih, Sensei macam apa itu-ttebayo."_

Suara itu menghentikan langkah ketiga orang disana. Boruto dan juga gadis disampingnya tahu jelas siapa pemilik suara itu. Mendengar suara itu menimbulkan efek tersendiri pada diri keduanya, Yah meskipun dalam maksud yang berbeda.

"Bukankah itu Naruto?" Shino akhirnya angkat suara.

Sosok tim tujuh semakin mendekat. Boruto memutar otaknya demi mencari ide untuk melarikan diri saat ini. Baiklah, Boruto akui dirinya belum siap bertemu sang ayah untuk kali ini. Setidaknya jangan sekarang. Tapi andai kata jika dirinya memutuskan untuk segera angkat kaki dari sini, Apa yang akan dipikirkan Hinata –ibunya? Gadis itu sudah pasti akan tahu niatannya menjauhi Naruto belakangan ini.

Boruto menangkap Haruno Sakuralah yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Boruto, Hinata serta Shino disana. Gadis dengan surai bernada permen kapas itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Hey, Kalian!"

Tersentak, Boruto mencoba bergeser sedikit mendekati Hinata. Berusaha bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Hinata yang kecil –ia tahu bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Hinata adalah hal percuma, namun tetap ia lakukan. Uzumaki muda itu mendengar langkah Shino yang maju kedepan, menyejajarkan dirinya dengan kedua temannya.

Gadis dengan surai merah jambu itu menarik rekan setimnya yang lain mendekat kearah Boruto dan temannya. "Hai, Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Sapa Sakura riang begitu jarak diantara mereka hanya bersisa satu meter.

"Kami akan pergi berlatih. Apa kalian baru selesai menjalankan misi, Sakura?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Shino. Misi kali ini terlalu mudah."

Untuk beberapa saat manik biru milik Naruto dan milik anaknya bertemu. Kedua Uzumaki itu tersentak lantas langsung membuang mukanya kearah lain. Tidak. Ini bahkan lebih canggung dari apa yang diperkirakan Boruto.

Alis Naruto tertekuk. Ekspresi sebalnya masih juga menempel diwajahnya. _Apa-apaan si Boruto tadi? Apa maksudnya langsung membuang muka dengan wajah menyebalkan seperti tadi?_

Tak mau ambil pusing, Naruto memilih bersikap seolah bocah pirang yang mirip dengannya itu tidak ada. Ya, mungkin sebaiknya begini. Bagaimanapun ia tentu tidak ingin membuat yang lainnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Uzumaki Naruto melipat tangannya dibelakang kepala. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku sangat lapar sekarang. Jadi, umm..." Manik biru milik Naruto berkilat gugup melirik gadis disampingnya, rona merah di pipi serta seulas senyuman malu menyusul setelahnya, "Sakura-chan! Bagaimana kalau kita kencan seka-" Telinga Boruto berkedut, **–Duak!**

Naruto terguling beberapa meter hingga punggungnya menghantam pagar kayu disana. Gadis dengan jidat lebar yang menjadi pelakunya mendenguskan napasnya keras, "Siapa yang mau berkencan denganmu, Baka Naruto!"

Boruto memicingkan matanya, "Berkencan?" tanya Boruto tidak yakin.

 _Jinchuriki Kyuubi_ itu mengaduh pelan. Kemudian ia bangkit sambil mengelus pipinya yang membiru, "Kenapa kau memukulku, Sakura-chan? Aku yang akan mentraktirmu dalam kencan kita kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan- _dattebayo_."

Otak jenius Boruto masih belum bisa mencerna keadaan yang sedang terjadi. Apa maksudnya ini? Hanya pertanyaan itulah yang kini menjejali otaknya.

" _Shannaro_! Mana mau aku berkencan dengan orang sepertimu! Lebih baik.." Emerald milik Sakura beralih menatap pemuda Uchiha yang sedari tadi diam, "Sasuke-kun, Bagaimana kalau kita–" "Aku menolak!"

Uchiha Sasuke melangkah pergi tanpa banyak bicara. Haruno Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah sedih bercampur kesal. Naruto yang tidak tahan melihat wajah gadis Haruno itu tertekuk lantas berinisiatif menghiburnya.

"Kau lihat Sakura-chan? Sasuke menolakmu, lebih baik kau menerima ajakan kencan pria tampan ini- _dattebayo_!"

Sakura memicingkan matanya galak, "Apanya yang tampan?! _Shannaroo_!" **–Duak!**

Pukulan di perut kini didapati si bocah Kyuubi. Naruto mengaduh keras, beruntung kali ini Sakura tidak mengikut sertakan _chakra_ dalam pukulannya. Sakura memaksakan seulas seyum dan membaginya dengan Boruto dan yang lain, sebelum membungkuk dan pergi mengejar si bungsu Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun, Tunggu aku!"

Boruto yang masih mematung ditempat hanya bisa menatap kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura dengan wajah tidak mengerti. Tunggu sebentar! Mengapa kinerja otaknya jadi menurun begini?

Naruto meleguh, sejurus kemudian mengusap perutnya yang terasa nyeri. Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Pukulan Sakura-chan memang menyakitkan.. Tapi seperti itulah gadis yang kusukai."

 **Deg!**

Mata Boruto melebar. Bocah itu merasa dirinya bagai ditampar oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Apa katanya?

Boruto maju selangkah, otot rahangnya menegang, "Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Boruto dengan suara pelan.

Kacamata Shino bersinar sesaat. Ia menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Boruto, "Kau tidak tahu? Naruto menyukai Sakura."

 **Deg!**

Maniknya semakin melebar. Bibirnya bergetar tanpa bisa ia cegah. Tubuhnya seolah dipaku ditanah. Boruto merasa kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya. Pandangan sang bocah tidak lepas dari sosok sang ayah yang kini membelakanginya, memandang kepergian kedua rekannya.

Tidak mungkin. Sulit dipercaya. Astaga.

Boruto meremas dadanya. Ia berusaha menahan luapan emosi yang siap meledak dari dalamnya. Boruto menatap Shino dengan wajah syok. Seulas senyum dipaksakan ia coba tampilkan, "Jangan bercanda kau Shino."

"Aku tidak bercanda." Balas Shino datar. Aburame Shino adalah orang yang terus terang. Baik sekarang maupun di masa depan Boruto mengenal sikapnya yang seperti itu dengan baik. Aburame-sensei ini selalu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, kenyataannya, Faktanya.

Boruto mencoba menyangkal pikiran-pikiran yang terlintas diotaknya. Tidak mungkin ayahnya..

 _Shappire_ nya menoleh cepat kearah gadis yang sedari tadi bungkam. Gadis itu diam. Pun seulas senyum dibibirnya masih bertahan. Namun itu bukan senyuman yang biasa ia tampilkan. Senyuman getir kini bergelayut diwajah wanita yang amat Boruto sayangi.

"Bagaimana bisa.." Boruto akhirnya menemukan suaranya lagi, meskipun agak sedikit bergetar, Bocah itu berusaha melanjutkan perkataannya. "...Sakura mencintai Sasuke 'kan? B-Bagaimana bisa?"

"Justru karena aku tahu dia mencintai Sasuke.." Kali ini suara yang amat dikenalinya mengintrupsi. Boruto menelengkan wajahnya kearah Naruto. Ayahnya masih memunggungi mereka. Masih setia menatap punggung rekan satu timnya yang semakin menjauh.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Karena Sakura-chan mencintai Sasuke, aku akan mendukungnya mengejar cinta Sasuke.. karena aku tahu Sakura-chan mencintai Sasuke, Aku diam, Akulah yang menginginkan kebahagiaannya lebih dari orang lain.."

Boruto tergugu di tempat. Lidahnya kelu, tenggorokannya kering, Uzumaki Boruto mendapatkan dirinya tak bisa membalas perkataan ayahnya.

"Aku cemburu. Aku marah begitu melihatnya begitu bahagia disamping Sasuke. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, Kenapa harus Sasuke? Kenapa bukan aku? Aku tak selalu bisa menunjukan perasanku padanya. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba menaklukan hatinya, Sakura-chan hanya melihat Sasuke. Hanya mencintainya..."

Boruto dapat menangkap nada keseriusan dari ucapan ayahnya. Ayahnya sungguh-sungguh. Tapi ia tidak menyukainya. Ini tidak benar. Pasti ada yang salah.

"ketika aku melihatnya menumpahkan air mata untuk pertama kalinya, Aku bersumpah aku merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak, tubuhku seolah lumpuh, Aku hampir bisa merasakan kefrustasiaannya begitu melihat tubuh Sasuke terkapar tak berdaya di _Nami no kuni_." Lanjut Naruto. Suaranya berubah lirih, pandangannya masih terpaku menatap punggung si Uchiha ada gadis yang disukainya.

"Karena Sakura-chan mencintai Sasuke, Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang selalu mendukung kecintaannya pada Sasuke."

Uzumaki Boruto menoleh kearah ibunya. Hinata terlihat menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha meredakan rasa nyeri dihatinya, tanpa hasil.

"..Meskipun aku harus mengorbankan hatiku sendiri, kupikir tidak apa-apa. Asal Sakura-chan bahagia."

Setetes air mata turun dari sudut mata sang gadis Hyuuga. Boruto nyaris merasakan dunianya hancur. Tangan gadis dengan surai pendek itu menghapus cepat air mata dipipinya, kemudian sang gadis menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit, berusaha tersenyum.

Boruto merasakan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Uzumaki sulung itu menggertakan giginya kuat-kuat. Mengepalakan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Ia. Uzumaki Boruto. telah bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang membuat ibunya menumpahkan air matanya.

Dan sekarang. Boruto mengutuk pria yang paling berharga bagi ibunya.

"Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang akan selalu menjaga senyumnya. Itulah komitmen cintaku pada Sakura-chan."

 **DUAK!**

Tanpa sempat menyadari keadaannya, Naruto merasakan sebuah kepalan menghantam pipinya kuat. Membuat uzumaki dengan Bijuu dalam tubuhnya itu tersungkur ditanah. Naruto merasakan rahangnya nyaris patah, darah mulai mengalir deras di sudut bibirnya.

Uzumaki Naruto merasa sebuah tubuh menduduki perutnya, disusul dengan kerahnya yang ditarik kasar.

Naruto membuka matanya. Manikya berpandangan dengan _shappire_ yang berkilat marah. Pandangan yang mencerminkan dengan jelas keinginan membunuh pemiliknya. _shappire_ yang sama dengannya. _Shappire_ Boruto.

Mata Boruto dengan jelas dialamatkan padanya. Pandangan yang haus darah itu seolah ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga. Pandangan yang seumur-umur baru dilihatnya kali ini.

"B-Boruto!"

 **~À Suivre~**

 **A/N** : Hallo, Semua! Bieber kembali lagi ^ ^ Yak, maaf ceritanya jadi begini. Apa ada yang mau komplain? Atau maki-maki? Bieber terima dengan ikhlas dan lapang dada kok :D Bieber tahu di chapter ini bakalan ada NHL yang komplain, tapi ini demi kelancaran cerita :'3 Harap maklum ya~

Terima kasih sudah menunggu ff ini hingga sekarang. Meskipun agak sedih juga sih melihat review yang chapter kemarin sedikit sekali ( TwT) Apa kalian bosen sama ff ini? ( TwT) #udehlu#

Tapi gimana pun Bieber tetap harus lanjutin ff ini :'3 Bieber sudah janji bukan? ^^ hehe. Bagaimana chapter kali ini? Bieber tunggu tanggapan-tanggapa kalian ya! XD Maaf Bieber gak bisa secepet itu update ff, well, meskipun liburan, Bieber berubah profesi dari pelajar menjadi pembantu rumah tangga (TwT) #digorokEmak#

Langsung sesi tanya jawab yuk ^^

 **Q:** **Tapi apakah cerita Canon nya di masukin?**

 **A:** Masukin ^^

 **Q:** **Boruto ttep di dunia NH kecil ampe Sasu pergi gak?**

 **A:** Nggak, Sampai ujian chunnin XD

 **Q:** **Apa Naruto g cemburu dg kedekatan Hinata dan boruto? Yah meski Naruto masih cinta monyet dg Sakura. Kan pasti ada rasa2 gmn gt Thor.. coba itu lbh digali lagi donk.**

 **A:** Ada saatnya kok :3 #janSpoiler#

 **Q:** **apakah naruto/boruto yg membalaskan perbuatan neji pada hinata. ?**

 **A:** Ra-ha-si-a :3 #ditampol#

 **Q: hanya sdr mau melapor . Ada yang mengkopi cerita bieber-san . memang ceritanya tidak terlalu mirip krn ada sarada diana , tapi tetap sj trs sama. mohon tindk lnjut i. plagiat jngn didiamkan fanfictionnya brjudul : Boruto & Sarada: Our Parents Past**

 **A:** beneran deh. Ini review yang bikin Bieber ngangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. Jujur aja, Bieber juga gak pernah baca fic yang bersangkutan. Jadi soal plagiat-plagiatan Bieber juga gak bisa comment kalau belum baca langsung. Well, kita gak boleh langsung buruk sangka dulu. Mungkin benar kata **Munya-chan** , ff Bieber ini jadi pioner *senyum malu*/dirasengan

Yosh! Segitu yang bisa Bieber jawab ^^ Bieber gak akan banyak cincong deh -.- Tinggalkan Review kalian ya, Agar Bieber juga lebih semangat lagi melanjutkan fanfic ini ^^

Akhir kata,

 **Mind to Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Boruto's Time Adventure**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

~This story is Mine~

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

* * *

~Don't like Don't read~

Happy Reading, _Minna-san_

* * *

 _._

Ia bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang membuat ibunya menumpahkan air matanya. Tentu ia tidak main-main dengan sumpah yang sudah ia buat. Selama ia hidup, tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti ibunya. Tidak ada. Tidak boleh.

"Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang akan selalu menjaga senyumnya. Itulah komitmen cintaku pada Sakura-chan."

 **DUAK!**

Boruto sudah tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak sesuai dengan kemauan emosinya yang semakin meluap-luap. Ia menghantam pipi ayahnya keras-keras. Dan dengan secepat kilat menduduki tubuh Uzumaki Naruto, menarik kerah jaket orangenya kasar.

Manik Boruto yang biasa bersinar cemerlang kini tertutupi kabut emosi. Alisnya menukik tajam. Pandangan nyalang ia arahkan tepat di mata sang ayah yang serupa dengannya.

Boruto mengutuk sang _Jinchuriki Kyuubi_ didalam hati. Bagaimana bisa orang yang ada didepannya ini begitu lancang membuat Hinata menangis? Bagaimana bisa orang rendah ini dengan lancang melukai hati ibu yang amat ia sayangi? Bagaimana bisa orang seperti ini bisa dicintai oleh ibunya? Boruto mengumpat. Dilihat dari segi manapun ayahnya memang tidak pantas bersanding dengan ibunya. Ayahnya tak pernah bisa membuat ibunya bahagia. Baik sekarang ataupun di masa depan.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Hah?!" Bentak Naruto tak terima. Bocah _Jinchuriki_ itu berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Boruto. Namun, Boruto sama sekali tak merubah posisinya. Bocah dengan _ahoge_ itu masih menatapnya nyalang, syarat akan kebencian yang dalam, syarat akan niat membunuh.

Kepalan tangan Boruto terangkat ke udara. Bersiap melancarkan serangannya yang lain. Manik biru milik sang bocah kian menajam, namun tak lepas dari wajah ayahnya.

"B-Boruto! Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Boruto merasakan tangannya ditarik. Tanpa perlu menoleh ia sudah tahu adalah ibunya yang berani menarik kepalannya. Boruto tak menghiraukan panggilan Hinata, ia menarik kasar pergelangan tangannya dari cengkraman sang ibu. Sejurus kemudian kembali menghantam pipi Uzumaki Naruto kuat. Membuat sudut bibir sang ayah mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak, tak pelak pipinya pun semakin membiru.

 **DUAK!**

Iris Hinata bergetar. Tangannya terangkat kearah bibirnya yang juga bergetar tak kalah hebat. Sosok Boruto didepannya begitu mengerikan, sosok yang sama sekali tidak Hinata kenali.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Boruto? apa yang sedang merasukinya?

Naruto meleguh kesakitan. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin membalas, namun ia tak mampu. Posisi Boruto saat ini mengunci pergerakannya. Dan ia berani bersumpah, Tenaga Boruto saat ini kuat bukan main.

Pukulan diwajahnya terus datang bertubi-tubi. Tanpa henti. Uzumaki Boruto bahkan tak memberikannya kesempatan untuk bicara. Rasa sakit diwajahnya kian merambat menimbulkan nyeri.

"Hentikan! Boruto!" Kali ini ia melihat Hyuuga Hinata menarik lengan Boruto lebih kuat, pemuda penyuka serangga itupun ikut menghadang serangan-serangan Boruto lancarkan padanya.

"LEPASKAN, _KAA-SAN_!" Teriak Boruto emosi. Tangan kanan milik bocah itu menangkis kasar lengan ibu serta rekannya. Napasnya memburu, wajahnya memerah, kepalannya semakin menguat.

" _Kaa-san_?"

Boruto menghiraukan pandangan heran yang Shino tujukan padanya. Ia memilih menatap ibunya tanpa suara. Giginya bergemeretuk kesal, "Biarkan aku menghabisi orang ini. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur."

Hyuuga Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu mencengkram jaket gading miliknya kuat-kuat. Hinata membenci dirinya yang seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Naruto. Sama seperti _saat itu_.

"Lepaskan aku, Boruto!" Naruto memberontak begitu merasakan cengkraman Boruto di kerahnya melemas. _Jinchuriki Kyuubi_ itu dengan susah payah mendorong tubuh Boruto dari tubuhnya, membiarkan Shino menahan kedua lengan Boruto dengan tangannya.

Boruto menggertakan giginya. Ia belum puas menghajar ayahnya –meskipun kini ayahnya sudah babak belur karenanya. "Lepaskan aku! kau tidak perlu ikut campur, Shino!"

Uzumaki Naruto menyeka darah disudut bibirnya. Ia meludahkan darahnya, "Apa maumu?! Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki alasan untuk memukulku-dattebayo!"

Alis Boruto menukik semakin turun. _Tidak ada alasan katanya_? Otot rahangnya semakin berkedut, kepalan tangannya sudah gatal ingin meninju wajah sang ayah yang mirip dengannya itu.

Boruto melepas paksa cengkraman tangan Shino di pergelangan tangannya. Sekejap mata Uzumaki sulung itu menarik kasar jaket orange Naruto yang lusuh. Sebelah tangan bocah Uzumak-Hyuuga itu terangkat.

"TIDAK ADA ALASAN KATAMU?!" Bentak Boruto didepan wajah ayahnya. kilatan emosi jelas terpancar dari manik Boruto. Tidak salah lagi, Naruto bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Naruto tidak menjawab. ia lebih memilih balik menatap Boruto kesal.

"KAU PIKIR SIAPA DIRIMU?! MENGATAKAN HAL YANG TIDAK-TIDAK, KAU PIKIR BAGAIMANA PERASAAN ORANG LAIN YANG MENDENGARNYA, HAH?!" Teriak Boruto nyalang.

Hinata melirik Shino, memberikan isyarat kepada bocah serangga itu untuk memanggil bantuan –atau setidaknya Hatake Kakashi kemari. Shino mengangguk mengerti. Dengan gesit, bocah dari klan Aburame itu melesat pergi, menghilang dari jangkauan pandangan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang-" "Kau taruh dimana otakmu, keparat?! Seharusnya kau sadar ada orang lain yang tersakiti karena ucapan tololmu tadi!"

Naruto tak bergeming. Otaknya berusaha keras memikirkan maksud dari perkataan Boruto. Apa maksudnya? Siapa yang tersakiti? Lantas kenapa hal itu bisa begitu mengganggu Boruto? Otak Naruto yang sederhana akhirnya menyimpulkan suatu hal.

Uzumaki Naruto berusaha menyunggingkan senyum miringnya,"Kau.. Jangan-jangan.. Ini soal kau juga yang menyukai-"

"INI BUKAN SOAL AKU!" Teriaknya marah. Boruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak langsung menghabisi bocah _orange_ didepannya. Boruto menunduk. Uzumaki sulung itu merasakan tubuhnya bergetar dengan sendirinya, tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Putra _Nanadaime_ itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum bergumam lirih, "... Ini soal Hinata.."

Naruto berjerngit. Hinata? Apa hubungan semua ini dengan Hinata?

Hyuuga Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk meraih pergelangan tangan Boruto –lagi. "Boruto.. Hentikan. Kumohon."

Manik Lavender milik sang puteri Hyuuga beradu pandang dengan manik biru Boruto yang terlihat makin menggelap. "Ia menyakitimu! Mana bisa aku membiarkannya terus menerus menorehkan luka padamu.." Boruto membalasnya dengan suara rendah. Suara yang seolah menyiratkan bahwa bocah yang mirip _Jinchuriki Kyuubi_ itu tersakiti.

Boruto memilih melarikan matanya dari iris Hinata. Bocah Uzumaki itu tidak sanggup jika harus melihat ibunya menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu.

 **Bofth!**

Asap tebal muncul secara tiba-tiba. Boruto reflek melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah sang ayah. Membuat Uzumaki Naruto limbung sesaat. Kepulan asap itu mulai menipis, dan Boruto mendapati sosok Hatake kakashi di baliknya.

Sang _Rokudaime_ masa depan itu menatap para _genin_ didepannya dengan wajah datar. Ia melirik Naruto yang babak belur, kemudian maniknya beralih ke sosok Boruto yang tengah membuang mukanya. Menghembuskan napasnya keras, "Dari mana aku harus mulai bertanya?" Tanya Kakashi.

Hyuuga Hinata balas menatap Kakashi-sensei dengan wajah menyesal, "M-Maafkan aku."

Kakashi tersenyum kearah sang _Souke_ Hyuuga. Sebuah gelengan menyusul. "Kuyakin ini bukan salahmu, Hinata."

Hatake Kakashi memutuskan untuk bertindak cepat. Ia tak ingin sampai Boruto menimbulkan ulah lainnya. Karena itu, ia mengulurkan tangannya, menggapai lengan Naruto, membuat si empunya menoleh kearahnya cepat.

" _Dattebayo_?"

"Aku akan mengurus yang satu ini. Hinata, sisanya kupercayakan padamu." Seru Kakashi tegas. Hinata mengangguk. Sebelum Boruto melancarkan protesnya, Kakashi memilih melarikan diri dengan membawa serta Naruto bersamanya. Ia membuat segel ditangan, kemudian merapalkan jutsu, menghilang bersama asap. Meninggalkan Boruto bersama ibunya disana.

.

* * *

.

"Aduh!"

Boruto meringis begitu Hinata membalut tangannya dengan perban. Tangannya sudah memerah, dan rasanya sakit sekali. Ini karena ia terlalu sering memukul tadi.

Kini, dirinya dan juga Hinata berada di hutan dimana biasanya Tim delapan berlatih. Suasananya benar-benar hening. Hinata tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak mereka datang kemari. Gadis itu lebih memilih diam dan menyibukan diri dengan membalut tangan miliknya. Untuk pertama kalinya Boruto mengetahui bahwa keheningan bisa juga mematikan.

Manik Boruto bergerak gelisah. Jujur saja, sedari dulu, Boruto dengan bangga mengatakan dirinya tidak takut pada apupun –termasuk pada ayahnya. Ayahnya memang menyeramkan ketika marah, tapi jika itu ibunya, maka akan jadi urusan lain.

Ibunya tidak akan memakinya. Ia hanya diam. Dan inilah yang sedang Boruto hadapi.

"Hinata."

Setelah lima belas menit dilewati keduanya dalam diam, akhirnya Boruto menemukan suaranya kembali. "Ya?" sahut Hinata, tanpa menatapnya.

Boruto mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah. Ia memberanikan dirinya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan was-was, "Kau tidak ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku?"

Indra pendengarnya menangkap helaan napas sang ibu. "Aku menunggu."

Suaranya masih sama. Manis, tapi entah kenapa terdengar mengerikan di telinganya.

Boruto mendesah pelan. Ia harus membuat semuanya jelas. Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Hinata. Ia ingin lebih mengerti bagaimana perasaan ibunya terhadap Uzumaki Naruto –ayahnya.

 _Dan Hinata tentu saja ingin juga mendengar penjelasan darinya soal amukannya tadi._ Uzumaki pirang itu meringis begitu gagasan itu terlintas dipikirannya.

"Hinata, Kau... menyukai Naruto 'kan?" Tanya Boruto ragu-ragu. Hinata melonjak, pipinya otomatis memerah. "K-Kenapa k-kau b-bertanya?"

"Aku heran kenapa kau membalikan pertanyaanku?"

Hinata terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Boruto. Uzumaki Boruto mendengus geli. Sudah pasti Hinata tak akan menjawabnya. Tapi tidak masalah, walaupun gadis itu tidak mengatakannya, sikapnya sudah dengan jelas mencerminkan perasaannya pada sang ayah.

Boruto memilih untuk tidak mendesak ibunya untuk menjawab. Bocah dari masa depan itu mulai merancang kata untuk bertanya kepada ibunya lebih lanjut. "Hey, Hinata."

Panggilan bocah disampingnya membuat Hinata menoleh. Ia mengawati bentuk wajah Uzumaki Boruto dengan seksama sebelum membalas, "Y-Ya?"

Hinata tercekat begitu wajah Boruto menoleh kearahnya. Iris seindah batu safir itu mengunci pandangannya, membuat Hinata menahan napas untuk sesaat.

"Ketika cinta tak bisa disuarakan... Akankah ia bisa disampaikan?"

Mata Hinata melebar secara otomatis. Pipinya semakin merona. Ia memang tidak terlalu mengerti maksud pertanyaan bocah Uzumaki didepannya, hanya saja ia yakin. Pertanyaan ini pasti menyangkut dirinya dan _dia_. Uzumaki Naruto.

Apa yang harus ia jawab? Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu. Astaga. jangan tanya Hinata.

Boruto masih menatapnya serius. Matanya berbinar tajam. Bibir sang bocah kembali bergerak, "Kenapa selalu diam? Apa alasanmu?"

 _Jawaban seperti apa yang ingin kau dengar, Boruto?_ Hinata membatin.

Uzumaki Boruto menatap manik ibunya. Mata itu. Mata yang selalu ia sukai. Mata yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenag dalam situasi sesulit apapun. Mata itu begitu luas, begitu dalam. Mata yang berani menyimpan rahasia lebih jauh dari bintang jatuh; melebihi kesedihannya.

Hinata tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun. Gadis itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya seperti biasa, gadis itu balik menatap Boruto. sunyi sesaat, Hingga akhirnya suara manis dari sang gadis terdengar.

"D-Diam mengajariku.. Jika untuk mencintainya, cukup aku dan Tuhan yang tahu.." Hinata memutuskan pandangannya dengan Boruto. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya kelagit luas, "..d-dan.. jika soal alasan.. segala yang jatuh bukan tanpa alasan, kecuali cinta."

Hinata tertawa kecil, ia memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya malu, "A-Aku tahu ini tidak boleh, Tapi.. kepada Naruto-kun, cinta berlari lebih cepat dari yang ku kehendaki."

Boruto tersenyum pedih. Bagaimana bisa ibunya masih tetap menyukai seseorang yang menyukai orang lain? Seseorang yang bahkan belum tentu sudi melirik kebaikan hati Hinata –ibunya.

Menelan ludahnya gugup, Boruto kebali bertanya, "Bagaimana bisa?"

Mata sang gadis Hyuuga terpejam. Seulas senyum tulus terukir diwajahnya, "A-Aku mengenal Naruto-kun dari jiwa. B-Bahkan sorot matanya adalah cahaya yang menuntunku kembali hidup.." "-Tapi dia mencintai Sakura. Kau mendengarnya sendiri, bukan? Apa kau tidak merasa sakit, Hinata? Tidakkah kau sesak mendengarnya?" potong Boruto menggebu.

Untuk sesaat Hinata kembali diam. Ia membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya, membuat pipi dan hidungnya tersa dingin. "Aku sakit –tentu saja. Aku tahu Naruto-kun mencintai Sakura-san, Tapi siapa yang menyangka, pengakuan langsung darinya seperti tadi terasa begitu menyakitkan."

Uzumaki Boruto terpana. Hinata mengatakan itu dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung menghilang di wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa ibunya masih bisa tersenyum?

"T-Tapi mengingat hal yang sudah Naruto-kun berikan padaku sampai saat ini, rasa sakit itu menguap begitu saja. Hal yang jauh lebih berharga ketimbang memikirkan rasa sakit yang membuatku sesak." Boruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "'Hal yang jauh lebih penting'?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat. Boruto berniat mengajukan pertanyaan tambahan, namun urung begitu manik seindah bulan milik ibunya terfokus padanya. "S-Semangatnya membuatku luluh. Membuatku ingin bangkit, m-membuatku bersedia merangkak dari takdir klan yang selalu menjatuhkanku. Ia terus tersenyum meski kesepian. Naruto-kun selalu berjuang meski orang bilang ia adalah orang gagal. Naruto-kun membangkitkan semangat hidupku. Ia-lah yang menyadarkanku bahwa aku tidak boleh selamanya menjadi orang gagal. Naruto-kun adalah poin penting dalam kehidupanku."

Boruto bersumpah. Kali inilah kali pertama Boruto mendengar Hinata muda berbicara sepanjang itu. Dugaannya tepat. Hinata selalu mengubur perasaannya sendiri. Mengubuh kesedihannya jauh-jauh tanpa mau melibatkan oran lain.

Dengan susah payah, Boruto menelan ludahnya, "Kau.. akan terus menunggunya? Menunggu hingga ia menyadarimu?"

Hinata mendongkakan wajahnya kelangit, tersenyum simpul, "M-Mencintai Naruto-kun adalah caraku bernapas. Menunggunya adalah caraku mengartikan cinta."

Uzumaki Boruto menahan napasnya. Ia tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk membalas perkataan ibunya. Hingga Hinata berbalik, kembali menatap Boruto penuh arti, kemudian senyuman sehangat senja itu terbit.

Senyuman yang lagi-lagi mengundang Boruto untuk tersenyum.

Boruto merasakan dadanya sudah tidak lagi sesak. Senyuman sederhana dari ibunya ternyata berefek sangat bagus terhadapnya.

Tawa Boruto terhenti saat ia menyadari Hinata menatapnya lekat. Boruto mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Alisnya terangkat, "A-Ada apa- _ttebasa_?"

Hinata masih memandangnya lamat-lamat, "M-Matamu.. ternyata m-mereka lebih biru dari milik Naruto."

Dan Uzumaki Boruto merasakan pipinya memanas. Astaga.

.

* * *

.

Ujian _Chunnin_ yang sudah lama ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Desa Konohagakure mulai dipadati berbagai macam orang. Dari mulai peserta ujian hingga para pedagang. Hampir seluruh desa besar di negara api mengikutsertakan para _genin_ terbaiknya. Konoha menyelenggarakan perayaan yang besar-besaran untuk menyambut ujian _chunnin_ kali ini, begitulah yang Boruto dengar dari kakeknya –Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Jadi, katakan padaku kenapa kau menahanku disini dan tidak membiarkanku mengikuti seleksi babak pertama- _ttebasa_!?"

Ya, benar. kini Boruto berada di kantor Hokage. Sandaime membenarkan letak topi Hokagenya. Ia menempatkan tangannya di belakang tubuh, berjalan pelan mendekati si Uzumaki muda.

Boruto mendengus, "Terlebih, dimana _teammate_ yang kau katakan itu?"

"Kau ini tidak sabaran. Tenanglah dulu. Kau sudah ku khususkan dalam babak pertama. Kau tidak perlu mengikuti babak ini dan langsung lulus ke babak kedua. Kau puas?" Terang Hokage Ketiga sambil melepaskan cerutu dari mulutnya.

Lagi-Boruto mendengus, "Bukan itu yang ku khawatirkan- _ttebasa_." Sarutobi Hiruzen mengngkat sebelah alisnya jahil, "Lantas soal apa? Hinata?"

"..."

Sandaime terkekeh, "Kau tenang saja. Aku yakin Hinata akan baik-baik saja. Ujian pertama ini hanya ujian tertulis."

"Tetap saja aku khawatir- _ttebasa_."

Hokage ketiga menghembuskan napasnya pelas kemudian membalas, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Akan kutunjukan ia tidak apa-apa. Kemarilah."

Boruto melangkah mendekati meja hokage. Ia menatapp bola kristal milik Sandaime didepannya perlahan mulai menampilkan sebuah gambar. Uzumaki pirang itu terperangah, _Jutsu_ hokage ketiga tentu jutsu tingkat atas, tapi Boruto sendiri tak percaya ada juga jutsu yang sangat mirip fungsinya dengan camera CCTV di masa depan.

Visual milik Boruto menangkap sosok Hyuuga Hinata yang tengah menulis sesuatu diatas kertas. Boruto tersenyum melihatnya. Tapi senyum itu tidak bertahan lama, kernyitan di alisnya tampak begitu menyadari gelagat Hinata yang nampak... gugup?

Mengerti dari perubahan wajah bocah pirang didepannya, _Sandaime_ menjauhkan titik fokus pada kristalnya, men- _zoom out_ agar bocah itu bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan ujian _chunnin_ babak pertama.

Boruto sedikit tersentak. Adalah Uzumaki Naruto Disebelah ibunya–Hinata. Naruto yang terlihat uring-uringan berkutat dengan soal di kertas yang nampaknya tidak ia pahami. Boruto dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ibunya berkali-kali melirik ayahnya yang terlihat panik.

" _Kaa-san_.. _Tou-chan_.."

"Ya. Itu mereka. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Derap langkah mengambil atensi Boruto dan _Sandaime_. Keduanya berbalik begitu dua orang _Shinobi_ dewasa datang dang membungkuk sopan didepannya.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan kami, _Sandaime-sama_."

Hokage ketiga tersenyum tulus, lantas berseru, "Tidak masalah. Ku yakin kalian punya alasan." Hiruzen tua menelengkan kepalanya kepada bocah yang sedari tadi bersamanya. Boruto yang sadar kemudian berucap, "Siapa mereka?"

Tangan tua milik sang Hokage bergerak memainkan cerutunya ditangan. "Uzumaki Boruto. perkenalkanlah, Hagane Kotetsu dan Kamizuki Izumo. Mereka adalah _Chunnin elite_ Konoha yang akan menjadi _Teammate_ mu."

 **~À Suivre~**

* * *

 **A/N** : Holla! Bieber balik lagi XD Maaf chapter kali ini Cuma seuprit XD _Gomenne_ ~ ceritanya juga jadi gini banget lagi X''D nyahahaha Ada sebagian adegan yang Bieber ambil dari **Boruto: Naruto The Movie** loh! Tebak yang mana XD Maaf ya Sarada, Bieber replace kamu : *ngumpet di pelukan Naruto*/dichidori

Maaf ya updatenya lelet juga. Tapi Bieber punya alasan kok! Lepi Bieber dirampas adik –w-" jadi maaf ya. Ini juga nyolong seharian XD/no

Yuk, sesi tanya jawab dulu ^^

 **Q:** **pengen banget ada adegan BoruHima!**

 **A:** Diusahakan ya! ^^

 **Q:** **Entah kenapa semua alur chapter ini bisa ditebak, tehe.. Atau emang dura aja yang kece ya?'-'**

 **A:** kamu yang kece kali '3'/heh

 **Q: Kepikiran kalo entar hinata malah suka sama boruto gmna?**

 **A:** sedang dipikirkan #dirasengan#

 **Q:** **Ketemu Jiraiya gak?**

 **A:** kayanya nggak deh, maaf ya?

Cukup sekian yang bisa Bieber jawab. Terima kasih sudah menunggu ff ini*ojigi* Terima kasih pula bagi yang sudah _Review/Fav/Follow_ Fic Bieber XD Ah, soal minta acc media sosial, maaf ya Bieber gak kasih : Bukan karena Bieber sombong dan gak mau temenan, Cuma pada dasarnya, Bieber ini orang yang pemalu X''D/digevlak

Bieber tunggu tanggapan dan Reviewnya! Dan ingat, Review yang berkualitas ya ^^ jangan menyertakan kata-kata kotor apalagi sampai mengatai Bieber dengan sebutan kebun binatang. Selain gak sopan, Bieber bukan hewan ^^ Terima kasih sebelumnya.

Akhir kata,

 **Mind to Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Boruto's Time Adventure**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

~This story is Mine~

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

* * *

~Don't like Don't read~

Happy Reading, _Minna-san_

* * *

Kotetsu dan Izumo menegakan tubuhnya. "Kami hanya penjaga gerbang. Anda terlalu melebih-lebihkan, _Sandaime-sama_."

Pria ringkih yang dikenal sebagai _Sandaime_ Hokage itu tersenyum lebar kemudian membalas, "Kalian yang terlalu merendah. Bagiku, kalian tetap _Chunnin_ elit yang memiliki potensi mengagumkan."

Kedua Chunnin itu saling berpandangan yang sedetik kemudian disusul seulas senyum simpul.

"Jadi.. Kau bisa mulai menjelaskan alasanmu menjadikan dua penjaga gerbang ini sebagai _teammate_ ku?" Timbrung Uzumaki Boruto malas.

"Jaga bicaramu, Uzumaki Boruto."

Pemuda dewasa dengan _headband_ model _bandanna_ –Izumo- itu memilih tidak ambil pusing dengan perkataan kasar bocah pirang didepannya. Ia menoleh kearah si bocah dengan alis berkerut, "Uzumaki Boruto?"

Izumo dan Kotetsu sudah mendengarnya. Soal Uzumaki Boruto yang akhir-akhir ini banyak menjadi topik bahasan para _Shinobi_ Konoha. Anak ajaib yang muncul secara misterius yang juga memiliki paras serupa dengan _Jinchuriki Kyuubi_. Bocah dengan segala keributan yang selalu dibuatnya sedari ia ada di Konoha. Anak laki-laki yang sering digosipkan sebagai _Shinobi_ jenius dengan bakat mengerikan.

"Kau Uzumaki Boruto?" Tanya Kotetsu.

Boruto memajukan bibir bawahnya, menampilkan wajah masam khasnya, "Satu-satunya- _ttebasa_."

Kotetsu mengulas senyum lebarnya, "Seperti yang dikatakan banyak orang, kau sangat mirip dengan Naruto."

Uzumaki Boruto memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia tahu. Astaga, sungguh ia tahu. Sudah ribuan orang berkata demikian dan hal itu membuat Boruto jengah. Ia sedang tidak ingin mirip dengan ayahnya –Uzumaki Naruto- sekarang. Tidak untuk saat ini.

 _Sandaime_ yang mengerti dari perubahan ekspresi di wajah bulat milik _Shinobi_ muda masa depan disebelahnya lantas mengambil inisiatif untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Berdehem sekali demi membuat kesan bahasan kali ini adalah hal yang berat dan cukup serius.

"Tadi kau bertanya padaku kenapa aku memilih Kotetsu dan Izumo sebagai _teammate_ mu, benar?"

Boruto mengangguk singkat. "..Dan kau juga sempat berkata bahwa kedua orang ini adalah _Chunnin_ , bukan?"

'Kedua orang ini?' Izumo meringis sebal dalam hati. Apa Bocah Uzumaki itu tidak bisa memanggil mereka dengan cara yang lebih sopan? Sial, mereka diremehkan oleh seorang bocah tengik.

"Benar." Balas Hokage ketiga. Boruto berkacak pinggang, ia memandang si kakek Hokage dengan manik yang memicing, meremehkan. Alis _Sandaime_ Hokage sedikit terangkat. Oh, ayolah. Pandangan Boruto yang terarah padanya seperti menyiratkan perkataan _'Hey, Bung. Apa kau setolol itu? Peliharaanku bahkan bisa lebih pintar dari itu'_ dengan jelas.

"Lantas kenapa kau menyertakan dua orang yang berstatus _Chunnin_ mengikuti ujian _Chunnin_? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Boruto dengan dahi mengkerut. Sandaime Hokage menghela napasnya pendek. Hokage tua itu berusaha meredakan emosinya yang sempat terpancing. Tangan kanan si kakek Hokage itu terangkat menyentuhkan cerutunya kebibir, "Kau belum mengerti? Mereka hanya bertugas untuk _menyempurnakan_ dirimu agar kau bisa mengikuti ujian _chunnin_. Sebagai syarat pelengkap untuk memenuhi aturan yang ada. Lagipula tidak ada _Genin_ lainnya yang tersisa."

Kakak dari Uzumaki Himawari itu menelengkan kepalanya kearah dua _chunnin_ yang tengah berdiri tegak disana, "Aku mengerti. Tapi siapapun pasti curiga. Amunisimu kurang kuat- _ttebasa_."

"Tidak. Tentu saja aku sudah memikirkannya." Hokage ketiga menggelengkaan kepalanya pelan. Kaki pendek milik si kakek tua itu melangkah pelan mendekati Kotetsu dan Izumo. Kedua _Shinobi_ itu tersenyum tipis sebelum sang Hokage ketiga melanjutkan ucapannya. "Mereka akan berkamuflase menjadi _Genin_ dan aku jamin, tak akan ada yang curiga dengan tim ini."

" _Henge_?"Tebak Boruto tak yakin.

Hokage ketiga mengangguk singkat, "Tepat." Kepala dengan topi berlambangkan semangat api itu menoleh kearah Kotetsu dan Izumo. Memberi isyarat dengan lirikan mata yang dibalas oleh anggukan patuh keduanya.

Hagane Kotetsu dan Kamizuki Izumo secara bersamaan membuat segel ditangannya, Dan–

 **Bofht!**

Kumpulan asap disana menghalangi pandangan Boruto sepenuhnya. Manik serupa cerminan langit itu menyipit sesaat, kemudian terbuka kembali begitu asap-asap disekitarnya mulai menipis.

Dalam sekejap, iris Boruto mendapati personifikasi dua Shinobi yang sebelumnya terlihat dewasa kini menyusut menjadi sosok _Genin_ dengan tubuh kecil sepertinya. Mengangkat sedikit dagu dan bibir bawahnya, Boruto memulai penilaiannya.

Kamizuki Izumo didepannya kini memiliki tubuh sebaya dengannya. _Headband_ model _bandanna_ nya masih sama. Yang berbeda hanyalah poni yang biasa menutupi sebelah matanya kini menghilang serta garis wajah yang membulat khas anak kecil.

Manik Boruto beralih kearah Hagane Kotetsu. Pemuda dewasa tadi telah berubah sama kecilnya dengan Izumo. Penampilannya tidak seberantakan tadi, namun hidung yang merah serta tiga tempelan di kedua pipi dan dagunya begitu mencolok diwajahnya, membuat Boruto meringis.

Uzumaki Boruto mengusap alisnya sembari tersenyum, "Aku sempat meragukan kalian. Tapi kupikir, tak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan lagi."

"Kami anggap itu sebagai permintaan maaf atas perkataanmu tadi, Boruto." Balas Kotetsu riang. Mata sipit milik pemuda itu seolah hilang begitu senyuman lebar miliknya terbit.

Hokage ketiga melirik si bocah Uzumaki dengan ekspresi puas. "Apa ini berarti kau setuju dengan anggota tim yang kuusulkan untukmu, Boruto?" Uzumaki Boruto mngangguk, "Ya. Boleh juga- _ttebasa_."

"Bagus. Itulah jawaban yang kuharapkan."

Pandangan Boruto beralih kearah batu kristal di atas meja Hokage. Dilihatnya sosok sang ibu yang tergambar disana. Boruto mengepalkan tangannya, kesungguhan jelas sekali terlihat dikedua _shappire_ nya. Ia akan melindungi ibunya. Sekalipun ia harus merendahkan harga dirinya, ia akan tetap melindungi ibunya. Seseorang yang berharga baginya. Hinata.

 _Sandaime_ menghembuskan napasnya pendek, lantas beralih menatap Kotetsu dan Izumo bergantian. "Kalian boleh pergi. Bersiaplah untuk perintah selanjutnya." "Kami mengerti."

Kedua _Chunnin_ itu melangkah pergi. Satu dua kalimat lagi mengakhiri percakapan diantara keduanya dengan si kakek Hokage. Debaman lembut pintu kayu yang khas menyisakan keheningan sepeninggal Kotetsu dan rekannya Izumo.

 _Sandaime_ memastikan kedua _Chunnin_ itu sudah jauh meninggalkan pintu, kemudian menimbang-nimbang. Sekarangkah waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Uzumaki Boruto _soal itu_? Bagaimanapun juga sebagai Hokage ia harus turun tangan. Selama Boruto berada di zaman ini, Bocah itu adalah tanggung jawabnya. Dirinyalah yang harus menjamin keselamatan Boruto selama bocah itu berada dizaman ini.

"Boruto." Ya, panggilan itu adalah awal. Boruto menoleh ringan, kemudian menjawab, "Ya?"

"Kau bisa mulai menjelaskan padaku perihal kejadian tempo hari?" Tanya _Sandame_ hati-hati. Kakek tua itu beringsut menuju meja kerjanya. Mendudukan dirinya nyaman di kursi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari putra Uzumaki Naruto itu.

"Tempo hari?" Lagi, Boruto bertanya. Kali ini dengan kedua alis yang bertaut heran.

Menutup matanya sejenak, _Sandaime_ lantas berpangku tangan, "Haruskah kuperjelas? Baiklah. Mengenai **pemukulan** yang kau lakukan pada **ayahmu**."

Rahang Boruto seketika itu juga menegang. Napas bocah Uzumaki itu mulai tidak beraturan. Gelagat yang menyiratkan bahwa bocah itu sangat tidak menyenangi pertanyaan dari sang pemimpin desa Konohagakure.

"..."

"Kudengar dari Kakashi kau mengamuk dan membuat Naruto babak belur. Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tahu apa dampak dari tindakanmu yang tidak terkendali itu?" Tandas _Sandaime_ dengan nada rendah.

 _Aku tahu_. _Tentu saja aku tahu_. Boruto ingin mengatakannya. Namun perkataan itu tertahan diujung lidah, tertelan kembali, menanti untuk dimuntahkan.

Jangan salahkan dirinya. Boruto memiliki alasan kuat kenapa ia berani memukuli ayahnya. Meskipun alasannya terdengar mengada-ada dan tampak sepele, Tapi Boruto tak bisa membiarkannya. Mana bisa Boruto terima ayahnya menyakiti ibunya didepan dirinya sendiri? Tidak. Sampai matipun ia tidak terima.

Lagi-lagi, Boruto mendengar Hokage tua itu mengembuskan napasnnya pertanda orang tua itu frustasi. "Naruto adalah ayahmu –Itu fakta yang tida bisa kau bantah. Naruto juga adalah Shinobi Konoha serta _Jinchuriki_ yang berharga bagi Desa. Kau harus mengerti. Kendalikan dirimu, kau tidak boleh membahayakan apalagi melukainya. Sama sepertimu, Naruto juga adalah tanggung jawabku."

"Kenapa tidak sekalian kau lenyapkan saja orang itu?"

Dahi _Sandaime_ mengkerut heran dengan intonasi Boruto yang terdengar datar, "Apa?"

Boruto menggeram, "..Keberadaannya membuat semua orang menderita. Semua orang bahkan diriku! Ia juga membuat Hinata sama menderitanya. Aku tidak bisa... melihat.. ibuku... terus ia sakiti."

Hokage ketiga semakin mengerutkan alisnya. Bingung kemana arah pembicaraan ini?

"Apa yang dilakukan Ayahmu pada Hinata? Seingatku, Naruto tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan keluarga Hyuuga –apalagi Hinata." _Sandaime_ memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur pembicaraan yang dibuat si sulung Uzumaki.

Ada jeda yang panjang sebelum Boruto bisa menguatkan hatinya untuk bicara lebih lanjut. Bocah bermarga Uzumaki itu membuka mulutnya kemudian berujar lirih, "Dia berkata ia mencintai Sakura. Mengatakan hal seperti itu didepan ibuku... Dia memang bajingan. Tsk, Sialan."

Sarutobi Hiruzen mengerjap, kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Tidak heran Boruto mengamuk. Sebagai seorang anak laki-laki, Boruto pastilah lebih memihak ibunya. Bocah itu tentu saja hampir bisa merasakan emosi Hinata begitu mendengar pengakuan seperti itu dari Naruto.

"Seharusnya ia tak perlu ada."

"Boruto."

"Seharusnya ia tidak perlu lahir didunia."

"Boruto!" Sandaime meninggikan suaranya, yang dengan sukses membuat rancauan Boruto seketika terhenti.

Hokage ketiga memijat pelipisnya pelan, "Jaga omonganmu. Bagaimanapun dia adalah ayahmu. Tanpa Naruto, kau tidak akan pernah ada didunia."

Boruto berdecih, membuang mukanya cepat, "Lantas apa? Haruskah aku bersyukur karena hal itu?"

Hening sesaat. _Sandaime_ memutar otaknya demi merangkai kata-kata yang bisa memojokan anak keras kepala didepannya. Ia melirik bola kristal dimeja. Disana masih tampak sosok Hinata yang terlihat gugup. Gadis muda itu bahkan sesekali melirik bocah pirang disampingnya was-was.

Terlihat dari manapun Hinata jelas menyukai Naruto.

"Kemarilah, Anak muda." Seru sang Hokage sembari mengayun-ayunkan tangannya didepan. Boruto dengan enggan melangkah mendekat meja Hokage. Menatap sang Hokage dengan wajah datar seolah tak tertarik.

"Bukan aku yang mesti kau tatap, tapi Bola kristal ini! Lihatlah." Gerutu si kakek Hokage sedikiit emosi. Uzumaki Boruto memilih menurut, ia memandangi bola kristal yang penampilkan sosok ibunya disana. Lalu apa? Ia sudah melihatnya dari tadi.

Hokage ketiga terkekeh sesaat. Membuat Boruto menatapnya kesal, _Apa ditertawakan orang tua menyebalkan didepannya?_

"Ibumu." Boruto berjerngit. Tunggu, Apa _Sandaime_ membaca pikirannya? Dan apa katanya?

"Kau menertawakan ibuku?" Tanya Boruto setengah menggeram. "Oh, Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Sangkal Hiruzen cepat. Ia tentu tidak mau menjadi sasaran amukan Boruto selanjutnya.

"Lihatlah dengan cermat. Ibumu terlihat senang duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto –sekalipun hal itu tidak begitu terlihat karena ekspresi wajah malu bercampur gugup menutupinya."

Boruto tak menjawab. Tidak usah dikatakanpun ia sudah tahu. Sangat tahu malah.

"Dan ayahku sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Cih, payah." Tambah Boruto tak acuh.

Kali ini bola kristal menampilkan sosok Naruto yang berada di samping ibunya. Wajah yang membuat Boruto muak dan ingin langsung memecahkan bola kristal itu andai saja pemiliknya bukan _Sandaime_ Hokage.

"Sangat aneh membicarakannya, tapi... tanpa Naruto sadari, ada seseorang yang bahagia dengan hanya melihat bocah itu tersenyum. Siapa yang menyangka?" Ujar si Hokage dengan nada sambil lalu. Uzumaki Boruto mengedikan bahunya. Entah itu sebagai balasan 'Aku tidak tahu' atau 'Aku tidak peduli'.

 _Sandaime_ kali ini memusatkan atensinya kepada Uzumaki Boruto. berdehem sesaat lantas kembali bersuara, "Setiap cinta memiliki waktunya, Boruto."

Boruto mengangkat wajahnya, balas menatap _Sandaime_ bingung. "Jika sekarang belum saatnya, belum pantas, belum siap, maka bukan berarti itu bukan cinta. Percayalah. Sekalipun salah satu dari mereka coba menghindar, sekalipun salah satu dari keduanya coba menentang, Jika dan memang hanya jika ibumu adalah takdir benang merahnya, selalu ada jalan untuk mendekatkan jarak keduanya, Sedekat jantung dengan detakannya."

Boruto memilih bungkam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya tak nyaman. Hokage ketiga menyentuh bahu Boruto pelan, "Kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa mudahnya proses transformasi perasaan, dari sekedar teman sesama _Shinobi_ menjadi seseorang yang begitu spesial. Layaknya ulat yang bertransformasi menjadi kupu-kupu. Ini tentang waktu. Segala hal butuh waktu, begitupun perasaan ayahmu."

Uzumaki Boruto merasa pipinya memanas entah karena apa. Dengan cepat, bocah dengan surai pirang itu membuang mukanya.

Pikirannya berkecamuk. Perkataan _Sandaime hokage_ memang ada benarnya. Tapi hati kecilnya masih belum bisa menerima sang ayah. Tidak setelah perkataannya yang dengan sukses menghancurkan hati ibunya berkali-kali, Lagi dan lagi. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terima? Kini bukan hanya hati Hinata yang terluka, Hati Boruto pun sama terlukanya. Membuatnya sesak.

Nasehat-nasehat _Sandaime Hokage_ terdengar mudah dikatakan, tapi berat dijalani.

Jeda yang panjang menyelimuti atmosfer ruangan Hokage ketiga. Menyisakan detik jam yang terus berjalan, tanpa ragu. Ruangan itu seketika legang.

.

* * *

.

Boruto merasakan berbagai macam tatapan mengarah padanya begitu ia melangkah ke tempat dimana ujian _chunnin_ babak kedua akan digelar. Namun Uzumaki Boruto tetap melangkah dengan percaya diri tanpa mengindahkan tatapan yang ditujukan padanya.

Izumo menyikut lengan si sulung Uzumaki ringan, "Kau tidak terlihat gugup sama sekali. Apa kau yakin ini adalah ujian _Chunnin_ pertamamu?" Boruto menyeringai tipis, "Tentu saja- _ttebasa_. Hentikan gurauanmu."

Kini, Boruto dan timnya berdiri tepat didepan _Shi No Mori_ bersama para _genin_ lainnya –tentu saja. Boruto tersenyum miring, Hutan ini memang terlihat mengerikan, cocok dengan namanya. Tapi salah jika kau berpikir hutan ini membuat Boruto gentar. Ugh, Tidak. Melihat 'Hutan kematian' didepannya malah membuat darahnya mendidih dan semangatnya seketika memuncak. Uzumaki Boruto adalah tipikal orang yang memiliki pendapat tinggi mengenai dirinya sendiri dan ia tentu sangat yakin dengan ke- _prodigian_ nya.

Tentu saja dirinya tak akan berkata 'tidak' kepada sesuatu yang dengan jelas menantang zona amannya. Mengepalkan tangannya semangat, Boruto merasakan lonjakan kekuatannya. Tempat yang sempurna.

"Hey, Boruto." Colekan Kotetsu mengintrupeksinya. Uzumaki pirang itu menoleh dengan alis yang saling bertaut.

Hagane Kotetsu menunjuk kearah belakangnya dengan ibu jari. Boruto memasang ekspresi jengkel khasnya, ia menarik lehernya sedikit demi menatap suatu hal yang berada tepat dibalik tubuh rekan satu timnya itu.

Matanya membulat begitu menangkap sosok seseorang disana, "Hinata!"

Suara itu mengundang semua orang yang ada disana menoleh kearah Boruto dan rekan se-timnya. Suara itu memang sudah tidak bisa lagi dikategorikan kedalam suara dengan bervolume rata-rata. Boruto meringis dalam hati, Jika bersangkutan soal ibunya, tubuhnya pasti selalu hilang kendali. Sialan.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat?! Aku baru saja selesai membagikan Formulir persetujuan untuk babak kedua, kalian pikir aku akan dengan senang hati membagikan formulir merepotkan itu sekali lagi, Hah?" Kini adalah Mitarashi Anko berjalan kearah ketiganya dengan langkah lebar-lebar. _Tokubetsu Jounin_ itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan hidung si sulung Uzumaki, "Dan kau! Pelankan suaramu kalau kau tidak ingin cepat ma-eh!?"

Boruto mengerjapkan matanya. Menatap sang wanita _Jounin_ heran. Kenapa wanita ini tiba-tiba menghentikan rancauannya? Apa ada sesuatu diwajahnya?

Anko menyipitkan matanya penuh selidik. "Kau! Lepaskan _Henge_ mu!" Perintahnya tegas.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak boleh mengikuti Ujian ini dengan menggunakan wajah orang lain. Kau bisa menggunakan topeng –atau yang lainnya- jika kau tidak ingin orang lain melihat rupamu, Tapi jangan menggunakan _henge_! Kau mengerti?" Kata Anko sembari berkacak pinggang. Uzumaki Boruto mengusap tengkuknya kikuk, "Aku tidak-" "Jangan membantahku, bocah sialan! Lepaskan _Henge_ mu kubilang!"

Kotetsu dan Izumo bersitatap. Baiklah, Anko memang bukan tipikal _Kunoichi_ yang sering berada di desa, jelas ia tidak tahu.

"A-Ano.. Maaf menyela Anko-san." Izumo buka suara. _Kunoichi_ dengan tubuh seksi itu menoleh kearah Izumo kecil. Menatapnya tidak senang dengan kening berkerut.

 _Chunnin_ yang berkamuflase itu mengangkat tangannya, menngacungkan sebuah perkamen kearah Mitarashi Anko. "Apa ini?" Tanya sang Kunoichi cepat. Kotetsu maju selangkah, ia tersenyum hingga matanya yang sipit terlihat menghilang, "Itu dari _Sandaime_ Hokage-sama."

Mendengar nama Hokage, Anko dengan tidak sabaran menyambar perkamen dari lengan _genin_ muda didepannya. Wanita dengan rambut violet itu membaca isi perkamen lamat-lamat, sesekali irisnya melirik Uzumaki Boruto serta rekan timnya dengan tatapan ragu.

Uzumaki Boruto membuang mukanya bosan. Sang bocah sudah biasa dicurigai pada zaman ini, jadi tenang saja, Ia akan berusaha sekuat mungkin mengendalikan emosinya.

"Uzumaki Boruto dan rekan timnya, Huh?"

Suara dari sang Kunoichi membuat Boruto mengangkat wajahnya. Ia mengangguk kecil lantas mengulas senyum semanis mungkin. Wanita mantan murid dari salah satu tiga _Sannin_ Konoha ini mendengus pelan kemudian berujar malas, "Ambil Formulir pendaptaran di pondok itu. Setelah itu cepat kembali kemari."

"Kami mengerti." Ketiganya menjawab kompak. Begitu manik hitamnya menangkap Mitarashi Anko pergi menjauh, Kotetsu mendekatkan dirinya kearah Boruto, meletakan lengannya disebelah bibir, "Akan kuambilkan untukmu. Kau pergilah."

Manik sebiru langit milik Uzumaki pirang itu berbinar ceria. Seulas senyum lebar nan menghangatkan tercipta diwajah bulat miliknya, " _Arigatou-ttebasa_!"

Izumo mendengus senang, senyum simpul terbit setelahnya, " _Well, Well,_ Aku tidak tahu dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu."

.

* * *

Uzumaki Boruto tidak peduli dari mana Kotetsu tahu perihal dirinya dan Hinata. Apapun yang ada dipikiran _Chunnin_ penjaga gerbang itu, ia tidak peduli. Saat ini ia berterima kasih kepada pria satu tim dengannya itu karena telah memberikannya kesempatan untuk sekedar bercakap-cakap dengan ibunya sebelum ujian babak kedua berlangsung.

"Hinata!" Boruto meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu terlonjak lantas berbalik dengan wajah yang ketara terkejut. "B-Boruto?"

Putra Nanadaime Hokage masa depan itu terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi ibunya. Ah, Ibunya memang manis. Manis hingga membuatnya tak tahan.

"K-Kupikir kau tidak jadi ikut. A-aku sama sekali tidak m-melihatmu di babak pertama, Dari mana saja kau ini?" Todong Hinata sedikit tergagap. Boruto tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat menyukai cara ibu masa depannya ini mengomelinya. Ekspresi malu, khawatir, dan kesal bercampur diwajah cantik itu dengan sempurna hingga tak bisa si pemiliknya sembunyikan.

Uzumaki Boruto menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, " _Mereka_ menahanku selama babak pertama- _ttebasa_. _Sandaime-jiichan_ mengatakan bahwa aku ini di khususkan dan bisa langsung masuk babak kedua."

"Di khususkan? Kenapa _Sandaime-sama_ jadi tidak adil seperti itu? Kami berjuang mati-matian di babak pertama sedang kau dengan mudahnya langsung lolos ke babak kedua. Yang benar saja." Timbrung Inuzuka Kiba yang berdiri tepat disamping si gadis Hyuuga.

Mengedikan bahunya, Boruto lantas membalas, "Mana kutahu- _ttebasa_."

"Baiklah! Akan kumulai menjelaskan tes kedua!"

Suara Mitarashi Anko yang menggelegar membuat semua kepala disana menoleh kearahnya. Boruto berdecak sebal. Ia bahkan belum bicara banyak dengan ibunya dan wanita _Jounin_ itu sudah datang mengganggu.

Kotetsu dan Izumo bergerak mendekati si sulung Uzumaki, menyerahkan selembar formulir ketangan Boruto, kemudian memberikan isyarat untuk mendengarkan perkataan _Kunoichi_ penyuka _Dango_ didepan sana.

"Kalian akan ditantang untuk bertahan hidup dalam daerah terlarang ini." Anko mulai menjelaskan.

Putra _Nanadaime_ bersidekap sembari mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Bertahan hidup? Ini akan jadi tes yang menarik. Siapa takut bertahan hidup di hutan? Boruto adalah murid dari Uchiha Sasuke yang legendaris, Bertahan hidup bukan hal yang perlu ia takuti, Dia tidak akan kalah dari Sasuke-occhannya!

"Selagi daerah ini terkunci, Aku akan memberi kalian sebuah program bertahan hidup khusus. Program itu adalah... Pertarungan menggunakan segala perlatan dan _ninjutsu_ secara bebas. Tanpa peraturan, Yaitu 'pertarungan merebut gulungan'!" Anko menyeringai layaknya ular licik. Memberikan tatapan tajam pada _genin-genin_ didepannya sambil mengangkat dua perkamen didepan wajahnya.

"Gulungan?" Gumam Boruto setengah melamun. Kunoichi dengan model rambut ponytail itu menoleh kearahnya dengan senyum kecil, "Benar."

Lengan Anko turun, Membiarkan perkamen-perkamen ditangannya lebih mudah dilihat. " _Ten no Sho_ dan _Chi no Sho_... Bertarung memperebutkan gulungan ini."

"Setengah dari kalian membawa _Ten no Sho_ , setengah lagi membawa _Chi no Sho_. Setiap kelompok mendapatkan satu gulungan," _Tokubetsu Jouni_ _n_ itu menyatukan kedua gulungan itu ditangan kirinya, terkekeh pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Lalu syarat untuk lulus tes ini adalah.. Membawa kedua gulungan _Ten_ dan _Chi_ ini tiba di menara pusat dengan anggota kelompok lengkap."

Mitarashi Anko menjejalkan tangannya –beserta dua gulungan- ke kantong jaketnya. Wanita itu menghela napasnya pendek, "Waktu tes babak kedua ini adalah 120 jam. Akan selesai dalam lima hari."

Boruto kemudian mendengar keluhan-keluhan memalukan yang membalas penjelasan _Jounin_ wanita didepan sana. Keluhan-keluhan seperti 'Bagaimana dengan makan malamnya?' atau 'Bagaimana kami akan beristirahat dengan cukup kalau waktunya sesempit itu?'

Sebelah alis Boruto menukik turun. Yang benar saja, Mereka itu cengeng sekali. Apa benar mereka ninja? Seorang ninja seharusnya tidak memermasalahkan hal sepele seperti itu. Dulu sekali Ayahnya pernah mengatakan, Ninja aadalah seseorang yang mampu bertahan. Bagaimana bisa kalian menjadi seorang ninja kalau hal sepele saja sudah membuatmu gentar? Uzumaki Boruto mendengus meremehkan.

"Penjelasan selesai. Tukar tiga lembar formulir persetujuan dengan gulungan. Setelah itu pilihlah gerbang untuk memulai!" Anko mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap para _Genin_ didepannya dengan wajah serius, "Nasehat terakhirku adalah... Jangan mati!"

Boruto merasakan ledakan semangatnya, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak berteriak senang dan langsung menerobos hutan didepannya. Baiklah, bocah pirang itu dengan senang hati menarik ucapannya soal ketidaktertarikannya mengikuti Ujian _Chunnin_ di Zaman ini.

Tim Boruto melangkah menuju pondok penukaran gulungan. Namun, sebuah tangan kecil menyentuh ujung jaket hitam milik si sulung Uzumaki. Membuat si empunya berhenti melangkah dan menoleh cepat.

"Hinata?" Tanya Boruto sembari memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Hyuuga Hinata memandang bocah pirang didepannya khawatir. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya lantas berseru gugup, "H-Hati-hati. J-Jangan bertindak sembrono. Kendalikan dirimu, jangan mudah terpancing emosi. K-kalau kau butuh bantuan segera datang ke-"

Rentetan kalimat Hinata terputus begitu Boruto tiba-tiba menempelkan telapak tangannya dikedua sisi kepala milik Hyuuga Hinata. Secara naluriah –jika berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Uzumaki Naruto- Hinata menarik diri, namun tangan milik bocah yang mirip dengan _Jinchuriki Kyuubi_ itu membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. _Oh, Astaga_.

"Berhentilah mencemaskanku- _ttebasa_." Ujar Boruto pelan. Seulas senyum manis tersungging di wajah bocah lelaki dengan dua goresan dipipinya itu. "Aku akan hati-hati dan tidak akan bertindak sembrono. Aku juga akan mengendalikan emosiku, Dan jika aku butuh bantuan aku akan segera berlari ketempatmu karena aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah menjadi musuhku sekalipun keadaan membuatnya begitu. Oke?"

Hyuuga Hinata mengerjap dua kali. Kinerja otaknya tiba-tiba melemah. Ia tidak bisa seutuhnya mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memberikan anggukan tanpa suara.

"Bagus." Senyum milik sulung Uzumaki itu makin merekah. Tangan bocah itu turun kesisi tubuhnya masing-masing. "Kau tahu kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku ini _Shinobi_ jenius. Aku tidak akan kalah semudah itu. Lagipula..." Boruto menggantung perkataannya. Bocah dengan rambut pirang yang ia warisi langsung dari ayahnya itu berbalik memunggungi sang _Hairess_ Hyuuga yang masih terpekur di tempat.

"..Aku disini adalah untuk melindungimu."

Kemudian bocah itu melangkah pergi. Tentunya dengan senyuman yang masih setia bertengger diwajah bulatnya. Meninggalkan Hyuuga Hinata yang membatu di tempat.

Astaga. Hyuuga Hinata menemukan dirinya bisa kembali menarik napas begitu punggung milik Uzumaki Boruto berada lima meter didepannya. Oh, Demi Tuhan..

Gadis Hyuuga itu terus menatap kepergian anak masa depannya dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Hingga bahkan ia tak menyadari, sedari tadi, sepasang manik sebiru lautan mengawasi pergerakan keduanya dalam diam.

.

* * *

Hagane Kotetsu menatap kedua rekan timnya yakin. Ia memasukan gulungan _Ten no Sho_ nya ke kantong ninjanya. Kedua rekan timnya yang lain mengangguk mantap.

"Prioritas utama kita adalah menjaga Hyuuga Hinata. Jangan lupakan itu- _ttebasa_!"

Kamizuki Izumo mendengus pelan, "Kami tahu. Kau tidak perlu berisik seperti itu."

Ketiga _Shinobi_ itu menatap gerbang yang tengah dibuka pengawas itu dengan wajah percaya diri. Dengan dua orang _Chunnin_ sebagai rekannya, Uzumaki Boruto sama sekali tidak merasa khawatir. Ia pasti bisa melalui ini dengan mudah.

"TES BABAK KEDUA SELEKSI _CHUNNIN_.."

Boruto dan yang lainnya mulai menyiapkan ancang-ancang begitu suara nyaring milik Mitarashi Anko terdengar. "MULAI!"

 **~À Suivre~**

* * *

 **A/N** : Hallo! 'w')/ #ditabokReaders# Maaf telat banget updatenya. Sudah berapa lama? Sebulan kah? Akhir-akhir ini Bieber beneran sibuk, _Well_ , kelas dua belas lagi sibuk-sibuknya, tapi Bieber akan selalu usahakan update kok! Janji! ^^

Bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? ( 'w') Ada BoruHina tuh #ditamvol# Fufufu, Tapi Bieber perjelas, Scene Boruto dan Hinata diatas memang sengaja Bieber buat seperti itu kok '3' Hohoho/?

Maaf ya kalau chapter kali ini kurang memuaskan. Bieber usahakan kedepannya pasti akan lebih baik lagi ^^ _Ganbarimasu_!

Oke, kita mulai sesi tanya jawab ^^

 **Q: Sebentar lagi end dong, ya?**

 **A:** Nggak sebentar lagi juga sih mengingat Ujian Chunnin banyak kejadian pentingnya ^^

 **Q: Apa bakalan ketemuan ama teamnya karin?**

 **A:** Rahasia, fufufu *ketawa jahat*/?

 **Q: Sekali kali dibikin boruto yg dihajar naruto gitu**

 **A:** Kemarin minta Boruto hajar Naruto, Sekarang minta sebaliknya.. *garuk tembok* Sip! Di tampung sarannya ^^

 **Q: thor FF yg My Silky Love klnjtanxa.?**

 **A:** Aduh, Ada yang masih inget ff itu ternyata XD/digavlok

 **Q: apakah kakak ada rencana lanjutin sampai iinvasi pein?**

 **A:** Duh, Nggak kuat Bieber ( /.\\)

 **Q: Bieber-san, aku pernah ngebayangin gimana kalau fic Boruto's time adventure ini jadi tajuk berikutnya naruto the movie 12 ya?**

 **A:** *blushing*(?) A-Aaa... Yah... Um.. #ceritanya salting#/dibuang

 **Q: apa kedatangan boruto ke masa lalu mempengaruhi masa depan nanti?**

 **A:** Berpengaruh. Lebih khusus kepada Boruto sendiri ^^

Oke segitu yang bisa Biebe jawab ^^ selebihnya yang nggak Bieber jawab itu berpotensi jadi spoiler, jadinya... _well_ /?

Oh, Terima kasih kepada **Drove MC Video** untuk _trailer story Fanfiction_ nya di _Youtube_ ^^ Bieber kaget loh waktu liatnya XD nggak ada yang ngasih tau Bieber, Bieber gak sengaja nemu waktu iseng nonton _Youtube_ XD _Arigatou_ ya~ ^^

Bagi yang penasaran _Video_ nya silahkan lihat di Youtube dengan men- _search_ _**Drove MCV: [NARUHINA, Bolt U. FanFiction, Boruto's Time Adventure]**_

Akhir kata,

 **Mind to Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Boruto's Time Adventure**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

~This story is Mine~

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

* * *

~Don't like Don't read~

Happy Reading, Minna-san

* * *

"Jadi begitu ya. Jutsu yang kurang lebih sama dengan _Kujaku Myōō_."

"Begitulah, _Sandaime-sama_."

 _Sandaime Hokage_ menyenderkan punggungnya ke senderan kursi. Ia menatap lawan bicaranya lurus-lurus. "Kuminta kau menyelidiki soal ini lagi. Aku menunggu laporanmu selanjutnya. Bagaimanapun keadaannya, Adalah tanggung jawab kita mengembalikan bocah itu kembali ke zaman dimana seharusnya ia berada."

Lawan bicara sang kakek Hokage mengangguk patuh, "Tentu."

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Kakashi."

Hatake Kakashi tersenyum sopan, Ia menegakan tubuhnya kemudian menjawab yakin, "Percayakan semuanya padaku."

.

* * *

 _Shin no Mori_ adalah salah satu tempat yang tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk kedalamnya. Pada kenyataanya, Hutan ini memiliki berbagai macam jenis tumbuhan dan hewan yang sangat tidak familiar. Berbagai macam hewan melata raksaksa, hewan buas dan tumbuhan beracun bisa kau temukan disana. Tempat yang sangat pas untuk menguji seberapa tangguh para _Genin_ yang turut ikut dalam ujian seleksi _Chunnin_.

Tak hanya medan yang berbahaya, Seleksi babak kedua ujian kali ini bisa kau sebut sebagai neraka, Karena Mitarashi Anko-lah peraturannya. Perebutan gulungan _Chi To Sho_ dan _Ten No Sho_.

"Yahoooo! Bertahan hidup memang keahlian kita! Iya 'kan, Akamaru?"

"Guk!"

Anjing berbulu putih bersih bernama Akamaru itu menggonggong seolah menyahuti perkataan majikannya, Inuzuka Kiba. Tim Delapan yang berada dibawah naungan kepemimpinan Yuhi Kurenai itu melesat dari dahan ke dahan dengan lincahnya.

Inuzuka Kiba menoleh kearah rekan setimnya yang lain kemudian berujar semangat, "Untung saja mereka yang terjebak tadi membawa _Chi no Sho_. Kalau begini, kita akan jadi orang pertama yang sampai di menara."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri," Aburame Shino membalas dengan wajah datar yang biasa, "Setidaknya kita harus waspada agar tidak menarik perhatian lawan. Itu cara paling aman."

"Serangga sekecil apapun demi menghindari serangan lawan–"

"Aku tahu itu! Dasar penggila serangga! Selalu mengeluarkan perkataan yang sulit dimengerti. Jangan bertingkah seperti bos. Ketua kelompok ini 'kan aku!" Tandas Kiba sebelum Shino menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Hyuuga Hinata mendesah pelan. Apapun perannya disini, kedua anak-laki-laki ini harus dipisahkan. Karena itu, Hinata memaksakan dirinya untuk turut larut kedalam perdebatan rekan timnya. "T-Tapi apa yang dikatakan Shino-kun masuk akal.." Sela Hinata samar.

Sahutan Kiba yang tak mau kalah membalas perkataan si gadis Hyuuga. Shino memutuskan untuk tidak kembali bersuara. Sebagai seorang keturunan klan Aburame dirinya memang harus menyikapi berbagai macam masalah di kelompoknya dengan dewasa. Dalam pandangannya, Kiba hanyalah bocah bermulut besar yang berisik. Hinata sendiri cenderung menarik dirinya dari lingkunganya, menghindari pertikaian. Kedua tipe orang yang sangat sulit dihadapi Shino. Jadi, Tolong beritahu dirinya kenapa ia terjebak dalam keadaan yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkannya?

Langkah si bocah anjing terhenti secara mendadak. "Kalian berdua, Berhenti!" perintah Kiba seraya menggerakan isyarat dengan kedua tangannya.

Shino beserta Hinata menurut. Ketiganya berdiri di sebuah dahan besar ditengah-tengah Shin no Mori. _Apa yang akan dilakukannya kali ini?_ Batin Shino.

"Kau bilang kita harus waspada tanpa menarik perhatian musuh 'kan?" Tanya Kiba dengan nada sambil lalu. Tersenyum miring, Kiba menoleh kearah si gadis Hyuuga. "Hinata apa kau bisa melihat satu kilometer kedepan di arah sana?"

Hinata memilih untuk mengikuti perintah rekan setimnya lalu membuat segel ditangannya, "Ya, Akan kucoba."

' _Byakugan_!'

.

* * *

Ia bisa dengan jelas merasakan gadis itu mulai mengaktifkan _Byakugan_ nya.

 _Byakugan_. Salah satu _dōjutsu_ terhebat yang hanya dimiliki orang-orang dengan kemampuan _kekkei genkai_. Mata yang mampu menembus sesuatu dan mampu melihat jarak sejauh apapun. Mata yang praktis. Yang –tentu saja- hanya dimiliki oleh para anggota klan Hyuuga.

Adiknya juga memilikinya. Himawarinya juga mewarisi _Byakugan_ meskipun warna maniknya serupa sang ayah. Ibunya pernah berkata bahwa _Byakugan_ milik Himawari adalah _Byakugan_ yang spesial. Manik unik berwarna pucat itu akan muncul di ceruk mata adik kecilnya begitu bungsu Uzumaki itu marah. Oh, astaga. Ia bahkan sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi macam-macam pada adik manisnya itu.

Siapa sangka seorang gadis manis semanis _Cinnamon Rolls_ bisa juga berisiko membunuhmu? Ah, Seperti apa yang dikatakan ayah Shikadai, Penampilan luar memang bisa menipu.

"Boruto."

Lamunannya buyar begitu suara rekan satu timnnya memanggil namanya. "Ada apa- _ttebasa_?" Sahutnya datar.

Hagane Kotetsu membasahi bibirnya sebelum berbicara, "Kupikir kita harus mulai bergerak." Boruto mengangkat alisnya heran, "Kita sudah bergerak dari awal."

"Bukan itu maksudku." Kotetsu menggeleng. "Lantas apa?" Tanya Boruto tidak sabaran.

Izumo maju sembari menjejalkan lengannya ke saku celana. "Hinatamu akan baik-baik saja. Kau tentu sadar kalau tim inipun sepertinya harus segera mencari gulungan _Chi no Sho_ sebelum kelompok ini didisfikualifikasi karena datang ke menara tengah tanpa membawa gulungan _Ten_ dan _Chi_ secara lengkap."

Baiklah, Boruto mulai tidak menyenangi gaya bicara yang dipakai rekan timnya tadi. Ia cukup cerdas untuk menangkap maksud kedua rekannya adalah untuk berhenti mengawasi pergerakan tim delapan. Tim ibunya.

"Apa kalian lupa tujuan awalku mengikuti ujian ini?" Todong Boruto sembari mengangkat telunjuknya. "Dan apa maksudmu dengan Hinata _ku_?"

"Kau tahu apa maksud kami, Boruto."

Menggemeretukan giginya kesal, "Apa kalian coba berkhianat?" desis Boruto sinis.

Kotetsu terkesiap. Berkhianat? Oh, Astaga. Yang benar saja. "Wow, Wow. Bukan seperti itu maksud kami. Tahan pikiranmu itu."

Uzumaki Boruto mendengus. Ia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk berpura-pura tidak terlihat kesal. bocah dengan _ahoge_ itu melipat tangannya didepan dada, "Teruskan."

Kotetsu mengacak surai jabrik miliknya pelan. Kenapa bocah pirang ini tidak kunjung mengerti? Izumo dan dirinya mengkhawatirkan bocah didepannya, dan dengan lancang Boruto malah berbalik mencurigai niat baik keduanya. Yang benar saja.

"Dengarkan aku." Lengan Kotetsu mendarat dengan mulus dipundak Uzumaki Boruto. "Kau tentu ingin melindungi Hinata hingga akhir 'kan? Bukankah akan terlihat menggelikan jika kau berakhir disini hanya karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan gulungan _Chi_ dan _Ten_?"

Matanya menangkap Boruto menyipitkan matanya curiga. Kotetsu mendesah keras, mencoba meredam emosinya. "Setidaknya kau harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu sekarang. Setelah kedua gulungan terkumpul kita bisa kembali fokus pada tujuan utamamu."

Izumo mengangguk. _Shinobi_ dengan pangkat _Chunnin_ itu mengembangkan senyumnya, "Atau kau lebih suka kita semua datang menyergap tim delapan dan mengambil.." "Jangan coba-coba!" Sahut Boruto cepat. Terlalu cepat, bahkan sebelum Izumo menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Butuh dua kali kedipan mata sebelum Izumo mendapatkan kembali kemampuan bicaranya. Kamizuki Izumo memlih untuk cari aman dan mundur teratur, "Kau sendiri yang bilang. Jadi, berhentilah menatapku begitu dan simpan cakarmu."

Uzumaki Boruto berdecih sebal. Ia memajukan bibir bawahnya lantas membuang mukanya cepat. "Terkadang aku lupa kalian bisa juga jadi menyebalkan- _ttebasa_."

.

* * *

Sebelumnya ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk ikut ujian ini. Mengumpukan kedua gulungan dalam babak kali ini saja tak pernah terlintas dipikirannya. Ia adalah tipe anak laki-laki yang fokus pada tujuan awalnhya, dan tujuannya ikut serta dalam ujian ini tak lain tak bukan adalah untuk melindungi gadis itu. Hyuuga Hinata. Seseorang yang begitu penting untuknya.

Mengedarkan pandangannya, Ia mempertajam semua indra yang ia punya. Izumo dan Kotetsu memang benar. Ia akan terlihat sangat menggelikan kalau berhenti sampai disini, Dirinya tak akan setengah-setengah, Ia akan terus mengawasi ibunya hingga ujian ini berakhir. Setelah semua ini berakhir, barulah ia bisa dengan tenang mencari jalan pulang untuk kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada, masa depan.

"Berhenti!"

Suara Izumo otomatis menghentikan pergerakannya. Ketiganya berdiri disebuah dahan besar yang sedikit tertutupi daun. Tidak masalah, mereka bisa berhenti sembari bersembunyi.

"Ada apa?" Timpalnya.

Izumo menggerakan tangannya kebawah. Mengisyaratkan rekannya yang lain untuk turut melihat apa yang dilihatnya.

Ia menyibak dedaunan yang menghalangi pandangannya. Terhenyak kecil begitu visualnya menangkap bayangan sosok seorang _Genin_ dengan gulungan _Chi no Sho_ ditangannya. Baiklah, kenyataan sosok itu adalah seorang _genin_ tidaklah mengejutkannya, lebih dari itu hal yang jelas-jelas mengganggunya adalah-

" _Kunoichi_. Bagus sekali. Apa kalian bercanda?" Ujarnya dengan wajah mengejek.

Izumo menoleh kearahnya dengan santai, "Kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Bukankah begitu, Boruto?"

Uzumaki Boruto berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak memutar bola matanya, "Astaga. Yang benar saja."

Mata sipit milik Kotetsu semakin berkerut begitu ia menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum lebar. "Oh, Kita beruntung." Sahutnya ceria.

"Tolong jangan bilang kalau kalian serius. Astaga, Kenapa harus perempuan?!" Balas Boruto dengan wajah tersinggung.

Izumo memiringkan wajahnya polos, "Kenapa tidak?"

"Kenapa harus?" Todong Boruto langsung.

"Kenapa kau terus bertanya kenapa?"

Menggeram kesal, Boruto menjambak poni panjangnya frustasi, "Demi Tuhan. Dimana kau taruh harga dirimu- _ttebasa_? Tiga _Shinobi_ melawan seorang _Kunoichi_. Bahkan kuantitasnyapun sangat tidak jantan."

Kamikuzi Izumo menyenderkan punggungnya kebatang pohon. Ia menatap _genin_ dengan surai kepirangan itu kesal, " _Shinobi_ ataupun _Kunoichi_ , Laki-laki atau perempuan, Musuh tetap musuh."

"Tapi kenapa harus perempuan? Lagipula dia sendirian!" Protes Boruto tidak terima.

"Kalau kau punya usul yang lebih baik, aku bersedia mendengarkan." Ujar Izumo dengan nada kesal yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikannya.

Kotetsu yang sedari tadi diam terpaksa mendorong dirinya sendiri untuk menengahi kedua rekan timnya yang lain, "Izumo benar. kita tak punya pilihan lain."

"Tapi.."

"Ini satu-satunya kesempatan kita, Boruto. kesempatan berharga ini tidak akan datang dua kali. Kau tentu ingin cepat hal ini selesai dan kembali fokus pada tujuan awalmu, bukan?" Izumo tersenyum begitu perkataan Hagane Kotetsu sepertinya berhasil membuat bocah Uzumaki itu tak mampu membalas perkataannya lagi.

Bocah dengan _Ahoge_ itu menyipitkan matanya pertanda kesal. kedua orang _Chunnin_ didepannya jelas sudah mengetahui apa yang jadi kelemahannya. Sialan.

Kotetsu tersenyum lebar, ia menepuk pundak milik putra _Nanadaime Hokage_ itu pelan, "Ayolah kawan. Jangan ikuti gengsimu dan bergabunglah."

Manik milik Boruto menatap galak rekannya, seolah tersinggung. Ia adalah gentleman. Melawan seorang wanita jelas-jelas tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Ugh, kesampingkan Sarada yang sudah ia anggap sebagai rivalnya. Bah, Bahkan ia sendiri ragu apa dengan kekuatan seperti monster itu Sarada pantas ia anggap sebagai perempuan?

Uzumaki Boruto menghela napasnya keras, "Tiga orang laki-laki melawan seorang perempuan. Aku hanya tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini."

Izumo dan Kotetsu berbagi pandang kemudian tersenyum bersamaan. Bocah keras kepala ini terkadang bisa juga ditaklukan.

.

* * *

Setelah membuat beberapa strategi, Boruto dan yang lain memutuskan untuk membagi timnya menjadi dua. Mereka sepakat bahwa Izumo akan menyerang secara mendadak begitu _kunoichi_ yang menjadi sasaran ketiganya melakukan serangan. Dengan kata lain, Izumo akan bersembunyi dibalik semak hingga ia benar-benar dibutuhkan. Sedang Boruto dan Kotetsu akan menggertak si gadis dan mengambil _Chi no Sho_ yang ada dilengan sang _Kunoichi_.

Uzumaki Boruto mati-matian meyakinkan hatinya bahwa apapun yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah demi sang ibu. Ia merendahkan dirinya sendiri adalah untuk ibunya.

"Kalian paham?"

Boruto dan Kotetsu mengangguk mantap. Izumo mengangguk kecil kemudian menghilang dalam sekali kedipan mata. Lenyap bersama angin.

Kotetsu mengambil _Kunai Blade_ yang ia letakan dipunggungnya. Tangan milik Boruto meraih sebuah _kunai_ di kantung senjatanya. "Kau siap?" Tanya Kotetsu. Uzumaki Boruto tersenyum miring. Ia meniup poninya sekilas, "Kau bercanda? Aku terlahir untuk siap."

Senyuman kembali mengembang diwajah bulat milik _Chunnin_ itu, Kotetsu kemudian menggeleng kecil, "Baguslah. Itu yang kuharapkan."

Tanpa tendeng alih, Kedua _Shinobi_ dengan _Headband_ berlambang desa Konoha itu meloncat dari atas dahan, Mendarat tepat didepan seorang _Kunoichi_ yang tersentak begitu kedua _Shinobi_ itu muncul didepannya secara tiba-tiba.

Boruto menegakan tubuhnya. Menatap _Kunoichi_ di depannya dengan wajah datar. Angin kencang berhembus, membuat surai milik si sulung Uzumaki menari dengan angin. Surai panjang si gadispun ikut melambai. Boruto mengerutkan alisnya, Mengamati bagaimana surai milik si gadis terlihat begitu memesona di mata birunya.

Sebelah alisnya kemudian terangkat. _Tunggu, Apa yang dipikirkannya tadi?_

"M-Mau apa kalian?!" Tanya si gadis sembari mengeratkan pegangannya pada _Chi no Sho_ yang ia pegang. Butuh dua detik bagi Boruto untuk mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya sepenuhnya. Ia mengangkat kunainya didepan wajah, "Bukankah itu pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal, Nona?"

Sang _Kunoichi_ mundur selangkah. Sapuan angin berhenti, Hingga kini dengan jelas Boruto dapat melihat _Headband_ yang dipakainya didahi. Jika tidak salah, Itu adalah lambang desa Kusagakure. Lambang desa Kusa tercetak di _Headband_ nya.

"Berikan _Chi no Sho_ itu sekarang juga!" Kali ini Kotetsu yang bicara. Ia menodongkan _Kunai Blade_ nya kedepan si gadis. Gadis itu –sekali lagi- mundur selangkah. Ia mencengkram gulungan _Chi no Sho_ didadanya.

"Tidak!" Tolak si gadis. Gadis kemudian berlari, mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Uzumaki Boruto menghela napasnya pelan. Dengan kemampuan lari yang selambat itu, mustahil gadis dengan surai indah itu bisa melarikan diri dari dirinya dan Kotetsu.

Apa benar ia seorang _kunoichi_? Ia lebih terlihat seperti gadis biasa yang bahkan sama sekali tidak terlihat memiliki bakat seorang ninja.

"Kyaa!" Gadis itu tersandung kakinya sendiri. Ia terjerembab ditanah tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada gulungan ditangannya.

Ia merasakan Kotetsu memandangnya dengan wajah dungu. Bagus sekali, selain hanya seorang gadis, Kunoichi Kusagakure itu tampaknya juga ceroboh. Ah, bicara soal ceroboh. Gadis ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Uzumaki Boruto melangkah mendekati sang gadis. Ia menggaruk kepala kuningnya canggung, "Berhentilah keras kepala dan berikan _Chi no Sho_ itu- _ttebasa_."

Gadis itu meliriknya galak lantas membalas, "Kubilang tidak!"

"Masih bisa berlagak juga kau rupanya." Boruto mencondongkan tubuhnya sembari berkacak pinggang didepan sang gadis. Gadis dengan surai panjang itu beringsut menjauh dengan ketakutan. _Apa dia takut padaku? Jangan-jangan dia berpikir aku ini kanibal?_ Boruto membatin.

Menjongkokkan dirinya didepan si gadis kemudian mendengus sebal, "Ayolah. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu- _ttebasa_. Tidak bisakah kau menurut dan biarkan aku serta yang lainnya menyelesaikan ini sekarang juga?"

Gadis itu tak bergeming. Manik _ruby_ milik si gadis menatap Boruto tanpa berkedip. Hal ini tak ayal membuat si sulung Uzumaki kembali memasang wajah tersinggungnya. "Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

 _Kunoichi_ Kusagakure itu tersentak kecil. Ia membuang mukanya dan cepat-cepat menjaga jaraknya dengan si bocah pirang. Kotetsu berdiri di samping Boruto, "Apa kita paksa saja dia sekalian?"

"Jangan bercanda." Balas Boruto.

Manik Boruto melirik lengan sang gadis. Ia mengamati lengan putih gadis didepannya dengan seksama. Alisnya kembali bertaut tanda heran.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Boruto merogoh kantung ninja yang menempel dibawah punggungnya. Ia mengambil benda bundar yang ia dapat dari Hyuuga Hinata kemarin malam. Salep tradisional Hyuuga.

Boruto melemparkan salep ditangannya kepangkuan sang gadis. Hagane Kotetsu memandangnya dengan ekspresi heran. Pun si gadis. Manik sang gadis bergantian menatap salep dipangkuannya dan bocah bersurai cerah itu terus menerus.

Seolah mengerti maksud dari pandangan yang ditujukan padanya, Putra _Nanadaime Hokage_ masa depan itu berkata, "Pakai itu dan oleskan pada luka ditanganmu. Ku dengar salep itu bisa menyembuhkan luka fisik dengan cepat." Jeda sejenak. Boruto membuang wajahnya cepat, "Dan berhentilah menatapku seperti itu- _ttebasa_."

 _"Karin! Apa yang terjadi?!"_

Kotetsu dan Boruto berjengit kaget begitu indra keduanya mendengar suara itu. Suara itu berasal sekitar beberapa meter dari tempat ini. Oh, Sepertinya rekan satu tim gadis ini.

Kotetsu berbalik dan menangkap isyarat dari Izumo untuk mundur. "Sial! Boruto ambil _Chi no Sho_ nya!"

"Aku mengerti." Sahut Boruto tegas. Dengan cepat ia mengambil _Chi no Sho_ dari tangan sang Kunoichi dengan mulus, tanpa adanya penolakan dari sang gadis. Sama sekali tak ada penolakan.

Boruto menatap gadis dengan surai merah indah itu sejenak. Gadis itu mencengkram salep yang diberinya sambil berusaha berdiri. Sang _kunoichi_ membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang miring, kemudian mengginggit bibirnya sebelum berkata, "Pergilah."

Uzumaki Boruto berusaha mengulas senyum tipis sebelum kembali kepada rekan satu timnya, "Ya. Kau juga.. Selamat bejuang!"

Dan dengan secepat kilat, Bocah dengan jaket hitam itu menghilang begitu saja. Membiarkan gadis bernama Karin itu mematung ditempat. Mengamati kepergiannya.

.

* * *

"Kau lihat wajahnya tadi? Hey, Apa kau juga tertarik padanya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Berhentilah merancau tidak jelas."

Tim Boruto meloncat dari dahan kedahan. Berlari dengan semangat sembari mencari-cari _chakra_ yang dipancarkan Tim delapan. Tim Hyuuga Hinata.

Uzumaki Boruto berdecak sebal. Kedua rekan Timnya memang tidak masuk akal. Kenapa bisa mereka berspekulasi bahwa gadis dengan surai merah yang baru saja ditemuinya bisa tertarik kepadanya? Oh, astaga yang benar saja.

Kotetsu terkekeh, "Semakin kau coba untuk mengelak, semakin kami curiga, Boruto."

"Aku mencium bau keanehan disini. Katakan padaku, apakah kau juga tertarik pada gadis tadi? Oh, Apakah Uzumaki Boruto jatuh cinta?" Tawa Izumo meledak. Boruto melirik teman satu timnya garang, "Tutup mulutmu!"

Hagane Kotetsu menyamakan langkahnya dengan si pirang Uzumaki. Tawanya mereda sebelum kembali bersuara, "Ayolah, bung. Kami hanya bercanda. Kau tidak perlu seserius itu." Kotetsu sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat si bocah pirang meliriknya heran. "..atau kau memang tertarik padanya?"

Uzumaki Boruto baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes Izumo sebelum–

 **WHHUUUZZZZ!**

"!"

Angin yang kuat mendadak muncul. Boruto memegangi dahan pohon agar tubuhnya tidak ikut terhempas. Menyipitkan matanya, Sial, Dengan angin yang sebesar ini, ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apapun didepan sana.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Teriak Boruto. Desingan angin yang kuat membuat suara miliknya teredam. Sial. Boruto mengumpat dalam hati.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Boruto mengambil _kunai_ , menancapkannya kuat ke dahan pohon, menjadikannya pegangan yang lebih kuat.

"Boruto!" Suara Izumo sayup terdengar memanggil namanya. "Aku baik-baik saja- _ttebasa_!" Balas Boruto sekeras mungkin. Putra Hokage ketujuh itu memosisikan tangannya didepan wajah, menjadikannya tameng agar –setidaknya- ia bisa melihat kedepan.

"Sial."

 _Apa ada musuh?_ Pertanyaan itu muncul secara otomatis di otaknya.

Perlahan, Angin yang bagaikan topan itu berhenti dengan suara bedebum keras di akhir. Boruto membuka matanya. Beberapa pohon tumbang, beruntung pohon tempatnya berpijak tidak ikut runtuh. Untuk pertama kalinya, Boruto menghela napasnya lega. "Yang tadi itu.. apa?" Tanya Boruto pada dirinya sendiri –sekalipun ia sendiri tak memerlukan jawaban untuk itu.

Uzumaki Boruto melompat turun dari pohonnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari rekan setimnya yang kemungkinan besar terpisah gara-gara angin kuat tadi. Tentu saja ia yakin Kotetsu dan Izumo pasti akan baik-baik saja, lagipula mereka adalah Chunnin.

"Aduhh.."

Boruto reflek mengambil _kunai_ nya begitu telinganya menangkap suara rintihan seseorang. Kenapa suara itu terdengar tidak asing ditelinganya?

Perlahan, Boruto bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon besar. Ia tetap menajamkan semua indranya, berjaga-jaga jika ada musuh yang mendekat. Tubuh dengan jaket hitam itu dengan hati-hati mengintip di sela pohon.

 _"Hah? Dimana Sakura-chan dan Sasuke?"_

Boruto nyaris terjungkir di tempat. Kenapa ia bisa bertemu Uzumaki Naruto di tempat seperti ini? Boruto memutuskan untuk tetap bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Ia akan mengawasi pergerakan Uzumaki Naruto dari sini.

Kenapa ayahnya bisa sampai kemari? Atau jangan-jangan ia terhempas oleh angin tadi?

 **DEG!**

Seketika tubuhnya menegang. Boruto mencengkram perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa bergolak. Ada aura mencekam disekitar sini. Uzumaki pirang itu memfokuskan _chakra_ nya. Benar. Tidak salah lagi, Ada chakra lain selain mereka. _Chakra_ yang begitu besar dan... mengerikan.

 **DEG!**

"Oh, Astaga." Boruto merosot turun. Sensasi ini sama sekali tidak disukainya. Ia melirik ayahnya –Uzumaki Naruto- cepat. _Chakra_ ini.. _Chakra_ dengan jumlah besar ini tidak mengarah padanya. Melainkan pada...

"!"

Mata Boruto membulat. Bibirnya bergetar, pegangannya pada kunainya semakin menguat. Ia melihatnya. Bayangan yang mendekati ayahnya adalah...

"U-Ular!?"

Ular yang sangat besar ukurannya. Mustahil ada yang seperti ini. Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Uzumaki Boruto melihat ular yang sebesar itu.

Uzumaki Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Mulutnya menganga lebar begitu seekor ular dengan ukuran yang bukan main berada didepannya. "B-Besarnya!"

 _'Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk terkagum-kagum begitu, Bodoh! Pergilah!'_ Teriak Boruto dalam hati. Oh, kakinya bahkan tidak bisa bergerak. Sialan.

Ular raksasa itu mulai bergerak. Tubuh besarnya menerjang tubuh mungil ayahnya. dengan lincah Uzumaki Naruto berhasil menghindar. Tidak. Terlalu cepat baginya untuk bernapas lega.

Ular itu lebih lagi. Selain besar, ular itu memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa. Dan dengan cepat pula ekor milik reptil besar itu menarik tubuh mungil Uzumaki Naruto. Secepat kilat melilit seputar tubuh milik ayahnya.

Mulut ular itu terbuka dengan lebar. Wajah ayahnya berubah pucat. Ayahnya akan ditelan ular itu bulat-bulat. Ayahnya akan mati.

Boruto memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Ia harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia tidak bisa diam dan menonton saja. Ia harus menyelamatkan ayahnya. Apapun yang dikatakan orang-orang... Uzumaki Naruto tetaplah..

 _'Uzumaki Naruto.. Dia adalah jelmaan iblis'_

 _'Aku tak butuh bantuanmu! Dasar pembawa sial! Iblis!'_

 _'Salah jika kau berpikir Naruto tidak membenci warga desa..'_

 _'Naruto-kun membangkitkan semangat hidupku. Ia-lah yang menyadarkanku bahwa aku tidak boleh selamanya menjadi orang gagal.'_

 _'Segala hal butuh waktu, begitupun perasaan ayahmu'_

Boruto menggigit bibirnya kuat. Ia tidak bisa..

* * *

.

Uzumaki Naruto merasakan inilah akhir hidupnya. Lilitan ular besar ini ditubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan napas. Ia nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Naruto coba memberontak, ia berusaha melepaskan diri. Tanpa hasil.

Naruto tidak memegang cermin, namun ia yakin wajahnya sudah pucat pasi begitu ular raksasa yang melilitnya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Bersiap melahapnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Rahang yang besar itu bahkan lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Sial, Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Suaranya tercekat. Bahkan tak ada satupun kata yang yang keluar daru mulutnya sedari tadi.

Bayangan rekan berharganya mulai menggerilya dipikirannya. Mulai dari kedua Senseinya. Rival abadinya. Gadis impiannya. Serta.. Bocah itu. Bocah yang mirip dengannya.

Uzumaki Boruto.

Begitu ular raksasa itu bersiap melahapnya, Naruto menutup matanya rapat-rapat. _Inikah akhirnya?_

" **RASENGAN!"**

 **DUAK!**

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Terlalu cepat. Ia bahkan tidak melihat apapun tadi. Ular raksasa itu melepaskan tubuh Naruto. _Jinchuriki Kyuubi_ itu masih membatu ditempat layaknya orang tolol. Apa itu? Yang tadi itu apa?

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"

Suara itu. Naruto jelas tahu siapa pemiliknya. dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh kesamping, kearah suara itu berasal.

Bisu sejenak. Akhirnya Uzumaki Naruto mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya dan bergumam lirih, "Boruto.."

 **~À Suivre~**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hallo! Ujian Nasional selesai hari ini! _Shannarooo_! Mari kita pesta bersama, Wahai semua anak kelas dua belas! *angkat gelas*/apasih

Fuh, tahapan-tahapan ujian rasanya berat banget. Puas rasanya kita –khususnya Bieber- bisa ngelewatinnya dengan lancar XD Semoga siswa-siswi kelas dua belas se-Indonesia lulus 100% yaa~/udeh

Teruntuk, **Dera Shinka** yang baik hatinya, Terima kasih dukungan dan sarannya selama ini ^^ Terima kasih untuk selalu ada sisi, terima kasih untuk pelajaran tambahannya XD/heh

Bieber sebenernya udah bikin chapter ini dari bulan Maret. Tapi, Bieber udah janji ke temen bakal update chapter kali ini pas Ujian Nasional udah selesai *lirik Dera Shinka*/?

Adakah yang masih ingat fic ini? :"3 _Gomenne_ lama update. Karena ujian sudah selesai, rasanya Bieber bisa dengan tegas copot status hiatus dan mulai kembali aktif di dunia per- _fanfiction_ an ^^

Yah, Bieber akan update setiap hari Senin atau Kamis setiap minggu. Yah tergantung para reader sekalian sih responnya gimana *senyum manis*/No

Yosh! Gimana Chapter kali ini? Bieber tunggu tanggapan dari kalian ya :D

Nah, langsung ke sesi tana jawab deh :3

 _ **Q:**_ **Kapan bertemu dgn Neji?**

 **A:** Segera :3

 _ **Q:**_ **Sebenernya Boruto (Himawari juga) tau soal Kurama nggak sih?**

 **A:** Menurut Bouto novel sih, Sebenernya Boruto (Himawari juga) tau soal Kurama nggak sih, Boruto tau sekilas. Gak begitu menditail. Dia Cuma mau ada Biju didalam tubuh ayahnya :3

 **Q:** **Buat kejadian Boruto di hajar shinobi lain karena terlalu percaya diri dengan kekuatannya, jadi bisa buat pelajaran untuk Boruto "percaya diri boleh, tapi jangan terlalu over sampai merendahkan musuhnya."**

 **A:** Ada saatnya *senyum jahat*/ditimvuk

 **Q:** **lanjutiiin segeraaa sukses ya buat ptn nya**

 **A:** Ini asli Bieber terhura :'D Iya~ _Arigatou_ ya :3

Fyuh~ mungkn segitu yang bisa Bieber jawab :'D Maaf gak bisa jawab semua. Banyak pertanyaan yang menjurus jadi spoiler, dan Bieber gak suka spoiler XD/Dirasengan/ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menjurus ke spoiler akan terjawab dengan sendirinya di dalam cerita :D Tolong bersabar dengan Bieber :'3

Yang pasti, Bieber gak akan bikin fic ini _discontineud_! *kibar bendera husbando –justin bieber-/dirajam

Terima kasih sudah berkesempatan untuk membaca/ _Review_ / _Fav_ / _Follow_ ff Bieber :'D Ah, sebelum ada yang tanya, Bieber mau jelasin. Ya! Karin di plot aslinya di selamatkan oleh Sasuke dari serangan beruang di hari keempat –saat itu Sasuke sedang berpisah dengan Tim Tujuh untuk mencari air-. Sedang sekarang (di ff Bieber) masih hari pertama. Anggap saja Karin dan kawan-kawan kembali dapat gulungan _Chi to Sho_ lainnya dari kelompok yang mereka incar setelahnya(?)

Uhuk, Bieber kebanyakan ngomong :'D _Gomenne_ ~

Akhir kata,

 **Mind To Revie** _ **w?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Boruto's Time Adventure**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

~This story is Mine~

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

* * *

~Don't like Don't read~

Happy Reading, _Minna-san_

* * *

 _"_ Yah, Selamat atas kelulusanmu di babak pertama. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kau bisa lolos dengan cara semudah ini."

Suara itu langsung menyapanya begitu Uzumaki Boruto keluar dari ruangan Hokage ketiga. Boruto menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya, memasang wajah tersindir dan mendengus sebal, "Kau terdengar seperti sedang meremehkanku- _ttebasa_ _._ "

Sang lawan bicara menegakan bahunya. Ia tidak lagi bersandar ditembok dan memilih untuk melangkah kearah _genin_ dengan surai pirang yang tingginya bahkan tidak mencapai pundaknya itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Sahutnya sembari tersenyum.

Boruto mencibir sembari membuang wajahya. Menatap kearah jendela yang menghadap lurus kearah desa Konohagakure. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Beberapa hal." Jawab lawan bicaranya. Boruto merasakan sang lawan bicara berdiri disampingnya, ikut menatap pemandangan desa Konoha yang luas. Semilir angin menerbangkan poni sang bocah dengan anggunnya. Putra _Nanadaime Hokage_ masa depan itu menutup matanya. Menikmati angin sejuk yang membelai pipinya mesra.

Ah, Betapa ia merindukan Konoha di zamannya. Konoha yang padat penduduk dengan bangunan-bangunan tinggi pencakar langitnya yang mengagumkan.

"Kudengar Hinata lolos ujian babak pertama." Hatake Kakashi mulai bicara. Boruto meliriknya sebentar, kemudian tersenyum cerah. Ia menggaruk pipinya, "Ibuku memang hebat."

Kakashi membenarkan posisi _headband_ nya sesaat, "Naruto juga begitu."

Senyum diwajah bocah itu lenyap seketika. Kakashi tak kuasa menahan senyum ketika menangkaap perubahan ekspresi Boruto yang begitu cepat. "Ada apa? Kupikir _Sandaime-sama_ sudah memberimu wejangan yang ampuh."

Boruto tak menjawab. ia memilih diam dengan wajah yang sedikit tertunduk. Kakashi tidak dapat melihat seperti apa ekspresi wajah bocah didepannya, namun dari sisi pandangannya, Boruto terlihat begitu rapuh, terlihat begitu sedih.

"Apa yang dikatakan _Sandaime-sama_?" Tanya Hatake Kakashi hati-hati. Uzumaki Boruto mengangkat tangannya sebatas dada. Bocah itu menatap telapaknya penuh arti. Untuk sesaat suasana berubah lengang, Kakashi merasa ia tak perlu repot-repot bertanya ulang. Dirinya yakin bocah masa depan itu akan bercerita jika ia bersedia.

"Setiap cinta memiliki waktunya."

Kakashi menoleh kearah sang bocah pirang dengan heran, "Apa?"

"Itu yang dikatakan _Sandaime-no-jiichan_ padaku." Terang Boruto tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Kakashi diam. Ia tak dapat mengerti kenapa _Sandaime_ berkata demikian pada bocah ini. Uzumaki Boruto masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti emosi rumit yang disebut cinta. Entah mengerti atau tidak, pandangan bocah ini justru terlihat begitu jauh, menerawang, entah siapa yang dicarinya.

Tentu sulit bagi bocah seumuran Boruto mendapati kenyataan bahwa ibunya bukanlah cinta pertama sang ayah. Apalagi jika kau melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri. Melihat bagaimana ayahnya terlihat begitu mendambakan gadis lain ketimbang ibunya.

Boruto terlihat mengepalkan tangan kecilnya. Pandangannya berubah tajam, alisnya bertaut mengerikan, "Tapi.. meskipun seorang Hokage yang mengatakan itu padaku.. Tetap saja itu tak merubah fakta bahwa _Tou-chan_ telah menyakiti _Kaa-san_ ku."

Hatake Kakashi menjejalkan tangannya kembali ke saku celana, ia lantas berujar pelan, "Biar kuberitahu sesuatu."

"Tidak perlu- _ttebasa_ _._ "

Alis Kakashi bertaut, seolah menyiratkan pertanyaan 'kenapa'. Boruto yang mengerti mendengus sebal, "Mendengarnya tidak akan membuatku merasa lebih baik."

Ada jeda yang panjang setelahnya. Desahan pasrah Kakashi memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda. "Kau berbeda dari ayahmu, Boruto."

Uzumaki Boruto memutar matanya dengan wajah jengkel. _Kita mulai lagi_ _._

"Kau mungkin terlahir sebagai sebuah keajaiban, kau terlahir dengan diiringi tangisan bahagia kedua orang tuamu. Sedangkan Naruto tidak."

Kakashi mendapati bocah disampingnya tersentak kecil, meski bocah itu masih menolak menatapnya. "Ayahmu terlahir di hari dimana Konoha luluh lantah oleh amukan _Kyuubi_ _._ Orang tua Naruto pun menangis, Tapi berbeda dengan orang tuamu, mereka menangis karena harus berpisah dengan anaknya, berkorban demi Konoha dan anaknya yang baru saja lahir."

Kepala kuning itu terangkat, menatap Kakashi dengan raut wajah tak mengerti. Kakashi balas menatapnya. Suasana menjadi senyap untuk beberapa saat sebelum Kakashi kembali melanjutkan, "Kau mungkin selalu dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Tapi Naruto tidak begitu, Ia selalu sendiri, ia memikul beban berat sebagai seorang Jinchuriki seorang diri." Lanjut Kakashi. Ia menatap Uzumaki pirang disampingnya penuh arti.

"Kau mungkin sudah diakui dari semenjak kau terlahir ke dunia sebagai anak dari seorang Hokage, tapi –lagi-lagi- Naruto justru sebaliknya. Ia berjuang mati-matian demi sebuah pengakuan. sekalipun dia juga adalah anak dari seorang Hokage, sama sepertimu."

Menghela napasnya sesaat, kakashi balas menatap bocah disampingnya, "Naruto adalah orang yang paling mengerti apa itu kepedihan hidup. Ia tumbuh sebagai anak yang bahkan tidak tahu siapa ibu dan ayahnya."

Tangan kiri Hatake Kakashi mendarat dibahu kanannya, "karena itu, Cobalah kau pahami sedikit bagaimana perasaan ayahmu. Jangan pandang Naruto yang sekarang dengan cara yang sama dengan caramu memandang Naruto yang kau tahu di masa depan."

Uzumaki Boruto menunduk. Tangannya mencengkram kaos bagian dadanya. Ia menarik napas dengan susah payah sembari menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Hening sejenak.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya- _ttebasa_ _._ " Sang sulung Uzumaki itu akhirnya buka suara, "Mendengar itu semua sama sekali tidak membuat perasaanku jadi lebih baik."

.

* * *

"Boruto.."

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan singkatnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membantu Uzumaki Naruto berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Boruto untuk kedua kalinya.

Uzumaki Naruto meringis pelan, namun senyum lebar itu masih belum lenyap diwajah kotornya, "Yeah. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sangat baik- _ttebayo_ _._ "

Ular dengan ukuran raksasa disana melata dengan cepat dan bersiap untuk kembali menyerang. Secara bersamaan, kedua Uzumaki itu mengambil kunainya.

"Kh! Ukurannya bahkan lebih besar dari yang kuduga- _ttebasa_ _._ " Gumam Boruto sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Naruto memasang memasang kuda-kudanya, "Jangan lengah! Jika kau dilahap olehnya, aku akan kewalahan mengeluarkanmu- _ttebayo_ _!"_

Maniknya menatap bocah pirang yang sama dengannya dengan senyum miring, "Kurasa perkataan itu lebih cocok ditunjukan padamu, Naruto."

Kepala besar milik ular dengan tubuh coklat itu menerjang kedua Uzumaki. Membuat keduanya melompat kearah yang berbeda. Ular raksasa itu meliuk di pohon dengan cepat dan menerjang Uzumaki Boruto dengan menjulurkan kepalanya kearah sang bocah. Tangan milik bocah dari masa depan itu dengan lincah mengeluaran empat _Shuriken_ di masing-masing tangannya, "Menjauhlah, Ular jelek!"

Uzumaki muda dengan _Ahoge_ itu melemparkan _Shuriken_ dengan cepat. Ular raksasa itu berhasil menghindarinya. Berdecih, Boruto membuat segel dengan kedua tangannya, " _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ _!"_

Empat kloning muncul bersama asap di udara langsung menerjang reptil dengan ukuran yang bukan main itu. Uzumaki Naruto melompat kearah Boruto sembari tersenyum mengejek, "Kau berusaha pamer, huh?! Kalau begitu, Aku juga bisa- _ttebayo_!"

Uzumaki Naruto membuat segel ditangannya dan merapalkan _jutsu_ nya dengan semangat, " _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

 **Bofth! Bofth! Bofth! Bofth!**

Manik Boruto melebar tak percaya begitu mendapati ratusan –coret- ribuan kloning ayahnya muncul memenuhi berbagai tempat. Boruto memandang punggung kecil ayahnya. seulas senyum lebar terukir diwajah Boruto yang bulat. Semangatnya muncul entah dari mana.

Kaki mungil milik Boruto mendarat di sebuah dahan besar. Ular besar menjijikan disana sedang berhadapan dengan bayangan Ayahnya. untuk sekejap, Boruto yakin bahwa seluruh hutan ini akan berubah menjadi _orange_ jika ayahnya menambah jumlah _bunshin_ nya.

"Jangan sok kuat hanya karena aku disini, Naruto!" Teriak Boruto. Bocah dengan jaket hitam itu melompat tinggi. Ia bergabung dengan _bunshin-bunshin_ ayahnya untuk melumpuhkan ular raksasa merepotkan disana.

Satu-persatu bunshin milik ayahnya menghilang bersamaan dengan asap. Boruto berlari dengan cepat diatas tubuh ular dengan ukuran besar itu, memanjatnya dengan kumpulan _chakra_ di kakinya. Namun, sang ular nampaknya tak mau kalah, dengan gerakan tak terkendali ular itu meliukan tubuhnya keberbagai arah, menghantam tubuh para Naruto dengan membabi-buta.

"Uwaaa!"

Naruto yang asli terlempar ke tanah. Mata tanjam si ular berkilat. Tak perlu hitungan detik ular dengan tubuh coklat itu melesat kearah tubuh mungil Uzumaki Naruto.

"Narutoooo!" Tak ambil pikir, Borutopun ikut melesat kearah tubuh sang ayah. Tangannya dengan cekatan melempar _kunai_ demi menghalangi pergerakan sang ular. _Sial, Dimana Kotetsu dan Izumo saat mereka diperlukan?_

Mengambil kesempatan, Naruto melompat menjauh. Tangannya merogoh kantung _Shinobi_ yang terletak dibelakang tubuhnya.

 **Bom!**

Boruto mengerjap. Itu bom asap. Sial, si bodoh itu bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ular tidak akan terpengaruh oleh hal seperti itu. Reptil semacam ular lebih dominan mengandalkan kemampuan sensoriknya.

Dan benar saja, Ular itu dengan gesit berpindah dari pohon satu ke pohon yang lainnya. Mengejar sosok Uzumaki Naruto dibalik asap. "Sial!" Decih Boruto kesal.

" _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ _!_ "

 _Bunshin_ Naruto muncul dibalik asap dan menghantam ular raksasa itu dengan gerakan tak terkendali. Manik safir milik Boruto dapat menangkap Naruto yang asli melompat kearahnya dengan irama napas yang berantakan.

"Bodoh! Bisakah kau pakai otakmu sedikit? Kau nyaris saja menghilangkan nyawamu sendiri!" Maki Uzumaki Boruto kepada ayahnya. Sang ayah itidak merespon perkataannya. Ia masih berusaha mengatur irama napasnya sembari tersenyum puas.

"Tak akan kubiarkan hanya kau yang bertingkah keren." Balas Naruto akhirnya.

Boruto diam. Ia tidak mengerti perkataan ayahnya tadi. _Siapa yang keren? Kapan?_ Batin Boruto bertanya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap ular besar yang hendak menuju kearah keduanya. "Berhenti mengoceh dan fokuskan perhatianmu pada musuh."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, mengusap peluhnya sekilas, "Kau mulai terdengar seperti Sasuke." Balas Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

Lagi, Boruto memilih tidak berkomentar. Mereka harus segera keluar dari situasi ini. Ular ini harus cepat dilenyapkan, karena sepertinya tidak mungkin ular sebesar ini bisa jinak.

Boruto mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat, "Naruto, Dengarkan aku." ayahnya menatapnya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. "Aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan _Shuriken Jutsu_ ku, Jika ada kesempatan, kau habisi ular menjijikan itu. Kau mengerti?" Intruksi si Uzumaki dengan jaket hitam.

Tanpa menunggu balasan Uzumaki Naruto, Boruto melompat dengan tiga buah _kunai_ dan _Shuriken_ di tangannya. Ia melesat kearah sang ular dan melesatkan beberapa _kunai_ dengan gerakan cepat dari tangannya.

Bersalto, Boruto melemparkan _Shuriken_ nya kearah yang berlawanan dengan _kunai_ nya _._ Membuat kedua benda itu bertubrukan dan menghasilkan bunyi 'trang' yang familiar.

Sebuah kunai berhasil melukai tubuh si ular raksasa. Boruto berdecih pelan, sepertinya jika hanya _kunai_ kecil tidak akan bisa melumpuhkan ular itu dengan cepat.

Ular besar itu tidak mau kalah, sosoknya yang besar melata ditanah dengan gesit, berusaha menangkap Uzumaki Naruto dengan ekor besarnya. Boruto menggemeretukan giginya kuat-kuat. sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai umpan. Jemarinya membentuk segel, " _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ _!"_

 **Bofth!**

 _Bunshin-bunshin_ nya menerjang si ular besar tanpa ragu. Uzumaki pirang dengan _Ahoge_ itu melompat keatas. Tepat dibawah matahari, membuat sosoknya terlihat berkilauan.

Uzumaki Boruto memosisikan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Pijaran cahaya kecil muncul diantara lengannya. Sebuah bola kecil berwarna biru dengan pusaran didalamnya melayang diantara telapak tangan Boruto.

Rambut milik Boruto berantakan, jaketnya berkibar. Naruto yang melihatnyapun terpana. Bola yang melayang ditangan Boruto itu terlihat begitu berkilau sama seperti halnya manik milik Boruto sendiri.

" _Rasengan_!"

Bocah dengan kalung berbandul baut itu melemparkan _jutsu_ nya. Bola bak percikan kembang api itu menghilang di udara setelah beberapa meter terlepar.

Uzumaki Naruto belum pernah melihat jutsu semacam ini, namun ia yakin bola biru itu tidak menghilang. Ia yakin itu.

 **DUAKK!**

Sesuatu yang tidak terlihat menghantam wajah sang ular telak.

"Naruto! Sekarang- _ttebasa_!" Teriak Boruto senang.

Namun, Uzumaki Boruto terlalu pongah. Terlalu cepat baginya untuk merasa senang. Tidak, ini belum berakhir. Ular besar yang baru saja terjatuh di tanah langsung bangkit dan membuka moncong besarnya lebar-lebar. Bersiap menelan Uzumaki pirang dengan jaket hitam itu bulat-bulat. Manik milik sang bocah melebar. Sial, ia tidak akan bisa menghindar jika jaraknya sedekat ini.

Boruto menoleh dengan cepat kearah ayahnya, "Naruto! Ini kesempatanmu! Jangan pedulikan–eh?!"

Naruto melompat kearahnya. Bukan. Bocah _Jinchuriki_ itu tidak bermaksud melumpuhkan sang ular. Tidak. Bocah dengan _jaket_ orange itu memilih untuk ikut terjun bersamanya kedalam mulut sang ular sambil berusaha menggapai lengan miliknya.

Dan dengan cepat, ular dengan ukuran bukan main itu menelan kedua Uzumaki itu sekaligus.

"KAU BODOHHHHHH!"

.

* * *

Uzumaki Boruto bukanlah _Shinobi_ biasa. Orang-orang bahkan menyebutnya sebagai _genin_ elit. Dengan nama besar sang ayah dibelakangnya, ia harus selalu tangguh disituasi apapun. Ia tidak akan kalah dengan mudah.

Tapi, membayangkan dirinya mejadi santapan seekor ular raksasa menjijikan sama sekali tak pernah dipikirkannya sebagai jalan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Ditambah lagi yang membuatnya terjebak kedalam keadaan seperti ini adalah ayahnya sendiri. Ya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Heyy! Keluarkan akuuuu!"

"Kubilang keluarkan akuu!"

"Keluarkan aku- _ttebayoo_!"

"Berisik!" Teriak Boruto emosi. Uzumaki Boruto mendesah frustasi, "Beberapa menit lalu kau sendiri yang mendorong tubuhmu kemari dan kau baru menyesalinya sekarang?"

Uzumaki Naruto masih berusaha menusuk-nusuk daging kemerahan yang menjepit tubuhnya dengan susah payah. "Aku tidak mau berakhir disini- _ttebayo_!"

Di dalam tubuh seekor ular membuat Boruto merasa dirinya sendiri begitu menyedihkan. Ia tidak bisa melakukan gerakan apapun karena daging ular menjijikan ini menjepit tubuhnya. Terlebih cairan yang kini membasahi tubuh hingga rambutnya membuatnya jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan susah payah, Naruto menggerakan tangannya ke kantung ninjanya, "Bagaimana caranya agar bisa keluar dari sini..?" Gumamnya sembari meraih sesuatu di dalam kantungnya.

Boruto menggerakan kepalanya pelan, kaki milik Naruto berada diatas kepalanya dan ia mulai sulit bernapas. Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung ninjanya, "Ah, _Onigiri_ untuk makan siangku."

"Yang benar saja, Kau mau makan disaat seperti ini?" Tanya Boruto setengah kesal. Jepitan daging ular ini semakin menguat. _Onigiri_ di lengan ayahnya terlepas begitu saja. "Ah."

 _Onigiri_ itu menggelinding hingga di depan wajahnya. Boruto tak mampu melakukan pergerakan apapun selain menatap _onigiri_ di wajahnya.

Selang beberapa detik, _Onigiri_ dengan ukuran kecil itu menghilang begitu saja didepan matanya. Boruto mengedipkan matanya dua kali. _A-apa?_

"T-Tercerna?!" Teriak ayahnya histeris. "I-Itu berarti.. Kita berdua akan tercerna seperti _onigiri_ itu..?"

Daging lembab yang menjepit tubuh keduanya bergerak. Boruto merasakan sesuatu menariknya kebawah. Begitupun Naruto. "S-Sial."

"Tidakkk! Keluarkan aku! Kubilang keluarkan aku- _ttebayooo_!"

Boruto mengambil _kunai_ nya. Berusaha menancapkan _kunai_ nya dengan kuat. percuma, Daging milik ular ini terlalu kuat.

Tangannya dengan susah payah terus mengulangi hal yang sama. Tanpa hasil. Boruto mendesah keras. teriakan ayahnya justru membuatnya semakin panik.

"Berhentilah merengek! Seharusnya tadi kau tidak perlu menyelamatkanku- _ttebasa_!" Ujarnya marah. Naruto meliriknya kesal, "Mana kutahu! Tubuhku bergerak sendiri!" Balas sang _Jinchuriki_ tak mau kalah.

Uzumaki Boruto berdecak sebal, ia benci lendir milik ular menjijikan ini membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, memuat tubuhnya terasa lengket. "Sial, Kita harus melakukan sesuatu agar ular ini memuntahkan kita secepatnya!"

"AH!"

Berusaha menoleh kearah ayahnya, Boruto memaksakan tangannya menahan daging yang semakin kuat menjepitnya. "Ada apa- _ttebasa_?"

Naruto menatap Boruto dengan wajah yang terlihat bodoh. Boruto mengernyit, Apakah benar orang bodoh ini mirip dengannya?

"Itu dia! Kau akan muntah jika terlalu banyak makan- _dattebayo_!" Jelas Naruto antusias. Boruto berusaha memahami maksud perkataan ayahnya. Ia menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Jangan bilang.. _Kage Bunshin_?"

Kepala kuning Naruto mengangguk. Beberapa lendir pekat jatuh kewajahnya, membuat wajah ayahnya semakin terlihat kotor. "Kalau makhluk ini tak mau mengeluarkan kita, Aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri- _ttebayo_!"

Boruto kehilangan kata untuk mengomentar ayahnya. seulas senyum lebar tak bisa ia tahan, Boruto membiarkan senyumnya mengembang begitu saja. "Tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Ayo lakukan- _ttebasa_!"

Keduanya membuat segel ditangan, dan dengan bersamaan keduanya merapalkan _Jutsu_ , " _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

.

Ular besar itu beristirahat disebuah pohon besar. Gundukan besar diperutnya membuktikan bahwa makhluk besar itu baru saja selesai dengan santapannya, ralat, Dua santapannya.

" _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

Gundukan diperutnya membesar. Terus membesar hingga merambat keseluruh tubuhnya. Membuat ular itu terlihat membengkak karena sebab yang tidak jelas. Hingga akhirnya tubuh makhluk besar itu tidak sanggup lagi menampung banyaknya benda didalam tubuhnya dan–

 **DUAR!**

Tubuh sang ular meledak hingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan daging yang menjijikan, dengan empat orang Uzumaki Boruto dan ratusan Uzumaki Naruto yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Cairan kental serta darah membanjiri daerah sekitar. Naruto mendaratkan kakinya di tanah, menyeka lendir kotor diwajahnya dengan tangan, "Aku adalah Shinobi yang kelak akan menjadi seorang Hokage.. Hah.. Hah.. Aku tidak akan kalah oleh ular besar itu!"

Uzumaki Boruto mendudukan tubuhnya ditanah. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin ia bisa. Membuat napasnya berantakan. Matanya yang sedikit terpejam menatap punggung sang ayah.

' _Ia berjuang mati-matian demi sebuah pengakuan._ _'_

Boruto tersenyum tipis begitu perkataan Hatake Kakashi terngiang dikepalanya secara tiba-tiba. Benar, Ayahnya sudah berjuang gigih.

Disaat Boruto sudah hampir menyerah ketika ia berada di dalam perut makhluk besar itu, Ayahnya sama sekali tidak kehabisan cara untuk mengeluarkan mereka berdua dari sana. Dan ketika ia meminta ayahnya untuk menyerang ular besar itu tanpa memerdulikannya, sang ayah justru mengabaikan apa yang ia katakan dan malah berusaha mencoba menolongnya.

Punggung Naruto terlihat begitu kecil. Terlalu kecil untuk menanggung kebencian warga desa. Tapi ayahnya masih tetap bisa berjalan kedepan, konsisten dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Dialah Uzumaki Naruto yang sebenarnya. Bocah lugu dengan hati yang mulia. Sosok lain dari ayahnya yang baru saja Boruto ketahui.

"Boruto."

Panggilan itu membuat lamunannya terhenti. Kini sang ayah berjalan kearahnya dengan irama napas yang sudah stabil. "Hng?" Gumam Boruto.

Naruto mengulurkan kepalan tangannyanya pada si bocah dengan _Ahoge_ yang tengah terduduk di tanah. Boruto menatap ayahnya dengan alis terangkat. Naruto lantas membuka kepalannya, menunjukan suatu benda di tangannya. "Kalungmu- _ttebayo_ _._ "

Dengan cepat ia meraba seputar lehernya. Benar, kalung yang biasanya menggantung disana lenyap. "Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Boruto linglung.

"Ku pungut ini begitu kita semakin terhisap kedalam perut makhluk tadi. Mungkin kalungmu tersangkut dan tanpa sadar terlepas." Jelas Naruto sembari mendudukan tubuhnya didepan Boruto.

Kalung itu. Kalung yang sudah menempel bersamanya bahkan semenjak ia masih berada di akademi. Kalung itu adalah pemberian ayahnya ketika ia masih jauh lebih muda dari sekarang.

Boruto menimbang-nimbang sejenak kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah. Kau buang saja. Aku bisa mendapatkan yang baru setelah aku kembali ke rumah- _ttebasa_ _._ "

"Kenapa begitu- _ttebayo_ _?_ " Tanya Naruto dengan wajah tertekuk kesal. "Karena aku pantang menggunakan barang yang sudah rusak. Kau lihat, talinya sudah putus." Telunjuknya menunjuk kearah tali kalungnya yang terputus.

Uzumaki Naruto menatap kalung itu sejenak, "Tapi ini masih bisa digunakan." "Aku bisa minta orang tuaku membelikan yang baru. Asal kau tahu, Aku lebih suka memakai barang yang baru dan bagus." Jawab Boruto sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalau begitu, Kalung ini untukku saja- _ttebayo_ _._ " Seru Naruto tiba-tiba. Boruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Itu sudah rusak. Lebih baik kau membuangnya- _ttebasa_ _._ "

Mendengus pelan, Kedua lengan Naruto mengalungkan kalung berbandul baut itu ke lehernya sendiri, "Kau sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi, itu berarti aku boleh memilikinya."

Boruto terkesiap berlebihan, "Astaga. Aku lupa bahwa kau ini memang orang yang tidak mau kalah. Dasar mulut besar."

Kemudian keduanya tertawa. Naruto adalah orang pertama yang menghentikan tawanya. Ia memandang bocah yang mirip dengannya itu dengan pandangan hangat.

"Aku minta maaf."

Tawa Boruto langsung terhenti. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan ekspresi heran. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Atas semua hal yang terjadi padamu. Aku tidak tahu kau mendapatkan serangan dari warga desa saat aku menjalankan misi. Karena kau mirip denganku.. Aku jadi melibatkanmu kedalam masa–" "Wow! Wow! Tahan pikiranmu itu, sobat!" potong Boruto akhirnya.

Boruto membenarkan letak duduknya. Dengan ragu ia menatap ayahnya. "Darimana kau tahu soal ini? Aku yakin tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu." Tanya Boruto.

"Kakashi-sensei yang memberitahukannya padaku- _ttebayo_ " Jawab Naruto cepat. _Jinchuriki Kyuubi_ itu mengacak surai pirangnya yang basah, "Kakashi-sensei bilang itulah sebabnya kau jadi uring-uringan selama ini. Maafkan aku. padahal kau tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan ini."

Uzumaki Boruto mengusap tengkuknya gugup. Ia membuang wajahnya kearah lain, "Yah, Tak usah dipikirkan. Aku sudah melupakannya- _dattebasa_." Sesaat suasana berubah lengang, Boruto kembali melanjutkan perkatannya, "Aku juga minta maaf karena telah memukulmu tempo hari."

Semburat merah tipis secara otomatis muncul di pipi bulatnya. Manik safirnya mencuri pandang kearah sang ayah dari ekor matanya. "K-kejadian itu memang salahmu- _dattebayo_! Saat itu, kau ini seperti hewan buas yang sedang liar dan tak terendali! Kau sama sekali tidak punya alasan untuk memukulku hingga seperti itu- _ttebayo_!" balas Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk anak masa depannya dengan berapi-api.

 **Twich.**

Perempatan tercipta di pelipis sang sulung Uzumaki.

"Apa?! Aku saja langsung memaafkanmu tadi! Hari itu mutlak adalah salahmu! Mulut besarmu itu terus saja mengoceh soal Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! Menyebalkan tahu!" Boruto membalas tak mau kalah.

"Kenapa kau begitu emosional begitu aku menyebut-nyebut nama Sakura-chan? Jadi benar kau memang–"

"Tutup mulutmu, sialan. Kau mau aku memukulimu lagi, hah?!"

"Aku meragukannya, Boruto. sejauh yang kuingat, pukulanmu sama halnya dengan pukulan seorang wanita- _ttebayo_."

"Aku yakin kau lupa. Mau coba kuingatkan sekali lagi?"

Naruto tertawa lebar setelahnya. Melihat wajah Boruto yang memarah menahan malu tampak begitu menarik. Wajah seperti itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seorang gadis yang berada satu kelas dengannya dulu saat di akademi.

Gelak tawa Naruto mereda. Manik sebiru lautan milik sang _Jinchuriki Kyuubi_ menyipit. Ia menatap bocah yang mirip dengannya lamat-lamat. "Ternyata.. Matamu memang lebih biru dari milikku- _ttebayo_."

Boruto tersentak kecil. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. "A-Apa yang kau bicarakan- _ttebasa_!" Kilah Boruto. Putra _Nanadaime_ hokage itu berusaha menutupi rona merah dipipinya dengan poni. Ia malu –tentu saja. Ayahnya mengatakan hal yang persis sama dengan yang di katakan ibunya tempo hari yang lalu. Inilah kali kedua Uzumaki Boruto mendengar suatu hal penting yang berkaitan dengan dirinya, Suatu hal yang bahkan baru ia sadari akhir-akhir ini.

"Hey, Boruto." panggil ayahnya pelan.

Kepala kuningnya terangkat. Boruto balas menatap manik biru ayahnya. untuk sesaat, Boruto bisa merasakan angin dingin menyapa kulitnya yang sudah setengah basah. Lengang.

"Sebelum ini.. Aku melihatmu dan Hinata di depan gerbang hutan."

Perkataan ayahnya sontak membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Begitu nama Hinata keluar dengan mulus dari bibir sang ayah seketika itu juga membuat tubuh sang sulung Uzumaki menegang entah kenapa sebabnya.

Kepala Naruto tertunduk sesaat, "Kau tahu.. Ada suatu hal yang mengganjal begitu aku melihatmu dengan Hinata. Aku tidak mengerti, Tapi.." Naruto mengangkat kembali wajahnya. Uzumaki Naruto memandang _genin_ pirang didepannya lurus-lurus.

"Kau, aku... dan Hinata.. Kita bertiga pasti punya suatu keterkaitan, bukan?"

Boruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan mulut menganga. Oh, ia bahkan kehabisan ide untuk berkelit.

Uzumaki Narutopun ikut bangkit. Matanya masih tak lepas dari sosok bocah pirang dengan jaket hitam didepannya, "Sebenarnya... Kau ini siapa?"

 **Deg!**

Boruto mundur selangkah. "Lalu, Seperti apa.. hubungan kita bertiga?"

 **~À Suivre~**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hallo! Seperti yang Bieber janjikan, Hari kamis ini pasti update XD Duh, maaf actionnya agak gimana. Bieber sadar kok Bieber gak jago bikin adegan actionnya/?

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian? Sekedar informasi bahwa Hyuuga Neji akan muncul di chapter depan X3 kkyyyyaaaaa #Dijuuken#

Dan seperti biasa, Chapter depan akan Bieber update minggu depan pada hari Senin/Kamis ^^

Nah, langsung ke sesi tana jawab deh :3

 ** _Q:_** **jangan2 nanti karin malah suka sm boruto bukan sasuke lg?**

 **A:** Oh, nggak akan kok ^^

 **Q:** **ni kira2 sampe chap berapa?**

 **A:** Entahlah, Bieber sendiri masih galau :'3/no

 **Q: heh? di tolong sasuke? kok gak tau ya? itu versi anime apa manga sasuke nolong karin?**

 **A:** AniManganya kok :3 Coba cek chapter dimana Sasuke berniat membunuh Karin setelah bertarung melawan mbah(?) Danzo ya :D

Yosh! Segitu yang bisa Bieber jawab ^^ Ah, Sempet lupa. **_HAPPY NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY 2016, NHLs_ ** ^ ^ Yuk ramaikan event NaruHina ini sama-sama! Jangan mentang-mentang udah canon lantas kita gak peduli lagi sama event tahunannya ship kita ya :'D/apalu

Terima kasih sudah berkesempatan untuk membaca/ _Review_ / _Fav_ / _Follow_ ff Bieber ^^

Akhir kata,

 **Mind to Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Boruto's Time Adventure**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

~This story is Mine~

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

* * *

~Don't like Don't read~

Happy Reading, _Minna-san_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto melihat bocah itu masuk ke barisan peserta ujian _Chunnin_ yang lain. Ia tentu saja bisa mengenali sosok itu. Ia tak pernah meragukan penglihatannya sekalipun ia tidak punya _dōjutsu_ layaknya _Sharingan_ milik Sasuke ataupun Kakashi-sensei.

Mata birunya terus bergerak, mengikuti pergerakan bocah dengan jaket hitam disana. Bocah itu melangkah dengan percaya diri diantara rekan timnya –yang ia yakin jelas sama sekali tidak ia kenali. Bocah itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis sembari mengacuhkan berbagai macam tatapan yang mengarah padanya. Bocah itu sama sekali tidak gentar, ia tidak terlihat gugup, Ekspresi yang begitu yakin tergambar jelas di wajah bulatnya.

Alis Naruto berkedut. Sejak kapan bocah itu ikut serta dalam ujian _Chunnin_? Ia bahkan tidak melihatnya di babak pertama.

Bocah itu terlihat memiringkan kepalanya, poninya ikut bergerak seirama gerakan kepalanya. Awalnya, ekspresi bocah itu terlihat jengkel, Namun Naruto melihat manik milik bocah itu berkilat senang di detik selanjutnya.

"Hinata!"

Bocah itu berseru lantang secara tiba-tiba, mengundang lebih banyak tatapan mengarah padanya. Kenapa bocah itu selalu saja histeris pada hal bersangkutan dengan Hyuuga Hinata? Gagasan itu mendadak muncul dipikirannya tanpa sempat sang _Jinchuriki Kyuubi_ cerna.

Naruto kembali menangkap siluet seorang _Jounin_ mendekati bocah dengan jaket hitam itu. _Jounin_ wanita itu terlihat sedang mengomeli si bocah dan rekannya yang lain.

Ada apa ia kemari? Apa tujuannya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan serupa terus bergerilya di otaknya. Naruto mendengus sebal, Ia melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Otaknya terus saja memikirkan hal-hal rumit akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak boleh terus seperti ini, ini tak sehat. Ia harus fokus pada ujian ini terlebih dahulu –setidaknya agar tidak membebani gadis yang ia sukai dan rivalnya yang menyebalkan.

Naruto mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah _Shin no Mori_ yang terbentang dengan mengerikan didepannya. Ia mencoba fokus memerhatikan seluk-beluk dahan-dahan ataupun akar besar yang merambat kesegala arah.

Apa saja asal ia bisa fokus. Apa saja asal bocah itu tidak lagi berkeliaran dipikirannya. Apa saja asal ia bisa mengenyahkan rasa penasarannya terhadap bocah itu.

Lengannya menjambak surai pirangnya yang berantakan. Naruto berjongkok. Ia tidak akan bisa fokus sebelum rasa penasarannya hilang.

Dan ia memilih untuk menyerah. Ia akan menuruti rasa penasarannya dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada bocah yang sedari kemarin mengganggu pikirannya, mengacaukan akalnya, dan..

Naruto berjengit kaget. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Astaga, pikirannya sudah kacau. Ia bisa jadi sudah gila.

Kali ini mata birunya penangkap sosok bocah itu tengah memisahkan diri dengan rekan timnya. Kedua rekan timnya tersenyum dan berbalik kearah pondok –entah untuk apa–Naruto tidak peduli.

Bocah itu tampak riang di matanya. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Apa pula yang membuat bocah itu bisa sedemikian bahagia? Kemana ia akan pergi?

Pertanyaan itu langsung terjawab dengan sendirinya begitu Naruto menangkap sosok itu berhenti kemudian tanpa ragu meraih pergelangan tangan seorang gadis. Uzumaki Naruto jelas tahu siapa gadis itu, ia sempat menduganya tadi, namun ia sendiri tidak menyangka tebakannya bisa setepat ini.

Gadis itu. gadis pemurung dan pemalu yang berada satu kelas dengannya dulu saat di akademi ninja. Gadis yang lebih memilih untuk memotong pendek rambutnya disaat gadis-gadis lain berlomba-lomba memanjangkan rambutnya untuk menarik perhatian Uchiha Sasuke. Hingga saat inipun Naruto masih tidak bisa mengerti sama sekali soal Hyuuga Hinata. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, Gadis Hyuuga memang bukanlah seseorang yang ingin ia libatkan dalam kehidupannya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat begitu pikirannya mulai melantur kemana-mana. Tidak, ia harus fokus –setidaknya pada hal ini.

Bocah itu nampak sedang terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang menyenangkan dengan si gadis Hyuuga. Naruto mengernyit tak nyaman begitu bocah itu terlihat tertawa kecil di sela-sela pembicaraannya dengan si gadis.

Ah, benar. Bocah itu selalu tersenyum jika berada di sekitar Hyuuga Hinata. Keadaan sebaliknya mungkin berlaku untuknya sendiri. Naruto meringis begitu gagasan itu terlintas dipikirannya.

Naruto sudah tak lagi bisa mendengarkan penjelasan penting yang disampaikan Mitarashi Anko. Atensinya sudah sepenuhnya terfokus kepada bocah dengan jaket hitam disana. Sasuke dan Sakura bisa menangani masalah ini dan tentu saja ia akan bertanya nanti.

Sebuah siku menghantam perutnya tak tanggung-tanggung. Naruto mengaduh. Tanpa menolehpun ia tahu siapa pelakunya. tentu ia tahu, pukulan itu begitu familiar di tubuhnya. "Fokuslah Naruto! Perhatikan dengan benar!" Haruno Sakura mendesis tajam. Ia mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke depan wajah sang _Jinchuriki Kyuubi_.

 _Kuharap juga begitu_. Batin Naruto menjawab.

Mengambil satu langkah ke kiri. Naruto berusaha mendapatkan posisi yang tepat dimana ia bisa dengan leluasa melihat apa yang tengah bocah itu dan Hinata lakukan. Beberapa orang mulai pergi kearah pondok, hal itu memudahkan Naruto untuk menghilang dari jangkauan pandang Sakura.

Dilihatnya si bocah disana. Hinata tengah menarik ujung baju si bocah malu-malu. Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Gambaran didepannya benar-benar mengganggunya. Ia tidak puas jika harus melihat dari kejauhan seperti halnya penguntit. Tidak! Ia bukan penguntit. Karena itu, Naruto berjalan mendekat kerah keduanya. Ia ingin mendengar apa saja yang kedua orang itu bicarakan. Kenapa kedua orang itu seperti tidak sadar bahwa mereka tidak berdua saja di dunia ini?

"Hinata?"

Naruto bisa mendengar suara si bocah. Bocah dengan jaket hitam itu menatap Hinata sembari sedikit memiringkan wajahnya. Naruto berdiri diantara beberapa _Genin_ yang bertubuh jangkung. Posisi yang tepat untuk mengintip sekaligus menguping.

Hyuuga Hinata menatap bocah itu dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tidak Naruto mengerti. Entahlah itu khawatir, gugup, atau malu. Naruto tidak mengerti. Yang jelas, pemandangan didepannya adalah hal yang salah di matanya.

Naruto tertegun begitu sadar apa yang telah dipikirkannya. Kenapa tampak begitu salah?

Naruto menunduk. Sorot matanya berubah keruh. Tangannya naik, mencengkram jaket orange yang dikenakannya kuat. Aneh.

"H-Hati-hati. J-Jangan bertindak sembrono."

Kepala Naruto kembali terangkat begitu suara khas anak perempuan itu menyapa indranya. Suara Hinata.

"Kendalikan dirimu, jangan mudah terpancing emosi. K-kalau kau butuh bantuan segera datang ke-"

Lalu ia melihat kedua telapak tangan milik bocah itu terangkat naik, menangkup pipi gembul milik Hinata dengan lembut. Bocah itu menangkup pipi si gadis dengan penuh penghayatan seolah ia berhak melakukannya. Seolah-olah ia memberikan pernyataan kepada dunia bahwa Hinata adalah...

Naruto merasakan sesuatu tak kasat mata menjungkir balikan isi perutnya. ia tak bisa bergerak. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa membatu. berat.

Bocah itu tersenyum. Orang-orang yang melihat senyum itu tidak mungkin salah mengartikannya. Senyum itu berarti... Oh, sialan.

Uzumaki Naruto mencengkram kuat perutnya yang tiba-tiba bergejolak. Naruto terpaku di tempat. Bocah _Kyuubi_ itu merasakan dirinya mulai sulit bernapas. Ia hampir yakin ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Debar jantungnya tidak beraturan, kakinya seolah terpaku ditanah, dan diatas segalanya, Naruto merasakan desakan besar untuk memisahkan kedua orang yang diuntitnya.

Naruto tersentak dengan mulut menganga. Tunggu, apa yang dipikirkannya?

Tangannya mengusap wajahnya yang kusut. Astaga, sepertinya ia mulai gila.

Naruto kembali memutar matanya kearah si bocah dan gadis Hyuuga didepannya. Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan ia jadi senang meguntit seperti ini? untuk apa pula ia mengurusi urusan orang lain sementara dirinya sendiri masih memiliki hal penting lainnya yang mesti ia urus?

Terlebih dari itu, Kenapa ia bisa merasa tidak nyaman terhadap bocah itu dan Hyuuga Hinata?

Ada suatu hal asing yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya kala ia mendapati bocah itu bersama dengan Hinata.

Ada sesuatu yang terhubung diantara mereka. Yang Naruto tidak mengerti. Tapi..

Uzumaki Naruto menurunkan tangannya ke posisi asalnya. Ia menatap kedua orang disana dengan tatapan menerawang.

.

* * *

"Sebenarnya... Kau ini siapa?"

 **Deg!**

Boruto mundur selangkah. "Lalu, Seperti apa.. hubungan kita bertiga?

Pandangan Naruto yang mengarah padanya membuat Boruto menelan ludahnya otomatis. Ia gugup. Ia tidak siap ditanyai mendadak seperti ini apalagi oleh ayahnya. Tidak. Ini terlalu cepat baginya. Ia bahkan belum mempersiapkan apapun.

"..."

"Jawab aku! Jangan terus diam! Katakan yang sebenarnya padaku- _dattebayo_!" Naruto terus mendesaknya.

"..."

"Boruto!"

Boruto tahu ia tak bisa diam saja. Ia menggigit bibirnya, "Berisik! Berhentilah menanyaiku begitu!"

Uzumaki Naruto yang merasa tidak terima maju selangkah lebih dekat kearah putra masa depannya, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Apa tujuanmu? Dari mana kau berasal?"

 _Apa yang harus ku lakukan-dattebasa?_ Yang benar saja! Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan semua yang di rencanakannya kacau balau karena ayahnya mulai curiga dengan identitas aslinya, Siapa ia sebenarnya.

Ia tentu tidak bisa mengatakan segamblang itu bahwa ia adalah putra Uzumaki Naruto dari masa depan yang secara misterius datang ke masa lalu. Dilihat dari manapun alasannya terdengar sangat mengada-ngada. Tidak masuk akal.

Kepala kuning dengan surai serupa daun milik Boruto menunduk disertai gelengan cepat, "Siapa aku dan darimana aku berasal, itu semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu- _ttebasa_!"

Naruto tersentak kecil. Alisnya semakin menukik turun. Tangannya mengepal kuat. "Tidak ada hubungannya katamu?!" Naruto berteriak tak terima.

"Setelah semua masalah yang kau buat, setelah begitu banyak hal yang kita lewati, setelah kau melibatkanku dalam berbagai hal, kau masih menganggap aku tak ada hubungannya?!" berang Naruto.

"..."

" _Boruto_!"

Kedua Uzumaki itu menoleh. Bukan. Itu bukan suara ayahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa _dua orang itu_ bisa juga berguna disaat yang tepat. Setidaknya mereka berhasil menyelamatkannya dari kewajibannya menjawab sang Ayah. Boruto mengulas senyum lebarnya sebelum berteriak, "Kotetsu! Izumo! Aku disini- _ttebasa_!"

Kedua _shinobi_ Konoha itu mendarat tepat di depan sang sulung Uzumaki. Untuk sesaat keduanya menatap Boruto dan Naruto bergantian dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bisa Boruto tangkap apa maksudnya.

"Akhirnya kami menemukanmu juga." Seru Kotetsu akhirnya. Kamizuki Izumo menarik tangan kanannya, "Kita harus segera pergi ke menara sebelum kita kehilangan kesempatan untuk lolos ke babak selanjutnya"

Itu bukan sindiran untuknya. Naruto meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu bukanlah sindiran halus yang lebih tepat diartikan sebagai cara mengusirnya dari sini. Atau mungkin, kalimat yang dikatakan rekan tim Boruto tadi adalah untuk membuat dirinya sedikit sadar diri dan segera pergi dari sini. Karena –tentu saja, seorang yang bukan bagian dari tim adalah musuh.

Boruto melirik ayahnya dalam diam. Memunggungi ayahnya kemudian berniat mengikuti langkah Kotetsu dan Izumo yang sudah lima langkah berjalan di depannya.

Sebelum-

"Boruto."

–suara ayahnya memanggil namanya. Sulung Uzumaki pirang itupun berbalik, menatap sosok kecil ayahnya tanpa suara. Uzumaki Naruto menatapnya lurus-lurus. Tatapan tajam ayahnya sedikit membuatnya terintimidasi. Dan ia benci merasa begitu.

"Pastikan kau baik-baik saja hingga kita bertemu di babak selanjutnya.." Ucap ayahnya bersamaan dengan desingan angin yang menerbangkan surai kuningnya yang rontok.

Boruto memandang ayahnya datar. Ia sama sekali tak berniat membalas perkataan ayahnya. "Apapun yang terjadi aku akan memaksamu buka mulut sekalipun itu berarti aku harus merobek mulutmu- _ttebayo_!"

Boruto tertegun sesaat. Kenapa ayahnya begitu ingin tahu tentang bagaimana bentuk hubungan Boruto dengannya? Kenapa ayahnya begitu keras kepala?

"Naruto.." ia akhirnya menemukan suaranya untuk balas memanggil nama sang ayah. Boruto mengulas senyuman tipisnya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari wajah Uzumaki Naruto barang sedetik. "Aku.. ingin bertarung denganmu."

.

* * *

Uzumaki Boruto sudah pasti bukan _genin_ biasa. Kotetsu tidak ragu dengan gagasan itu. Hanya dalam waktu dua hari ia dan timnya dengan mudah bisa menyelesaikan Ujian _Chunnin_ babak kedua tanpa halangan berarti. Meskipun tim misterius dari Sunagakure yang sepertinya sampai lebih dulu daripada timnya maupun para _genin_ yang lain.

Hagane Kotetsu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Ia yang seharusnya bertugas mengawasi ujian _Chunnin_ malah berakhir seperti ini, turut serta dalam ujian bersama rekan baiknya Izumo dan seorang _genin_ pirang yang menyebalkan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya ia menanggapi keadaannya saat ini. Haruskah ia berbangga karena telah diembani tugas khusus dari _Sandaime_ atau harus merasa direndahkan karena ia diikut sertakan dalam ujian ini sekali lagi? Hey, bagaimanpun, ia sudah _Chunin_!

"Kita sudah lolos di babak kedua?"

Suara itu mengintrupsi lamunannya seketika. Kotetsu menoleh kearah si penanya dan memasang wajah malasnya. "Ya, tentu." Jawabnya sekenanya.

"Kita bisa bersantai hingga dua hari kedepan sembari menunggu Hinata _mu_ sampai kemari." Celetuk rekan baiknya Izumo. Dahi bocah pirang itu mengerut, ia jelas terganggu dengan perkataan Kamizumi Izumo, dan melihatnya membuat Kotetsu tak bisa menahan tawanya.

Sang bocah pirang itu menggerutu kesal. Ia berbalik menatap Kotetsu dengan ekspresi wajah sebal yang nampak jelas di wajahnya, "Tertawalah dan akan kubuat kau menyesal setelahnya."

"Aku meragukannya, Boruto." balas Kotetsu.

"Kau mau bertaruh?"

Izumo mendorong bahu Boruto pelan, berusaha melerai rekan timnya. Ayolah, Bagaimana bisa Kotetsu jadi kekanak-kanakan semenjak Boruto bergabung dalam timnya?

"Astaga, biarkan aku menghabiskan waktuku yang berharga dengan tenang. Tidak bisakah kalian sedikit membantuku?"

Uzumaki Boruto berdecak sebal. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Izumo di bahunya, "Singkirkan lenganmu."

Kotetsu menggelengkan kepalanya. Baiklah, sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bermain-main dengan bocah pirang di depannya. Mengingat betapa menyebalkannya bocah ini ketika ia mulai bertingkah. Oh, _Sandaime-sama_ juga sudah memperingatkan mereka berdua perihal kelakuan Boruto yang ajaib dan tidak bisa di kendalikan.

"Baiklah, kau selalu menang 'kan? Aku menyerah." Kotetsu mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak mau memperpanjang masalahnya dengan si sulung Uzumaki. Bagaimanapun jika hal ini terus berlanjut, ia akan sangat kerepotan.

Manik Kotetsu menangkap Izumo yang sedikit tersadar akan sesuatu. _Chunnin_ yang berkamuflase itupun mengernyit heran menatap rekan baiknya. "Bicara soal selalu menang.." Kamizuki Izumo nampaknya sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia mengangkat dagunya, seolah menunjuk sesuatu dengan dagu.

"...coba lihat siapa yang datang." Lanjut Izumo akhirnya. Kotetsu dan Uzumaki muda itupun berbalik. Kotetsu tersenyum lebar begitu tahu siapa yang baru saja Izumo maksudkan, "Wah.. _Dia_ ya."

Boruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti, " _Dia_?"

Izumo dan Kotetsu menepuk kepala sang Uzumaki pirang. Yah, tentu saja bocah ini tak akan tahu _Dia_ yang mereka maksud.

"Kau lihat tim yang baru datang disana?" Tanya Izumo sembari menunjuk tiga orang yang baru saja melewati pintu masuk. Kotetsu bisa dengan jelas melihat kernyitan di wajah Boruto, menandakan bahwa bocah itu sama sekali tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

"Orang terkuat ada dalam tim itu. Dia adalah _shinobi_ berbakat nomor satu sejak tahun lalu." Kali ini Kotetsu yang angkat suara. Uzumaki Boruto menyipitkan matanya, "Ada tidak orang disana. Yang mana _Dia_ yang kau maksud?"

Lagi, Kotetsu melemparkan pandangannya kepada _Dia_ yang dimaksudkannya dan Izumo. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan mata yang tertutup tengah berjalan dengan tenang diiringi oleh kedua rekaannya.

Telunjuk Izumo menunjuk _Dia_. "Orang itu adalah... Hyuuga Neji."

* * *

Uzumaki Boruto mengedipkan matanya. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut panjang coklat itu adalah shinobi berbakat nomor satu? Apa?

"Kau yakin _shinobi_ berbakat nomor satu itu bukan Naruto?" Tanyanya setengah melamun. Telinganya menangkap tawa Kotetsu yang menggelegar, "Kau yakin bertanya begitu?"

Lagi-lagi ia mengerjap. Tunggu sebentar. Ayahnya adalah Hokage di masa depan. Sekalipun kini ia terlihat begitu tidak bisa diandalkan dan bodoh, Uzumaki Naruto seharusnya diakui dengan potensi yang dimilkinya 'kan? Apalagi dengan _Biiju_ dalam tubuhnya.

Benar. kejeniusan yang dimilikinya adalah warisan yang di turunkan orang tuanya. Begitulah yang dikatakan orang banyak sejak dulu sekali padanya. Dan itu artinya Naruto-pun jenius 'kan?

"Hyuuga.. Neji.." Gumam Boruto dengan nada melamun. Ada yang aneh. Tunggu sebentar.

Uzumaki Boruto memasang wajah herannya, "Neji? Hyuuga?"

Seolah tertimpa batu karang, Boruto tersentak berlebihan, "Hyuuga?!"

Izumo berkacak pinggang sambil berdecak, "Kau mendengarku, Boruto."

Boruto meruntuki kebodohannya. Ah, tidak, ia tidak bodoh, ia jenius. Hanya kurang peka. Dan hari ini ia sedang tidak fokus karena kelelahan. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya! _Shinobi_ berbakat nomor satu yang bernama Neji itu adalah seorang Hyuuga? Bagaimana bisa?! Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenal maupun melihat bocah itu dari semenjak ia menginap di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau langsung mengenalnya? Mengingat selama ini kau tinggal di mansion Hyuuga." Tanya Kotetsu. Boruto yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Hyuuga Neji itupun menjawab, "Seharusnya begitu. Tapi Hiashi-jiisama sama sekali tak memberitahuku apapun soalnya. Dan lagi..." _Di masa depan aku bahkan tidak yakin ada orang Hyuuga yang bernama Neji._

Uzumaki Boruto terhenyak. Tunggu! Mungkin ia keliru sebelumnya. kesadarannya akhirnya bangkit. Ah, benar. Bagaiamana bisa ia melupakannya? Nama itu sudah akrab di telinganya. Tentu saja, saat dirinya jauh lebih muda dari sekarang, Ayah dan Ibunya selalu menceritakannya. Dan sekali lagi, Bagaimana bisa ia melupakannya? Satu-satunya Hyuuga yang bernama Neji adalah...

" _Oji-san_?!"

Seolah menyadari tatapan yang mengarah padanya, Hyuuga Neji menoleh. Mempertemukan manik Lavendernya dengan birunya safir Boruto. Boruto menggigit bibirnya ketika bibirnya mengancam akan melengkung menyunggingkan senyum yang sudah pasti akan terlihat tolol. Maka ia memilih untuk membuang wajahnya kearah lain dengan bahasa tubuh yang dengan jelas menjabarkan bahwa dirinya merasa salah tingkah.

Boruto memberanikan diri untuk melirik Hyuuga Neji dari ekor matanya. Ia mendapati si Hyuuga dengan rambut lurus itu tengah mengangkat alis dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata bahwa ia adalah orang bodoh. Sepersekian detik kemudian Hyuuga Neji memutuskan pandangannya. Kembali kepada rekan satu timnya yang lain.

Uzumaki Boruto membenci fakta dimana ia mendapati dirinya sejak tadi menahan napas –ah, lebih tepatnya saat Neji menatapnya. Padahal ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada pamannya. Ia ingin mengenal siapa pamannya. Orang yang selalu Ayahnya sebut sebagai seorang pahlawan.

Jika Ayahnya sendiri menganggap Hyuuga Neji adalah pahlawan, berarti pamannya benar-benar kuat!

Boruto memandang kepergian Hyuuga Neji dengan mata yang masih berbinar kagum. Ia meyakini bahwa Neji adalah pahlawan dari semua pahlawan –karena tentu saja ayahnya juga menganggapnya begitu.

"Ah, Sudah kuduga dia memang tidak ramah."

Suara Kotetsu membuyarkan lamunan Boruto tentang betapa hebatnya Hyuuga Neji. Ia menoleh kearah rekan tim dengan rambut jabriknya itu dengan bibir yang mengerucut, "Apa maksudmu- _ttebasa_?"

Kotetsu menggaruk tengkuknya, "Kau lihat pandangaannya tadi? Dia menatapku seolah ia adalah superior."

"Begitulah biasanya orang yang jenius. Setidaknya kau sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sifat yang seperti itu. kau ingat, kita punya satu disini." Balas Izumo setengah bercanda. Boruto menyipitkan matanya tersinggung, "Aku tahu yang kau maksud adalah aku. Tidak perlu menyindir begitu."

Kamizuki Izumo tertawa kering, "Aku beruntung mendapatkan rekan yang pengertian."

"Kuyakin begitu." Timbrung Hagane Kotetsu. Boruto bedecih. Ia meragukannya.

.

* * *

Ujian _Chunnin_ babak ketiga adalah pertarungan satu lawan satu. Siapapun yang menang akan maju ke babak selanjutnya. Babak kedua di _Shin no Mori_ menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih empat hari. Rasa lega menyelimuti dada Boruto begitu mendapati tim delapan –tim Hyuuga Hinata- sampai di hari ketiga, yang berarti mereka berhak mengikuti ujian babak selanjutnya. Sedangkan tim ayahnya –tim tujuh- datang di hari terakhir.

Ia sendiri tak percaya bagaimana bisa tim yang beranggotakan tiga orang legenda di masa depan itu bisa datang dengan catatan waktu terburuk –walaupun lolos dengan sukses. Mungkinkah karena faktor ketiganya masih anak-anak? Tapi 'bakat' itu ada, bukan? Seharusnya mereka bisa lebih baik lagi. Entahlah, Boruto-pun memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing.

Kini semua peserta yang lolos di babak sebelumnya di kumpulkan. Sandaime, para _Jounin_ dan beberapa _Chunnin_ ikut hadir. Boruto menatap sekitarnya, total ada delapan tim yang lolos. Ia sendiri tidak tiba mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi dengan sisanya.

Teknis petarungan akan di tentukan langsung secara acak. Uzumaki Boruto meringis begitu ia merasakan dadanya bergemuruh. Oh, sialan, jangan katakan ia mulai gugup.

"Pertarungan pertama! Uzumaki Boruto vs Tsurugi Misumi!" suara Gekkou Hayate terdengar nyaring. Boruto nyaris terjungkal mendengar bahwa dirinyalah yang akan pertama bertanding. Oh, yang benar saja! Jangan bercanda! _Tokubetsu Jounin_ bernama Hayate itu pasti mengelabuinya!

Putra _Nanadaime_ itu merasa punggungnya di tepuk, "Yo! Berjuanglah. Anak jenius."

Tanpa perlu melihatpun Boruto yakin Izumo dan Kotetsu-lah pelakunya. Alih-alih merasa di semangati, entah kenapa Boruto merasa itu adalah sebuah sindiran yang seolah mengejeknya.

"Sialan."

Boruto mendapati Hyuuga Hinata menatapnya dengan senyuman yang memesona –seakan berkata 'berjuanglah'. Boruto membalasnya dengan seulas senyum lebar andalannya.

Kini ia berada di arena pertandingan. Berhadapan langsung dengan seorang dengan cadar yang menutupi mulutnya serta kacamata bulat yang tembus pandang. _Headband_ didahinya membuktikan bahwa ia adalah seoarng _Genin_ Konohagakure.

Uzumaki Boruto menghela napasnya, lantas melemaskan tubuhnya. Tidak ada waktu untuk gugup. Ia harus membuat ibunya merasa terkesan dengannya. Selain itu, ia juga ingin membuktikan kepada Sasuke-occhannya, Hyuuga Neji, semua orang disini, dan tentu saja ayahnya bahwa ia memang kuat. ia adalah si jenius Uzumaki Boruto.

Ia tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun memandang remeh dirinya. Uzumaki Boruto akan menunjukan betapa besarnya perbandingan kekuatan manusia masa depan dan masa kini.

Maniknya bersirobok dengan milik sang ayah. Ayahnya sedang melihatnya. Ia tidak boleh menunjukan dirinya yang lemah didepan ayahnya.

Boruto menyunggingkan senyum miringnya, "Aku sedang tidak berniat untuk kalah- _ttebasa_."

.

 **~À Suivre~**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hallooooooooo! Akhirnya Bieber balik XD Maaf ya lagi-lagi –sangat- telat update. Bieber lagi di sibukan oleh kepentingan dunia nyata X'''D Bieber harap kalian mengerti :'3

Apakah masih ada yang menunggu ff ini? Bieber akan senang sekali jika kalian memberikan kesan dan pesan untuk chapte kali ini ^^ terima kasih untuk membaca/ _Review_ / _Fav_ / _Follow_ _ff ini. Bieber sangat senang dengan semua apresiasi yang kalian berikan. Oh, sedikit penjelas di chapte ini._

Ada yang kenal Tsurugi Misumi? Pasti nggak ya? Dia adalah bagian dari tim Kabuto yang mengikuti seleksi ujan Chunnin. Di canon dia melawan Kankuro. Tapi karena minor, Bieber memutuskan untuk menjadikan dia sebagai lawan Boruto. sedang Kankuro? Dia akan Bieber pasangkan dengan Izumo atau Kotetsu ^^ Maaf ya Bieber ganti seenaknya :(

Ah, sebelum ada yang bertanya. Yap! Misumi memakan headband berlambang Konoha selama Ujian chunnin berlansung. Aslinya dia ninja Otogakure ^^ (Kamuflase, hal yang sama yang di lakukan Kabuto selama ujian Chunnin berlangsung.)

Satu lagi:

 **saya mau nanya, ini ff kok rasanya saya pernah liat, tapi authornya *sensor*** **  
** **ini ngejiplak atau yg itu ngejiplak?**

Sayangnya ini guest. Awalnya Bieber mutusin buat tutup kuping soal review yang seperti ini. Tapi semua author juga sedih kalau karya yang udah kita buat capek-capek disebut plagiat :( Tolong jangan ada yang bertanya seperti ini. Bieber buat ff ini benar-benar hasil jungkir balik otak :''D author yang bersangkutan pasti juga sedih kalau di bilang ngejiplak :(

Segitu doang yang Bieber mau sampaikan ^^ jangan lupa untuk mampir dan Review. Sekali lagi maaf Bieber gak bisa nepatin janji untuk selalu update. Bieber harap semuanya mengerti^^

Aakhir kata,

 **Mind to Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Boruto's Time Adventure**

.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

~This story is Mine~

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

* * *

~Don't like Don't read~

Happy Reading, _Minna-san_

* * *

Tsurugi Misumi tidak terlihat seperti _Shinobi_ yang mesti ia perhitungkan. Dari perawakannya saja Boruto menebak bahwa _Shinobi_ ini bukanlah _shinobi_ dengan kemampuan yang menonjol. Uzumaki Boruto mengedikan bahunya sekilas. Yah, kita juga tidak bisa menilai seseorang dari cara ia berpenampilan. Ia akan menahan penilaiannya sampai pertandingan ini selesai.

"Pertama, harus kukatakan bahwa aku merasa tersanjung bisa bertarung denganmu secepat ini." Suara Misumi terdengar. Boruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi, "Apa itu kekuatanmu? Menjilat?" Tanya Boruto blak-blakan. Oh, ia memang tidak berencana untuk bersikap ramah kepada lawannya –sekalipun ia adalah _shinobi_ Konohagakure.

Boruto tidak bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi apa yang kini ditampilkan Misumi dibalik cadarnya. Yang pasti, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat kedutan di sekitar pelipis lawannya.

Shinobi Konoha dengan kacamata bening itu membentuk segel di tangannya kemudian berkata, "Kau menarik, aku menyukaimu."

"Kau tidak menarik dan aku tidak menyukaimu." Balas Boruto sembari menyiapkan ancang-ancangnya.

Gekkou Hayate yang merupakan wasit dalam ujian _chunnin_ babak ini tersenyum masam. Ada apa dengan Uzumaki Boruto ini? Sombong sekali. Hayate berdehem sesaat, "Kalau begitu, Pertempuran dimulai!"

Lengan milik Tsurugi Misumi memanjang. Boruto tersentak untuk beberapa saat sebelum melompat. Yang benar saja, itu _jutsu_ yang sama dengan milik kawannya –Mitsuki. Boruto mengeluarkan beberapa _shuriken_ kemudian melemparnya dengan cekatan. Ia sudah memprediksikan bahwa Tsurugi Misumi pasti akan dengan mudah menghindar. Dengan tubuh elastis seperti itu, ia bisa jadi lebih cepat dari yang diduganya.

Lengan panjang milik Misumi terus saja mengikuti pergerakannya seperti ular yang mengincar mangsa. Boruto berdecih. Dalam situasi seperti ini, Tsurugi Misumilah yang akan ia jadikan _mangsa_ nya.

Boruto membuat segel ditangannya. Sebuah _bunshin_ muncul bersamaan dengan kepul asap di udara. Boruto menyeringai senang ketika maniknya mendapati mata Tsurugi Misumi membulat seketika. Oh, Tidak. Ia tentu belum selesai hanya dengan _bunshin_ sederhana. Dengat gesit, Uzumaki Boruto mengganti segel di tangannya.

Putra _Nanadaime Hokage_ itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan udara di mulutnya sebelum merapalkan _jutsu_ , " _Fuuton_!"

Boruto meniupkan angin besar dari mulutnya. Angin yang cukup kuat untuk mempercepat pergerakan _bunshin_ ya hingga tendangan kloningnya dengan sukses menghantam lawan.

Tsurugi Misumi melemparkan sebuah _shuriken_ kearahnya. Tentu saja ia dengan mudah menangkis serangan itu dengan _kunai_ nya. Boruto meleguh kecewa ketika apa yang diharapkannya ternyata tidak semenyenangkan apa yang ia duga. Ia berpikir lawannya bisa jauh lebih tangguh daripada ini. Ah, ekspektasi memang menyakitkan.

Tubuh lawannya tersungkur di tanah. Namun kembali bangkit dengan gesit. Boruto berjalan mendekati lawannya. Baiklah, untuk seorang _genin_ , Tsurugi Misumi bisa ia kategorikan sebagai _shinobi_ dengan harga diri yang cukup tinggi. Orang itu pasti tidak mau dipermalukannya. Hei, memang berapa umur Misumi sekarang? Lima belas? Atau lebih? Berapapun itu, Boruto jelas yakin bahwa Tsurugi Misumi tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan dikalahkan seorang _shinobi_ yang lebih muda darinya –yeah, Boruto cukup yakin dirinya lebih muda.

"Tadi hanya pemanasan. Mari kita mulai pertandingan yang sesungguhnya." Seru Misumi dengan suara datar. Uzumaki Boruto mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Orang ini terlalu banyak bicara. Tipe orang yang tidak ia senangi.

Kepala serupa daun itu menggeleng pelan. Manik milik Boruto menatap lawannya tak tertarik, "Maaf, kawan. Tapi mengobrol ditengah pertandingan bukan gayaku."

Tsurugi Misumi mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantung ninjanya. Tangan milik bocah dengan kepala pirang itu kembali membentuk segel. Segel yang berbeda.

" _Suiton_!" Rapal Boruto. Gumpalan air dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit seketika muncul dihadapan sang bocah. Mengundang decakan kagum dari seluruh orang yang ada dalam arena pertandingan. Padahal jarak tempat ini dan sumber air begitu jauh, tapi dengan jeniusnya bocah pirang itu bisa menggunakan _suiton_.

Lompatan tinggi dilakukan Uzumaki Boruto lantas menendang gumpalan air yang melayang itu dengan kumpulan chakra di kakinya bagai bola sepak. Dan secara objektif mengenai Tsurugi Misumi sekali lagi. Boruto memasang seringai sombongnya. Ia lantas berkata, "Kh! Sayang sekali. kali ini kau akan kukalahkan dalam satu tebasan- _ttebasa_!"

Sebuah bola kecil berwarna biru yang menyala terang muncul diantara lengan si bocah.

Hatake kakashi menatap tak percaya terhadap apa yang kini ada didepannya. Yang benar saja! itu _Rasengan_? _Jutsu_ yang diciptakan oleh _Yondaime Hokage_ itu bisa Boruto kuasai? Astaga. ia jelas tahu Boruto adalah seorang _Shinobi_ jenius yang sangat berpotensi. Tapi _Rasengan_? Di usia yang sedini ini? Oh, Tuhan. Bocah itu mengerikan!

Boruto melemparkan _Rasengan_ di tangannya. _Rasengan_ itu mendesing dan menghilang tepat di depan mata Tsurugi Misumi.

Sebagaimana Misumi mulai membuka mulutnya dan mencemooh Boruto, kejutan yang mengerikan menyerang seluruh tubuhnya.

 **DUAK!**

Selain Uzumaki Naruto, semua orang merasakan kekagetan yang sama. Bahkan untuk Tsurugi Misumi yang mendapat hempasan kuat dan membuatnya tersungkur ke belakang.

Ia, Tsurugi Misumi, tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Tapi, ia hanya tahu satu hal. Ia kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya dan merasakan sakit yang merambat menimbulkan nyeri.

Mengejutkan sekali mengetahui fakta bahwa ia dikalahkan seorang _genin_ muda dengan mudahnya. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengakui bahwa _genin_ pirang bernama Uzumaki Boruto itu memang kuat.

Uzumaki Boruto tersenyum miring. Ia menoleh kearah _Tokubetsu Jounin_ yang mematung di tempatnya. Hayate masih tercengang rupanya. Ia bahkan sampai melupakan kedudukannya sebagai wasit.

"Ehem!"

Boruto berdehem keras. Hal itu sukses menyadarkan kembali Gekkou Hayate dari keterkejutannya.

"Ah.." Hayate merasa lidahnya kelu untuk sesaat. Ia nyaris tidak bisa memikirkan hal apa yang harus ia katakan. Namun ia cepat-cepat mengendalikan diri. Ia menatap Uzumaki pirang di depannya dan Tsurugi Misumi yang terkapar dilantai bergantian.

Gekkou Hayate tersenyum kecil. Astaga, pertandingan tadi adalah pertandingan tercepat yang pernah dilihatnya seumur hidup. "Pemenangnya, Uzumaki Boruto!"

* * *

Riuh tepuk tangan menyapa indra pendengarannya. Uzumaki Boruto tersenyum senang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. _Sandaime Hokage_ , Hatake Kakashi, Kotetsu, Izumo dan ibunya menatapnya dengan raut wajah bahagia. Uzumaki Naruto –ayahnya- juga menatapnya. Entah apa maksud dari tatapan yang diberikan ayahnya –Boruto memilih tidak peduli. Kemudian, seulas senyum terukir di wajah ayahnya. Boruto tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut tersenyum.

Inilah yang selalu diinginkannya. Ia menarik leher ayahnya, membuat pak tua itu sadar betapa hebatnya seorang Uzumaki Boruto. Sekalipun dalam hal ini –pada saat ini- ayahnya masih seorang _Genin_ yang bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa ia sebenarnya, namun Boruto tidak keberatan. Ia tidak akan mengeluh untuk yang satu itu.

Boruto membiarkan kakinya melangkah mendekati ayahnya. Entahlah. Boruto mulai merasakan dirinya sedikit gugup. Kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya? apakah ayahnya bangga? Atau...

"Boruto."

Sebelum Boruto menyelesaikan perkiraannya, Sang ayah sudah berdiri didepannya. Menyebut namanya. Tersenyum penuh arti. Hanya padanya.

Boruto tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membalas tatapan ayahnya. Uzumaki Naruto memperlebar senyumnya, "Kau bertarung dengan hebat!"

Matanya membulat. Ia nyaris saja berteriak andai ia tidak sadar dimana kini ia tengah berada.

 _Nanadaime Hokage_ masa depan itu menepuk-nepuk pundak putranya senang, "Hanya dengan melihatmu seperti itu saja aku bisa sesenang ini! Kau memang kuat, Boruto!"

Boruto mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mulai merasakan wajahnya memanas. Oh, astaga. apa sebaiknya yang harus ia lakukan?

"T-Tentu saja aku kuat! S-sudah kubilang aku ini jenius- _ttebasa_!" Tukas Boruto terbata. Ia membuang wajahnya dengan wajah tak peduli. Ah, pada kenyataannya ia hanya berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

" _Boruto_!"

Begitu namanya dipanggil, Boruto langsung menoleh. Adalah Hatake Kakashi serta _Sandaime Hokage_ yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Sang sulung Uzumaki itu memutar tubuhnya lantas berkacak pinggang, "Simpan pujianmu untuk nanti. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?"

"Sayang sekali, tapi disini kami memang tidak berminat untuk memujimu, Boruto." Sangkal Kakashi sambil mengangkat bahunya polos. Boruto melipat tangannya, memasang wajah penuh selidik.

"Kau , ikutlah dengan kami." Kali ini _Sandaime_ lah yang angkat suara. Dari pada ajakan, Boruto merasa itu adalah perintah. _Ada apa ini?_

Ia bukan tipikal orang yang terbelit-belit. Karena itu ia langsung menyetujui ajakan –atau perintah- _Sandaime_ untuk ikut bersamanya. Ia meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja dan melenggang tak peduli sekalipun kini ayahnya berteriak kearahnya karena merasa tidak terima ditinggalkan begitu saja. _Masa bodoh. Apa peduliku?_ Setidaknya, itulah yang ia pikirkan.

" _Fuuton_ , _Suiton_ , _Kagebunshin_ , dan _Rasengan_. Itu tadi adalah serangan paling sempurna yang pernah kulihat dari seorang _Genin_." Hatake Kakashi angkat suara begitu ketiganya –Boruto, Sandaime, serta Kakashi- berjalan disebuah lorong sepi.

Hatake Kakashi melirik bocah pirang yang berjalan disampingnya dengan wajah senang, "Yah, Apalagi yang kau harapkan dari seorang _Shinobi_ dari masa depan selain kesempurnaan?"

seulas senyum tipis terlihat begitu Boruto menoleh kearah Kakashi. Dahi sang _Jounin_ mengkerut samar. Senyum yang diarahkan padanya itu seolah menjabarkan perkataan ' _Aku tahu aku hebat. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjabarkannya_ '. Maka Kakashi memutuskan untuk memandang bosan bocah itu dan memilih untuk mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Langkah ketiganya terhenti. Boruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit demi menatap kakek tua yang menjabat sebagai Hokage ketiga disampingnya dengan heran. _Sandaime Hokage_ lantas mengintruksikan bocah masa depan itu untuk berjalan lebih dulu memasuki subuah ruangan remang yang hanya disinari beberapa obor yang menempel di pilar-pilar besar.

"Aku tidak mengerti alasan kenapa kalian berdua membawaku kemari. Dan aku memaksa kalian untuk menjelaskannya sekarang!" Tuntut Boruto bersungguh-sungguh. Kakashi menutup matanya sesaat, kemudian berjalan dengan santai kearah si sulung Uzumaki.

"Kami berhasil menemukannya!" Suara Kakashi membelah keheningan yang semula mendominasi. Boruto yang tidak mengerti lantas menyipitkan matanya, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu ia menghilang- _ttebasa_!"

Hokage ketiga mengusap puncak kepala bocah pirang itu sesaat. Manik hitam milik sang Hokage menatap birunya kelereng Boruto lurus-lurus. "Setelah sekian lama membongkar dan memodifikasi beberapa _jutsu_ terlarang. Akhirnya kami berhasil meciptakan formula yang tepat." Seru _Sandaime_.

"Seharusnya kau senang. Kami hanya perlu mengembangkan segel yang ada dengan formula _jutsu_ yang baru saja diselesaikan."

Boruto tidak yakin otaknya mengerti hal apa yang tengah dibicarakan _Sandaime_. Semua istilah yang digunakan kakek tua itu terdengar asing di telinganya.

"Aku punya dua kesimpulan disini." Boruto mengangkat jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya. "Pertama, Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus merasa senang." Boruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menatap Hatake Kakashi dan Sarutobi Hiruzen dengan wajah dongkol, "Dan kedua, Aku bahkan tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang kalian tengah bicarakan!"

Hatake Kakashi mengembuskan napasnya sebelum berkata, " _Kujaku Myōō_ _no jutsu_. Itulah hal yang kini tengah kita bicarakan."

"Lantas apa hubungannya denganku- _ttebasa_?"

Kakashi mendesah kesal. Astaga. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kini seorang jenius macam Uzumaki Boruto bisa begitu bebal?

"Itu berarti..Kau akan segera pulang, Uzumaki Boruto."

Dan saat itu, segala ekspresi diwajah Uzumaki Boruto lenyap tak berbekas.

.

* * *

.

"Ah! Akhirnya kau kembali!"

Uzumaki Boruto menyudahi lamunannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menangkap sosok Izumo dan Kotetsu di ujung lorong. Kedua _Chunnin_ itu sama sekali tidak terlihat baik di matanya. Seragam _Genin_ kedua orang itu nampak lebih lusuh jika dibandingkan dengan terakhir ia melihatnya.

Apakah kedua _Chunnin_ itu baru saja selesai bertanding?

"Ah, Berapa pertandingan yang kulewatkan?" Tanya Boruto seraya memercepat irama langkahnya. Izumo terkekeh lantas berkata, "Cukup banyak. Sayang sekali, kau melewatkan saat dimana Kotetsu di hajar habis-habisan oleh _Genin_ Suna dengan coretan wajah aneh itu."

"Hey! Aku tidak _di hajar habis-habisan_ , mengerti? Aku hanya mengalah. Menyerah sampai babak ini adalah rencana awal, kau ingat?" Protes Kotetsu pura-pura tersinggung. Boruto memiringkan wajahnya, tersenyum mengejek, "Jadi kalian kalah?"

"Yang benar adalah mengalah!" Koreksi Kotetsu cepat.

"Tidak?"

"Tidak!"

Boruto mengentikan candaannya begitu Kotetsu mulai menggerutu tak jelas. Ia tertawa sesaat. Sebelum suara Izumo kembali terdengar. "Ah! Kau pasti tidak akan menyangka siapa yang kini tengah bertanding!"

Alisnya terangkat. Pertandingan siapa? Bocah pirang itu lantas membiarkan Izumo menarik lengannya lebih dekat kerena pertandingan.

Ketika ia berada di ujung lorong. Langkah kakinya terhenti. Matanya menyipit. Pandangannya terarah kepada seorang gadis kecil yang tengah berdiri di arena pertandingan. Berhadapan dengan seorang bocah bersurai coklat.

Oh... Hinata? Langsung saja wajah Boruto berseri-seri dan senyum senang tersungging di bibirnya.

Ia melepaskan tangan Izumo di lengannya, berlari sebelum berniat berteriak selantang mungkin untuk menyemangati ibunya. Ia tidak akan peduli sekalipun ia mendapat teguran karena terlalu berisik, ia hanya ingin sebisa mungkin mendukung ibunya.

Ketika langkahnya terhenti di depan pagar pembatas, ia mencengkram pagar itu sekuat tenaga dan mulai menghirup napas kuat-kuat sebelum melancarkan niatannya untuk berteriak.

Namun ketika hendak merealisasikan aksinya, Ada suatu hal yang mengganggunya. Boruto menghembuskan kembali napasnya. Ia mungkin akan menunda sorakannya untuk Hinata beberapa saat. Tapi.. tunggu dulu! Kenapa semua orang terlihat begitu tegang?

Ada apa disini?

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri bergantian. Semua orang disini bahkan mengeluarkan aura ketegangan yang sama. Alis Boruto terangkat naik. Ia memfokuskan kembali pandangannya kearah Hinata. Ibunya juga menampilkan ketegangan yang jelas di wajahnya. Selain itu, ia mulai meyakini bahwa tubuh ibunya bergetar hebat.

Pemandangan yang jelas mengganggunya. Menggeram, Boruto mengumpati orang yang sudah dengan lancangnya membuat ibunya seperti itu.

"Dengan kata lain.. jauh dalam lubuk hatimu, kau mengetahui kebenaran itu, bukan?"

Suara itu terdengar menggema di arena pertandingan. Suara yang terdengar sangat dingin di telinga Boruto sendiri. Apa itu suara lawan Hinata? Ibunya tengah berbicara dengan lawannya? Jadi bajingan itu yang membuat ibunya ketakutan seperti itu?!

"Merubah dirimu, adalah hal yang tak akan pernah bi.."

" _BISA!_ "

Suara teriakan lain yang berasal dari barisan peserta itu dengan sukses membuat semua orang yang ada disana terperanjat kaget. Boruto meringis. Ia merasa tidak perlu lagi bertanya siapa orang bodoh yang berani berkoar-koar dengan suara melengking seperti itu, karena tentu saja ia sudah kenal betul dengan suara itu. suara Uzumaki Naruto. Ayahnya.

Lawan Hyuuga Hinata menoleh kearah ayahnya. Iris Boruto membulat begitu maniknya menangkap sosok siapa yang menjadi lawan sang ibu. Oh, tidak mungkin. Matanya pasti mengelabuinya!

Uzumaki Boruto mengucek matanya berkali-kali. Tapi tidak berhasil. Sosok lawan Hinata disana memang Hyuuga Neji. Pamannya!

Sulung Uzumaki itu mematung. Matanya terbelalak melihat sosok Hyuuga Neji yang menatap ibunya penuh benci. Hatinya seolah dicubit. Memaksanya untuk menyadari sesuatu sebelum ayahnya kembali berteriak marah.

"Kau tidak punya hak menilai seperti apa orang lain, Bodoooh! Habisi saja orang seperti itu, Hinata!"

Boruto melihat ayahnya memukul pagar besi didepannya kesal. "Hinata! Katakan sesuatu- _ttebayo_! Aku mulai kesal melihatnya!"

Apa yang terjadi? Apa saja yang dilewatkannya selama ia pergi? Pertanyaan serupa terus saja mengganggu pikirannya. Tangan sang Uzumaki muda itu menggenggam erat pagar besi. Berusaha meredakan emosinya.

Hyuuga Hinata –ibunya- menatap Uzumaki Naruto dengan iris yang bergetar. Kemudian kepala sang gadis tertunduk. Membuat Boruto tidak bisa melihat seperti apa kini ekspresi wajah sang gadis.

' _Dia adalah shinobi berbakat nomor satu sejak tahun lalu.'_

Hinata.. Akan baik-baik saja 'kan?

' _Orang itu adalah... Hyuuga Neji._ '

Ibunya.. pasti akan menang 'kan?

Boruto menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Dadanya bergemuruh. Perasaan memuakan apa ini?

Mata biru milik Boruto mendapati ibunya kini akhirnya mengangkat wajah. Membuat putra _Nanadaime_ terperangah menatap wajah sang gadis. Sorot mata ibunya berubah. Boruto tidak bisa meragukannya, Keyakinan serta percaya diri yang kuat jelas terukir di wajah porselen seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Bagaimana bisa?

Boruto menelengkan wajahnya kearah sang ayah. Apa mungkin...

"Jadi kau tidak mau mundur? Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab dengan apapun yang terjadi nantinya." Hyuuga Neji kembali berujar.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya kemudian membuat segel dengan cepat. Boruto nyaris tidak bisa melihat segel apa yang tengah dibuat sang ibu. Apa yang akan ibunya lakukan? Detik selanjutnya, netra sang gadis Hyuuga terbuka. Menampilkan _kekkei genkai_ nya yang aktif sempurna. Boruto tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkejut. Yang benar saja! Ibunya benar-benar berniat menantang Hyuuga Neji?

Hyuuga Hinata memasang kuda-kudanya, "Neji-niisan! Ayo kita bertanding!"

Boruto melongo. Bagaimana bisa ibunya mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan begitu tegas. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya ke pagar besi. Dari awalpun pertandingan ini sudah tidak adil. Ia tidak bisa terima pertarungan yang mengharuskan seorang gadis melawan seorang laki-laki. Pertandingan ini memuakan!

Tapi.. ibunya kuat. Ia tidak bisa membantah hal itu. ibunya mungkin saja bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini. Namun tetap saja..

Uzumaki pirang itu menggeram begitu perdebatan diotaknya tak kunjung usai. Haruskah ia percaya pada ibunya? Bisakah ibunya menang?

Pada akhirnya, Boruto mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Sial! Ia tidak tahu apa yang mesti ia perbuat! Kepalanya lantas menoleh kearah dimana Uzumaki Naruto berada. Ayahnya.. Apa yang akan ayahnya lakukan di dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Pandangan manik biru itu kembali teralihkan kearah arena pertandingan begitu suara decitan sandal _Shinobi_ terdengar dari sana. Hinata dan Neji sudah memulai pertandingan. _Juuken_ berantai keduanya lakukan hampir bersamaan. Dengan kecepatan yang sama pula. Boruto tidak meragukannya lagi, ini.. _Taijutsu_ aliran Hyuuga!

Tangkisan dan serangan kedua Hyuuga itu begitu gesit. Luar biasa! Ibunya memang hebat. Sekalipun ia perempuan, bisa juga ia mengimbangi pamannya yang hebat. Dan tanpa sadar, bibirnya tertarik naik. Membentuk seulas senyum senang.

"Baguuus! Hinataaa!"

Teriakan itu lagi. Boruto mendengus senang. Jangan pikir ia akan kalah begitu saja dari ayahnya.

"Hinataaa! Berjuanglahhh!" Boruto berteriak lantang. Mengundang berbagai macam mata menoleh kearahnya. Namun, tentu saja ia tidak mengindahkanya. Apalagi begitu manik sang ayah bertemu dengan miliknya. Ah, Boruto benar-benar merasa rela mengabaikan semua. Sungguh!

 **DUAK!**

Suara itu membuat sang sulung Uzumaki tersentak. Apa serangan Hinata berhasil? Dari sudut pandangannya, ia tidak begitu melihatnya dengan jelas. Posisi Neji yang membelakanginya membuat Boruto tak bisa melihat secara langsung siapa yang berhasil melukai lawannya.

"Uhuk!"

Manik Boruto membulat begitu darah keluar dari mulut ibunya. K-kenapa? Serangan Hinata seharusnya mengenainya!

Kemudian Hinata menepis tangan Hyuuga Neji, berniat kembali menyerang sebelum Hyuuga Neji memblok serangannya secara mendadak dengan melumpuhkan _Tenketsu_ di lengan sang gadis.

Uzumaki Boruto menggeram, _Orang itu... Apa-apaan dia.._

Hyuuga Neji menyikap lengan jaket Hinata sebatas siku. Memperlihatkan beberapa titik _Tenketsu_ yang berhasil dilumpuhkannya. Dan tanpa membuang waktu mendorong Hinata kasar, membuat gadis Hyuuga itu tersungkur dilantai. "Kyaa!"

"Hinata!" Boruto kembali berteriak. Andai bukan pertandingan, ia pasti akan melompat turun dan menghajar pamannya habis-habisan!

Boruto memfokuskan pandangannya kearah sosok lawan ibunya. Orang ini... Benarkah dia Hyuuga Neji? _Shinobi_ hebat dari klan Hyuuga yang merupakan pahlawan perang dunia shinobi keempat itu?

Ini tidak masuk akal.

Apanya yang hebat!? Hyuuga Neji yang kedua orang tuanya sebut sebagai pahlawan ternyata hanya omong kosong! Seorang pahlawan tidak akan memanfaatkan pertandingan untuk mencelakai ibunya. Seorang pahlawan yang selama ini di sebut-sebut ayah dan ibunya tak lebih dari seorang bajingan di matanya.

Ayahnya berbohong, kini bahkan ibunya juga ambil peran. Lagi-lagi Boruto menyadari ia termakan cerita bualan yang dibuat ayahnya. Hyuuga Neji bukanlah orang baik. Bukan orang yang mengorbankan hidupnya demi orang tuanya. Bukan sosok pahlawan yang memunyai nama yang sama dengannya.

Brengsek!

Ia tidak akan bisa berlama-lama melihat Hinata terus menderita. Hyuuga Neji benar-benar berniat membunuh ibunya saat itu juga. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Tapi.. apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Hyuuga Neji berjalan mendekati sang gadis. "Hinata-sama.. inilah perbedaan kekuatan yang takkan bisa dirubah. Perbedaan yang memisahkan kaum elit dan orang gagal."

 _Apa katanya?_

Manik biru Boruto menatap Hyuuga Neji penuh emosi. Rasanya seluruh emosi yang sudah ditahannya kini telah memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun dan siap untuk di muncratkan. Andai ia berotak kosong, Boruto yakin dirinya tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk langsung melompat ke arena dan memberikan pamannya pelajaran karena berani membuat ibunya begitu kesulitan.

Ibunya tidak akan bisa menang dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Menyerahlah...!"

Boruto menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia menggemeretukan giginya menahan geraman yang nyaris keluar. Ia enggan mengakuinya, tapi Hyuuga Neji benar. Ibunya harus menyerah. Jika melihat Hinata yang lebih terluka dari ini.. ia tidak yakin bisa menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menghajar pamannya sampai mati.

Melihat orang yang dicintainya dilukai didepan matanya sendiri, Ia tidak akan menerima. Sampai matipun ia tidak akan menerimanya. Hinata adalah wanita nomor satu yang ingin selalu ia lindungi. Hinata adalah alasan utamanya untuk terus bertambah kuat.

Hyuuga Hinata terpekur di tempat. Ia berusaha menopang tubuhnya untuk kembali bangkit sekalipun darah kembali merembes dari mulutnya. "Aku..."

"Ti..tidak akan... menarik kembali... kata-kataku... karena itu jalan ninjaku..!"

Boruto menatap tubuh bergetar ibunya dengan wajah putus asa. Apa yang di harapkan Hinata? Apa yang coba di buktikannya?

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Mengarahkan tatapannya ke sebuah objek –ah, seseorang. Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan irama napas yang berantakan, gadis itu berusaha menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya.

Untuk sesaat, Boruto tertegun. Itu senyuman yang berbeda dari senyuman yang biasa Hinata tampilkan. Senyuman itu.. Sebuah senyuman yang hanya dibagikannya untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Benar. Selama pertandingan ini berlangsungpun, Hinata sama sekali tidak meliriknya –maupun mendengarnya. Sekalipun ia yakin Hinata mengetahui keberadaannya, tapi sedikitpun Hinata tidak pernah melihatnya. Hinata hanya menatap _dia_. Dan gadis itu tak pernah mampu memalingkan pandangannya dari Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak pernah.

Sebelum Boruto menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, dia berlari.

Untuk beberapa alasan, langkahnya membawanya ke hadapan sang ayah. Uzumaki Naruto menatap sosoknya dengan raut wajah heran seorang menyiratkan pertanyaan 'ada apa?'.

"Hinata! Buat dia berhenti! Jika lebih lama lagi dia akan–" "Kenapa kau memintaku menghentikannya?" Pertanyaan ayahnya berhasil memotong rentetan kata yang siap dilancarkannya.

Boruto menatap ayahnya dengan manik yang berbinar biru, "Karena dia hanya mendengarkanmu! Hinata tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Dia akan terluka parah dan aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi karena aku tidak bisa melindungi–" "Tidak!"

Uzumaki Boruto mulai kesal dengan sikap ayahnya yang selalu memotong ucapannya. Ia hendak memprotes ayahnya sebelum matanya bersirobok dengan manik biru sang ayah yang menatapnya kesal. membuatnya bungkam.

"Jangan remehkan Hinata! Hinata bisa berjuang dengan kekuatanya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak memerlukan perlindunganmu- _ttebayo._ " Suara ayahnya terdengar begitu datar. Dan dingin. Hal itu membuat hatinya seolah dicubit.

Pandangan sang bocah pirang jatuh pada wajah ayahnya yang terlihat begitu marah. "Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan Hinata. Kau hanya harus percaya padanya!"

 **BUGH!**

Suara pukulan yang cukup kuat itu membuat Boruto dan yang lainnya menoleh kearah Hinata dengan cepat. apakah Hyuuga Neji berhasil melumpuhkan ibunya? Astaga, Ia tidak akan mengampuni dirinya jika hal itu sungguh terjadi.

Mata sang sulung Uzumaki membulat seketika begitu sosok sang gadis Hyuuga terkapar di lantai. Astaga. Tangannya seketika itu juga bergetar. Lututnya terasa lemas dan mulai kehilangan kendali atas tubuhya. Ia menggenggam pagar besi penghalang dengan kuat hingga ia yakin pagar itu akan hancur jika ia menambah tekanannya lagi.

"Hinata!"

Ibunya tidak akan mendengarnya. sekalipun ia berteriak hingga pita suaranya putuspun Hinata tidak akan mendengarnya. Gadis itu bersusah payah untuk bangkit. Berusaha kembali untuk melawan Hyuuga Neji.

"Kenapa kau berdiri? Jika terus seperti ini kau akan mati."

Boruto memang keras kepala, tapi ibunya jauh lebih keras kepala. Ia tidak akan berhenti hingga dirinya sendiri memintanya begitu.

Hyuuga Neji kembali mengaktifkan _Byakugan_ nya, "Sejak lahir.. kau sudah memikul tanggung jawab sebagai _Souke_ Hyuuga. menyalahkan keberadaanmu yang tidak punya kekuatan. Tapi, manusia takkan bisa berubah.. ini adalah takdir."

Hinata berusaha mengatur irama napasnya. Ia memandang sepupunya lurus-lurus. "Itu salah, Neji-niisan. Karena aku bisa melihatnya. Daripada aku.. kau jauh lebih menderita karena takdir _Souke_ dan _Bunke_."

Boruto merasakan _chakra_ pamannya kembali berkobar. Dia masih berniat menghabisi ibunya? Sialan!

"Hinata!" teriaknya lantang.

Hyuuga Neji berlari menerjang Hinata. Berniat memberikannya _Juuken_ untuk membuat gadis itu tutup mulut. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak berhak menilai apakah ia menderita atau tidak. Gadis itulah penyebabnya. Semua mimpi buruk yang selama ini ia alami adalah akibat dari perlakuan tidak adil yang diterimanya dari para _Souke_. Ia membenci gadis itu. ia berhak membencinya!

Empat Jounin turun ke arena untuk menahan serangan Neji. Membuat Hyuuga tunggal dari Hizashi itu menghentikan pergerakannya seketika.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Ketika mendengar suara batuk dari ibunya, Boruto sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung berlari kearah sang ibu. "Hinata!"

Ia juga merasakan ayahnya ikut berlari mengikutinya. Bersama dengan Sakura serta _Genin_ aneh dengan pakaian ketat berwarna hijau.

"Hinata! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Uzumaki Naruto khawatir. Boruto menatap nanar sosok ibunya yang terbaring di lantai. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Hyuuga Neji sialan itu.. benar-benar berniat membunuh ibunya.

Boruto memicingkan matanya menatap Hyuuga Neji. menatap sosok itu dengan seluruh kebencian yang tiba-tiba merasukinya. Ia yakin jelas ia tidak menyukai Hyuuga Neji. Sama sekali.

"Oy.. Orang gagal disana."

Uzumaki Naruto bukan orang gagal. Tapi Boruto yakin jelas jika pamannya kini tengah memanggil sang ayah. Dan dengan bodohnya Uzumaki Naruto menoleh. Mempertemukan matanya dengan mata Lavender milik sang Hyuuga.

"Aku punya dua saran untukmu. Pertama jika kau Shinobi, berhenti berontak dan berteriak seperti orang bodoh. Dan satu lagi.." Hyuuga Neji menutup matanya sesaat, kemudian membukanya lagi didetik selanjutnya. "Orang gagal akan selalu gagal. Tidak akan ada yang berubah!"

Boruto bangkit berdiri. Ia maju dengan wajah tertunduk. Berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang nyaris meluap-luap. Ia berjalan dengan langkah berat mendekati ayahnya. Berdiri tepat di samping sang ayah. "Jangan hanya karena kau menang dalam pertarungan ini, kau merasa berhak menilai seperti apa orang lain."

Uzumaki Boruto menggemeretukan giginya kuat-kuat. tangannya terkepal menahan emosi. "Jangan kira aku akan diam saja..."

Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Hyuuga Neji yang juga menatapnya. Birunya manik Boruto berkilat emosi dengan alis yang menukik turun. "Jangan berani kau menyebut Naruto sebagai orang gagal!"

"Boruto.." Naruto Menatap putranya dengan mulut yang ternganga lebar.

Boruto menarik napasnya sesaat. Ia masih menatap pamannya lurus-lurus. "Tenang saja- _dattebasa_."

Perkataan itu tertuju padanya. Naruto yakin itu. sekalipun Boruto tidak menghadapnya, namun ia yakin jelas. Kini Boruto tengah berbicara padanya.

"Karena.. Aku tahu. Lebih dari semua orang di Konoha. Lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini... bahkan lebih dari Neji." Boruto akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap sang ayah. Kedua manik biru yang identik itu bertemu. Membuat seulas senyum tipis di wajah sulung Uzumaki itu merekah, "Kau bukan orang gagal dan tidak akan gagal!"

"Karena itu.. Bersumpahlah kau akan membalasnya. Jika bukan untukku, lakukan itu untuk Hinata!"

Boruto masih belum berminat melepaskan tatapannya dari sang ayah. Hingga Uzumaki Naruto berjongkok, mengoleskan jemarinya di darah Hinata yang berceceran di lantai. _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_ itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia menatap putra masa depannya penuh arti. "Aku bersumpah. Untuk Hinata, untuk diriku sendiri, dan untuk dirimu.."

Uzumaki Naruto mengarahkan tinjunya yang berlumuran daran kearah Hyuuga Neji. "Aku pasti menang!"

 **~À Suivre~**

* * *

 **A/N:** Alo! Akhirnya Bieber bisa kelarin chapter ini :') Jujur, Chapter ini sulit banget buat Bieber. Bieber butuh banyak referensi. Dari mulai baca Manga, databook, nonton Anime dan banyak referensi lainnya. Cukup memakan waktu untuk chapter kali ini jadi mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya yang sangat-sangat tidak bisa dihindari ( TwT)/

Menurut **Narupedia** dan **Trivia Boruto The Movie** , Boruto bisa menggunakan _Fuuton_ , _Suiton_ , bahkan _Raiton_. Di _Storm 4_ Boruto benar-benar bisa menggunakan _Fuuton_ dan _Suiton_ tanpa _Kote_. Jadi Bieber rasa dua jutsu itu layak masuk alur cerita untuk menunjukan betapa hebatnya si jenius Uzumaki Boruto.

Bieber akui banyak kecacatan di chapter kali ini. mulai dari Typo yang bertebaran dan lain-lain. Bieber minta maaf untuk itu. Tapi chapter ini bener-bener susah dibikin ( TwT) mulai dari pemotongan dialog dari manga dll. Ah, Tepar langsung/?

Bieber usahakan kedepannya akan lebih baik lagi. Karena itu mohon dukungannya ya semua! ^^

Ah, Tidak lupa ucapan terima kasih Bieber untuk readers yang selalu setia nunggu ff ini. terima kasih juga atas _review/Fav/Follow_ nya.

Melihat itu semua membuat Bieber merasa begitu dihargai :')

Saatnya balas Review ya ^^

 **Q:** **Apa nanti bakal ada kericuhan saat ujian chuunin juga kaya yg di anime?** **Apa nanti Boruto ketemu Orochimaru? Apa nanti Boruto bakal tau kalo Sasuke pergi dari desa? Apa nanti bakalan lanjut sampe Naruto shippuden?**

 **A:** Sedang dipikirkan XD/ditampol/ Untuk tahu Sasuke pergi dari desa dan soal lanjut sampai Shippuden, Bieber gak yakin bisa sampai kesana X'D Plot ceritanya hanya sampai Ujian Chunnin. Dan sepertinya sebentar lagi tamat X'D/plak

 **Q: Kak kapan my silky love update?: (**

 **A:** Ah, Jujur Bieber terharu ada yang nanya ini :') Bukannya gak mau lanjutin.. tapi ff itu.. Bieber udah gak ada feelnya buat nulis :') Dari tahun kemarin sampai sekarang My Silky Love baru Bieber tulis sampai 2 halaman :') maaf ya :')

 **Q:** **Naruto (masa kini) bakal nyadar kalo boruto tu anaknya gak?**

 **A:** Pasti sadar! Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya XD

 **Q:** **biber san... kenapa lamaaaa banget update**

 **A:** Bieber mulai sibuk jadi mahasiswi baru nih :') maaf ya selalu telat update :')/hus

Cukup sekian yang bisa Bieber jawab X'D Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk dukungannya! Bieber kembali pastikan jika ff ini tidak akan discontineud!

Bieber nunggu banget tanggapan kalian mengenai chapter kali ini ^^

Akhir kata,

 **Mind to Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

Bocah itu terus memacu langkahnya melewati lorong rumah sakit Konoha yang cukup ramai. Ia mengindahkan teriakan beberapa perawat yang memintanya untuk tidak berlarian di kawasan rumah sakit.

Tentu saja ia mengindahkannya. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang mesti ia pastikan daripada mendengarkan protes beberapa orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali.

Siapa yang ia tubruk sebenarnya bukan masalah. Masalah utama yang sedang dihadapinya adalah kekhawatirannya sendiri kepada Hyuuga Hinata. Ia khawatir. Ia takut. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada gadis itu. Tidak didepan matanya. Tidak jika ia ada disini untuk melindunginya. Jikapun itu benar terjadi, ia pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri terhadap apa yang dialami Hinata.

Manik biru jernihnya menangkap sesosok gadis mungil dengan manik yang sama dengan Hinata tengah berlari dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Ia cukup yakin gadis kecil itu juga panik sepertinya, dan tentu saja gadis itu juga pasti berniat menemui Hinata di ruang rawat yang sama dengan yang ditujunya.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu kayu bercat ungu gelap yang nampak kokoh. Ia berpandangan dengan gadis kecil didepannya sesaat lantas membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

"Ku dengar Hinata-neesama terluka parah!" Gadis kecil yang masuk bersamaan dengannya langsung berseru panik.

Visualnya melihat Ojii-sama-nya serta seorang tertua Hyuuga tengah berdiri kaku di samping ranjang tempat Hinata berbaring. Tertua Hyuuga dengan banyak keriput di wajahnya meliriknya sekilas. Dalam situasi normal, ia akan langsung ciut dan mungkin memilih untuk segera bersembunyi dibalik punggung kakeknya, tapi tidak kali ini. Tidak sekarang. Ia terlalu khawatir bahkan untuk sekedar takut.

"Dia sudah dirawat dan sudah sadar sekarang. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Suara milik tertua Hyuuga itu mengalun datar.

Ia melemparkan kelerengnya kearah Hinata. Gadis itu tidak membalas tatapannya. Hyuuga sulung itu menolak memertemukan matanya dengan siapapun. Entahlah, ia sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti apa nama ekspresi wajah yang kini mendominasi wajah sang gadis. Namun ia jelas tahu satu hal. Hatinya sakit hanya dengan menatapnya.

"Dia pasti sudah memerkirakan akan begini jadinya jika nekat menghadapi Neji." Tertua Hyuuga kembali berbicara. Ia meliriknya sesaat. Kakek tua itu terlalu banyak bicara. Ojii-sama-nya yang memasang wajah datarpun sama sekali tidak membantu membuat perasaannya jadi lebih baik.

Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha mengenyahkan sesak yang tiba-tiba merayapi dadanya. "Hinata.." Panggilnya pelan.

Ia mendekati sang gadis. Berusaha menarik atensi si gadis padanya. Namun tetap tidak berhasil. Lantas tatapan nanar kembali ia berikan, "Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja?"

Masih dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama, Hyuuga Hinata menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang, "Aku.. tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Ia tersentak untuk beberapa alasan. Manik birunya kembali terkunci kearah wajah bulat sang sulung Hyuuga. "Aku sadar siapa diriku. Mereka bilang aku orang lemah yang selalu gagal."

Hinata menarik napasnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi aku tidak ingin menyerah, Aku ingin menjadi kuat. kurasa mungkin aku bisa berubah."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata memertemukan manik keduanya. Biru laksana cerminan langit bersirobok dengan Lavender yang memesona. Seulas lengkungan kecil nan manis di sunggingkan si gadis. "..melihat Naruto-kun membuatku merasa seperti itu."

Maniknya membulat. lagi-lagi nama itu yang keluar dari mulut Hyuuga Hinata. Uzumaki Naruto. sebenarnya apa yang dilihat gadis itu dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto? Hal apa yang dilakukan bocah itu hingga Hinata begitu memercayainya?

Hinata menutup matanya, memutuskan pandangannya. Lavender indah sang gadis kembali nampak. Kali ini dengan tekad kuat yang berhasil dikumpulkannya dan tergambar jelas di sorot matanya, "Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku. Karena itu adalah.. jalan ninjaku!"

* * *

 **Boruto's Time Adventure**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

~Story belongs to Bieber's Wife~

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

~Don't like Don't read~

Happy Reading, _Minna-san_

* * *

.

"Sejak kapan aku setuju kau jadi bosku?"

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku –sama sekali- tidak berminat menjadi bosmu."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah memerintahku- _ttebayo_!"

"Aku hanya meminta bantuanmu! Oh, astaga. Bisa kita selesaikan ini sekarang juga? Kau membuang waktuku yang sangat berharga!"

"Terlalu! Kau ini benar-benar.."

Uzumaki Boruto berusaha untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Ia lantas mengambil keputusan untuk segera membuka pintu ruang rawat Hyuuga Hinata sebelum bocah pirang disampingnya ini kembali mencekokinya dengan umpatan-umpatan tidak berguna.

Seorang gadis dengan surai pendek berwarna indigo adalah hal pertama yang menyapa indra penglihatannya begitu ia membuka pintu. Kepala dengan rambut indah itu kemudian mengalihkan atensinya dari jendela kepadanya. Ah. Ia sungguh tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

Hyuuga Hinata memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Setelah itu mengangkat punggungnya dari bantal, memandangnya dengan senyum kecil yang terkembang anggun.

Gadis itu, posisi duduknya diatas ranjang, kaca jendela besar, sinar matahari yang menyinarinya.. Boruto sempat terpesona melihat kombinasi semua itu. Dengan sinar matahari yang menembus masuk dari kaca jendela, sosok gadis Hyuuga itu mejadi semakin berkilau. Gadis itu sangat cocok berada di tempat terang. Sama seperti namanya.

Ia bisa saja terus mengamati gadis itu andai ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia membawa seseorang bersamanya hari ini.

"Hai." Sapa sang sulung Uzumaki pelan. Senyum kecil dibibirnya nampak enggan hilang.

Hinata tertawa kecil, kemudian membalas, "Halo, Boruto. kau datang lagi hari ini."

"Tentu saja. Omong-omong, coba tebak siapa yang datang bersamaku?" tanya Boruto santai. Uzumaki Boruto menoleh sesaat kearah pintu masuk. Kemudian, sosok seorang bocah yang mirip dengannya muncul di ambang pintu.

Boruto yakin jelas mata Hinata membulat lebar. Sedetik kemudian rona merah di pipi sang gadis muncul. Bibir Hinata bergetar kecil sebelum menyebutkan sebuah nama, "N-Naruto-kun?"

Astaga. ia nyaris tidak bisa menahan senyum gelinya. Wajah Hinata yang gugup –atau malu?- serta Uzumaki Naruto yang dengan kikuk masuk kedalam ruang rawat sang gadis menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. Ayah masa depannya –Uzumaki Naruto- menggaruk kepala kuningnya canggung sembari memamerkan senyuman konyol.

"Hai, Hinata. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Naruto begitu ia berdiri disebelahnya.

Hinata menunduk, memainkan kedua telunjuknya malu. "S-Sudah c-cukup sehat. B-bagaimana denganmu, N-Naruto-kun?"

"Tentu saja aku baik. Tidak pernah lebih baik dari ini. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini aku cukup sibuk dengan latihan." Sahut Naruto. Hyuuga Hinata mengangkat wajahnya sebelum berucap, "K-Kau pasti sibuk s-sekali. K-kenapa malah r-repot-repot menjengukku kemari?"

Bibir sang Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu mengerucut sebal. Manik birunya melirik bocah pirang di sebelahnya kesal, "Seharusnya begitu. Tapi bocah di sebelahku ini memaksa –nyaris menyeretku kema –Aduh! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku-ttebayo?"

Demi Tuhan. Tidak bisakah Naruto menutup mulutnya kali ini saja? Tidak bisakah ayahnya itu memikirkan kembali perkataannya sebelum berkomentar? Lihatlah, Hinata pasti merasa kecewa karena kenyataannya Naruto tidak menjenguknya kemari karena niat tulus bocah itu sendiri. Boruto mendesah pelan begitu melihat ibunya –Hyuuga Hinata- menampilkan senyuman yang terlihat suram dimatanya. "S-Seharusnya kau tidak p-perlu repot-repot datang, Naruto-kun."

"Eh?"

Naruto meliriknya panik. Sepertinya ayahnya baru saja menyadari keadaannya sekarang. Boruto memberikan sinyal kepada Naruto lewat matanya.

"A-Ah.. Hinata. Ini untukmu." Naruto mengulurkan dua tangkai bunga gerbera di tangannya kearah sang gadis. Hinata terkesiap. Manik seindah bulan itu menatap bunga, Naruto dan dirinya –Boruto- bergantian.

"I-Ini untukku, N-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata terbata. Tangannya terangkat, meraih bunga ditangan Naruto dengan manik yang berbinar senang.

Uzumaki Boruto tersenyum kecil. Sebenarnya ia sama-sekali tidak tahu bunga apa yang disukai ibunya selain Himawari. Tadi pagi begitu ia mampir ke toko bunga Yamanaka, lelaki paruh baya bersurai pirang panjang yang diikat tinggi berkata bahwa bunga yang dimaksudnya tidak tersedia disana. Ia harus cukup puas dengan dua tangkai bunga gerbera yang di usulkan si penjual bunga padanya. Ia tidak tahu apa bahasa bunga untuk bunga gerbera, tapi sepertinya gagasan memberikan Hinata bunga adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"N-Naruto-kun m-membelinya untukku?" Tanya Hinata penuh harap. Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja tidak. Sejujurnya Borutolah yang menyuruhku memberikannya padamu. Padahal dia sendiri yang membelinya di Toko Yamaknaka tadi pagi- _ttebayo_."

Boruto menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Astaga, andai saja Hinata tidak ada, ia tidak akan segan untuk menjejali mulut ayahnya dengan tomat utuh. Dan –demi bintang-bintang!- ia akan melakukannya tanpa ragu!

Boruto berusaha menahan kekesalannya dan menyikut perut ayahnya keras-keras. Sang ayah mengaduh histeris dan balik memprotesnya dengan suara nyaring, "K-Kau! Apa maksudmu, hah?! Ini sakit sekali, astaga. Aduduh.."

Bayangannya melempar Naruto dari jendela nampak menggoda baginya. Tapi niatan itu terhenti begitu suara tawa yang hangat mengambil semua atensi yang dimilikinya. Boruto menoleh keasal suara dengan gerakan cepat. Ah, itu suara tawa Hinata. Ibunya.

Uzumaki Boruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut tersenyum lembut. Tawa yang sangat dirindukannya. Ia bisa mempertaruhkan apa saja –apa saja- untuk melihat tawa itu selalu berada di wajah manis ibunya. Karena tidak ada yang tidak akan dilakukannya untuk seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Ibunya. Wanita nomor satunya.

Hinata menghentikan tawanya. Seulas senyuman tulus kemudian mengembang, "K-Kalian ternyata lebih dekat d-dari yang kukira."

Tersentak kaget. Boruto menatap Hinata dengan wajah tak terima. Yang benar saja? Dekat dengan sosok bodoh ayahnya dimasa ini? Jangan membuatnya tertawa.

Decakan sebal Naruto terdengar. Bocah Jinchuriki itu melipatkan tangannya di depan dada lantas mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "K-Kami tidak seperti itu- _ttebayo_!"

Boruto menatap ayah serta ibunya dengan senyum yang masih setia tersungging di bibirnya. Ia sungguh merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana ayah dan ibunya menghabiskan waktu bersama. Melihat Hinata yang tersenyum penuh arti kepada Uzumaki Naruto membuat perasaan sang sulung Uzumaki menghangat. Sudah berapa lamakah ia tidak melihat pemandangan seperti ini?

Hari ini adalah hari kelima ia datang ke rumah sakit untuk bertemu dengan si sulung Hyuuga. sebenarnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukannya selain itu. Ia tidak berminat untuk berlatih menghadapi Ujian _Chunnin_ babak selanjutnya. Ia hanya ingin berada di dekat gadis itu. ia ingin gadis itu berada dalam jangkauan pandangannya agar ia bisa terus memastikan ibunya baik-baik saja. Walaupun –mungkin- kedatangannya yang terlalu sering membuat Hinata bosan, setidaknya ia bisa duduk di sudut kamar dan terus memerhatikan Hinata dalam diam.

Boruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasanya jadi terlihat mengerikan jika ia benar-benar membayangkan dirinya terus menatap ibunya dari sudut kamar.

"Walaupun begitu, jika kau bersama N-Naruto-kun kau pasti akan terlihat lebih senang." Terang Hinata setengah bergurau. Gadis Hyuuga itu meletakan tangannya di bibir, berusaha menahan tawanya yang nyasis meledak.

Uzumaki Naruto menoleh kearah putra masa depannya dengan wajah tersinggung. _Jinchuriki Kyuubi_ itu lantas melancarkan protes ketidaksetujuannya kepada sang gadis yang hanya bisa membalas dengan tawa dan gumamam kecil.

Boruto meremas ujung jaket hitamnya. Sekelebat perasaan aneh mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Manik biru bak batu sapir itu tidak bisa melepaskan fokusnya kepada si gadis dan si bocah Kyuubi.

Keluarganya. Perasaan yang selalu dirindukannya. Kini, ia merasa memiki semuanya. Di zaman yang seharusnya bukan tempat dimana ia harus berada ini.. Ia mendapatkan semua yang diimpikannya. Keluarganya.

Tidak. Perasaan seperti ini adalah kesalahan. Tidak seharusnya ia merasa demikian. Sebahagia apapun ia, semua ini salah. Ia tidak boleh terus tenggelam di dalam kebahagian yang semu. ia berbeda. Dan bukan disinilah tempatnya untuk pulang.

"B-Bukankah menurutmu.. Alangkah bahagianya bila kita terus seperti ini?"

Suara itu membuatnya tersentak kebelakang. Ia menatap Hyuuga Hinata dengan pupil yang mengecil. Kalimat tiba-tiba dari ibunya begitu menohoknya.

Sungguh, Boruto ingin dengan mudah berkata 'ya'. Sungguh! Tapi, suatu yang tak kasat mata mencekik lehernya. Membuat sepatah katapun enggan keluar dari bibirnya. Uzumaki Naruto menoleh kearahnya. Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu melembutkan pandangannya. Tanda bahwa bocah itu sependapat dengan perkataan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ya! Pasti akan menyenangkan- _dattebayo_! Ayo buat kenangan yang indah bersama-sama!"

Uzumaki Boruto menunduk, Poninya yang panjang jatuh menjuntai seiring gerak gravitasi yang menariknya kebawah. sang sulung Uzumaki tersenyum pedih dibalik poninya, "Kenangan ya?" gumamnya datar.

Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata menoleh kearah Boruto bersamaan. Menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

Boruto mengembangkan senyumnya sedikit, ia menatap kaca jendela yang menampilkan langit luas diluarnya. "Karena kau mengungkitnya, aku jadi mengingat banyak hal. Kenanganku yang berharga. Yang kudapatkan jauh sebelum aku datang kemari-ttebasa."

Kepala kuning milik Naruto berpaling kearah Hinata sebentar. Hinata juga menatapnya tidak mengerti. Kemudian, keduanya memilih untuk kembali memfokuskan antensinya kepada sang _prodigy_ Uzumaki.

"Jika kupikirkan lagi… kenangan seperti halnya sebuah rumah. Kau bisa mengunjunginya kapanpun. Hanya saja…." Boruto menggantung kalimatnya. Ia memandang jauh keluar sembari mengepalkan tangannya yang tersembunyi dibalik kantong celana, "..Hanya saja… Terkadang kita tidak bisa pulang."

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Hinata akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. Boruto kembali menunduk. Ia menyerongkan tubuhnya agar ibu dan ayahnya bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, "Aku tidak bisa terus disini. Aku harus pulang."

Naruto tersentak kecil. Maju selangkah sebelum bermaksud menjawab perkataan bocah didepannya, "Apa maksudmu? Kau adalah Shinobi Konoha! Disinilah tempatmu untuk pulang."

Sebuah dengusan mengalun pelan dari mulut seorang Uzumaki Boruto. Ia menatap ayah masa depannya dengan senyuman kecil, "Seperti yang kau katakan dulu. Aku adalah orang asing."

"Tentu saja kau tidak seperti itu- _ttebayo_!" Sergah Naruto cepat.

"Ada apa ini? Kupikir kau adalah orang pertama yang akan melompat kegirangan begitu aku tidak ada." Gurau Boruto garing. Bocah dengan jaket orange itu menggertakan giginya. Merasa ayah masa depannya tidak berada di-mood yang tepat untuk menjawab candaan, Boruto cepat-cepat mengganti topik bahasannya. Ia kembali menatap jendela besar didepannya dengan pandangan datar, "Kurasa… Aku mulai merindukan semuanya."

Lagi-lagi, Naruto dan Hinata tersentak. Pandangan keduanya kembali bertemu. Keduanya heran. Kemana arah pembicaraan yang dibuat bocah dengan _ahoge_ itu?

"Aku merindukan semuanya. Rumahku, kamarku, Himawari, Ibuku, bahkan.." Boruto memutar kepalanya, menatap kedua orang didepannya dengan senyuman yang terkembang apik, "..Bahkan mungkin.. sekarang ini.. aku juga mulai merindukan Ayahku- _ttebasa_."

Manik Naruto otomatis melebar. Perkataan terakhir dari Boruto membuat dadanya seolah dibanjiri oleh perasaan hangat yang entah apa namanya. Dan demi apapun itu, ia tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Jinchuriki itu merasa ada bergagai macam kupu-kupu dalam tubuhnya yang tengah menari, membuat perutnya tergelitik, memaksa senyuman terbaik miliknya muncul.

Hyuuga Hinata menatap bocah dengan jaket hitam didepannya dengan lembut. Ia sungguh tidak bisa menahan senyumannya untuk tidak melengkung bebas. "I-Ini pertama kalinya… kau bercerita tentang hal baik yang berkaitan dengan ayahmu."

Boruto menoleh kearah Hinata, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Tanda bahwa bocah itu tidak mengerti. Sulung Hyuuga itu tertawa kecil lantas melanjutkan, "S-Sebelum ini yang selalu kau ceritakan mengenai ayahmu adalah hal yang berkonotasi negatif, kau tahu?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Boruto diam. Ia melirik Uzumaki Naruto dari ekor matanya. "K-Karena.. akhir-akhir ini aku mulai melihatnya dari sisi yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Akhirnya aku tahu.., Ayahku juga manusia biasa. Dia mungkin.. tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan- _ttebasa_."

"Manusia biasa? Apa sebelum ini kau pikir Ayahmu adalah monster?" Timbrung Naruto. Untuk beberapa alasan ia merasa kesal.

Uzumaki Boruto mengangkat bahunya. "Kau tidak akan menyalahkanku untuk berpikiran seperti itu jika kau jadi aku- _ttebasa_."

"Apa maksudmu itu-ttebayo?" Selidik sang Jinchuriki dengan mata yang menyipit lucu. Boruto mendengus kecil, lantas tersenyum tanpa menjawab.

Reaksi khas yang sudah sangat familiar bagi Naruto dan Hinata. Reaksi yang seolah menyiratkan perkataan, 'Jangan harap aku menjawabnya'. Dan sungguh! Keduanya sudah lelah dengan sikap Boruto yang seperti itu. Karenanya, Hyuuga sulung dan Uzumaki tunggal itu memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya pelan, "A-aku percaya sebenarnya kau ingin menceritakan semuanya dengan gamblang 'kan, Boruto?"

Uzumaki Boruto tidak menjawab. Maniknya terfokus kearah manik Lavender Hinata yang berkilat cemerlang. Pada sepasang mata indah Hinatalah, ia ingin menjadi tamu. Ia betah berlama-lama menatapnya tanpa jemu.

"Tapi.. Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tak punya pilihan selain tetap diam, bukan begitu?" Tanya Hinata sembari tersenyum kecil.

"T-Tidak masalah jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya. Kami akan menunggu hingga kau siap menceritakan… s-semuanya."

Lagi, sudut bibirnya tertarik secara otomatis. Kelereng Boruto yang bersinar biru menatap Hinata penuh arti. "Terima kasih, Hinata.. Mendengarnya darimu membuatku senang."

Hinata mengayunkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah sembari tertawa kecil. Kemudian menjawab lembut, "Nah, Nah, Kau hanya terlalu mudah dibuat senang."

"Mudah bagimu. Tidak bagi orang lain." Jawab Boruto enteng.

Uzumaki Boruto merasa Ibunya mulai tersipu. Ia tidak mungkin tidak menangkap perubahan wajah gadis itu yang sangat signifikan. Tapi ia bersungguh-sungguh. Hanya dengan mengingat Uzumaki Hinata –serta Himawari– adalah cara yang paling sederhana untuk membuatnya bahagia.

"Yak! Tentu saja. Lakukan apapun yang kalian mau lakukan dan teruslah hiraukan aku- _ttebayo_!" Cela Naruto begitu merasa dirinya sudah diabaikan kehadirannya.

Boruto menampilkan senyum kikuk kearah ayahnya. Manik birunya menyipit, berusaha berbasa-basi. "Tahan sebentar. Apa yang membuatmu begitu kesal?"

Naruto balas mencibir, "Ya,Siapapun akan kesal jika melihatmu menggoda seorang gadis dengan rayuan garing itu."

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu?"

"S-Sudahlah. Jangan bertengkar." Hinata dengan sigap melerai kedua bocah pirang yang mulai bertingkah di ruang rawatnya. Ia berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran kecil itu sekalipun ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus merasa begitu.

" _Kami tidak bertengkar. Kami berdiskusi_!" Kedua Uzumaki pirang itu serentak menjawab.

Hyuuga Hinata mengangguk ragu. Senyuman manisnya tak lantas luntur begitu saja, "B-Baiklah. Baiklah."

Boruto melirik sosok masa lalu orang tuanya diam-diam. Kelihatannya kedua orang tuanya sedikit banyak sudah mulai mengorek informasi mengenai dirinya. Pada kenyataannya ia tidak keberatan. Namun, Boruto bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi kedua orang tuanya begitu semua ini berakhir?

.

* * *

"Katakan padaku."

Uzumaki Boruto mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Hatake Kakashi dengan alis yang sebelah terangkat.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja kusampaikan, bukan?" Kakashi-sensei bertanya penuh selidik. Boruto memasang cengiran minta maafnya. Namun nampaknya itu tidak berpengaruh banyak bagi Hatake Kakashi.

"Baiklah. Mari kita selesaikan dulu masalahmu. Katakan hal yang mengganggu kepalamu itu, Boruto."

Tersentak pelan. Boruto berusaha membantah, "T-Tidak ada hal yang menggangguku- _ttebasa._ "

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya. Berusaha meyakini Boruto bahwa mustahil usaha bocah itu berhasil meyakinkannya. "Jangan mengelak. Semuanya tergambar jelas di wajahmu. Kau sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik."

Boruto berdecih. Kemudian membuang wajah.

Bocah Uzumaki ini sama sekali tidak bisa jujur. Kakashi paham itu. Karena itu, kini ia menimbang-nimbang, haruskah ia mendesak Uzumaki Boruto lebih lanjut? Kakashi-sensei lantas menggeleng. Tidak. Itu keputusan yang sangat gegabah. Keputusan tidak masuk akal yang bisa jadi menyebabkan risiko Boruto balik membencinya. Jadi, tidak. Ia tidak akan bertanya lagi.

"Kalau begitu dengarkan perkataanku." Kakashi mengedikan bahunya singkat. Setelah yakin ia kembali mendapatkan atensi sang bocah pirang, Kakashi melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Dari apa yang sudah kami selidiki –ditambah dengan ceritamu. Penyebabnya adalah _Kujaku Myōō_ –semacam jutsu yang mengirim seseorang ke masa lalu. Namun pemicunya misteri."

Hokage ketiga menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Hatake Kakashi. Pak tua itu tersenyum berwibawa, "Tapi tentu saja kami sudah melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan. Dengan begitu kau bisa kembali ketempat asalmu sesegera mungkin, Uzumaki Boruto."

Uzumaki Boruto menyentuh anak rambutnya gelisah, "Kapan aku bisa pulang?"

"Tidak hari ini. Mungkin seminggu kedepan. Tolong bersabarlah." Jawab Kakashi sembari tersenyum.

Boruto tidak mengerti, namun, pernyataan terakhir Kakashi membuatnya lega.

* * *

.

Uzumaki Boruto bukan tipikal orang yang suka memerhatikan orang lain, terlebih ketika ia sedang diburu waktu. Tetapi apabila orang-orang yang berlalu lalang terus-terusan membahas hal yang sama setiap kali ia berjalan, ia sungguh tidak bisa merasa tidak terganggu.

 _"Pertandingan pertama adalah Hyuuga Neji 'kan?"_

 _"Yeah. Genin jenius itu bukan? Kita tidak boleh melewatkan pertandingan pertama."_

Boruto memerhatikan beberapa orang disekitarnya. Semuanya membicarakan perihal pertandingan pertama yang akan digelar hari ini. Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya perihal Pamannya. Hyuuga Neji.

Boruto menggigit bibirnya. Apa Hyuuga Neji benar sekuat itu? Ia berandai. Bagaimana bisa Ayahnya mehanan semua desakan macam ini? Tidakkah hal ini membuat ayahnya merasa ciut?

Ia mendongkak menatap langit tak berawan diatas sana. Pandangannya menerawang. "Hyuuga Neji.." bisiknya bersamaan dengan deru angin.

ia sudah mendengar soal Hyuuga Neji dari kakeknya. Hyuuga jenius dari _bunke_. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyainginya. Kemenangan yang sudah ditetapkan Hyuuga Neji adalah hal yang absolut.

Lantas.. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apakah Ayahnya akan baik-baik saja?

Manik biru Boruto beralih kearah etalase toko yang memamerkan jam. Berkedip dua kali. "AHH! Sial! Aku akan terlambat! Hinata pasti sudah menungguku- _dattebasa_!"

Uzumaki tunggal itu lantas bergegas melajukan kecepatan larinya. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Karena gadis itu sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan kini gadis itu tengah menunggunya, ia tidak bisa membuat Ibunya menunggu lama lebih dari ini.

.

"A-aku berharap kau bisa menang, Naruto-kun."

Boruto otomatis menghentikan larinya. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari. Matanya bergerak liar sebelum sosok ibunya yang tengah berhadapan dengan Uzumaki Naruto menyapa indra penglihatannya.

Manik Boruto menyipit. Bagaimana bisa Ayahnya berada di tempat ini? Terlebih lagi.. bersama Ibunya?! Astaga!

"Eh?"

"K-Kau tahu.. saat kau menyemangatiku.. Aku merasa diriku menjadi lebik kuat. K-ketika awal pertandingan.. aku merasa aku mulai menyukai diriku sendiri walau hanya sedikit. Dari sudut pandang orang lain… m-mungkin terlihat biasa saja. T-tapi aku merasa aku bisa berubah. K-Kupikir itu semua berkat Naruto-kun."

Pipinya memanas. Boruto menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pohon kemudian menangkup pipinya yang memerah padam. "P-Pembicaraan macam ini- _ttebasa_?"

Ia tidak ingin mengganggu. Momen ini adalah saat berharga untuk Ibunya. Melihat Hinata yang berjuang gigih menyampaikan perasaannya membuat Boruto tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendukung sang ibu.

 _'Berjuanglah, Kaa-chan!'_

"Katakan, Hinata," Kali ini suara Naruto yang didengarnya. Bocah Jinchuuriki itu sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Namun manik birunya masih menatap Hinata dengan jelas. "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir seperti itu?"

"Eh?"

Ayahnya terlihat menggeretakan giginya singkat, lantas berucap dengan nada menyesal, "Aku mungkin terlihat kuat bagimu, Tapi.. yang kulakukan adalah kegagalan. Dan aku berlagak kuat karena aku frustasi-ttebayo."

"Itu tidak benar!"

Boruto terlonjak. Hinata menyanggah perkataan Naruto dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Demi Tuhan. Ia hanya tidak bisa memercayai penglihatannya untuk saat ini.

Hinata terhihat menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti. "Sekalipun kau selalu gagal.. B-Bagiku.. Kau adalah orang gagal yang patut dibanggakan."

Uzumaki Naruto memandang Hyuuga Hinata dengan tampang dungu. Hinata menunduk sesaat lantas kembali memandang wajah sang bocah _kyuubi_ dengan pipi merona. "K-Ketika aku melihatmu.. Aku merasakan kekuatan yang melingkupi hatiku.. K-Kau memang tidak sempurna. Kau memang gagal. Tapi.."

Hinata menggantungkan perkataannya. Kedua telunjuk si gadis Hyuuga saling bertaut gugup. Manik lavender indahnya menatap malu kelereng sang tunggal Uzumaki.

"K-Karena.. K-karena itulah kau memunyai kekuatan dari hal itu. K-kupikir i-itulah arti dari kekuatan yang sesungguhnya. A-aku rasa Naruto-kun adalah o-orang yang sangat kuat." Hinata mengakhiri perkataannya dengan seulas senyum malu. Gadis itu lantas memundurkan langkahnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pohon.

Uzumaki Boruto masih mematung di tempat. Wajahnya sudah memerah total. Padahal Hinata tidak berbicara dengannya –melainkan pada Naruto– tapi sungguh! Ia merasa tersipu. Dan lagi.. entahlah. Ia merasa lancang karena sudah menguping tanpa izin.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

Lagi-lagi Boruto tersentak. Kali ini suara sang ayah yang mengejutkannya. Ayahnya tersenyum senang, menatap ibunya penuh arti, "Meskipun aku selalu menjadi yang terendah.. Tapi bagaimanapun aku sudah berusaha keras." Nada ceria kembali terdengar dalam suara ayahnya.

"Aku yang frustasi sama sekali bukan karakter asliku."

Naruto memperlebar cengirannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Tapi sekarang aku merasa lebih baik- _ttebayo_!"

"Naruto-kun.."

Boruto tersenyum tipis. Bocah itu menyenderkan punggungnya di batang pohon. Ia lega akan keputusannya untuk tidak mengintrupeksi kedua orang tuanya di masa depan.

"Baiklah! Aku akan meluncur ke pertandingan!"

Naruto melambaikan tangannya sekilas kepada sang gadis Hyuuga. Baru beberapa langkah bocah itu berjalan, ia berbalik. Menatap sang gadis Hyuuga dalam diam.

"Hinata." Panggil ayahnya.

Boruto meremas kaosnya. Sial. Padahal ayahnya hanya memanggil nama ibunya. Kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya berdegup kencang? Gawat. Ia mulai merasa wajahnya kembali memanas dan keringat muncul dari pelipisnya.

"Huh?"

"Sepertinya aku.. pikir kau.."

Uzumaki Boruto memasang mata dan telinganya baik-baik. Sialan. Jangan bilang ayahnya sudah mulai terpikat dengan Hinata dan kali ini bocah itu akan mengungkapkan perasaannya? Astaga! Ia tidak boleh kehilangan momen ini.

"muram, pemalu dan aneh!"

 **BRUK!**

Boruto terjungkir kebelakang.

Ayah sialan! Bisa-bisanya ia mempermainkannya dengan ibunya seperti ini! Uzumaki Boruto mengepalkan tangannya gemas. Ia bersumpah akan memberikan pelajaran kepada ayahnya yang tidak tahu diri itu.

"Tapi.."

Suara Naruto kembali terdengar. Tangan tan milik sang bocah _Kyuubi_ naik, membenarkan letak _metal protector_ di dahinya.

"Orang sepertimulah yang aku sukai!"

Seketika Boruto merasa angin musim panas menerpa wajahnya. Maniknya membulat tak percaya dan pipinya makin memanas. Setelah mendengar penyataan ayahnya, Boruto merasa dadanya semakin ringan. Demi Tuhan. Bagaimana bisa sesuatu yang sangat sederhana bisa membuatnya sedemikian bahagia?

Boruto tertawa singkat. Uzumaki Naruto sialan. Pikir Boruto dalam hati.

"Eh! G-Gawatt! Aku akan terlambat! Sampai nanti, Hinata!"

Suara Naruto menyadarkannya. Kedip. Kedip. Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu.

"EHH! AKU JUGA BISA TERLAMBAT-TTEBASA!"

.

 **~À Suivre~**

* * *

 **A/N:** Haloo! Bieber kembali! ^^ #dikeroyok# Hehe, maaf ya sangat telat update. Ada banyak kejadian yang gak bisa Bieber ceritakan selama empat bulan ini. Banyak banget sampai Bieber gak punya waktu buat lanjutin ffnya :'D

Tapi Bieber kembali pastikan. **Ff ini tidak akan Discountineud**. Titik.

Terima kasih kepada kalian yang selalu Review/Fav/Follow ( TwT )/ Terima kasih juga bagi kalian yang sudah gencar mengingatkan (baca: nagih) Bieber buat lanjutin ff ini :'D Jangan sungkan ya kalau mau nagih #elu

Ah, Sebenarnya Bieber sudah punya _account Watpadd_! Yeay~

Silahkan Follow kalau berminat **uzumakiani_** XD #Ditamvol

Bieber berencana buat memindahkan (dan melanjutkan) Boruto's Time Adventure kesana. Bagaimana? Setuju? XD

Akhir kata,

 **Mind to Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Boruto's Time Adventure**

.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

~Story belongs to Bieber's Wife~

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

* * *

~Don't like Don't read~

Happy Reading, _Minna-san_

* * *

"UAAHHHHH!"

 **Brukk!**

Ia dan enam peserta lainnya berbalik kearah pintu masuk stadion. Bocah itu memberengut jengkel begitu menangkap sosok Uzumaki Naruto tengah terkapar dengan konyol di tanah.

"Semuanya, lari! Sekumpulan banteng besar akan datang menyerbu- _dattebayo_!"

Lagi-lagi ayahnya mengoceh tidak jelas. Boruto mengusap dahinya. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang _Nanadaime Hokage_ di masa depan awalnya adalah bocah berisik macam bocah _orange_ itu?

Uzumaki Boruto berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan wajah masam. Ia melirik Nara Shikamaru sebentar, kemudian menoleh kearah ayahnya, "Apa yang kau katakan- _dattebasa_? Lagipula kalau kau tidak terlalu idiot menyadari bahwa kau sangat terlambat, seharusnya kau langsung berlari ke stadion dan bukannya berlarian di emperan jalan bersama seorang bocah seperti monyet!"

"Bagaimana kau–Ah! Kau juga terlambat 'kan!? Kenapa kau membiarkanku di bodohi Konohamaru!?"

Alis Boruto terangkat sebelah. Konohamaru? Mungkinkah orang yang dimaksud ayahnya adalah Sarutobi Konohamaru? _Sensei_ nya? Ah, itu pasti benar _Sensei_ nya. Tidak mungkin ada yang _menduakan_ nama 'Konohamaru'.

Boruto sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk membiarkan Naruto tadi. Andai ia bergabung dengan Naruto, ia pasti berkesempatan untuk bertemu pandang dengan sosok masa lalu _Sensei_ nya. Dan sedikit banyak, ia mungkin bisa membalas perlakuan Konohamaru-sensei padanya di masa depan. Hm, ia mungkin akan menyimpan satu atau dua jitakan di kepala _Sensei_ nya nanti.

"Hm? Hey, Sasuke dimana?"

Celetukan ayahnya membuat Boruto tersadar. Benar juga, peserta babak keempat seharusnya berjumlah sepuluh orang –termasuk dirinya sendiri. Namun peserta Ujian _Chunnin_ yang berdiri di depannya hanya berjumlah tujuh orang. Ada dua peserta yang belum hadir dan tentu saja Sasuke-no-occhan adalah satu dari dua orang yang dimaksudkannya. Ia tidak mengenal satu peserta lainnya, jadi Boruto memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing.

Pertandingan pertama adalah milik ayahnya dan juga Hyuuga Neji. Pertarungan yang menjadi sorot atensinya. Pertarungan antara ayahnya dan sang paman.

Ia dan peserta lain mengambil tempat disisi stadion untuk menunggu giliran. Pada kenyataannya ia sungguh tidak berminat mengikuti ujian _chuunin_ semenjak Hinata di kalahkan paman congkaknya. Ingatannya masih tajam –tentu saja, ia bersedia mengikuti ujian _chuunin_ yang merepotkan ini hanya untuk melindungi ibunya. Dan nampaknya usahanya berakhir sia-sia karena pada akhirnya Hinata tetap terluka dan harus di rawat di rumah sakit dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Ia nyaris tidak bisa menunjukan wajahnya didepan Hinata karena ketidakmampuannya menjaga gadis itu dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, bukan? Aku pasti menang!"

Suara Uzumaki Naruto yang lantang bergema di studion.

Ia tidak bermaksud untuk memandang remeh ayahnya, tapi dari sudut manapun, Uzumaki Naruto di masa ini terlihat benar-benar payah. Entahlah, mungkin ini hanya pendapatnya, karena sekalipun ia belum pernah benar-benar menyaksikan pertarungan ayahnya.

Pada babak sebelumnya ia juga tidak sempat melihat pertarungan ayahnya karena ada beberapa urusan yang mesti ia tanggulangi. Satu-satunya pertandingan Naruto yang di saksikannya langsung hanyalah pertarungan ayahnya dengan monster ular di babak kedua. Itupun dengan campur tangannya karena –yeah, harus ia akui– ular keparat yang menjijikan itu memang membuat duo ayah-anak Uzumaki kerepotan bukan main.

Ia melipatkan tangannya diatas pagar lantas menopangkan dagu diatasnya. Boruto dengan jelas melihat Hyuuga Neji telah mengaktifkan _Byakugan_ nya. Naruto terlihat percaya diri, seolah bocah pirang itu tidak gentar sama sekali, terlihat jelas dimatanya. Namun tentu saja, mata biru milik Boruto dapat menangkap tangan ayahnya yang gemetar hebat.

Sebelah alis Boruto terangkat. Untuk ukuran orang bodoh, Naruto cukup pintar untuk merasa gugup saat berhadapan dengan seorang jenius Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Neji menyiapkan ancang-ancangnya. Dengan _Byakugan_ yang masih aktif, ia tenatap lurus bocah Kyuubi di depannya dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Heh, Kau membuatnya menjadi lebih mudah. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat kekecewaanmu saat kau tahu apa itu kenyataan yang sebenarnya."

"Tutup mulutmu. Ayo kita mulai!" balas Naruto yakin.

Bersamaan dengan itu, angin yang cukup kuat berhembus di arena pertandingan. Membuat keadaan semakin mencengkam. Boruto menggigit bibirnya. Sial.

Tatapan mengintimidasi milik Hyuuga Neji seolah dengan jelas merefleksikan akhir pertandingan ini.

Boruto kembali memfokusan pandangannya kearah arena pertandingan. Ia sangat mengenal gaya bertarung seorang Hyuuga dan pertempuran jarak dekat sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus untuk menghadapi satu diantaranya.

Ayahnya itu.. Apa dia tahu soal itu?

Naruto melempar beberapa _kunai_ secara mendadak. Dilihat dari kontrolnya, Uzumaki Naruto nampaknya sengaja melemparnya sebagai pengecoh.

Tanpa berpikir, sang _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_ itu berlari kearah Hyuuga Neji. Terang-terangan. Dari depan! Apa ayahnya sudah gila?!

Serangan sebrono macam itu jelas-jelas akan membuatnya kalah!

Naruto menyerang Hyuuga Neji dengan _taijutsu_ bar-barnya. Dan dengan sempurna Neji berhasil menghindari dan menangkis setiap serangan Naruto dengan mudah. Sungguh. Boruto merasa bahwa ia tidak perlu merasa kagum kepada pamannya. Itulah yang diharapkan dari seorang _Elite_ Hyuuga.

Uzumaki Naruto masih saja terus menyerang Neji tanpa jeda. Seharusnya bocah Kyuubi itu tahu bahwa itu hal sia-sia. Apa ayahnya tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman? Kenapa tidak coba ayahnya belajar dari pertarungan Hinata dan Neji di babak ketiga? Menyerang seorang Hyuuga dari depan secara langsung adalah tindakan sembrono. Bodoh.

Ah, Naruto adalah orang bodoh. Ia mungkin harus membuat pengecualian.

Sebuah _Tenketsu_ di pundak Naruto membuat si bocah pirang _orange_ terguling kebelakang. Bocah itu terengan pelan. Mustahil Naruto akan menyerah begitu saja. menurut pengamatan Boruto, satu-satunya hal pada diri Naruto yang mengungguli Hyuuga Neji adalah staminanya. Dan… kekeraskepalaannya –tentu saja.

Naruto berdiri. Membentuk segel yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. _Kage bunshin no jutsu_.

Bersamaan dengan asap, empat buah _bunshin_ muncul lantas merogoh kantung _kunai_ nya serentak. Boruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Naruto itu.. ia menggunakan otaknya, bukan begitu?

 _Kage bunshin_. Jika _chakra_ nya dibagi rata maka tentu saja Neji tidak akan bisa mendeteksi mana sosok Naruto yang asli dengan _Byakugan_ yang dibanggakannya.

"Oy! Jangan meremehkanku!" Seru Naruto dengan lantang. Birunya mata Naruto berkilat semangat menatap Hyuuga Neji. Empat sosok Uzumaki Naruto kemudian berlari bersamaan menerjang Neji dengan sebuah _kunai_ di masing-masing tangannya.

Neji bersalto dengan mudahnya. Menangkis setiap serangan dari keempat sosok Naruto tanpa merasa kesulitan. Boruto berdecih. Hyuuga Neji. Diumurnya yang sekarang, pamannya sudah sangat terampil menggunakan _Byakugan_ bergitupun _taijutsu_ nya. Brengsek! Neji melenyapkan _bunshin-bunshin_ Naruto semudah meletuskan sebuah balon.

Naruto menggertakan giginya. "Orang ini.. Apa dia memiliki mata dibelakang kepalanya?"

Neji tersenyum miring, "Kau ingin menjadi Hokage 'kan? Dengan level yang seperti ini kurasa itu mustahil."

Hokage. Nama itu sangat sensitif untuk Naruto di zaman ini. Sejauh yang bisa ia ingat, ia bisa bertengkar seharian dengan ayahnya hanya karena ia mengungkit dan menjelekkan nama Hokage didepan ayahnya.

"Dengan mata ini Aku secara umum bisa mengatakan… kemampuan hakiki sudah ditetapkan. Segala sesuatu yang melekat pada diri manusia sudah diatur."

Naruto menggeram kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu menilai seperti itu- _ttebayo_? Brengsek!"

"Lantas.. Apakah kau bermaksud untuk mengatakan bahwa setiap orang bisa menjadi Hokage hanya dengan bekerja keras? Hanya sangat kecil presentasi dari _Shinobi_ yang terpilih menjadi Hokage. Cobalah untuk lebih melihat kenyataan! Orang-orang yang menjadi Hokage terlahir dengan sebuah takdir. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau capai melalui usaha untuk mewujudkannya. Itu ditetapkan oleh takdir! Setiap orang hidup didalam perbedaan arus masing-masing yang tidak bisa ditentang. Hanya satu hal yang pasti. Takdir yang sama yang dimiliki semua orang… kematian!"

Uzumaki Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal makin kuat. Giginya bergemeretuk keras. "Lalu.. Lalu kenapa?!" Tanpa rasa takut, Naruto kembali mengarahkan tinjunya kearah Hyuuga Neji dengan kesal. "Aku tidak akan menyerah!"

Secepat kilat membuat segel ditangan dan merapalkan _jutsu_ , " _Kage bunshin no jutsu_!"

Sepersekian detik kemudian, puluhan sosok Naruto memenuhi arena pertandingan.

.

* * *

"Apa kau pernah melihat pertandingan yang sudah terlihat jelas hasilnya seperti ini? Pertandingan ini bisa kau ibaratkan seperti halnya gajah raksasa melawan seekor semut kecil."

Boruto menoleh cepat ke sumber suara itu. Suara menjemukan yang memperburuk moodnya. _Genin_ Sunagakure dengan wajah penuh coretan itulah yang dengan lancang mengoceh tidak jelas.

Seolah menyadari tatapannya, _Genin_ Sunagakure itu menoleh kearah Boruto dengan senyuman menjengkelkan. "Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Boruto baru saja akan mendekati si _Genin_ Suna dan memberi mulut besarnya pelajaran sebelum tangan Nara Shikamaru menahan pundaknya.

" _Mendokusei_. Tahan dirimu. Kau memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk menghajarnya di arena pertandingan. Dan percayalah, tidak akan ada yang menghentikanmu saat itu terjadi."

Uzumaki Boruto berdecih. Ia membuang wajahnya kesal kearah arena pertarungan. Maniknya menajam begitu melihat puluhan _Bunshin_ Naruto dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh pamannya. Sial, Ayahnya sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap Neji.

Neji berlari melewati beberapa _bunshin_. Ia mengincar satu Naruto yang berposisi tepat di barisan paling belakang. Kemudian dengan gesit melancarkan _Juuken_ kearah dada kiri si _Jinchuriki Kyuubi_.

Uzumaki Boruto mencengkram pagar pembatas besi di depannya. Neji menatap Naruto dengan _Byakugan_ nya. Urat-urat _chakra_ di sekitar matanya berdenyut. "Kau adalah tubuh yang paling sedikit melakukan serangan. Aku yakin kau melakukannya karena khawatir titik _chakra_ mu diserang."

Naruto terbatuk darah. Melihatnya membuat Boruto geram. ia tidak tahan jika hanya menonton. Tidak bisakah ia melompat ke arena dan menggantikan ayahnya menghajar Neji? Sialan.

"Tidak peduli bagaimana kau melihatnya, Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan seorang Hyuuga." Boruto menoleh kesampingnya. Itu tadi Nara Shikamaru yang berbicara. Uzumaki Boruto menatap si pemalas Nara dengan tatapannya mengintimidasi. Meminta penjelasan dari Shikamaru sebelum tinjunya unjuk gigi.

Shikamaru balas menatapnya. Tersenyum kecil kemudian melanjutkan, "Yah, setidaknya aku juga berpikiran seperti itu pada awalnya."

Shikamaru mengedikan dagunya kearah Naruto. "Tapi… kukatakan padamu, Kau akan terkejut jika kau meremehkannya."

Boruto tersentak. Kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan Shikamaru. Ia melihat ayahnya tengah terkekeh dibawah tekanan Neji.

Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum sinis. "Sudah kukatakan jangan seenaknya mengasumsikan sesuatu."

Sekonyong-konyong, sosok Naruto menghilang dibalik asap. Boruto dan yang lainnya tersentak kaget. Itu tadi _bunshin_? Lantas dimana sosok Naruto yang asli?

Secepat kilat, dua sosok Naruto melompat dari arah belakang Hyuuga Neji. Boruto tersenyum tipis. Dengan begini Naruto bisa memojokan pamannya dengan mudah.

"Aku sudah menyerang dari awal! Terima ini- _dattebayo_!" Naruto mengarahkan tinjunya ke sisi kiri wajah sang _bunke_ Hyuuga. Untuk beberapa saat, Boruto nyaris yakin ayahnya akan berhasil.

Tapi pamannya terlihat tidak gentar. Neji berputar. Putaran kubah _chakra_ yang membuat tubuh Naruto terhempas begitu saja.

Manik Boruto melebar. Ia menggenggam palang pembatas besi didepannya kuat-kuat. Itu tadi… _Kaiten_?

Menurut pengamatannya, kisaran terbesar dari vision Byakugan Neji adalah 360 derajat. Teknik pertahanan itu… _Hakkeshou Kaiten_!

Saat Neji diserang, dia melepaskan sejumlah besar titik _chakra_ dari titik _chakra_ di tubuhnya, memblokir setiap serangan musuh dengan _chakra_ tersebut, menggerakan tubuhnya secara melingkar dan menangkis setiap serangannya.

Boruto berdecih. Hyuuga Neji terlalu muda untuk bisa menguasai teknik macam itu. Ah, benar. Umur sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan menjadi seorang ninja. Hyuuga Neji memang jenius. _Genin_ yang mengerikan.

"Ini akhirnya," Neji memasang kuda-kudanya. "Kau sudah berada didalam wilayah _Hakke no Ryouiki_ ku."

Hyuuga Neji merapalkan jutsunya, " _Juuken Hou… Hakke Rokujuuyonshou_!"

Secepat kilat, Neji berlari kearah Naruto. Menghujaminya dengan _Juuken_ berantai yang bahkan tidak mampu dihindari ayahnya. Hingga _Juuken_ keenam puluh empat membuat Naruto terjungkir kebelakang dengan darah yang merembes di bibirnya.

Uzumaki Boruto meringis pedih. Tidak bisakah ayahnya menyerah saja? Ia telah membiarkan Hinata terluka di tangan Neji sebelumnya, jika ia harus kembali melihat ayahnya sama terlukanya di tangan orang sama ia tidak yakin sanggup bertahan untuk tidak membenci Hyuuga Neji.

Dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan, Naruto tetap berusaha berdiri. Meski seluruh tubunhnya bergetar dan mati rasa, bocah Kyuubi itu tidak mau mengakhiri pertarungannya begitu saja.

"Aku sudah menekan enam puluh empat _tenketsu_ ke seluruh tubuhmu. Kau bahkan tidak akan bisa berdiri."

Boruto mengepalkan tangannya. _Tou-chan… buktikan bahwa apa yang dikatakannya salah_.

Dengan gerakan tertatih, Naruto bangkit berdiri dengan irama napas yang berantakan. Baju _orange_ yang mencolok miliknya sudah terlihat kotor dan lusuh. Manik biru milik Naruto menatap Lavender Neji tegas, "Sudah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya, aku tidak akan menyerah." Seru Naruto setengah terengah.

"Kenapa… Kenapa kau yang kuat ini… dengan tampang yang menampilkan seakan kau melihat semua dengan mata itu, menjatuhkan Hinata yang berusaha keras secara mental?! Menghina Hinata dan dengan egois mencapnya sebagai sebuah kegagalan sesukamu. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang bodoh yang menyebut orang lain sebagai kegagalan!"

Neji nampaknya sudah kehilangan ketenangannya. "Baiklah, jika kau bersikeras. Aku akan menceritakan padamu mengenai takdir Hyuuga akan kebencian!

"Dalam keluarga _souke_ Hyuuga, ada sebuah _Ninjutsu_ rahasia yang telah dilewati dari generasi ke generasi. Itu adalah _Juinjutsu_!"

Hyuuga Neji membuka _headband_ miliknya. Menampilkan tanda segel _Juinjutsu Souke_ di dahinya.

 _Apa yang harus dilakukannya?_ Tanya Boruto dalam hati.

Hiashi-jiisamanya sudah menceritakan perihal masalah _souke_ dan _bunke_ padanya kemarin. Soal Kumogakure dan Hyuuga. Soal Hiashi dan Hizashi. Soal Hinata juga Neji. Boruto merasa salah jika ia menyalahkan Neji karena itu. Pada kenyataannya Neji juga merupakan korban kebengisan dunia Shinobi. Kondisilah yang membuat Neji berakhir seperti yang ada di depannya ini. Tapi kini ia sungguh tidak bisa memaafkan perbuatan Neji kepada kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak akan bisa mengampuni siapa saja yang dengan lancang menyakiti kedua orang tuanya yang berharga. Bahkan Hyuuga Neji sekalipun.

Ia mengerti dan sangat paham. Karena itulah ia merasa muak pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman diantara Neji, keluarga _souke_ Hyuuga, dan juga ayahnya.

Hyuuga Neji menggenggam kuat _Headband_ di tangan kirinya. Air mukanya menegang, terlihat marah dan tegang di saat yang bersamaan. "Perang bisa dihindari berkat ayahku yang tewas sebagai pengganti Hyuuga Hiashi untuk melindungi keluarga _souke_!"

"Takdirmu adalah kekalahanmu dariku. Itu pasti." Seru Neji dengan senyum sinis diwajahnya.

"Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum kau mencobanya! Sudah lama ayahmu terbunuh… aku juga tidak tahu sejauh mana rasa sakit yang kau rasakan, tapi adalah sebuah kesalahan besar untuk berpikir bahwa takdir sudah ditentukan secara menyeluruh- _dattebayo_!"

Neji mengikatkan kembali _headband_ di dahinya, merapihkan rambut lurus kecoklatannya sekilas. "Kau putus asa."

Sekali lagi Neji melancarkan _Juuken_ nya pada tubuh Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto yang tidak siap tersungkur beberapa meter kebelakang.

"Orang gagal." Gumam Neji datar sebelum hendak beranjak pergi.

Tepat di langkah kedua, suara Uzumaki Naruto menghentikan Neji. "Aku.. tidak akan lari."

Uzumaki Boruto menggigit bibirnya tidak sadar begitu menatap ayahnya yang berusaha berdiri dengan kerepotan. Keras kepala.

Naruto menyentuh tulang rusuknya. Meski telah babak belur, bocah Kyuubi itu masih belum kehilangan semangat. "Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku. Karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku!"

Untuk beberapa alasan, perasaan Boruto mencelos. Kata-kata itu.. Jalan ninja yang sama persis dengan milik ibunya.

"Kau beserta takdirmu. Aku tidak akan pernah kalah dari orang brengsek berkaki dingin sepertimu!" Teriak Naruto.

"Seorang bocah nakal yang tidak tahu apa-apa macam dirimu tidak pantas berceramah dengan sombong. Aku telah ditakdirkan menanggung beban dari segel yang tidak akan bisa kuhapus seumur hidup! Bagaimana bisa kau mengerti semua itu?!" Neji berteriak marah. Ia menunjuk lawannya dengan menggebu-gebu.

Naruto menopangkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Neji yakin sekalipun tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke setiap inchi tubuhnya. Tersenyum mengejek. "Aa... Aku mengerti- _ttebayo_. Lantas apa?"

Uzumaki Naruto mendengus pelan. "Jangan berlagak keren! Bukan hanya kau yang spesial! Hinata juga merasa putus asa menentang takdirnya! Kau juga tidak ada bedanya, 'kan?"

Kaki si bocah Kyuubi melangkah lebar ke samping. Masih menatap Hyuuga Neji dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu dan membuktikannya!"

Cengkraman Boruto di palang pembatas besi makin menguat. Ia menggemeretukan giginya. Bagaimana bisa Naruto menghadapi Hyuuga Neji dengan titik _chakra_ yang sudah tertutup sempurna? Darimana ia mendapatkan kepercayaan diri itu? Apakah Naruto sudah gila?

"Kenapa kau berusaha keras mencoba melawan takdirmu?" Tanya Neji sinis.

Naruto tidak menjawab untuk beberapa detik. Kemudian, "Karena aku.. dijuluki orang yang gagal."

Uzumaki Naruto membuat segel _Hitsuji_ (biri-biri; domba) kemudian chakra berwarna orange kemerahan menguap dari tubuhnya. Boruto dan yang lainnya tersentak kaget. _Chakra_ yang luar biasa. Ia tahu benar Neji telah menutup seluruh titik _chakra_ pada tubuh Naruto. Bagaimana bisa?!

Luka-luka yang didapatkan Naruto secara cepat pulih begitu saja. _Chakra_ Naruto mengalir keluar dengan dasyat. Boruto terperangah. Apa maksudnya ini? Inikah kekuatan sejati ayahnya? _Biiju_ itu?

Naruto kembali menyerang. Kali ini gerakannya seratus kali lipat lebih cepat. Hingga bahkan Neji sekalipun tidak sanggup melihatya. Keduanya saling melempar _kunai_. Berpijak sedetik dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto berlari kearah Neji cepat. Setiap langkahnya berdebam keras. Menandakan bahwa sang _Jinchuriki_ Kyuubi sudah kelewat kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai takdir kebencian Hyuuga! tetapi jika kau berkata bahwa itu sia-sia maka lupakan dan jangan lakukan apapun!"

Neji mencoba melakukan _Kaiten_. Namun nampaknya tidak akan sempat. Naruto terus berlari kearah sang _bunke_ Hyuuga dengan emosi. "Setelah aku menjadi Hokage… Akan kurubah Hyuuga!"

Dan kemudian kedua kunai saling berbenturan. Ledakan _chakra_ yang membuat debu bertebaran datang setelahnya.

.

* * *

Uzumaki Boruto mematung di tempat. Keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya. Kedua peserta terjungkir. Kepulan debu mempersulitnya untuk melihat siapa yang berhasil memenangkan pertarungan.

Kemudian sebuah tangan keluar dari dalam tanah. Diikuti sosoknya. Napas Boruto tercekat. Itu.. Hyuuga Neji!

Itu berarti ayahnya kalah?!

Cengkraman Boruto yang kelewat kuat sedikit membengkokan palang pembatas besi. Ia menggeram marah menatap sosok Naruto yang terkapar ditanah.

Namun tepat saat dimana ia akan melompat menghajar pamannya, seonggok gumpalan tanah di bawah kaki Neji bergerak. Sekonyong-konyok tinju seorang bocah pirang muncul dari sana. Menghantam dagu Hyuuga Neji kuat-kuat. Membuat si _elite_ Hyuuga terjungkir kebelakang dengan suara berdebum keras.

Mata biru Boruto mengecil. Rahangnya tergantung lemas. Itu tadi ayahnya?! Bagaimana bisa? Jangan-jangan sosok ayahnya yang sebelumnya terlihat terkapar ditanah itu hanya sebuah _bunshin_?!

Trik murahan yang dengan sialannya berhasil mengelabui semua orang bahkan dirinya juga Hyuuga Neji. Pak tua sialannya itu.

Ia percaya pada kemenangan, berpikir tentang apa yang akan terjadi kelak dan bertindak bahkan saat mendapat pukulan.

Kekuatan akan kepercayaan pada diri sendiri. Itulah kekuatan yang akhirnya mengubah takdir. Ayahnya tahu itu dan terus memercayainya.

Uzumaki Boruto menatap ayahnya lekat. Ayahnya mungkin tidak pernah menjadi orang gagal. Dia mungkin hanya memilih jalan yang harus ia ambil berdasarkan keinginannya sendiri. Dan kemudian ia menjadi sekuat ini.

Boruto membiarkan sudut bibirnya tertarik begitu saja. membentuk seulas senyum yang menawan.

Uzumaki Naruto telah mengubah takdirnya.

Ayahnya adalah orang yang bodoh, pantang menyerah, dan selalu berjuang atas nama desa dan teman-temannya.

Berhati mulia dan begitu hangat. Orang yang begitu dicintai serta dikaguminya sedari dulu.

Boruto mendengus senang. Kemudian bertepuk tangan, disusul tepuk tangan peserta lainnya.

"Pemenangnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto!"

Dan suara riuh penonton membanjiri stadion pertandingan setelahnya.

.

* * *

Boruto menunggu didepan ruang rawat hingga Hyuuga Hiashi –kakeknya– keluar setelah berbicara dengan Hyuuga Neji. pembicaraan serius yang nampaknya bisa meluruskan kesalahpahaman antara Neji dan juga keluarga _souke_.

Setelah kakeknya mengizinkannya masuk, Boruto membuka pintu rawat, mengintip dan mendapati pamannya –Hyuuga Neji– tengah menggosok matanya. Apakah pamannya baru saja menangis? Batin Boruto bertanya.

Ia melangkah masuk. Neji menyadari kedatangannya lantas menoleh. "Naruto…" Gumam Neji pelan. Boruto hendak membenarkan, namun Neji cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan. kau anak yang mirip dengannya itu 'kan?"

Senyum tipis disuguhkan si bocah _ahoge_. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke kantung celana. "Kau sepertinya cukup cerdas untuk bisa membedakannya."

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Neji bertanya, "…Ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menghajarmu atas apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Hinata… juga Naruto- _ttebasa_."

Neji mengangkat alisnya heran. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau lakukan?"

"Aku sungguh sangat tergoda melakukannya tapi tidak. Memberi pelajaran seseorang yang tidak berdaya sepertimu sama sekali bukan gayaku. Kau lolos hari ini."

Membuang mukanya. Hyuuga Neji tersenyum miring. "Kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu untuk menghajarku hanya untuk mengoceh tidak jelas? Bagaimana jika kau bersiap untuk pertarunganmu sendiri ketimbang menjengukku?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku memang tidak tertarik dengan ujian ini. Tujuan utamaku adalah melindungi Hinata. Semenjak –kau tahu– ia tereleminasi, minatku akan ujian ini lenyap seketika- _dattebasa_." Balas Boruto acuh.

Lengang. Hyuuga Neji menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. "Siapa kau ini sebenarnya?"

Boruto mengedikan bahunya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Neji. "Omong-omong, bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Kenapa kau berbicara seolah kau tahu segalanya soal diriku?" Neji balas bertanaya sinis.

"Aw, reaksi yang negatif. Sayangnya aku memang tahu segalanya- _ttebasa_."

Manik lavender Neji menatap birunya mata Boruto lekat. "Apa maksudmu?"

Boruto mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur. Tepat di sebelah Neji. "Sudah kukatakan aku tahu semuanya. _Souke_ dan _bunke_. Kau dan takdir ayahmu."

"..."

"…"

Lengang.

"Aku memang mengutuk takdirku sebagai seorang Hyuuga." Suara Neji memecahkan keheningan. Mata Lavender Neji menatap ujung sepatunya lamat-lamat. "Tapi setelah bertarung dengannya aku…"

Boruto adalah jenius. Ia tentu saja mengerti maksud ' _nya'_ yang disebutkan Neji. Tentu saja. Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah ayahnya. Uzumaki Naruto.

Manik Neji tertutup. Ia menarik napasnya. "Uzumaki Naruto. Orang itu seolah mengajarkan padaku. Bahkan seekor burung dalam sangkar, jika cukup pintar, dia akan menggunakan paruhnya untuk membuka gerendel pintu. Karena ia ingin terbang bebas di langit. Walaupun mungkin nantinya akan berakhir di tempat yang sama."

Sadar atau tidak, Boruto mampu menangkap pandangan Neji yang melembut selama beberapa detik. Manik Lavender yang identik dengan milik ibunya itu bergerak menatapnya yakin. "Uzumaki Naruto mengajarkan padaku lewat pertarunganku dengannya tadi bahwa saat seseorang memiliki pilihan, mereka bisa berusaha keras menuju tujuan mereka dalam kehidupan. Dan saat ini aku hanya memiliki satu tujuan. Yaitu untuk menjadi lebih kuat hingga tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku."

Manik Boruto berkilat menatap pamannya. Pipinya terasa panas. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain membuang wajahnya kearah lain sekalipun Neji kini menatapnya heran.

"Hey, Neji. ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Tanya Boruto mendadak. Suaranya sedikit bergetar namun bocah dari masa depan itu dengan cerdas berhasil menutupinya sehingga Neji tidak menyadarinya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau bernama _Neji_?"

Neji mengerjap bingung. Kenapa bocah yang mirip dengan Naruto ini mendadak bertanya pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan topik yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya?

Hyuuga Neji bisa saja mengabaikannya. Tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya menolak untuk mengacuhkan bocah yang mirip dengan Uzumaki Naruto itu.

Neji menggaruk pipinya. Kemudian berpikir untuk menjawab dengan cerdas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Boruto adanya. "Coba kupikir. Mungkin karena orang tuaku menyukai nama itu." Jawab Neji sekenanya.

Uzumaki Boruto mengangguk pelan. Neji memerhatikan sosok bocah disampingnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk balas bertanya, "Bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau bernama… ehem.. maaf?"

Dengusan kecil terdengar. Boruto menahan tawanya. "Boruto. Namaku Boruto."

"Bahkan namamu mirip dengan Uzumaki Naruto."

"Kau tidak akan percaya jika kukatakan bahwa margaku juga sama dengannya- _ttebasa_."

Mata Hyuuga Neji membulat. "Sungguh?"

Boruto mengangguk semangat kemudian tertawa lebar. Saat itu juga, Neji percaya bahwa tawa memang menular, karena sedetik kemudian ia juga ikut tertawa –walau samar.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ulangi. Bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau bernama Boruto?"

Seulas senyum tulus terpampang apik di wajah Boruto. Manik biru milik si pirang Uzumaki mengunci lavender Neji. "Mungkin karena orang tuaku menyukaimu."

 **~À Suivre~**

* * *

 **A/N** : Hallo semua! Akhirnya ff ini bisa update. Tahu kenapa lama banget? Pertarungan Neji vs Naruto ini susah banget di eksekusi. Drafnya udah ada. Bieber sudah research Databook, Manga, Anime dll tapi tetap susah. Huhu. Maaf ya kalau hasilnya gak begitu memuaskan. btw ff ini sudah menginjak plot akhir yang berarti sebentar lagi ff ini selesai! Yeay!

Terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah bersabar dengan Bieber dan terus menunggu ff ini. Bieber sadar kok lamanya kebangetan. Apalagi sekarang Bieber lagi asyik sama dunia per-fanartan XD #Digavlok#

Rencananya Bieber bakalan tamatin Boruto's Time Adventure disini. Kemudian setelah selesai, Bieber bakal upload ulang di Wattpad dengan ilustrasi gambar yang Bieber bikin sendiri! Yeah! XD

Terima kasih kepada siapa saja yang sudah review/fav/follow ff ini ^^ percaya deh, Bieber baca semua review kalian satu-satu. Cuma gak sempet balas aja hehe. Oh, sekalian promosi, Wattpad Bieber **Uzumakiani_**

Akhir kata,

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
